Bloody Brilliant
by Mel-Girl
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Bakura has the power to read Marik's mind. Just when he thinks it's an advantage, Marik starts to prove that it's a disadvantage as well... What will happen when Marik can't take it anymore? Thiefshipping AU
1. Arrogant Jerks and Smirks Irk Me

**Hey! I've just gotten into the YuGiOh fandom and once I decided that Thiefshipping was incredibly hot, I knew I had to attempt a fic for it. So uh, first YGO fic ftw? XD In any case, I prefer multishipping fics and like both slash and het so Thiefshipping, Angstshipping, Tendershipping, Puzzle, Polar, Puppy, Revolution, they all get their moments here and there. :D**

**Okay, cuz I'm more new to the fandom, I may have some facts wrong and may have characters a bit off but hey, give this fic a try at least? XD I hope you enjoy this fic because I may stick with it because the more YuGiOh I watch, the more I get into it cuz well, Marik and Bakura rule, kk? XD**

**Ah yeah, Yami Marik will be called as so and the hikari will stick as being called Marik. Marik and Malik as a way to differentiate the two just confuses me and well, I'll admit that Yami Marik will appear much later on so it's easier for me this way. And yeah, hikari Bakura is Ryou, yami is Bakura. And Bakura and Ryou are twin brothers. Cool? Cool. I'll shut up and let you read the fic. XD**

**And btw, this is an AU fic. I always tend to write them AUs...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh at all. Kazuki Takahashi might though. XP**

**Enjoy!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter One: Arrogant Jerks and Smirks Irk Me

I'm sick of people who try to understand me all the time. They don't get it the first time, that's it. It's a no-go. And once it's a no-go, it's a no-go. How people can't grasp this concept, I don't know. Nor do I care to know.

Apparently I'm a spoiled brat. That's what they tend to think of me. Sorry if I tell things how they are.

I stared at the teenage boy in the mirror. Wearing a Domino High School uniform, he had lilac eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that contrasted with his sun kissed skin. He knew he would stand out at the school where he's an Egyptian surrounded by Japanese students. His name is Marik Ishtar. Decent if you get to know him.

That is, if you're lucky enough to get to know him. And if you hadn't guessed by now, Marik Ishtar is me. I moved here to Japan from Egypt with my older sister Ishizu. I am starting in the Junior Year; first uh... do they call it a semester? In any case, I'm having my dumb first day at a dumb new school and will be in amongst all the dumb students. Very unable to express the joy toward all this. Too difficult. Won't bother.

Oh yes. I am loaded with opinions on absolutely everything. Do I wish to express them? According to Ishizu, I did. I always went a step too far, which explained why I was labelled a brat, especially back then.

She also told me stuff like how I got the tattoos on my back. She said I demanded to have them and made it clear that I wouldn't take no for an answer. Also, I must never show these tattoos to anyone as the school would get annoyed. Stupid school won't allow students to get decent jobs outside school, barely any jewellery – I'll wear some regardless – and no tattoos... Seems unnecessary to me but this time, I'm thinking of making a little more effort in sticking to the rules. But I'll kick the no jewellery rule and wear it anyway. After all, I look good with jewellery and why can't I wear something I look good in?

Schools seem to like their students as boring and plain as possible, it seems.

Anyway, these tattoos of me confuse me. They don't seem like tattoos, they seemed like something darker, mysterious and painful. It intrigued me, but my sister insisted they were some whacked out tattoos based on some hokey design idea I got from some Egyptian sculptures I saw back in my home country. And nobody must see them. Huh. I'll have to change by myself for gym from this point on. In any case, I took her word for it. Whatever.

"Marik! You need to eat breakfast and head off to school!" ...Eh. Is my sister going to keep acting like my mom? I hoped not. Once you reach age sixteen, you begin to deem the need for a parental figure not so necessary.

"Coming!"

---

I started walking to school, plotting out my tactics at this so-called Domino High. Thinking about lying low: it means less contact with others, which in turn means less irritating people. Nice change from how I used to talk quite a lot and then I'd get people paying attention to me, trying to work me out but I was too much for them to comprehend.

Heh. Work me out. Too much for them. Sounds kinda kinky in a way... Okay, stupid perverted mind. But I guess it's good to look at things from a more fun perspective every now and again. But really, I just want to get through school with decent grades and retreat to somewhere quiet where I can plot world domination or destruction or something like that. I really don't think I care what happens in the meantime.

---

Eh, I'm getting closer to the school. Freshman students are flocking together like birds though reminding me more of a pack of howler monkeys. Irritating. The lot of them.

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder but didn't turn. Bet it's just an annoying student trying to either shove me out of the way so they can pass or its one of those goody-good types who wants to introduce themselves and give me a tour of the school. Whichever one it is, I don't care. Neither option sounds appealing.

"Sadly for you, it's more like the latter," a voice behind me spoke. I turned around and found myself seeing double. Oh wait, I can see some differences.

"Bakura! You're going to confuse him!" one of them protested to the other. They both looked to be my age, had long white hair and brown eyes. But I reckon these twins are fraternal. The one who seems to be called Bakura has his hair more spiked and his expression made him come across as an arrogant jerk. The other one had a softer, friendlier expression and his hair wasn't spiked at all.

"Uh... hi?" I decided to cut in with a greeting first chance I get. I got the feeling these two were talkers.

The friendlier looking one smiled at me. "You must be the new student people have been talking about. We've heard about a transfer from Egypt." I stared blankly. Suppose some students have seen me go to the school to register already. "Oh, I'm Ryou, by the way..." he added shyly.

Bakura smirked at Ryou, punching his shoulder lightly. "This brother of mine was almost too shy to talk to you. And I saw you going to the school to register. I'm Bakura, the arrogant jerk twin." He seemed to place more emphasis on the words 'arrogant' and 'jerk'. Hn.

"Arrogant jerk?" I questioned with a slightly innocent tone. Didn't I just think that anyway? I really didn't like the way Bakura was looking at me. Seemed suspicious. The bastard. "You don't seem like one," I lied. His smile grew wider.

"Prepare to be very disappointed then," he grinned, blatantly not believing me. Ryou looked confused, not on the same wavelength. Ugh, whatever.

"Oh, what's your name? I think your oka-san – Ishizu Ishtar – works at the museum!" Ryou asked, obviously trying to stop Bakura from doing something. Bakura glared, muttering something about not being allowed to have his fun.

"Ishizu is my older sister – she takes care of me. My name's Marik," I introduced myself with a fake smile. Here's hoping this will be the most interaction I'll have to do for the day.

"Oh! Maybe you'll be in class with one of us!"

I shrugged. "Maybe both if I'm extra unlucky." Bakura liked this comment, nodding slightly in approval while Ryou did the wise thing and took it as a joke, laughing a bit.

"We're twins so we have to have different classes," Ryou explained as we reached the entrance to the school. Personally, I'd like to just get rid of them ASAP. One seems like a jerk and the other seems too nice. If it weren't for their looks, it'd be hard to believe they're actually twins. "Ah, let's go to the hall! We'll be put in classes soon!"

I followed the twins into the hall and before I knew it, one twin disappeared and I was stuck with the jerk. Bloody hell. "Ryou saw his friends. He'll probably drag you off to meet them sooner or later," Bakura informed me, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets.

"They your friends?"

"...No..." he responded with a frown. "I find them to be too... friendly."

"I don't think I'll like them either then." Sad thing is I probably meant that and will most likely stick by this comment too.

Bakura simply smirked.

---

For the love of Ra, I just realised that I may have let a little too much of myself be exposed too early in the game. Screw it, I'll just try harder. Don't particularly want to interact with these people; I won't give them much opportunity. I'll be quiet and shoot down conversation starters Excellent.

I have no idea what I'm trying to accomplish in doing all this.

Okay, shut up Marik and pay attention. It seems they're announcing who's in class 2-C. Bakura, who was sitting next to me decided to let me know that Ryou and two of his friends Yugi and Hiroto were in class 2-B and had already left with their student teacher. Well, I'm not with the friendly twin. How many classes are there?

"...Inoue Mayumi, Ishutaru Mariku..." I hate teachers already. Damn Japanese takes on foreign names. There's a lot harder than Ishtar Marik, you know.

In any case, I'm in class 2-C, woohoo, oh joy, whatever. So I followed students up stairs to our classroom. Somehow, I found myself staring at the ass of the student on the steps before me. My eyes climbed the ladder to his white hair – oh frak, I'd just been ogling Bakura's ass. Damn jerks and their ability to make school uniform pants look half-decent. At least Bakura didn't notice.

Speaking of jerks and sweet asses, is someone checking me out? I glanced behind me and made eye contact with some freakshow who had ridiculous hair – all blonde and black and pinky and spikey. What the bloody hell, he seems able to make it look decent.

"Are you from Egypt? I recognise you," he spoke with a serious tone. He doesn't look too friendly but he doesn't seem like an ass either – so he's decent enough I guess. May as well answer him.

"Yeah, I'm from Egypt – but I don't recognise you at all," I replied, almost copying his tone.

"Your earrings and bracelets seemed like they're from Egypt."

"Uh-huh."

"Ah, we're just about in the classroom. Perhaps we'll talk again sometime. I'm Yami Mutou, by the way."

"Marik Ishtar."

Decent person. Yami, I mean. Observant but doesn't feel the need to dig too deep or launch into question asking or anything. The best thing too was that he didn't need to launch into some huge discussion right off the bat – as that can be severely irritating. Nobody needs a life story straight after the first greeting.

As we went into the classroom, Bakura leaned back and whispered, "Careful not to hang out too much with Yami – it comes with a side order of Yugi's and Ryou's and Honda's and Anzu's and Jounouchi's and..."

"Aka Ryou's happy chappy pals?" I interrupted, not wanting Bakura to list every single damned friend. Bakura hesitated before nodding in response. "I'll be fine. I don't intend to hang out with anyone really."

"That's basically what I've been doing too. It's working out so far."

"Nobody wants to hang out with an arrogant jerk anyway!" I blurted out before thinking. Oh bloody hell, I thought I'd planned to keep my thoughts to myself, not cause trouble.

Bakura however, gave me that smirk of his in return for my comment. He seems to like doing that.

---

And so, days past. Barely talked or anything, even when I got surrounded by Ryou's friends or when Bakura made some asshole-ish comment or when Yami asked a question. He stuck to one question a day. It was pretty random what he'd ask about. One day, he'd quiz me on Egypt's history and another day, he'd ask who some band is because Yugi had mentioned them a lot and Yami has no clue on bands. As if an Egyptian would know a lot about Japanese bands. I suppose Yami didn't fancy talking to someone who would actually know the answer and ramble to him about it. That's the thing. People who know the answers to things go on more than they need to.

I quickly learned that Yami was a thinker rather than a talker and only held proper conversations with Yugi Mutou, some kid who has the same freaky hairstyle that Yami's got and definitely an example of 'too friendly', I reckon. And apparently they're not blood-related! Confusing.

Then there's Katsuya Jounouchi, a blonde who hangs out mostly with a guy called Hiroto Honda. Both seemingly tough guys who like checking girls out. Seems brainless to me, really.

The only girl in their buddy group is Anzu Mazaki. She appears to have a crush on Yami, though Yugi seems to be a bit fond of her too. In truth, I want to see a bitchy love triangle unfold. Maybe it'll happen. Possibly.

Ishizu would ask me how my day at school was and I'd answer the same everytime With a sarcastic tone, I'd say, "Bloody brilliant!" before locking myself in my room. Somehow, I'd gotten kind of antisocial. I'd settled myself into this boring, repetitive lifestyle. Life was more fun when I caused a stir but these days I just don't bother. Hn.

But this was the stage in my life where I felt nothing worthwhile was going to happen. Now I wanted to be proven wrong. I had to be proven wrong.

It is a necessity.

---

Three weeks into the semester. My boredom's at its peak and work and students are getting on my nerves. Something is bound to come out of this. I'm sure of it.

"You think?" Bakura asked, sitting behind me. Oh yeah, he has this habit of responding to things at random like he knew he had something to answer to before it's been said. It's incredibly irritating. Most of the time, I let it go because well, he's attractive. Stupid reasoning I know, but I couldn't think up anything better really.

It's lunchtime and me, Bakura, Ryou and his friends chose to spend it in classroom 2-C. As usual, Bakura and I sat just a bit away from the rest. We often acted like the other wasn't there or well, I did at least.

But today, he was watching me. A lot more than he normally does. Maybe I'm horrible at acting like he isn't there. It irritated me though. I really despised that look in his dark chocolate eyes. He smirked at me, the flow of arrogance emitting from him was what irked me the most. But there was no way I'd let him see that. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to say?"

"You've checked me out a lot. Apparently you wouldn't mind me if I weren't such an arrogant jerk," the teenager replied with a look that seemed to say 'I know something you don't.' ...Jerk.

How could he have possibly come to that conclusion? We barely talk; I've never talked to others about him and said those things. I've only ever thought about him.

I looked around, puzzled. Ryou shot me a warning glance. He seemed to want me to stop talking to his brother. His expression was urgent, like I had to get away now. But why on earth would I do that? Now I'm all the more curious! I have to continue talking to Bakura. Yes, he's a stupid asshole but he's obviously an asshole who knows something I don't.

Bakura frowned. "I was hoping you'd think up something more original than a stupid asshole."

"I never said you were one, idiot," I snapped, glaring at him. My reaction only served to amuse him even further. The bastard.

"But you thought it. You called me a stupid asshole in your mind," he pointed out.

"How the hell would you know what I'm thinking?!" I yelled out in frustration, receiving strange looks from other people. Bakura chuckled at my outburst, still not having any consideration for how I felt about this. It's stupid. Why am I getting so wound up over this?

"Not many people know what you're thinking?" Bakura took a guess at the answer to my question. Wait, which question did he try answer? "The one about why you're getting wound up." Okay, now I definitely didn't ask that out loud! "No you didn't, but I heard it anyway. I'm the only one who did."

I wanted to find the words to protest but my mind drew a blank. "How come?" I asked eventually. "Can you hear thoughts or something? Tell me what uh... Jounouchi's thinking," I added as an afterthought.

Bakura shrugged. "Like hell I'd bother with his mind. Nope, not interested in checking to see whether he's thinking about Kujaki-sensei's boobs today or not."

"...Then you're just coincidentally guessing right with me. Bloody brilliant," I sighed. Bakura suddenly leaned towards me – too close, I must add. I tried to back away but his hand shot out and grasped my shoulder. His skin was cold and his sudden touch sent shivers down my spine.

I didn't like this. It's creepy. Normally I'd have shoved the asshole away from me but somehow I was compelled to go with the flow, see where this was headed.

Strands of his white hair brushed against my cheek – okay, now he's too close, too close damn it! Just as I was about to push him away, Bakura spoke in a low whisper.

"I have the power to read minds but one mind only. And that mind is yours, Marik Ishtar."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it enough that you'll keep reading. These first few chapters will mostly be Marik and Bakura with Ryou hanging around too but the others will start coming into play. After all, Bakura's not the only Marik stalker. :x Anyway, hopefully my writing will improve as I get more comfortable with writing this fic and for this fandom. I always tend to get better when really getting into the swing of things. XD**

**Anyway, please leave a review if you can, it would be hugely appreciated. ^^ *makes plan to update profile sometime too, just thought about it*.**

**Okay, that's all I got to say except for one extra spoiler for the next chapter: Bakura isn't the only one of the twins with a power. ;D**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	2. Stop Mind Raping Me!

**Hey! This must be like, the fastest I've updated a fic in a while. I'm usually slow but you know that feeling you get when you're into a fandom and the ideas just keep coming and you're having a creativity burst and all that? I call it the Fandom Rush. :3 I'm sure many people have had that before. x3**

**And thanks for reviews, I appreciate them very much so. :D I noticed that I got quite a lot of favourites/alerts, any of you wanna drop a review when you stop by? ;D In any case, last chapter, Bakura revealed his secret: he can read Marik's mind. Let's see what goes on from there, shall we? =)**

**And hopefully I'll get better at writing YuGiOh characters. I swear more characters will get their chance to shine soon. :x Seriously, I totally planned out this fun scene between Jounouchi and Seto in my head towards the latter half of the fic and now I want to write that. XDD**

**Now for me to shut up and for you to read the update! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, quick note: assume that from now on, things in italics is mostly Ryou speaking. You'll understand when you read the chapter, hopefully. XD**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Two: Stop Mind Raping Me!

I froze as he leaned back, anticipating my reaction. Does that mean that from the moment we met, he's been reading my mind? "No," Bakura answered, an excited glint in his eyes. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you." Jerk.

"I don't believe you – nobody has special powers like that," I stated, trying to recover myself from the initial shock. After all, it's got to be a lie. He's just screwing with my head. Yeah, that's got to be it. "I did want something interesting to happen, I'll admit but I didn't want an arrogant jerk's lies."

"On Tuesday last week, mufti day – you know, the day where we can wear something other than uniform but you forgot and it was amusing how irritated about it you were..." Bakura started recalling a memory and I began to cringe, remembering that day all too clearly. The one day where I could've gone to school but escaped the uniform and I forgot what day it was. Ugh. "Anyway," he continued, "you thought I wore the best outfit by far. You were disappointed at how Yami didn't show up that day. You really disliked my brother's outfit – yeah, I'm going to revamp his wardrobe ASAP now that I know someone other than me despises it. Did I mention that you checked Otogi out a lot yesterday? You're secretly a pervert for guys, aren't you?"

My cheeks started burning up. Every damn thing he's saying is true. It's a damn good thing nobody else is listening in on our conversation. Wait, if Bakura is reading my mind, what about his brother Ryou? Does he read minds too?

Bakura shook his head. "He knows I can read your mind but he doesn't know the things I don't tell him. He has a different kind of mind power."

"So he can't read my mind?"

"Nope. Only I can. Within reason, of course. I can't read your mind from a hundred metres away, for example."

"Good. I'll transfer to another school."

"I'll transfer to that school then."

"Then I'll transfer again."

"So will I."

"Stalker."

"Ishizu will love your multiple transfers."

"And your parents will love your stalking of me."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll understand the reasoning behind doing so," Bakura grinned. I sighed. There's no getting anywhere with this guy, damn it. Hang on! If he can read my mind, he has access to any secret, any thought or emotion I think or feel. The mind of a person is their most vulnerable part of them. And just by having a person other than me knowing what's on my mind... It may be the worst thing I could ever imagine.

"Why did you have to tell me this?" I asked with a weak whisper, head looking to the ground. I waited for an answer. It took a while. Maybe his answer wouldn't matter whatever it is. Perhaps every answer would give off the same effect.

I wonder though. Which is better? Knowing that people can read your mind or not knowing. The former means you're end up more aware of others around you and what they think of you, you'd be a lot more careful with your thinking but your mind would be no longer private and the one place where you could feel like yourself no matter what, it would be violated; you'd be fully exposed to others. And you'd know it.

The latter means you'll never know that someone knows every single thing you're thinking. That's it. You're never aware. You don't suspect a thing. But the thought that something bad going on and you're oblivious to it, I'd probably hate that even more. It would make me paranoid. And I'm Marik Ishtar. I never get paranoid over anything... Last time I checked anyway.

Bakura stared at me, frowning. Oh yeah, he'd be hearing all this. Can't he somehow switch his powers off? He shook his head at this and finally spoke. "I guess I got sick of observing a still object. I'm supposed to listen to all your thoughts but your boredom became my boredom. Nothing was happening. Now that you know my secret, things might be exciting again."

"So you want a plaything in the form of Marik Ishtar?"

He grinned at this. "Oh, is that what you want?"

"Hey, I never said I wanted to-"

"You check out guys every damn day, you're asking for it!" he cut me off. Damn it all. Arrogant jerk. He's assuming I'm gay for crying out loud, isn't he? I'll have him know I'm bisexual but none of the girls at this damn school catch my interest... and now he knows. Bloody hell.

"Can you at least not make it so obvious that you find my thoughts to be such a great source of entertainment?" I requested, even though he was bound not to listen. May as well try regardless. Bakura seems like the type of person who while he acted like a jerk, he had some form of common sense.

"Well, I guess I'll try. Yami did ask me once about why I'd grin at you at random times during school. He's an observant bitch."

For once, I got to be the one to smirk. I wonder if Bakura dislikes it whenever I have a thought ramble about Yami. Maybe he gets jealous.

Bakura glowered at me. "Why would I care if you like to ogle him? Actually, I was quite annoyed when you daydreamed about shirtless Yami because the images went into my head too..."

Now it's my turn to glare. "I never did such a thing."

"Oh sorry. You were thinking about a shirtless Ryuuji Otogi."

"Just shut up, damn it."

As we continued bickering, I could see Ryou approaching us with his usual cheerful smile. Just as he reached our desks, both of us stopped talking and went silent. Ryou glanced at Bakura, seeming to be having some sort of mind discussion. Whatever. These two are messed up.

I mean it. Bakura has always kept distant from practically everyone. Barely talkative, not even with his own brother. From what I hear, a lot of girls think he's good looking but they just have no idea how to approach him without getting shot down instantly. I wouldn't talk to the guy either if he didn't keep approaching me but now I understand why he does. All this time, he could read my thoughts. For once, he found something to be worth his interest. If he couldn't read my thoughts, I'd just be another boring person to him. He probably thinks he's too good to talk to people, the jerk. I can't trust this guy. Not in the slightest.

While Ryou, he's probably the friendliest kid I know. Always watching out for his brother and offering his lunch to him. Everyone in my year thinks he and Yugi are the cute people of the school, the types that everyone can just talk to without a worry, though they'd never be looked at as having relationship potential. For crying out loud, Ryou's idea of fun is playing Dungeons and Dragons games. He tried to challenge me once but I had no clue on the rules of the game and his explanation of them was too tedious that I ended up excusing myself to the bathroom and not returning until lunchtime was over.

Neither were people I'd count as friends really. There wasn't a single person in this school I considered a friend. Deluded, irritating, arrogant, the lot of them. I never even thought of them like this before; these past few weeks I'd just put up with it and let the problem develop. I'm so stupid. To think I actually believed I could just keep quiet and let the hot water cool. There was a reason I was so obnoxious back in Egypt.

Oh yes, back then, I didn't care that other people couldn't take the fact I was annoyed. I was annoyed about something I didn't know. I'd overheard Ishizu and some wacko in a turban discussing my behaviour once. You should've heard the things said! And congratulations on moving me to a school where I finally found a reason to be annoyed instead of just being irritable and not knowing why. Ha.

"Bakura, red or blue?" Ryou asked suddenly. My thought train reached a stop. I swear I looked incredibly screwed up. And Bakura probably heard what was going through my head. He's pissed off, I can tell. Heh. Seeing his expression brought me some kind of twisted satisfaction.

But what the hell, Ryou? What kind of question is that? Bakura and I were just arguing and he comes and asks about colours! Shouldn't he be asking why we were arguing about? Actually, the other week, I heard him asking Bakura whether he preferred chicken or beef. And before that was the fascinating question: Anime or Manga? The weird thing too is he just asks the question, Bakura answers, and that's the end of their discussion. The question itself just seemed completely pointless.

"Red."

Ryou's reaction was interesting. Shocked, disapproving, etcetera... It's just a colour? "But you've always picked blue!"

"Red's more exciting."

"Blue is calmer and well, it's more considerate!"

"It's a sad looking colour. Red's fiery."

"Blue's more peaceful."

"Peaceful is overrated."

Frak, these two! It's just some damned colours. Plus, this didn't seem like the right atmosphere for a good colour discussion. Ugh, whatever, I'm joining this conversation. "I like purple and gold," I commented, receiving mixed reactions. Ryou just shook his head at me while Bakura snapped about how I had no idea what they were on about. Of course I had no idea what they were on about, I got that feeling they really weren't discussing colours.

Oh! Maybe they're discussing Bakura's secret!

"Correct, Marik," Bakura said bitterly. Hn, he called me by name for the first time. Here I was expecting that when he would use 'Ishutaru Mariku'. Oh, he used my name before but pronounced it right. Never mind... Bakura turned back to his brother. "He knows the secret. We should tell him more. This could actually work to our advantage."

Ryou bit his lip nervously. I could tell he was unhappy about this and yet there's not really anything he can do in this situation, is there?

"Um... Marik-san. Let's go talk in p-private," he mumbled, gesturing me to follow him. Suppose I may as well. Anything would be better than hanging at with Bakura at this stage. Bakura didn't say anything as we left. Nobody really did except Yugi, who asked where we're going. "Just need to tell Marik-san something. I'll probably return in around ten minutes, Yugi-kun."

"Ah! Come back in time so you don't miss out on the cookies I baked!" Yugi called after us. I could hear Yami muttering something about helping him, giving me the mental image of the pair baking cookies together. Oh joy, I bet I got that picture into Bakura's mind too. Heh.

---

Ryou and I were outside the main building underneath a small shelter by the school field. There were students playing soccer and girls along the sidelines cheering the guys on. I could see that they were getting dirty from playing that stupid game though I grinned at the one girl that was playing with the rest of them. Maybe the occasional girl in this school would be decent. Today's got nice weather but only Ryou and I stayed under this shelter.

He turned to face me, his eyes, similar colour to Bakura's but the feelings behind them were much different. They were softer and... I wonder if I'd seen such eyes before. Ryou was struggling with his words. Was it because he had no idea where to begin? What he could say to me?

To think that Bakura pissed me off and yet being around his twin made me calmer. It was the vibe each of them had about them, I guess. I never really realised it before but maybe Ryou is a decent person. I'd never consider him or anyone here to be my friends but I'm allowed to get along with and think decently of people without being their friend, right?

Also, while I'm not hundred metres of him, I don't have to see Bakura's reactions to every single thought I think. Maybe that alone would be enough.

"Um... Marik-san..." I looked up, suspecting the boy was going to speak at last. "How does... it feel?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How does what feel?"

"Having the knowledge that my brother can read your mind... and he has been doing so since he first laid eyes on you," he responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, I guess considering the circumstances, I should've jumped to the same conclusion too.

My face fell, I'm sure. Words couldn't express how angry I feel. How frustrated, enraged... and the way he told me, I wanted to punch him, right there and then! That devious look in his eyes and that smirk, I could murder that smirk!

He fully intended to get a reaction out of me for own entertainment. I haven't a doubt in that he was totally aware of what telling me that he can read my mind, the most important part of me, would accomplish. Still, he told me. He only cared about satisfying his undying need for excitement.

But I'm not a sitcom! I'm not some live gig! I'm not some stand-up comedy act! I'm not his court jester!

Just because he has this power doesn't mean he has the right to use it to his advantage like that. I can't go round saying he can do that though because I bet you people would start quizzing him about what the hell goes through my head and the only thing worse than Bakura and his tormenting ways is Bakura going around telling everybody. I wonder if he's already talked about me behind my back. He can't have, not at school at the least. I'm never off sick and every day, Bakura just avoids most people or insults them.

Wait hang on, maybe he set up a website about me at home! Marik blog, not written by me but every damn fact that only I'd know would be listed, everything would be true, it receives thousands of hits each day, and... and!

"Marik-san, are you okay? You look panicky; I've never seen you like that!" Ryou cried out, snapping me out of it. I blinked at me and attempted a casual expression as if my mind definitely did not have a panic attack. Nope, definitely. Ugh. "Thank goodness, I had to try and get your attention over three times; something must be on your mind..." I gave him an ironic look. "I mean... I guess you feel pretty violated, huh? Sorry, I'm not very good at this. I'm used to simple proverbs and things like working being the key to cheering people up."

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean that 'oh em gee, friendship is the most important thing' and 'believe in yourself' and 'dreams do come true' crap?"

"It's not crap," he argued, though not very convincingly. Still, I suppose Yugi and that Anzu chick liked to ramble about friendship more. They probably know a thousand of those stupid cliché lines. And Yami's probably been taught them. Poor guy.

"Whatever Trevor..." I paused, realising what I said. "Okay, I didn't just say that."

"Did you think it?"

"Said it without thinking."

"Then Bakura doesn't know, unless you think about it now."

"Too late," I sighed, though Ryou smiled at me with an amused expression. "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, that's right!" Ryou cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes. A soft breeze blew through, our hair waving gently with it. It's such a calm setting yet such a heavy feeling at the same time. I didn't know whether to feel at ease now or be worried about what he was going to tell me. "I can't read minds but I do have a mind power. I can communicate with anyone I want using thoughts. In a sense, everyone can read my mind, but only if I allow it."

That must explain the Red-Blue thing. If Bakura answered Red, that meant he did tell me the secret; if he said Blue, he didn't tell me. I get it. Somehow, I feel relieved. Ryou's powers had no real threat to me the way Bakura's do. I wish Ryou was the mind reader though and Bakura's the mind communicator... But then again, Bakura could turn anything into a bad thing. I wonder if they chose which power they had...

I should ask! "So why do you have these powers?"

Ryou looked surprised. But how could he have not seen this question coming? Seriously, it's one of the first questions anyone would ask if they heard that Bakura could read their mind and Ryou can babble into their mind! "Oh! Um... That's classified."

Classified? Right... "Okay, how did you get those powers then?"

"Classified."

"Where did you get those powers from?"

"Classified."

"Why must you classify everything?" I asked irritably.

Ryou shrugged. "Classified."

"Does Bakura ever diss your fashion sense?" Decided to try a different question seeing as I was getting nowhere so far.

"Classifi – wait, he does?"

I grinned. Bakura isn't as upfront with his brother as I originally thought. Ryou seemed confused on the other hand and started asking me questions though I decided to be irritating and answer that it was classified. After a while, I could see that this was getting nowhere but it was amusing too. See, Bakura, this is proper teasing, not being an ass. Take some notes, jerk.

Ryou gave up at last. "...Well, if my brother is being a pain to you, let me know and I'll tell him off, okay?" I think he's trying to assure me but I seriously doubt his brother-scolding abilities. "Let's try it now! I'll send a thought over."

"Oh? Whatever, go for it. At least you warn me the first time." Ryou didn't respond to this comment so I waited. And waited. And waited some more. Nope, not getting a thing.

_Marik-san, meet me at the Central Station at ten in the morning this Sunday._

Hn, sounds like Ryou's voice in my head. It'll be his power. Yeah, I hear it. Ryou doesn't bullsh*t me either. He's staircases above Bakura. Eh, he wants to hang out on the weekend. Think of a good excuse not to go, think of a good excuse not to go!

"Uh...I have... five essays to do."

"Do them before the weekend, I do my homework the moment I get assigned them too! Though five essays? Bakura's in your class, he'll have that much homework too!"

I groaned. I suck at excuses right now. "My sister doesn't like it when I do essays on weekdays?" Ryou frowned, oh man, I'm making one of the smiley people of the school frown. It's more like some puppy-eyed pout really, freaking hell, he looks girly! "I mean uh, wait, I don't have five essays! Only one! And I meant that my sis doesn't like it when I do uh... messays on weekdays..." Okay, what the hell, is that the best I could think of?

"Messays?"

"Classified," I replied quickly. Friggin' hell, I suck balls at making excuses! Back in Egypt, I owned up to things like I was proud of being an ass. Or I lied to make it someone else's fault. Wait, lying and making excuses can be the same! What the hell is wrong with me?

"So I'll see you on Sunday?" Ryou's face lit up again.

I did a mind sigh. Apparently that's possible these days. "Uh-huh... Yeah yeah, I'll be there. Ishizu makes me have early curfews though, the bitch." While it was true – I was still attempting to gain full trust with Ishizu again, being a jerk back in Egypt didn't rub off right with her – I also wanted to make it clear to Ryou that I couldn't hang around all that long; nor did I particularly want to.

"I'll ring you tonight! I memorized your number after looking it up in the phonebook!" I stared back at him. Uh... okay? Actually this is Ryou, should I be surprised? He saw the look I gave him though. "Don't you memorize the numbers of all your friends?"

I shook my head. "...What friends?"

"We're friends, aren't we?"

Goddamn it. Clearly no way out of this without being an ass. "First comes memorizing of number then comes friendship. Great..." Perhaps both twins are creepy, just in different ways.

But Ryou, he just smiled at me despite my attitude. It's a different kind of smile, one I'd never really seen. Normally I'd back off but I suppose it's okay because it's Ryou. Perhaps I would let someone like him be... a friend. "It'll probably be just you and me because this is concerning our powers. Mine and Bakura's."

I glared at him immediately. Not because it'll only be us, even though that does sound slightly ick but because well, if he said that right from the beginning, I wouldn't give a crap about excuses, I would have accepted the invitation immediately! I want explanations, I need explanations! On these screwed up powers! The best thing is that we'll be discussing Bakura but there's no Bakura. Finally get to gossip behind that guy's back without him knowing all the time!

"Oh! Don't think about it! If Bakura is listening properly to your thoughts, then he may decide to invite himself along!" Ryou suddenly blurted out in a panicky voice. He clearly doesn't want Bakura to come.

That's okay, I don't want him to come ei – _Think about dancing monkeys! _I scowled at Ryou. I don't want to think about dancing apes! _Just think about dancing monkeys, it'll confuse him! Think about that circus you and me were going to go to! Bakura doesn't like circuses, he'll switch off immediately. _I thought circuses were made for freakshows like Bakura... _Wasn't there some American song about some girl in a circus? How does it go? _It's 'All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus'... Wait, how the frig do I know this?

"Stop mind raping me!" I snapped, the thoughts rushing through my mind, both his and mine being too much to try keep up with.

"Sorry, I had to get you sidetracked. Did it work?" Ryou asked with a nervous grin.

"I'm thinking about Bakura and a bunch of monkeys dancing in a circus to Britney Spears, I think it worked."

"Ah. Well, let's go have those cookies; I don't think lunch goes on much longer!" Just after Ryou said that and prepared to dash off, the bell to indicate the end of lunch rang shrilly throughout the school. Now that I think about it, those people playing soccer stopped not long ago. Ryou froze and slowly turned to face me. "I'm too late..."

"Yugi's in your class, you still have a chance to get some leftovers before the teacher arrives," I sighed. He nodded and ran off, leaving me to face the ton of students heading in my direction. I simply went with the student sea waves and wound up in my classroom once more. Bakura seemed to be packing up his stuff while everyone else was getting their books out. I decided to see what was up.

Bakura glared at me, refusing to answer any question I asked. Perhaps I pissed him off. Even though the distance I walked to get away from Bakura could've been a hundred metres, just a straight line, obstacles ignored, I was close. In any case, I think I annoyed him. Serves him right anyway.

"I just realised something. You know how you call me an arrogant jerk on frequent occasions? Not like I give a damn but I've figured out why," he finally spoke up with darker eyes. He smiled a more crooked smile this time. "Ever heard of the saying 'it takes one to know one'? Yeah, I think that applies to you."

"You're not nearly as intimidating as you were at first!" I scoffed, feeling that maybe if I can beat him down now, then he won't keep up the asshole act. This is certainly a good thing too. Standing up for myself has always been something I've been able to do when required.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Trevor."

...Jerk.

---

Bakura was away for the last two periods. I simply zoned out from class and felt relieved that the teacher didn't call on me. Hn. He's hardly ever away from school and I felt at ease that he's giving me space. Bakura, I mean. I doubt it's his intention though. But it's some kind of relief to have that irritating person off my back for once.

It gave me time to think. What should I do? Is there anything I can do? There's got to be a reason to why it's my mind and only my mind that Bakura can read. Like some sort of screwed up purpose. And Ryou's power, there'll be a purpose behind that too, definitely. I better look into this. No information can be kept from me. If I want to know something, I will get to know it.

Am I acting too calm about this? Seems somewhat eerie to me. I should be acting more well, frustrated! I have every reason to act like that!

No. I can handle this. This sort of mind violation and crap; it can't break me. I'll work out ways around the fact that Bakura can read my mind. After all, I still don't have to say what I really think like I originally planned. I can do some clever thinking to make sure the bastard will never want to read my mind ever again.

Uh... What would Bakura not want to think about? I know! Ryou porn! That'll turn him off instantly... Or mistake it for himself and wonder why I'm picturing him naked... I'll need to mull over this. And how come I went straight to the porn idea? Maybe I'll just conjure up some uh... 'interesting' thoughts about uh... Anzu and see what that does to Bakura's mind.

Speaking of Anzu, I'll have to hang around her and Ryou and all the rest even more. Cuz Ryou's buddying up to me and all. They've probably assumed I'm with their group anyway. Every group needs their token Egyptian, I guess.

The bell rang for the end of school. Man, time flies when you're mulling over various stuff. And Yugi, Yami and Anzu are approaching me now. Great.

"Marik-san! We noticed that you lived near our area!" Anzu opened the conversation for us, all of them pulling smiles at me while Yami simply nodded a hello instead. "And we also saw that you're getting along with Ryou-kun."

I gave them a blank look. "Sorry, talking to me?"

They both nodded quickly, not really reading my expression properly. "Wanna walk home with us?" Yugi asked. I looked to Bakura's desk. Oh yeah, he isn't there. Ryou would probably want me to go hang out with them, knowing him. But this time, I get to choose whether to be antisocial or not.

"Uh...I gotta go... to... uh..." I glanced at Yami, who simply nodded at me. With a sigh, I answered, "yeah, I'll join you guys."

So I ended up walking home with them. Yami and Yugi started a conversation between themselves, leaving me to talk with Anzu. I barely know the girl, there's no basis to begin with. If she wants to talk, she'll have to start it first. Hn.

"I don't think we've had much of a chance to talk, Marik-san! I've heard plenty about you from Ryou-kun," she began, while I raised an eyebrow. Whenever she talks to me, she mentions something about me and Ryou. What is this, does everyone think Ryou's my best friend now or something?

"What does he say?" I asked, figuring it was a fair question to ask. I tried to not look too interested in the conversation.

"He's been curious lately because you're quiet around so many students but you talk a lot more when you're around his brother Bakura-kun." Oh ha, I don't think Anzu's on the type of terms to be calling that jerk Bakura-kun. In any case, I'm sick of this Marik-san business too. "Bakura-kun has never talked much before until you came along. Maybe he was waiting for someone like you to come along!"

Oh yes, he's probably been bored for the longest time when wow, there's someone whose mind he can read and now he's most likely having the most fun he's had since forever. I think he was definitely waiting for something like that. Better not like the irony show in my eyes.

"I think he's annoying to be honest. We just argue and stuff..." I mumbled; Anzu giggling at my comment. "Seriously, he's kind of an ass when you talk to him."

"I'm sure he has a softer side, Ryou-kun says he knows that there's good in him!"

"Ryou-kun probably befriends criminals on a regular basis with that excuse..." She laughed at this comment too. I guess she isn't taking me too seriously. Perhaps that's the wise thing to do.

"You seem nice, Marik-san, you should open up more! That's what Ryou-kun believes, I think he's quite fond of you. It would do you good too," she told me with similar eyes to Ryou's. Friendly, soft. I remained pretty indifferent however, because well, it's what I do, okay? Yugi and Yami turned back to face us, perhaps ready to let us into the conversation. Maybe they were listening to us all along. The looks on their faces told me nothing but Anzu seemed to understand. Or maybe she thinks she understands. I couldn't care less. "Oh yeah, Marik-san! Have you got a crush on anyone?"

I raised both eyebrows, not expecting this question. If I liked someone, I'd have them by now for goodness sake! Anyway, I barely talk to anyone, isn't it obvious I don't give a damn? Oh yeah, people aren't very good at reading me. I hardly ever say what I think. Let's see, think of a nice way to say no!

"I don't like anyone." Crap, my tone was too harsh. They all stared at me, probably working out a response to mine. "In that sort of a way, I mean, eheheh!" I added, going red. They seemed to take this as an acceptable answer. We continued walking and Anzu started talking to the other two, leaving me out of the conversation. I preferred it that way.

Eventually we reached a turn-off where I went one way and the others went in the opposite direction. Sweet, that took shorter than I thought! As I was about to say bye and ditch, Yami stopped me with a tap on my shoulder. I turned round quickly, planning to hurry this along – I swear, I haven't been left enough time to be by myself and think, for god's sakes!

"Have you learned some information from Bakura that was different from what's considered normal?" he asked in a low voice, so Yugi and Anzu couldn't hear. Crap, Bakura's right! This guy is far too observant! Shit, shit, shit, everyone's onto me now. I just have no clue on how to stay unnoticed, do I? "He did, didn't he? I can see it in your eyes."

I gasped a little, wondering how far this guy observes everything. Seriously, he doesn't need any mind reading; he could probably get almost as much information out of me as Bakura can. "Are you one of the power freaks too?"

Yami's eyes widened. Hn, I probably hadn't spoken like that towards him before. I'm starting to shock people with how I really act. "I don't know, to be honest. But in time, we will know. I assume Ryou and Bakura want to explain themselves to you first."

"Do any of the others know?" I asked, ignoring the fact that while Yami says he doesn't know anything, he's certainly got a clue on what's going on. Perhaps he's sort of in on what the brothers are doing too.

"Yugi knows a bit but Anzu? She has no idea. Neither do Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun or well, anyone really. It's just you, Bakura, Ryou-kun, Yugi and I." I get this feeling that Yami's telling the truth. It felt relieving yet crazy yet... I don't know. But I'm part of something. I wonder if the reason for my troublemaking in Egypt was... boredom. Or was it not knowing something? And that frustration that built up became a regular thing to me.

Am I a bored, disinterested teenager or someone who was waiting for answers?

All I know is that something is going on. Maybe one of the other four who have some clue as to what's happening will help me. Hopefully.

"Do Bakura and Ryou know about you two knowing?" Yami never answered that question. He went off into thought. Perhaps him not answering means that they do know and he doesn't want to say it. Eventually I figured that I was getting nothing new for now, so I said my goodbyes and rushed off.

My brain's going into overload. If I was just that bit that, I don't know, someone who worries, if I was a bit more like that, I'd be truly going insane. I wanted to tell Bakura to get out of my head but what use would that do?

Like I decided before, I'll work a way around all this. I'll work out a way.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**And that's the end of chapter two! Next chapter has Marik going to Ryou's house and more information shall be revealed! Also, a new transfer student transfers into Marik's class and let's just say that Marik is going to get even more confused now! :3 And Jounouchi finds himself having to be some sort of tour guide for the new transfer student...**

**So uh, that's it for chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it and cookies and lashings of ginger beer for everyone who reviews! x3**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	3. Bakura, Stop Killing Your Fist

**Woot! *hands out cookies and lashings of ginger bear to all reviewers* I promise that for the signed in accounts, I will get to review replies. Anyways, I hope that you continue to enjoy the fic and maybe drop reviews here and there regularly, maybe? XD Anyway, onto the chapter, yes?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Three: Bakura, Stop Killing Your Fist

That night on the day when I learned about the twins' powers, I went straight to bed and vented by punching and swearing at my pillow. Yeah, that's what I thought I'd do. All the pent-up frustration, I expected it to fill me up to the brim to the point that I'd need a release. It's what I planned to happen the moment I got home. I didn't do such a thing however. Maybe the more I didn't get angry, the more the calm took over me and soothed me. Perhaps I wasn't slowly getting more irritated but getting rid of that irritation. Whatever it was, it confused me. I should be more frustrated, shouldn't I?

I mean, for fuck's sake, Bakura can hear every damn thought of mine! Shouldn't that you know, piss me off a lot more?

Okay, okay Marik, get a hold of yourself. After all, it's only Bakura that can read my thoughts. Only Bakura. While he's an asshole, I think he has enough sense not to start writing down everything I think and send it out to everyone! Oh god, please don't tell me that's what he's been doing!

But I suppose that I still don't have to be an open person. I don't have to say what I really think. Plus I'm a clever thinker; I'll make sure that bastard will never want to read my mind ever again.

On the downside, it looks like I may have to hang out with Ryou and his pals even more than I'd like to. They've probably assumed I'm with their group anyway. Every group needs their token Egyptian, I guess.

---

It's the weekend now. Sunday, eight in the morning. It takes around twenty minutes to walk to the station. Okay, I'll be good in terms of time.

Bakura was away from school these past few days. Ryou insisted to everyone that he simply came down with a fever and was too sick for school. He then told me later with his mind-talky-trick that Bakura was actually bunking off school in order to attend to some business of his own.

It was kind of irritating to be honest because Ryou kept sending me his thoughts on what Bakura was doing. Ryou, it's nice that you care for your brother but I don't.

Though, in Ryou's defense, I'm one of the few who knows about his power so he probably doesn't get a lot of practise with it. I kind of want to be able to respond properly with that mind-talky-trick but I'm left just being a listener. It's pretty lame for my end of the conversation. Hn.

It's obvious to me that Bakura left due to reasons relating to me. But I suppose it's good that he gave me space, some distance away from him. That's probably not what his intentions were however but I have to make light of this situation somehow.

...Bloody hell. I just realised something. He can remember things I thought a week ago and yet as long as I'm within a hundred metres of him; Bakura takes in absolutely everything I think. It's not just the mind reading. His memory must be some kind of power too. I doubt anyone could remember a minor detail amongst information they get pouring into their minds rapidly, constantly.

Not any normal person I know.

---

Hn. I've arrived at the station. Where the hell is Ryou? I scanned the area, the one just outside the station. It's surprising how busy this area is. I can see students from school meeting up with each other. Some groups I found interesting, like the girl who is currently with the guy who's dating that girl's best friend, explaining why those two girls hate each other lately. Ooh, is that Jounouchi with some girl? Oh right, that's his sister. Don't make eye contact Marik, or they'll say hi... Oh they're leaving now, thank goodness.

Anyway, I need to look out for Ryou. Let's see, let's see. Ah! Long white hair! Only Ryou has that kind of hair! I approached him and the closer I got to him, the more disappointed I became. Bloody hell, it's not Ryou! The other person with long white hair is his damned twin Bakura!

Didn't Ryou say it would just be me and him?

Bakura turned and flashed me his trademark smirk. "Why would I leave my brother with a pervert like you?" he asked, taking a step towards me with a cellphone in hand. He quickly switched his attention from me to the phone to send a text, most likely.

I copied his expression. "I heard you had a fever!" I said, faking a caring tone. "I hope you're better now!"

"No, I never get sick," he replied, shaking his head, "though Ryou gets sick all the time, I swear. He pushes his limits too far sometimes, I swear."

"But you're so pale, just go back to bed and recover properly this time."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm always pale, idiot."

"Really? I never noticed!"

I think it's easier conversing with Bakura than being silent. He's a lot more annoying when I think; he finds it easier to make cracks at what's going through my mind than what's being said from my mouth.

Bakura might not be so difficult after all.

"Sad but true. No wonder I got such good marks from copying you, even with your weird ways of answering questions..."

Oh yeah. He can hear what I think so it's incredibly easy for him to simply copy my answers and well, I'm actually a good student so an idiot like Bakura would benefit greatly from getting answers off me. Wait, weird ways of answering questions?

"I'm never forgetting that word problem where you switched the names of all the people mentioned in the problem to names of people you knew and then you kept changing your mind because 'Ryou doesn't fit the role of the lawyer' and 'Anzu can't be a farmer boy' before you eventually answered the damn question and realised that names didn't matter after all..." he glanced back up at me while I blushed, remembering that question vividly. "But you've got quite a mind there. You rarely voice it in front of the others. But you should. The reactions would be priceless."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm sure."

"But you don't want the attention, you used to get Ishizu dragged to your school back in Egypt to see teachers and discuss your behaviour," Bakura continued while all I could do was nod. Only Bakura could really know stuff like this with his powers and all.

I remember how I used to think how I hated it when people who didn't get me tried to get me and they'd always fail. And now the one person who'll always get it is an asshole. Something about it just makes me want to say: go figure!

And thinking about it is tedious. Incredibly tedious.

"I suppose it would be, but I'll assure you that I will have as much fun as possible with it," Bakura told me with a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes, unsure what else to say. "Ah!" His eyes lit up as he turned to face the train station entrance where a familiar face was walking towards us with three cups in his eyes. "The pride and joy of the family is here!"

Ryou's cheeks went pink as he handed a cup each to Bakura and I. "Sorry I took a while. The queue was long... I got the hot chocolates though!"

I glared, deciding to jump straight to the point. Maybe I was slightly inspired by Bakura mentioning how I should voice my opinion more often. Whatever. "Ryou, you said it was going to be just you and me!"

"My brother insisted on coming and well, he should probably listen to what I have to tell you..." he replied timidly. Oh, I haven't really talked to Ryou like that before. He probably doesn't know how to handle me speaking with this tone. I'll calm down.

"...Oh."

"If you want me to leave so you can make out with each other, just give me the word..." Bakura muttered sourly.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried out, his cheeks going through pink to tomato red. I decided to just scowl instead of the crazy reaction that I believe Bakura was aiming to get. "It's not like that! Marik-san is just a friend!"

"I'm sure it's standard practise to make out with your friends..." the arrogant jerk brother responded flatly. "Look, I can tell when I'm not wanted. Marik's outburst pretty much meant he didn't want me around..." he glanced at me with an evil-looking smirk. "Even though he still regularly thinks about how I can make school uniforms look good. Oh Ryou, did you know he pictured me wearing a–"

"I don't think about stupid stuff like that!" I protested instantly. Anyway, I'm sure everyone's checked out someone before. Bakura's just taking the mickey out of a behaviour that is completely normal for a teenager.

"Well, check out only the hot people so at least I like what you see," he responded while Ryou could only watch with a confused expression, only able to assume that half the conversation was in my head and therefore, he couldn't be a part of it.

And Bakura probably thinks he's the hottest guy in school. He's an arrogant jerk after all. It wouldn't be too surprising.

"I hope you like getting the mental image of Honda in speedos then."

"Honda's not hot."

"I agree but you don't hear me complaining."

He couldn't think of a comeback. Ryou took the opportunity to jump into the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt but we better start heading to the house." He and Bakura turned to my left so I whirled around with them and began to follow. "Don't forget to drink your hot chocolates before they get cold," he added as an afterthought.

---

And so we made our way to the twins' house. Ryou was the only one who didn't finish his drink in one gulp and his brother ended up finishing the hot chocolate for him. It seemed like a bittersweet moment to me in how it was good of Bakura to do that but nonetheless, he's still an ass. He simply flashed me a smile when I thought that but I remained quiet instead of making any comments. He didn't say anything either.

I decided to occupy myself with my surroundings and it only left me thinking that Domino City needed cleaning. But it felt like the area got tidier as we walked further. Do Ryou and Bakura live in a good neighbourhood or something? I suppose I shall soon see.

Ryou also occupied my thoughts, telling me loads of stuff that I barely took in with that mind-talky-trick of his. Okay, I'm going to have to stop with calling it the mind-talky-trick. It's basically telepathy really, right? Right.

Apparently Ryou doesn't tell Bakura much gossip because he just goes and tells everybody. But Ryou said he's comfortable with telling me. The sad thing is that Ryou appears to have forgotten that Bakura can read my mind so he'll get the gossip regardless.

In short, only trust me if you can trust Bakura.

Bakura, act like you don't know anything that Ryou's telling me and Ryou, I'll have to remind you that Bakura can hear the gossip too so telling me stuff isn't such a wise idea. That is, if you don't want what you're telling me to get around.

"We're on the right street!" Ryou exclaimed at last. Wow, many modern-style mansions. Big fences, detailed architecture, perfectly kept roads and footpaths and so much more. This just... it beats my neighbourhood by far! I can't believe how rich these two must be then!

Eventually, we reached the end of the street and I was faced with a three-storey mansion. It was white, but a shiny white, like it had been painted recently, not a stain of dirt upon it. The roof was a pale blue and the metal fencing was dark navy and managed to obscure the backs of the mansion to casual passersby. The architecture itself was just so... so unbelievably fancy! And are those people out the front gardeners?

A man approached us, dressed in a blue suit with a white bowtie. He bowed at us and Ryou greeted him with a smile, pointing me out to the man. Who the hell?

"As long as we work for this rich-as person who lives elsewhere, we'll be allowed to live here. That's our Butler Tanaka who my brother's talking to," Bakura explained in a low voice.

"Your parents have a good job?"

"Parents? No, Ryou and I do the work."

"I'll have to get a job at your workplace," I replied with a grin. Seriously, what the hell kind of job that a teenager is capable of doing gives them a freaking free mansion in return?

Oh yeah. A mind reader and a boy who can use telepathy. But still, the mind reader's a tad useless if the only mind he can read is a grumpy Egyptian boy who thinks stupid teenage boy thoughts. Why my mind, anyhow? Nothing extraordinary has ever happened in my life. I wonder how it ended up being me.

Should I feel important? Should I feel special? Should I feel curious? Should I feel annoyed?

"Stop asking questions," Bakura grumbled, breaking my thought train. Hmph. The butler guy Yamada – "it's Tanaka" – yeah whatever, Bakura – he took us inside the house-mansion-way-too-big-for-its-own-good-building and hung up our jackets on the coat hanger. I decided to ignore the fact that Bakura was wearing those damned tight jeans that he knows I liked. Of course, in saying that, I guess I just couldn't ignore them. Bakura, get rid of those pants, damn it. "Sounds like you want to get laid," he muttered, while I rolled my eyes. He's taking it that way on purpose. "Who doesn't take 'get rid of those pants' the wrong way?"

Ignore him, Marik. Luckily Ryou wasn't paying attention either as he was still rambling to the butler, who simply nodded at him, probably bored out of his skull. I thought Ryou wasn't an overly talkative type either – not for reasons like Bakura or mine, but rather, he just seemed like a shy character. Bakura quickly pointed out that Ryou can be quite a talker around people he's comfortable with. I suppose that can be said about many people.

I don't even want to describe the insides of the house now. It's just so flash! Expensive decorations scattered around, but in a way that worked, each little detail accentuated the room perfectly. I bet these guys have wide screen televisions and huge bedrooms and a ton of clothes, gaming consoles and more. Ryou showed me in to what seems to be the lounge. I won the bet, wa-hey. I'm just going to ignore the widescreen TV, ignoring, ignoring, bloody hell.

"This is where Bakura and I live. Our mother passed away long ago while our father is away most of the time on archaeological expeditions!" Ryou explained to me in a cheery voice. Looking at his eyes however, they seemed contrasting to his voice. I guess I shouldn't ask about that, it looks like a touchy subject.

"It's a decent place," I commented, even though that was a blatant understatement.

Ryou's eyes lit up to match his smile. "You think so? I liked the old house better but Bakura prefers this one by far."

Bakura ruffled his brother's hair and told him to go get some tea or something. Ryou gazed at him, seemingly in a daze but it's more likely that he's doing that telepathy trick of his. Ryou left the room, telling Bakura to give me a tour of the house. I felt uncomfortable and tensed up immediately. Bakura's probably going to make fun of me, I bet you he will.

The arrogant jerk brother shook his head. "It's no fun if I overdo the teasing. Though you're always my plaything..."

"Last time I checked, I was your classmate."

"You should take more care to double-check then."

"I triple-check every time, bitch."

We were both quiet for a moment before cracking up laughing. Gawd, we do go on at each other. It seems odd, because neither of us is very sociable and yet we bicker and stuff with each other. Actually, he gets on my nerves a lot but it somehow felt okay... It's hard to explain, normally someone who irritated me often would have been sent to hell already. Maybe it's because it's Bakura that it's okay. I expected Bakura to make a comment on this but he didn't.

"I better do the house tour; my beloved little brother would want that." I raised an eyebrow. Aren't they twins? "You still get an older twin, stupid. I came into the world first."

"That's because you're the pushy one. But Ryou's the patient one."

Bakura smirked. "You learn fast. Jounouchi still forgets who the older twin is even though he's been reminded over a million times. The older twin is always the impatient jerk type, I'm convinced of that."

"Makes perfect sense," I agreed. We both went silent, feeling the conversation end. Bakura opened his mouth for a second before closing it again. He did that a couple of times, probably trying to decide whether to say something or not. Eventually he gestured for me to follow him. We were about to go up this spiral marble staircase when he stopped. Suddenly, he turned and grabbed my shoulders, a serious look in his dark eyes.

I was speechless. Normally I'd ask what the hell he's doing... wait, just thinking it is the same as asking.

"Tell me, Marik... I'm not sure if Ryou will ask but I'm the type of person who likes to get the facts..." he spoke; almost a whisper. What the hell's he going to ask? Bloody hell, sounds like this arrogant jerk is being impatient again.

"Eh. What is it?"

"What do..." he paused; and hesitated a bit. Oh, if you've gone this far, just get the job done properly and ask me already! He then continued, obviously having decided to go along with it. "What do you know about the Sennen Items?"

Sennen... Items...? I searched my memory. I'm not getting anything. Oh wait... yes? Eh, no. My brain's come up against a wall. I'm getting nothing. Sorry Bakura, but I have no clue what you're on about. Is this a trick question?

Bakura grabbed at his hair the instant I silently asked that. His expression was one of fury and even I didn't want to be around now. I backed off just before he slammed his fist on the banister of the staircase. He flinched as the two made contact with each other. I wasn't sure how to react. Should I just stay away or try to console him? Ryou coming over right now would be extremely convenient.

"It's... true... Fucking hell!!" Bakura yelled out. His hand shot out at my own and grabbed it, pulling me along with him. We raced up the stairs to the second storey and got off there instead of continuing up the stairs to the top floor. The two of us raced around this floor and he pointed everything one by one. I couldn't take anything in; he was going too fast for me to keep up.

He yanked me into a room with him, into what seemed to be some sort of library. Books lined the shelves and basically the room was shelves and books that filled those shelves, a ladder to reach books on the tops of said shelves and chairs by said shelves. I bet that Ryou's the brother who bothers to read any of these books.

Bakura took a book out and opened to a page and ordered me to look at it. "Look! Those are sketches of what people think could be the Sennen Items! Do they mean anything to you?"

I stared at the sketches, which looked like ancient Egyptian artefacts. They all looked like some kind of jewellery and I couldn't help but want to look at them longer. Even though they were sketches and I couldn't recognise them at all, I felt that – hey, what the hell? He slammed the book shut up and put it back in place before I could stop him!

"You thought about how you couldn't recognise them so I guess it's no use..." he told me with an indescribable expression upon his face. The feeling in the room was eerie and Bakura looked like he was totally pissed off and yet he had this creepy smile on his lips. "Every wall you find, I stand by you. Whenever you draw a blank, I feel that emptiness too... I'm supposed to try get information out of you but bloody hell!"

My jaw dropped. Wait, he's going too fast still! Get information out of me? What the hell is that supposed to me? He's just confusing me! The questions he asks me don't make sense, I can't make connections, I just can't help it! I haven't a clue what he's on about! It's making me feel panicky, I feel like I'm supposed to know something and Bakura's annoyed because I don't know!

"Just shut up! Shut the fuck up, Marik! Stop thinking!" he roared at me. Okay, now he's just starting to piss me off. He's being unreasonable, for crying out loud.

"You can't just tell a person to stop thinking! You should shut up, you're making no sense!"

"Just get the fuck away from me! Listening to your confusion annoys me!"

"I guess you don't like the feeling of confusion then! Live with it!"

"It's painful listening to you sometimes!"

"Then you're the one who should get the fuck away from me!"

"I'm not getting out of my own fucking house, stupid!"

We just stood there, shouting things at each other for ages. I was supposed that Ryou hadn't rushed in yet to try break things up. Maybe he was too scared to enter the room. _I can hear you two! I'm coming, just try and ease the argument down! _Huh? Ryou? Ugh, I'd rather give Bakura a punch then try cool his temper down.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember anything but your questions just hold no relevance to me! Stop being so damn expectant of me!" Bakura's arm swung and I took a few steps back to avoid getting hit but he ended up smashing his hand into some books on the case. It was the same hand he used to punch the marble staircase banister earlier. I glanced at the hand and saw that it was going very red. He was about to shout again but I quickly grabbed his hand and brought it closer to my face to examine it. "It's bruised, idiot! Stop hitting things with it!"

I thought Bakura would retaliate violently but I'd rendered him speechless for a moment. His temper started cooling down rapidly, I could sense it. He tried to mumble something but didn't make sense as usual. It seems he's not in the mood for talking things that I can comprehend today.

"I... actually have quite a temper. That fist is great for hitting things with..."

I rolled my eyes. "Is it because it's the powerful fist?"

He shook his head. "...No, I like my right fist better for fights but well, I can't just bruise the hand I write with on a regular basis..."

"You are such a weirdo..." I muttered, letting go of his hand. Bakura grinned at me, saying that was how he liked to be. _I can't hear arguing anymore. Is it okay for me to come up? _Oh for crying out loud, Ryou! I can't talk back to you; I don't have your powers!

Bakura sighed. "He'll come in soon. I better say it. I want to say it and well, I've crossed several lines already in telling you that I can read your mind so... I just have to say it so we can move to the next step in the process..."

We heard the door open and instantly knew it was Ryou. Neither of us turned to look at him as he shuffled his feet to be inside the room rather than in the doorway observing the situation.

"Bakura... What are you going to tell him?" Ryou asked nervously. As far as I was concerned, Ryou stood no chance against Bakura. Bakura's going to tell me what he wants to tell me. That was another difference between the two brothers. Ryou seemed to let things pass so that others can have happiness at the expense of his own while Bakura's perfectly content finding his own happiness even at the expense of others.

"Oi, Marik! You want to know why you don't know what I was talking about?" he ignored Ryou and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Is this where I nod in response? He'll tell me anyway, won't he?"

"Bakura, please don't-" Ryou tried to cut him off but ended up getting interrupted anyway.

"Marik! You've got an interesting case of amnesia! You don't know your real back-story at all. What you have believed to be your life, most of it anyway, it's all a big, fat lie."

All I could hear was a gasp before everything froze. My entire body went numb; disallowing movement. Even my eyes gave whatever was in the direction I was looking a blank stare. I felt so empty and it is so... sudden. Everything. Absolutely everything was a lie! A motherfucking lie!

"Technically between now and some point in the past is true but events you recall from that point earlier are mostly fake," Bakura's voice corrected me. He didn't appear in my vision.

I don't know what I'm seeing. What am I supposed to see? Is everything an illusion? What is reality? At what point in time did things stop being a lie?

Also, how can I trust that I am being told the truth? Bakura could easily prove he can read my mind, being able to know things about me that an ordinary person would never know.

But amnesia, that isn't as easy. Does he really expect me to believe that most of my life is a lie?

"We know one thing's for sure: the moment you moved to Japan, the events you can recall are all true. But things you may have been told about your life in Egypt may not be," Bakura continued to explain whilst his brother kept quiet.

I was taking in his words and yet I wasn't. He's talking to an empty vessel right now. The vessel breathes but the vessel isn't living, not properly. I tried to think but nothing was happening. Am I standing? I couldn't tell.

All that crossed my mind over and over again was one word.

Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies!

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, pulling me back into place. Ah, I'm in the library again. Ryou's the one hugging me. He's shaking me while I was just standing; aware of what was happening now but not doing anything.

"Marik-san... please don't use an expression like that..!" I cringed once I realised that Ryou was crying. And I made him cry, I was sure of it. I felt guilty, not knowing what to do other than just let him cry. "I...I didn't want my brother to tell but please! Please don't get mad, don't get upset and don't use that empty expression. I tried to reach you with my thoughts but I knew that they weren't getting to you. It scared me, please don't..."

Bakura helped pull Ryou away from me, sensing I was beginning to lose my head too. He read my expression well. I wanted to apologise to Ryou but Bakura shot me a glance that suggested that now wasn't the time. He wiped Ryou's tears using the sleeve of his own top. A minute or two later, he told Ryou to bring up the tea. Soon, we were left alone once more.

"I hate seeing my brother cry..." Bakura was the first to speak. I just nodded. "Seeing that... empty expression freaked me out too. It just looked so unreal! Only when Ryou hugged you did your eyes snap back to reality!" I still didn't answer. "Marik, you have the ability to talk. Make use of it!" There's nothing for me to say. "Stop making me feel like I have to start a conversation with myself, that's just stupid."

I paid him no attention. Instead, I paced around the room, tracing my finger along the spines of the books on the shelves. I didn't pay attention to titles and vaguely hoped that I'd come across that... what was it - Sennen Items book again. But I can't remember the title or what the book cover looks like, so I gave up.

He just watched me; I could feel his stare fixed on me. No action I made went unnoticed by him. Neither of us said a word. And for some reason, this silence didn't feel right. I was used to not talking but the need to talk started to grow on me.

"Marik, I told you to tal-"

I stormed over and gave his arm a good punch. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now. Stop screwing around with my life!"

"Nothing happens when I leave it as is!"

_Please don't argue again!_

We both went silent. Ryou sent us the same thought each. He came into the room with a tray of drinks on them. I thought that the butler dude would be the one who did all the running around and bringing up trays and stuff.

"Ryou feels bad if he gets served all the time, all the staff here love him for it and probably wish I was like that too," Bakura commented with a slight smile, taking a cup of tea from the tray. He sipped it before quickly placing it back on the tray. "Bloody hell, I prefer green tea." I rolled my eyes at him. Honestly Ryou put in the effort to make the tea and you just complain? Ugh.

"There was only one tea bag left of green tea and I thought Marik-san could have it," Ryou replied, not taking any offense at all. The poor bugger has probably gotten used to his brother being rude. He shouldn't have to put up with it though.

"Hn, Bakura can have mine if he's going to throw a fit over what kind of tea he has," I took the cup that seemed to be the green tea one and handed it to Bakura, who accepted it with ease, slurping it all up immediately before yelling out that he burnt his mouth. "Idiot."

Ryou thanked me quietly whilst placing the tray on a small table next to the seat that Bakura just made himself comfortable on. We were quiet for the next few minutes as we sipped our drinks. Bakura kept averting his eyes back and forth between Ryou and me but I decided to take a leaf out of the good-natured twin's book and ignore him.

"Marik, you should leave."

I looked up at Bakura and chuckled. "Couldn't take being ignored?"

"No, I want to discuss something with Ryou. We'll get back to you sometime on it."

"So you're kicking me out?" I asked in disbelief. What the hell is going through Bakura's head this time?

"Uh-huh. Go."

Ryou stood up like he was going to say something but he didn't. Perhaps he wanted to butt into the conversation but didn't know what to say. Ah, Bakura's giving Ryou that look. That look that probably means that Ryou can't say no to whatever Bakura's got planned.

Bakura grabbed my arm and yanked me along with him and I could hear Ryou calling out goodbyes to me and he sent me some thought messages that I wasn't quite paying attention to. We went down the spiral staircase and came to the front door. The butler came over but Bakura snapped at him to get lost and so he did.

He yanked my jacket off the coat hanger and started forcing me into the jacket, which was the final straw really. I shoved him away. "I can put jackets on without your help, idiot!" He went red and backed away a bit. "And you could work on that attitude of yours, you're pissing me off."

"I have had this attitude for ages and NOW you tell me to work on it?" he questioned me with an incredulous look on his face.

I decided now wasn't the time to discuss Bakura's attitude. "Anyway, what have you got planned? What are you trying to accomplish in telling me that you can read my mind, oh and not to mention convince me that my life is a lie? I could kill you for this!"

"I'll tell you on a day when you're not throwing a fit over everything!" he snapped at me, swinging the door open and almost literally tossing me out. I got sent to the ground outside, grazing my knees slightly against the concrete. It hurt me but I refused to say anything about it. He slammed the door behind me while I glared at it, fuming with rage. Me? Throwing a fit? I wouldn't say he's behaving well either.

For a moment, I want to bang my fists against the door and curse but it's a waste of my time, I just know it. And I have no idea how to get back to the railway station from here, bloody hell. At least I know the street and house number I'm at, so I'll get Ishizu to pick me up.

---

I'm home now. In my bedroom. Cursing the events of today. All that happened was that me and Bakura argued a lot and he claims I had some form of amnesia over past events in my life. What the fuck is this? What the fuck is this?!

Ryou never got to talk to me like he'd planned. All because Bakura has a nasty attitude and can't take it well when things aren't going his way or whatever. I swear I hate that guy. Why him of all people? Why does it have to be him who can read my mind? Though he's not delving into my mind as much as he used to.

...Ah. I suppose it's because I can voice my thoughts around him. He sees that extension of myself that others don't get.

Ishizu came into the room with a tray of orange juice and muffins. She laid it down on my bedside table and sat down on my bed. "Did you get in a fight with someone?" I glanced at her and nodded quickly. "What about?" I shook my head. "You won't tell me?" I nodded. I haven't had a proper conversation with her in forever. "You used to come to me about all your worries. I wish I knew what changed you..."

I raised an eyebrow. "I never went to you about problems. There were more cases of teachers coming to you about problems they had with me."

"Mm, yes," she agreed. "But even so, you were a lot chattier back then. It's been forever since I've seen you smile. Tell me, how is school?"

Oh let's see, I'm surrounded by idiots and a douche bag can read my mind and that same douche is an arrogant jerk with a rotten temper and tendency to reveal things to me that result in pissed off Marik. It's great fun! ...

"It's... alright."

"Your expression says otherwise."

I blinked, standing in silence for a moment before slumping onto the bed right beside her, my hands running through my hair, my head low. Ishizu's hand patted my back sympathetically and she waited. I waited too. Neither of us said a word. Suddenly, I punched my knee in frustration.

"I hate Bakura! I fucking hate Bakura!" I yelled, my voice shaking. Ishizu pulled me into a hug while I tried to hold myself back.

"Shhh," Ishizu hushed me gently. "Who is Bakura? Someone at school, I presume?"

"I hang out with him at school."

"And you hate him?"

"Yeah."

"So don't hang out with him."

If only it was that simple.

"He's the twin brother of my first friend at this school," I sighed.

"Why do you hate him then?" I could applaud Ishizu's calm attitude towards me, I was probably making little sense right now. It would confuse a lot of people that I hang out with someone I hate.

"Because he's a jerk..." I mumbled, trying to find a way of avoiding stuff like 'he can read my mind' and 'he claims that my past is fake' and 'he's screwing with my life as much as possible'. "...I'm a jerk too, aren't I? We hang out because we're the jerks of the class and don't talk to anyone else..."

"What about that friend of yours, his brother?"

"Ryou? He's in the other class so when he's not around, I'm stuck with Bakura. I dislike him but..." I flopped onto my back after freeing myself from Ishizu's grasp and stared up at the ceiling. "Out of anyone I've met, he's the most similar to me. And he's drawn to me, I've noticed."

Ishizu raised an eyebrow. She's probably trying to work out what I'm trying to get across. This is the most I've spoken to her in well... forever. She has no idea about me. But she's been living with me ever since... well, ever since my birth. She'd know events of my past. But how I supposed to ask? I can't just go, 'hey sis, some kid in my class says my life is a lie, can you explain that to me please?' It just doesn't work that way, ya know?

"I've just realised now. We're very similar and..." and when I feel a certain way, he will almost always be affected. He said it himself, didn't he? My confusion and frustration becomes his confusion and frustration. Having his emotions be affected by my own must make him incredibly irritable. No wonder he's got a nasty attitude. I wonder how he and Ryou turned out so differently. I wonder if it's because of the different powers they have. I wonder. "...and I don't hate him. No. He irritates me but I don't actually hate him. But I'm tired... Can I have tomorrow off?"

Ishizu sighed and passed a muffin over to me. "You're not sick but... just this once, I suppose. I think you need to cool off a bit. I need to do some work now so just rest up, okay?" She stood up and headed towards the door.

"...Sis...?"

She stopped and averted her eyes back to me. "Yes?"

"When's Rishid visiting us from Egypt..?"

She looked away from me again and mumbled something about him coming in a few months time but no specific date was planned. And with that, she left the room. While I went back to pondering over what to do now. Bakura keeps throwing problems at me and I have to solve them. I have to meet his challenges.

I have to.

**No POV (the next day)**

Bakura stood on the bus, glancing at his watch occasionally and finding that the traffic lights weren't working in his favour. Every light the bus approached was a red one. He wasn't quite sure why he took the bus today – oh wait, he fought with Marik a lot and he didn't want to walk and come across him. Not now anyway. So he left Ryou to walk to school and deal with Marik for him.

And he left later thinking that the bus would make up for lost time but it turns out that maybe walking beat taking the bus by far. He looked over the window and saw a limousine drive past them and his eyes widened. A smirk on his lips, he pressed the button to get the bus to stop. The bus slowed down at the nearest stop and let Bakura off, who rushed over to the traffic lights.

He tried to peer inside the limousine and see if he could recognise the passengers instead. The windows were made however so the passengers could look out but people couldn't look in, much to Bakura's disappointment.

The white haired boy ended up being late to school. He arrived to see that homeroom was just starting and the teacher had just taken the rollcall and was now discussing how there's going to be a new student in their class. Bakura scanned the classroom and was annoyed to find that Marik wasn't at school today. He slumped into his seat and tossed his bag into Marik's chair. One of the girls that sat near him asked if he's better from his fever now but he ignored her.

"Okay, now I need to decide who will act as a sort of tour guide for the new student. He's the owner of Kaiba Corporation but I have been told that he wanted to see what a student's life was like. I'll now pick a random name from the rollcall list... Uh, let's see..." the teacher scanned through the list of names.

Jounouchi leaned over to whisper to Anzu. "I bet the guy is mega rich and majorly up himself."

Anzu frowned slightly. "Not necessarily, he wanted to mingle with normal teenagers like us, the teacher said. So he can't possibly be that arrogant," she whispered back.

Bakura smirked. He hoped that this new student would be an asshole and he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe he just had a general preference for the assholes. He felt that the assholes had more interesting personalities and had a lot more spunk. Bakura decided that would be his reasoning.

"Uh... Jounouchi!" the teacher suddenly called out.

The blonde looked up and pointed at himself. "Me?"

The teacher sighed. "How many other Jounouchi's are there in this class?"

"Uh... well, there's been a big secret that Anzu's been keeping from you all this ti-" Jounouchi received a punch from Anzu before he could finish his sentence. He stood up as students did when called upon. "I mean, yes?"

"You'll be the tour guide for the new student. I'll go and call him in and Jounouchi, you have a slight tendency to be a troublemaker so with this new student you have to be on your best behaviour, okay?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Yes, sensei!" The teacher walked out of the room and when he was sure she was away far enough, he flopped back into his seat and let out a loud groan. "I don't want to be the tour guide!!"

"Best behaviour, Jounouchi!"

The blonde glared at the student who yelled that out. "Shut up! I know what I gotta do!"

Anzu twirled a couple strands of hair around her fingers. "It's what you get for assuming that the student is a snob. I almost hope he is now," she commented while Bakura found this situation to be amusing. He really hoped that this new transfer student wouldn't be a disappointment.

A few minutes later, the teacher returned with the new student in tow. Bakura eyed the new student up and down, unsure whether he approved of what he saw. This student had brown hair with bangs that only just showed his sapphire eyes. His school uniform was worn neatly and his expression seemed disinterested. Bakura grinned. Interested in mingling with ordinary teenagers? Yeah right. Bakura could tell right off the bat that this guy had an entirely different reason for coming to this school and the white haired teen was completely sure of himself in that he would find out why.

"Okay class, I'll let the new student introduce himself. Afterwards, he shall sit in the spare desk right next to Jounouchi. He's the blonde boy," the teacher explained briskly.

Jounouchi stood up with a glare. "Hey now that's vague! I'm not the only blonde in this class!" The new student laid his eyes upon Jounouchi and pointed out that he's the only blonde in the room. "No I'm no – oh, that Ishtar kid is away today."

"Ishtar?" the student questioned, which made Bakura sit up immediately. He swore that this guy just smirked to himself, even slightly at the mention of Marik's surname. This was getting interesting fast.

"Oh, just hurry up and introduce yourself!" Jounouchi snapped, returning to his seat with crossed arms and a scowl. The teacher raised her eyebrows at him but simply told the student to introduce himself.

"My name is Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corporation and even though I can easily run my life without attending this school, I came on a whim of wanting to understand what life is like for others my age. I hope we can all get along," the teenager introduced himself with a bored tone.

Bakura felt that this introduction was familiar. Ah yes, Marik's introduction was similar. Both used the same tone and Marik's was basically: "I'm Marik Ishtar, I come from Egypt, I have no idea why I moved here and I hope this school doesn't disappoint me."

Seto went and sat himself in the seat beside Jounouchi's but didn't give the blonde a glance at all. The teacher then began class and Jounouchi continuously tried to pass notes to Seto but he never received them back. Eventually, Jounouchi tried to whisper and hope the teacher wouldn't notice.

"Oi, Kaiba. I'm Katsuya Jounouchi and uh... I'm your school tour guide, I guess?" Jounouchi hissed with a low voice. Seto glanced at him but went back to looking at the board straight away. "So uh... what do you like?" Seto didn't answer him. "Do you like dogs?"

"Shut up, mutt," Seto eventually muttered under his breath. Jounouchi glowered at him but he knew that if he answered back, he'd definitely disrupt class and get in trouble. So he went back to his books and sulked.

---

Jounouchi sprang to his feet at the sound of the bell for interval. He waited for Seto to pack up his stationary and school textbooks. "Say Kaiba, I'll show you around the school now. We got gym next so I need to show you where to get changed and stuff like that."

Bakura approached the two. "I'll follow, if you don't mind," he invited himself to join the two on the tour. Jounouchi blinked, surprised by this. He wasn't used to Bakura bothering with anyone. But the way the white-hair was eyeing Seto up, Jounouchi figured he was interested in getting to know the Kaiba Corporation head.

"Will everyone be following us now?" Seto asked with a slightly aggravated tone. He didn't object to following the two however and listened attentively to Jounouchi pointing out parts of the school to him. The teenager didn't answer any questions either, not particularly wanting to get to know Jounouchi nor have the blonde get to know him. He wasn't sure what the deal with the white haired kid either but didn't let it concern him too much.

When they reached the gym locker rooms, Jounouchi said that they needed to get changed now if they wanted to get to their gym class on time. Seto watched as the blonde and the white haired began to take their uniform off. He didn't particularly care for the blatancy of how quickly they began to strip in front of him but Bakura was keen to get some kind of reaction out of the disinterested boy.

"Why aren't you getting changed?" Bakura inquired with a smirk. Seto rolled his eyes and took his gym gear to the shower and got changed in privacy. "Hey! You do the same as Marik!" Bakura called after him. "For some reason he gets changed by himself too! All I know is that he doesn't want anyone to see something!"

He spoke the truth too. He remembered the first Gym class and Marik took one look at everyone getting changed around him and he walked off to the showers part of the male's locker room. And one of the students asked Marik about it but they received a good snapping and a death glare and nobody has ever asked since.

Seto stepped out of the showers with his uniform and Jounouchi made some comment about him getting changed incredibly quickly but Seto ignored him. He also ignored Bakura's comment about how Seto's probably had practise at stripping quick.

"You said Marik, you mean Marik Ishtar, right?"

Bakura yanked down his t-shirt and started tying his hair back so it was out of the way for gym. He smirked, remembering how Marik said his ponytail was incredibly girly and then Marik kept getting annoyed at his hair getting in his eyes during a dodgeball game in gym. He nodded at Seto. "What of it?"

"Marik Ishtar; he comes from Egypt, his sister Ishizu works at the museum and he's been living in Japan since halfway through the summer holidays and he's around sixteen years old." Seto went through random background information on Marik, which made Bakura raise his eyebrows. This Seto kid seems to have stalked Marik and ended up at this school. Bakura wondered what was the point of Seto telling him all this and Jounouchi was watching the two without a clue as to what was going on.

"It seems Marik has a secret admirer," Bakura grinned while Jounouchi's jaw dropped. Secret admirer? Jounouchi rushed over to Yami immediately and started whispering to him about what Bakura just said. Yami glanced over to Jounouchi and calmly explained that it was probably Bakura making a fake assumption or something like that.

Seto shook his head. "Tell me what you know about him."

"Don't try to convince me that you want to know information about my plaything but you're not interested in him," Bakura said with a taunting tone in his voice. Seto glared; Bakura worded that brilliantly.

"I don't care who you think you are but I am going to get the information that I want."

With a glint in his eye, Bakura flashed Seto his brilliant grin. "As am I."

Seto placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, wanting the smirking white haired teenager to take him seriously. "Tell me before I force you into talking, what do you know about Marik Ishtar?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**And that's the end of chapter three! Marik finds himself stuck in one weird contest: where he's the prize on offer! And Yami intervenes! How will this go down? And when will Marik get his answers to everything?**

**Popcorn and ice cream sodas for all reviewers!**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	4. Marik, the Best Prize Ever

**Hell yeah another update. I'm kinda whizzing through this fic quite a bit. I even have a notebook for planning this fic and stuff and I like to doodle Marik, Bakura and Ryou in it and stuff. Anyway, onto the chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Cuz I know that Marik won't particularly like what's going on here. XDDD**

**In any case, start reading, fool! *shot***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chapter Four: Marik, the Best Prize Ever

Bakura was thoroughly amused by Seto's words. He just had to make something of it and give Seto an interesting first day at this school. "Is that a challenge?" he asked, hiding how hopeful he was that maybe it is a challenge.

Seto mused over the idea and wondered if maybe this was the only way to get information. But then again, are there students who would provide better information and give it up more easily? He scanned the locker room and eventually laid his eyes on a student with what he considered to be crazy looking hair. But despite the hair, the student himself held a calm composure and was obviously observing him and Bakura while that stupid mutt boy – Jounouchi, was it? – He was just spazzing over something to him.

"What's your name?" he eventually asked the white-haired boy, who had already taken the liberty of Seto being distracted to nick something out of a pants pocket from the uniform Seto was holding.

"Bakura, don't wear it out..." Bakura muttered as he examined the item blatantly in front of the brown haired teen. It was a notebook. He flicked to a random page and saw that the pages were completely full. But the writing was too messy and rushed for Bakura to make out words properly then. Ryou had a way of being able to read the worst of handwriting; maybe he'll get him to read it to him later.

"Bakura, you have my notebook."

"I do. Well spotted," Bakura nodded, not really paying attention to Seto now. Then he grinned as an idea sprang to his mind.

"You have about ten seconds to give it back. Use those seconds wisely," Seto told him with a sigh. He didn't really have the time for this. All he wanted was some answers and this guy is just toying around with him.

"Marik's more fun than you," Bakura pouted. He flicked some strands of hair from his eyes and looked up at Seto, who was towering him at the moment. At that moment, Bakura wished he had a bit more height but he felt that even so, with the notebook he had the upper hand. "I'll give it back if you challenge me to a contest."

"A contest?" Seto raised an eyebrow. He felt split on this. One part of him just wanted to beat Bakura until he got the notebook so he could move along and maybe see if the crazy haired kid had answers and another part of him knew that he wasn't one to back down from contests or challenges. "Elaborate."

"We have five rounds and an extra round if say, we tie on a round and win two rounds each and we need another round to decide the winner. The winner gets uh..." Bakura knew that the prize just had to be Marik, but he had no idea how to word it. He wasn't particularly keen on having Marik as the prize but it seemed that Seto would go for it if he was the prize. "They get Marik?"

Everyone in the gym locker room came to a halt. Jounouchi rushed over with a shocked expression. "Yami, I told you! Seto's got a thing for Marik but they haven't even met yet!" All went silent at that comment, averting their eyes back and forth between Seto and Jounouchi, most totally confused. Seto didn't care for what others thought however and just rolled his eyes and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Yami placed a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder. "Jounouchi-kun, we can't really determine if Kaiba and Marik have met yet or not. After all, we don't really know Kaiba that well nor does Marik really speak up about himself either."

"Hey Kaiba! You do know that Marik's male, right? So if he doesn't roll that way, it's a total no-go!" Bakura wanted to burst out laughing when Jounouchi said that. He knew that Marik was a definite bisexual and would probably ogle Seto for ages when he meets him.

Seto didn't catch Jounouchi's drift. "I know he's male though when I first saw him, it was hard to believe that." Many students sniggered at this comment. Bakura frowned at this. Seto's seen Marik before? But Marik's never thought about a Seto Kaiba before or about the head of Kaiba Corporation nor has he ever pictured anyone in his head that looked like Seto. Perhaps Seto saw Marik in Egypt? In any case, Bakura probably could confirm that Seto knows Marik far better than Marik knows Seto, which was a tad creepy really.

"Oi, Kaiba! Are you accepting the challenge?" Bakura asked, switching everyone's attention back to him.

Jounouchi sided up to him and whispered, "Same goes for you, man... Marik might not roll that way..."

"If he's met me, he rolls that way!" he snapped, shoving the blonde away from him. Seto smirked, noting Bakura's confidence in himself. This contest of sorts should be interesting. Bakura pointed at Seto with a determined expression. "I hear in gym, we're doing athletics so I challenge you to a one hundred metre sprint race for the first round! And there's going to be a pop quiz in maths so whoever gets the best score in that wins this round too! And then when Marik's here tomorrow, we'll let him decide the last three challenges, yeah?"

"Bakura, that's cheating! It's his first day; he won't have had the chance to study like the rest of us!" Jounouchi protested. Bakura just smirked. If Seto really wanted to get his notebook back and the prize, he'd take him up on the challenge regardless of any possible disadvantages. And that's exactly what Bakura wanted to take advantage of.

"I'll do it," Seto decided. And that was that. The two left the gym locker together with the rest staring after them – some were wondering what the hell was going on, some were wondering if they were crazy, or both.

---

"Alright, everyone! Jog around the track three times for a warm-up!" the gym teacher ordered and the students reluctantly began to jog around the 400 metre track. Bakura and Seto both had enough sense to take it easy in preparation for their race later but that didn't stop Bakura from wanting to be slightly ahead of Seto. Seto however, couldn't care less because it's just the warm-up. Jounouchi and a couple others sprinted way ahead, figuring that the faster they finish, the more time they'll have to rest.

Bakura kept trying to make cracks at Seto to put him off but none worked, much to his disappointment. 'Seto needs to react more... Sure, he'll answer to a challenge but he doesn't make it very fun...' he thought, while Anzu watched the two jog alongside each other with a confused expression. She turned to Yami and asked if he knew what was going on.

"They're fighting over Marik," Yami answered simply.

"Huh?! Why are they doing that?"

"I think Bakura took his notebook or something like that."

"And what does that have to do with Marik-san?"

Ryuuji slowed down to run along with them. "I think Ishtar's secretly popular with the guys or something. Plus if this new student can beat Bakura, his name will definitely spread around the school like rapid-fire," he commented, though Yami doubted that Seto gave a crap about popularity.

Yami was already coming up with his own theories on what was going on. He knew that Bakura could read Marik's mind and for Bakura to suggest a contest regarding the Egyptian boy and for this new transfer student who may not have met Marik in person to accept so easily, Yami knew he could be certain that there was something up with Marik. 'Should I join in on this contest too? If I win, I get Marik and maybe I'll have a chance to get proper answers too...' he pondered these thoughts until everyone had jogged around the track.

"Alright!" the teacher called out, getting everyone's attention. He directed them to go to the beginning of the hundred metre track and then to get into groups of five or six and for the groups to be either boys-only or girls-only.

Bakura and Seto made a group instantly and simply waited for a couple others to join them. Yami, Jounouchi and Ryuuji came over to their group to make it five. They all knew that they would all race each other.

The girls' groups raced first and Jounouchi cheered loudly for Anzu while Yami simply gave her a good luck. Ryuuji decided to chat away to Seto though the Kaiba Corp. Head took no interest in what he had to say. Anzu managed to win her race easily and Yami figured that all her training for being a dancer helped her keep fit. Jounouchi however claimed that Anzu was taking one for the team, which didn't really make sense to the others around him.

Eventually, it got to be Bakura's group's turn. The five each took a line at the starting line. From left to right it was: Ryuuji, Seto, Jounouchi, Bakura and Yami. "Remember Kaiba, if I place better than you, I win this round, even if say Yami wins the race!"

"I'm going to win!" Jounouchi shouted out but Bakura ignored him to see Seto nod at him in understanding. Both Bakura and Jounouchi were convinced that they were going to win. At this stage, the entire class knew that Bakura and Seto had challenged each other, some even placing bets on who would win this round. Many placed their bets on Seto while Bakura, who while a lot of students thought he was good looking, they didn't particularly like him because he didn't like many people either. He couldn't care less who the student body favoured.

"Okay! On your marks!" The five got down low, preparing their starting positions. "Set!" All became tense, waiting for the gun to indicate their start. Bakura took a deep breath, feeling like the gun was taking forever.

**Bang!!**

By the bang of the gun, all five set off and sprinted down the track. All five were very good runners, most of them neck and neck already. All could feel the wind blowing past them, drowning out the cheers. Bakura could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body. He tried to envision his prize at the finishing line. Normally when he raced, he'd picture a giant chocolate bar waiting for them or a barbeque cooking delicious meat. It felt odd that Marik bopped up in his vision at that line. But picturing him made Bakura more determined to run.

The five were nearing the finishing line and Bakura decided to speed up at the final stretch. Within the last twenty metres towards the end, Bakura felt something knock against his side and all became a blur. He slammed against the ground and he could see three runners cross the finishing line.

What just happened?!

"Owww!" a familiar voice let out a yell and Bakura realised that this yell was coming from someone who was partially on top of him. "Freaking hell!" Bakura sat up, ignoring his own pain from falling to the ground to shove Jounouchi off him. "Ow, ow, ow!" Jounouchi was clutching at his foot and the gym teacher was rushing over asking what happened. "I think I twisted my ankle or something!"

Bakura scowled at him and he was absolutely fuming with rage. "If you had to fall, why didn't you fall on Kaiba?!"

Jounouchi returned the look Bakura gave him. "I don't mean to just fall over and take people down with me!"

"I had to beat him in this race, why couldn't you just realise that and not fall on me for fuck's sake!" Bakura shouted with such anger in his voice and expression that students who were approaching to help Jounouchi out backed away in fear of Bakura attacking them.

"It was an accident, okay?!"

"No, it's not okay!"

"What would make it okay then?"

The gym teacher was quick to catch on to what Bakura was about to do. As the white haired teenager drew back his fist, the teacher grabbed him by the arms and restrained him from punching Jounouchi. He pulled Bakura away so his kicks wouldn't reach either.

"Let me go of me!" Bakura demanded, struggling to get free. "Jounouchi needs to be dealt to!"

Seto smirked, approaching him without any fear. As he passed Jounouchi, he told him that his stupidity came to be useful for this. The blonde didn't answer; his focus was on Bakura. "You're acting really mad! You must really want Marik, huh?"

"He's already mine; I'm not giving him up!"

And those would be the words that got everyone talking.

---

It was maths class now and many students in Bakura's class had spent the entire lunchtime before that class questioning him about what he said about not giving Marik up. He answered the same each time.

"Hey Bakura-san, what do you mean by Ishtar-kun being yours?"

"He's my plaything. I don't want him to be Kaiba's plaything."

"Oh... uh..."

"Anything else?"

"...N-no..."

Seto walked past Bakura's desk and reminded him that he was a point ahead of him so far and also he pointed out that maths is one of his strongest subjects. Bakura sighed. He started to regret coming up with these challenges. Maths was his worst subject along with Science. He just didn't have an extremely academic brain. And trying to keep up with Marik's thoughts and trying to suss out which of those he needed to remember was difficult in itself. Plus Marik wasn't here and Bakura had always relied on Marik for test answers this year. He forgot that Marik wasn't going to be there to help him with the maths when he announced that it would be one of the challenges.

He wondered how he was going to do this. Anzu passed out the test sheets to everyone and she placed a note on Bakura's desk along with a test paper. Bakura took a glance at the note and smirked.

**Hey Bakura-kun**

**I hope what you mean by plaything isn't what I think you mean.**

- **Anzu**

Bakura was incredibly amused by this note and waited for Anzu to pass him again to go back to her seat. As she was about to brush past, he tapped her arm. "It's up for interpretation, Mazaki," he told her, not really caring if a few of the students around them could hear too. Most could guess what he was referring to.

"Marik-san's coming back to a lot tomorrow," Anzu replied, feeling concerned for Marik. She was one of the few who actually considered what Marik might think about this. So far, most people thought about why Seto and Bakura both want Marik and Bakura claiming Marik as his suggests that Bakura has a thing for Marik. Anzu was pretty certain that people are just misinterpreting the situation at the moment.

"This sorta thing is nothing to what he's actually going through at the moment," Bakura answered with glinting eyes. Anzu decided not to question this and rushed back to her seat hastily.

The teacher told them to begin and Bakura stared at the test paper. It's only a pop quiz so it's about twenty questions and about fifteen minutes to do them. The questions are straight-forward if you studied and remembered the formulas to know how to answer each. But Bakura wasn't one to study maths, having relied on Marik to study for him.

He stared at the question with a blank expression. 'How the fuck does that Pythagoras Theorem thing go again?' Bakura thought to himself, getting strangely nervous. No. Bakura was never nervous. Just stressed. Not nervous. Even if Seto said that one of his best subjects is mathematics.

Bakura's eyes lit up. 'Oh yeah! A-squared plus B-squared equals C-squared!' he remembered with a grin. He managed to solve a good deal of questions with just that knowledge but he wanted to groan when he saw the harder questions. Maths formulas were so forgettable to Bakura and this time he actually cared about them! If it was one thing that he despised, it was losing. Screw the prize, Bakura just wanted to defeat Seto and rub his victory in that rich kid's face.

Seto on the other hand, was whizzing through the test without a single worry. He was definitely confident in his mathematics talent and he'd never admit it, but if it weren't for Jounouchi's slip-up, Bakura could've won the first round.

Eventually fifteen minutes was up and the teacher got everyone to swap test papers. Bakura wanted to swap with Seto in order to sabotage his test paper somehow but Jounouchi already swapped with him. Jounouchi was supposed to be Seto's 'tour guide' so perhaps that's how it was supposed to go. Yami offered to swap with Bakura; an offer that the white-hair accepted.

The teacher called out the answers and Bakura made sure to mark Yami's paper properly. He had no idea why he was so careful when it came to Yami. There was just something about him that seemed mysterious but around Yami were waters that Bakura wasn't willing to test. And he'd notice Yami talk to Marik occasionally, asking strange questions that convinced Bakura that the taller of the Muto duo had some clue of what was going on too.

'Weird... It feels like we're all linked to one another through one person... and that person is Marik...' Bakura thought suddenly but the teacher telling the class to swap back their papers snapped him back to reality. He handed Yami's test paper back to him and received his own back. Upon seeing his score, he wanted to rip the test paper to shreds. 'Forty five percent?!' Bakura counted up the number of correct answers. 'Nine out of twenty? You're kidding me! When I copy off Marik, I usually get around eighteen out of twenty! Do I really suck this bad at math?'

Seto waited for the teacher to turn her back before flinging a scrunched up note in Bakura's direction. Bakura felt the note hit his arm and fall to the floor. He picked it up and unravelled it.

**I got a perfect score.**

- **Kaiba**

Jounouchi also flung a note over to Bakura.

**He's not kidding. Sorry man, he's won this round too.**

- **Jounouchi**

Bakura groaned and wondered how to respond. He quickly scribbled a note and threw it back over to Seto's side of the classroom. Seto caught it perfectly and took a look.

**Oh yeah? I got 120 %! Top that, bitch!**

- **Bakura**

**PS. 120 % 100 %. I did better than perfect.**

Seto raised an eyebrow at this, wondering why the hell Bakura was fooling around with him. It was pretty obvious from the groan that he got a lower score. Yami wrote a note too but he wasn't one to simply toss notes across the classroom and he made sure it was passed around the classroom to Seto in a neat, orderly fashion.

**Kaiba,**

**I figured that Bakura might try to lie to you about his score. He got 45 %.**

**By the way, I hear that you and Bakura are challenging each other and that the prize appears to be Marik. I feel that your reasoning for taking part in this is different to Bakura's. I heard that you wanted information on Marik. I presume this isn't ordinary information like what Marik's star sign is?**

**My name is Yami Muto by the way. I've been adopted into the Muto family, you could say. I think I have information you might find useful.**

- **Yami**

Seto read through the note carefully; and did so a couple of times. He looked over at the student who wrote him the note. Clearly he was going to have to talk to this Yami person sometime. Maybe after he wins the contest and talks with Marik. Seto liked that things were going his way. He was used to it being that way too.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind. He quickly wrote a new note and tossed it over to Bakura, who opened it and chuckled at the content of the note. The white haired student pulled the finger at him, which pretty much answered Seto's note asking for Bakura to return the notebook to him.

'He said he'd give it back if I accepted the challenge...' Seto thought irritably. He reached into his desk to get out his back-up notebook; Seto always wrote the same notes twice in two different notebooks as well as a couple of fake notebook with the wrong information just in case. With a frown, he realised that the back-up notebook was also missing but the fake notebooks were left in his desk. He looked up and Bakura was flicking through the other notebook. Seto scowled.

This jerk is so going down.

**Marik's POV**

I am so killing Bakura. It seems I can no longer go a day without him bothering me. After school today, I had to answer so many random calls to the Ishtar household, most from students I barely knew but clearly looking for gossip. Apparently there's a new student who had gotten into some sort of dispute with Bakura over me and they've done two out of five challenges today, the new student won them both but people were mostly questioning two things.

1) Do I know a guy named Seto Kaiba?

Answer: No, I don't. His surname is the same as that company... uh... Kaiba Corporation? Perhaps he related to the owner of that company. Why he'd get into a dispute with Bakura over me, I have no idea about that. I'd never met a Seto Kaiba but it sounds like he knows me. Should I feel worried about this? I don't know but I do feel worried about it.

The second question is what really irritated me though. It seems to have given the entire school the wrong idea. Or at the part of the school that gives a crap for gossip. At least I really do know how widespread Bakura's name is. Not that I was particularly surprised.

2) What does Bakura mean by "He's already mine; I'm not giving him up!"?

Answer: Bakura is so dead.

---

I had started a habit of walking up to school with Ryou and Bakura ages ago. Absent-mindedly, I'd wait at this store that sells traditional Japanese junk for the twins to arrive. We'd continue walking onwards to school together. Ryou would update me on whatever and Bakura would occasionally disappear into stores and when he'd catch up to us, he'd look extremely satisfied. My theory on this was that Bakura's a thief. It wouldn't surprise me all that much but I didn't see the point, what with him being rich and all with that mansion of his.

But today, I would be waiting until I first lay eyes on Bakura and then I'll strike him where he stands. He is going down, he is so going down!

The twins appeared from around the corner and the first thing I did was punch Bakura in the face. He let out a yelp as he was sent flying to the concrete ground. The other twin looked down at his brother and sighed.

"Wrong twin, Marik," Bakura informed me, "wrong twin."

...Oh shit.

---

"I swear I'm so sorry!" I apologised as Ryou rubbed his cheek where I'd punched and wiped his nose of blood. Crap, I let my anger get to me. If there were three people I thought I'd never have to punch in life ever, I always assumed Ryou would be one of those people.

"I'll be okay... I've had worse..." Ryou mumbled weakly. Dude, Ryou. Your brother is Bakura. I'm sure you've dealt with the worst of the worst on a weekly basis!

"I'm sorry though, I meant to get Bakura!"

"I'm okay..."

"I'm really sorry, seriously!"

"For the fiftieth fucking time..." Bakura growled irritably. "...For the fiftieth fucking time, my brother is okay! Just hurry up and scold me for whatever reason you've found to scold me about today!"

That silenced us. Damn it.

---

The three of us continued onward to school and Ryou scuttled off to the nurse's office while Bakura and I got bombarded by students. Oh dear god, why the hell did I have to arrive to school with him and arouse more suspicion? Bloody hell!

"Oh my goodness! It is true! You two are always together!"

"Hey Ishtar, how does it feel to belong to Bakura?"

"Are you two what they call yaoi?"

I grinned at the girl who asked the last question. "Are you what they call retarded?"

That signalled a crazy outburst and the girl stormed off in a huff. Bakura just nodded in her direction approvingly. Luckily the bell indicated for everyone to lay off us. For now. We walked side by side throughout the hallway, ignoring all eyes on us. I think everyone in this school now knows the names Bakura and Marik.

Bakura smirked at me. "That makes us some sort of duo, doesn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mouth off crap that people other than us will misinterpret. Seriously!"

"It's sure putting Kaiba off though. He probably thinks you're my sex slave and he might not want you with that in mind."

"I haven't met him yet – maybe I'd rather have him win!"

"Oh baby, don't be like that!"

I gave Bakura's arm a good whack. See, with you spouting off crap like that without any shame of it, everyone's going to think something is going on when it's just you being an idiot and never giving me my freedom.

Now don't give me that look, don't give me that look. Oh freaking hell, don't attempt the puppy eyes now man, even Jounouchi can pull that off ten times better than you can! This time Bakura was the one to roll his eyes. I continued scolding Bakura silently as we entered the classroom. First subject English. I think there's supposed to be an English pop quiz today. That's good; English is a subject I'm good at.

"It'll make a good challenge actually..." Bakura pondered the idea. I sighed. If this Kaiba kid won the challenges yesterday, both very different kind of challenges, how the fuck can Bakura expect to win another academic challenge, being the idea he is? He flashed me a grin, reminding me that oh yeah, he can read my mind.

"Don't use me to help you cheat!" I snapped and Bakura hushed at me to keep it down. Well, maybe just this once. Considering he's so behind at the moment with this Kaiba kid winning all the challenges they'd done so far. Oh Bakura, what will you do without me? I paused. Oh yeah, say something that starts up some major rumours. Ugh.

A student I didn't recognise was gazing at me, I could sense it. Bakura whispered a "he's looking at you" to me and I averted my eyes slowly until I could see him out of the corner of my eye. Seto Kaiba. Apparently he's a rich CEO or something of Kaiba Corporation. Hn, he has a handsome face, one of the girls seems to be staring shyly at him. Watching him watching me.

His eyes were transfixed upon me or something, I swear. Like I was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life. Bakura chuckled after I thought this but I chose not to respond to him. Seto finally approached us, his eyes still on me. I wonder why this guy wants me. Crap, did he have a case of love at first sight and because he's so rich, he thinks he can just have me? Frig the friggin' friggity frig, I don't want it to be like that!

The rich kid with tidy brown hair and intense blue eyes spoke. It seemed that he was talking to Bakura but while the words came pouring out his mouth, I couldn't help but notice only that he was staring at me. I pretended that I wasn't watching him at all, but I was. The moment I came to this school, I expected to get left alone. Clearly I'm destined to get anything other than left alone. Even kids transfer into this school to get a piece of me. What the hell is this?

"Oi Marik!" Bakura got my attention. "You don't object to being the prize, do you?"

"Of course I freaking object, what the hell do you take me for?"

Bakura turned his attention back to Seto. "Okay, so does that English quiz challenge sound okay?"

Seto smirked at him, managing to tear his eyes away from me at last. "I consider myself to be good at English so sure, have fun being defeated again."...Great, this guy is an arrogant jerk type too. How the hell do I keep attracting these types of people? By the end of the year, I'll have a mob of arrogant jerks battling each other over me.

As Seto walked over to his desk, Bakura shouted after him, "On the last English quiz, I got one hundred percent! So beware!" No, I got one hundred percent; you just sat around and waited for me to think up the correct answer. You also knew when I was changing answers too, you bitch.

---

Before I knew it, we were already marking each other's papers. I was marking Bakura's as the teacher called out the answer to each question. He blatantly copied, word for word, every damn answer I wrote. Bloody hell. I got one hundred percent again but I couldn't feel proud. It's hard to feel pride in your work when someone is always copying it and getting away with it too. It didn't matter where in the classroom you placed Bakura; he's always going to be able to copy me.

After English finished, we all got up and headed to the science lab. Seto waited for me and Bakura to follow the other students out. We were always at the end, not caring about being the first to get in the classroom and find seats. We had a seating plan anyway. Bakura's my lab partner and he screws around during the lesson while I actually bother paying attention and study up on everything I learn and then we both get the same marks because Bakura's a freaking cheater. It's a system I'm going to have to adjust to.

Anyway, the rich bastard came, clearly intent on bragging about his grade to us. I don't know; he can't get better than one hundred percent so Seto will either lose or tie with Bakura. "I got ninety-eight percent. What did you get?"

"Perfect score!" Bakura exclaimed with gleaming teeth. Seto sighed, not seemingly to believe him. "No seriously, ask Marik, he'll say the same."

"We both got a perfect score," I mumbled, feeling weirdly shy right now. Why the hell am I going all shy? Seto does seem quite intimidating in a way but I wasn't usually shy around the arrogant jerk types. They always brought out my uh... more feisty side, I guess. They knew how to pull the trigger on my patience. But Seto... Maybe he's a different kind of jerk to Bakura? I don't know how to explain it really.

"He's picturing you naked, Kaiba."

A moment later, Bakura would be regretting blurting that out.

---

We arrived in Science and Bakura was grumbling about how I couldn't take a joke, whilst sorting his hair out. After he made that comment about me picturing Seto naked – which I never did, even after he said it – I grabbed a handful of Bakura's hair and yanked it really hard and then proceeded to messed up his hair as much as possible. Bakura attempted to fight back but a teacher noticed and told us to lay off each other. Of course, Bakura had to comment about that, leading to me yanking his hair once more.

Seto asked us if there was a science test that they could use as the fourth challenge and a glint appeared in Bakura's eyes. He shook his head. "We should have an eating contest. Real men can storm their way through lunch in short amounts of time." Eh, they do? Well, going by that logic, the only real men in this school are Bakura and Jounouchi, really. Hn.

Looking at Seto, you could tell he didn't particularly like this challenge but he told Bakura that he accepted the challenge anyway. Oh Bakura, don't tell me that you're challenging the type of person who never backs down from challenges!

And when I thought those words, Bakura just gave me a quick nod and a grin.

---

Classes went quickly somehow. I was able to take my mind off the goings-on of life and actually focus on the learning. Bakura however grumbled the whole time about feeling hungry. Oh shut up, you're having some kind of eating contest with that Kaiba kid so save your hunger until then. Speaking of which, the bell just rang for lunchtime. Go have your fun with Seto and that eating contest.

Ryou joined us, sporting a sticking plaster on his nose. Yugi and Honda followed, both curious about Bakura and Seto's contest. They quizzed Yami, Anzu and Jounouchi on what was going on and only Anzu had the consideration to point out that they could simply ask Bakura and Seto themselves. I always felt it was better to ask the subject rather than ask others about the subject of conversation. In short, if they won't ask Bakura or Seto, they shouldn't ask at all really.

Yami probably would've said something similar but he always seemed to soften up around that Yugi kid. Though I suppose Yugi knows a lot about what's going on too, so Yami would explain what he knows to him. As for Jounouchi, he spouted off all this gossip he'd heard from useless sources of information and Honda drank in every word he said. Idiots.

I went over beside Ryou and mumbled another quick apology for earlier and he told me that it was okay. Yes, I'd been apologising to him so much over accidentally punching him but I gave him a bloody nose for crying out loud!

"I think it's good that my brother is having a contest against someone," Ryou commented, distracting me away from his sore nose. "He's actively pursuing the same goal as another and well, it's certainly made him a lot more social lately. Now he's more likely to talk to others as a connection had been made. He's meeting halfway with people more, don'tcha think?"

Halfway? Ah, he means coming to terms with others; the point at which one person can relate to one another and actually hold a conversation of sorts. I see. Bakura never really responded to people much and so he never met at halfway at others.

"You're chattier too!" the friendlier of the twins added with a warm smile. "At the start of the year, you would barely talk and you just brushed people aside. I think you and Bakura are benefitting from each other." I raised an eyebrow. Benefitting? Oh please, Bakura takes up my thoughts for all the reasons and I only talk now to deny any stupid rumour. "You walk home with Anzu-chan and Yugi-kun and Yami-kun... It makes me happy to know that you're slowly fitting in with the students of Domino High."

_And Bakura's starting to follow you too._

What? Why did Ryou only think that thought? Maybe he didn't want the others to hear that. But follow me? What the hell could he mean by that? I looked over to Bakura who was setting up the tables for his eating contest challenge with Seto. He returned that look with an expression that was difficult to comprehend. We held that stare for a couple of moments before going back to what we were doing. I wonder if Bakura was expecting more. Maybe he wondered what my thoughts were on what Ryou said.

...I refuse to comment now.

Ryou noticed the sour expression I had on my face and chuckled a little. "Did Bakura know what was on your mind?"

I sighed. "Doesn't he always?"

"Good point."

I glanced over to Seto, who was watching Jounouchi stuff huge mouthfuls of food into his mouth with weird curiosity. Never did I think someone like Seto would go anywhere near Jounouchi. Perhaps I'll ask Jounouchi later. Oh, but Seto could be just trying to learn Jounouchi's fast eating techniques. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Oi Kaiba! Bring over your lunchbox so we can examine the contents and get on with the challenges!" Bakura barked, signalling everyone to surround the desk group arrangement that he made for him and Seto. Seto walked over and Bakura directed him to his seat. Bakura then yanked me so that I was between the two. "Marik, take both our lunches and even out the portions." I raised an eyebrow. I'm not going to do work for you, bitch. Do it yourself. Bakura glared at me, obviously unwilling to take no for an answer.

Ryou then offered his lunchbox, saying that he made equal portions for him and his brother, saving me the trouble of evening out the lunches. Seto and Ryou swapped lunch boxes and then the rich kid and the arrogant jerk twin opened them, eyeing them hungrily. Both lunchboxes contained onigiri and dumplings. I kind of expected something more interesting considering it was Ryou who made these lunchboxes but I guess he can only make simple lunches.

When I first moved to Japan, I learned quickly that onigiri and dumplings were basically simple types of food and common meals for students. In other countries like America, they were even more basic with packets of chips and boring sandwiches. I prefer Asian food though, they had healthy but delicious food and well made lunch boxes could impress anybody.

"Marik, tell us when to start. And say stop when someone finishes their food first," Bakura told me. Stop bossing me around, damn it. I could sense some students backing away; even just a little. Probably because Bakura seemed to be in a grumpy mood and I guess when he's like that, people just back off without hesitation.

"Okay... Ready... set..." both Bakura and Seto held up their chopsticks, readying themselves to dive into their food. I swear that those two eating won't be a pretty sight at all. "Go!"

And I was correct. No surprises there. I was quite amazed though. Bakura stormed his way through his food; shoving humungous mouthfuls and literally chowing down as if he was hungry enough to eat the lunches of everybody in the classroom. Even Seto was shocked. He didn't pick up his food at all because like everyone else, he was amazed at how Bakura could stuff so much food into his face and swallow those mouthfuls to eat some more so quickly.

"Stop..." I sighed as Bakura swallowed his last bite. He beamed at me proudly; a look I didn't quite expect to receive from him. Hn, perhaps it was because it was a win he pulled off without any cheating or any outsider help.

Seto stood up, muttering something about the two being tied now. Ryou smiled, congratulating his brother warmly. He quickly asked Seto if he wanted his lunch back, seeing as he didn't have a bite of Ryou's food at all. "After watching him eat, I lost my appetite. Just have them both," the Kaiba Corporation CEO snapped, about to storm off when Jounouchi grabbed his shoulder. "Let go of me, you mutt!"

I sauntered up to Seto with a mischievous glint in my eyes. "Did you just say mutt? Does that mean that Jounouchi's your mutt? Is he your dog? So is Jounouchi yours?" Sorry Jounouchi, I had to use the moment. After all, it could make people switch from discussing me and Bakura to discussing Seto and Jounouchi. That would be a lot easier for me.

"Damn it Ishtar, I was just about to snap at him for being a sore loser!" Jounouchi groaned, releasing Seto's shoulder from his grasp. Bakura joined me at my side, having lost his irritable mood and clearly wanted to annoy Seto. Eh, you probably shouldn't, Bakura. I think I already pushed it with my questioning and all.

"Let's have our last challenge tomorrow," Seto suggested coolly; deciding to change the subject to something that Bakura would be perfectly happy with discussing.

"How about a fifty metre freestyle race at the school pool after school's finished? Or maybe a paintball fight? Or bowling?" Bakura began throwing ideas out there for Seto to consider. Is it just me or is Bakura giving ideas for all the challenges? I guess because Seto didn't like to back down from challenges it was too easy for Bakura to suggest anything, so in turn, Bakura could give an idea and no matter what it was, Seto would agree without any second thoughts.

"The first one: that swimming idea. The winner of that challenge wins all," Seto replied, this time sounding a lot more confident again.

"Sounds good," the arrogant jerk twin answered with determination in his eyes. Now that the game had been brought to a tie, he seemed a lot more confident too. Great, these two are made for each other. Both a bunch of arrogant asses, the both of them I swear.

But Seto, I don't really know him but from what I do know, it makes him sure seem interesting. He clearly hates to lose as he never backs down from challenges. I can see this guy getting where he wants in life.

And getting what he wants too.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Dundada! I kinda thought the contest would be over in this chapter but then after some planning, I decided to switch the last round and Yami intervening out and plonk them in the next chapter. So place your bets. Who will win the swimming race? Seto or Bakura? And Marik's totally capable of causing misunderstandings too...**

**So um, that's it for now! Review? :3 You get Marik and Bakura plushies for reviewing. 8D**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	5. The Prize

**Wooooo, update! ^___^ Thanks a heap to reviewers, you are incredibly awesome and you shall receive tickets to Kaibaland eventually. 8D Because dragon themed amusement parks are great and you know it. Anyway, update. It starts with a flashback and then we get back to Bakura VS Seto! Who will win? 8D**

**Read on to find out! =DDD**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Five: The Prize

**_"Anzu!" Yugi called out his friend's name, stopping her from exiting the school grounds. Anzu turned and watched as Yugi approached her. She blinked a couple of times, wondering why Yugi looked so excited right now._**

**_"Hey Yugi," she greeted him with a warm smile. Yugi beamed at her._**

**_"Remember how you asked how I met Yami?" the shorter of the Muto duo asked. Anzu nodded in response and he took her hand. "Come with me, I'll tell you."_**

**_Anzu's eyes widened in amazement. Whenever asked how Yami and Yugi looked so similar and yet weren't really related, they never got a proper answer back. It was a topic that neither wished to share with other classmates. Yugi hadn't even told Jounouchi or Honda, but he chose to tell Anzu. Anzu was taken aback herself but pleased at the same time that they chose to trust her._**

**_He took her with him and eventually they found Yami sitting in the stands beside the athletics track. Yami acknowledged their arrival with a nod and a small smile. Yugi eagerly pulled Anzu along with him so that they ran over to Yami and sat with him._**

**_"Anzu, Yugi here said he could trust you with this. He said you've been his friend the longest and had never broken his trust," Yami began with folded arms. "Now what I want to you is can I trust you?"_**

**_Anzu paused. She knew she had to answer this carefully. Yugi was much quicker to trust others than Yami was. Yami was always the more serious, the more judgemental of the two. She knew that Yami didn't completely distrust her and he meant well by asking if she could be trusted with what seems to be a big secret._**

**_"I refuse to let Yugi down. It's up to you whether you trust Yugi's faith in me. We could never have been friends for so long without trust," she answered, no doubt in her voice._**

**_Yami smiled. "That answer will do."_**

**_Yugi grinned at him, grateful that Yami chose to trust Anzu. He wouldn't admit it but he really liked Anzu and for Yami to trust his feelings felt good. Yugi liked that Yami was gradually getting along better with his friends. It made him smile whenever Yami took another step into making friends and fitting in with everybody._**

**_"Anzu, our story may be a little confusing but we're unsure on some details as well. I hope you'll bear with us!" Yugi told her. He felt excited; he'd never shared his story before._**

**_Yami decided to begin the story for her. "A couple of years ago, I was knocked unconscious by a force that I don't remember. Most of my life before fainting is all a blur to me. When I woke up, I met Sugoroku Muto. He told me that he was called on to take care of me because I'd fit in the easiest with his family. They said I resembled his grandson. At that stage, I had no idea what was going on or even who I was. But I woke up to find that I'd been adopted into the Muto family. Who I lived with before, I didn't really remember. I was confused as to what to do. I had no clue how to adapt to these new circumstances. I feared that I'd lost memories and I had no idea what to do with my life..."_**

**_"I was amazed too! I never expected that someone around my age would be adopted into the family!" Yugi jumped in to continue the story. Anzu however struggled to keep up. She was thinking up too many questions. The information she was receiving was a lot to take in at once. But she let them carry on with their story. "He was still unconscious when I first laid eyes on him. I had lower self-esteem back then and all I could think was that he looked like a really cool person. Before I knew it, my hair began to look more like his. I wanted to feel cool like him! I don't think I resembled him as much before he came to our house."_**

**_"I met Yugi and we never looked at each other and thought of each other as brothers. To me, I saw a friend who I could trust without a doubt. I knew that right off the bat, our lives were meant to cross over. Seeing him with similar hair to me surprised me though! He said that we were the only people in the world that could pull this hairstyle off!" Yami added with a hint of fondness in his voice._**

**_Anzu's lips turned upwards into a smile. She couldn't help but find Yugi and Yami's friendship to be a wonderful thing. "Oh yes, I agree! Thank goodness Yugi was the only other one to try it, huh?" she laughed, agreeing with Yami._**

**_"Yugi up to now was the only one who knew that I had no idea how to get by in this life and that I had no idea where I came from. I hope that I shall find clues as to what is going on and I hope that Yugi will be by my side as we discover more things in this world..." Yami nodded at Yugi every time he mentioned his name. Anzu watched the two and could immediately sense the incredibly close bond the two shared. She sighed a little bit; she couldn't help but feel envious of the two._**

**_But she couldn't help but feel that this story was too vague. However, to the two Muto's, they felt that they were opening up a lot. "I promise I won't tell your story but why would you tell me this? I can't help but feel uneasy that Yami may have suffered a case of amnesia..."_**

**_Yami thought about it and shrugged. She knew instantly from that shrug that it was Yugi who wanted to tell this story to her. Yugi's eyes saddened for a moment but then they lit up again. "Don't you feel warm when you speak of how you became friends with someone?"_**

**_Anzu's eyes widened. She understood now. Yugi must've felt lonely, not being able to share a story that made him feel happy with anybody. He wanted someone to smile with him over this story; someone other than Yami. "Yes, I do! I understand. I'm happy that you two have met. Yugi has come out of his shell more and Yami too. I think you two benefit from each other. Yes..."_**

The brown-haired girl stared up at the sky as she walked home by herself. It was the end of school on Wednesday and many of the students decided to go to the pool to watch Bakura and Seto's race and final challenge to determine the winner overall. She didn't really care for the winner; Anzu felt that people should've been more considerate to Marik's feelings.

Also, she couldn't help but notice that Yami displayed unusual interest in their contest. Normally Yami was one to ignore immature spats and whatnot but this time, the serious student was an incredibly keen observer. He showed a whole lot more interest than Anzu thought he would. She figured she'd also be the only one to notice this except for maybe Yugi. Yugi showed curiosity at the events and asked Yami many questions but the way Yugi showed interest seemed a lot different to the way Yami showed interest.

Yami only shows interest in important matters. He never spread trivial gossip and took a lot of things very seriously. Anzu was unsure about whether he ever cut loose but the only time he showed up to a party was Yugi's birthday party in which they celebrated together. Yami never ever mentioned his birthday nor would he accept presents. All the romantic confessions made to Yami, he politely tells the person confessing that he isn't interested in dating right now.

There was something about Yami, Anzu could tell. He was a mysterious person with a strange aura about him. No matter how much she observed him, Anzu still knew little information that actually mattered. Why would he pay Seto and Bakura's stupid contest so much attention? Actually, Yami had observed Marik a lot these past few weeks and whenever they all walked home; he made sure to have a conversation with Marik that she and Yugi were not allowed to listen in on.

"...Maybe I ought to go to the pool..." Anzu pondered. She blushed and wondered if she was stalking Yami by doing this. But she couldn't help but want to find out the truth behind the mystery. "...At least I could defend Marik-san if they're irritating him." She decided to make that her excuse as she turned around and ran back to school.

'After all,' she thought, 'there's still little that people know about Yami.'

---

Anzu arrived at the pool to find that Seto and Bakura were currently getting changed into swimwear. Some other students were also getting changed even though they weren't racing. Ryou bounded over to greet Anzu but she was too busy scanning the area to really notice him.

A girl with purple hair in a ponytail rushed over and greeted Anzu. Anzu blinked for a moment before she realised that the girl was Miho Nosaka, a girl that Honda used to have a crush on. She moved onto Ryou for a while but now Anzu had no clue who Miho liked now. Miho was her classmate in the previous school year and also the only other girl at the pool.

"Thank goodness another girl showed up!" Miho exclaimed, pulling Anzu into a hug. She quickly explained that many girls tried to show up at first but Bakura snapped at them all to go away but she was able to get in thanks to Ryou and Honda. Anzu sighed; Miho had used Honda's attraction towards her quite the numerous times while Ryou was just too easy to manipulate as he was the kind but innocent type.

"...Ah... Um..." Anzu was unsure what to say. "Is Yugi here? And Yami?"

Miho's eyes widened. The girl pointed over to the two Muto's who were having some discussion. From the looks in their eyes, Anzu could tell it was incredibly important and she mustn't interrupt it. "Hey Anzu-chan? You okay?"

"Uh... Where's Marik-san?" After she asked that, Miho grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the poll edge where Marik was. Marik had changed into board shorts and a black t-shirt and was sitting beside the pool with his feet in the water. He seemed lost in thought. Anzu kneeled down beside him and was thankful nobody was splashing around in the pool just yet. "Hello!"

Marik shot up to his feet; a startled expression on his face. "Don't – oh, Mazaki. Hi. I thought someone was going to push me into the pool for a second there!" Marik babbled out in a rush. She giggled at his reaction and wondered why he jumped to that assumption. Ryou came over and said something about the Egyptian boy reacting that way with him too. "Don't laugh at me!" Marik snapped, backing away from the pool.

"Why are you acting so defensively?" Anzu asked; amused by Marik's odd behaviour. "You're in swimming board shorts; you obviously want to go take a swim."

"No, I just sit on the sides and dip my legs into the water..." Marik answered, shaking his head. "Don't go round saying it but I can't swim. Not well anyway. I can deal with water that I can stand in but this pool is pretty deep. There's no way I can swim in this. So I just stay on the sidelines."

"You should get swimming lessons."

Marik continue to shake his head. "No, no. I don't like swimming that much anyway. It's just good to dip your feet in every once in a while."

Bakura dashed out from the changing rooms at last and he clicked his fingers to get Miho to his side. He ordered her to do his hair for him with the simple logic that Miho has her hair in a ponytail all the time, therefore she'll willingly style Bakura's hair in one so he could swim with his hair out of the way. Marik wondered why the teen didn't just do it himself as he always did do it himself for Gym class.

Miho styled Bakura's hair perfectly and Marik couldn't help but note that the ponytail did look heaps better when styled by Miho. Bakura grinned at him when he thought that.

Seto also left the changing rooms, stretching out his arms as he approached the pool. He dipped a foot in to test the temperature and nodded approvingly. It wasn't warm but it was freezing cold either. Perfect. He watched as the white haired twins plus Marik walked over to him.

"Kaiba-san, Bakura, I have a question for the both of you," Ryou began, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Why are you two vying over Marik-san?" Everyone in the vicinity went silent; all wanted to see how the two would answer.

Bakura shrugged. "Everyone knows by now. Marik is my source of entertainment. So to clear things up for all yaoi fanboys or fangirls or whatever, I don't want to have sex with him, okay?"

Marik went tomato red in an instant. All the students were pretty gobsmacked by this... interesting response. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Marik blurted out accidentally, taking even Bakura off guard.

"What the hell, Marik? I never knew that you-"

"Wait, what? No I don't!" Marik cut the white haired teen off.

Bakura placed a finger on Marik's lips to silence him. "You were the one who made an outburst while I tried to clear everything up. Now everyone here is going to believe that you do want to butt-sex me after all; not that I blame you for wanting to or anything."

Marik glared but couldn't really argue. He did protest, he did create a scene and well, Bakura was making a vague attempt to dispel rumours even if it was a fairly half-assed attempt. 'I need to find a way to protest in a way that doesn't give anyone the wrong idea. I meant to ask why anyone would think that we want to have sex with each other but clearly I need to work on my ability to word things the right way...'

Seto rolled his eyes and waited for the students to pay attention to him again. Many of the students were unsure on what to think about Marik and Bakura bickering; most were pretty surprised at Marik really. Most of the time, the Egyptian was quiet and distant but here he was just snapping at Bakura. Ryou however, wasn't shocked in the slightest, especially not after having Marik over on the weekend.

"Kaiba-san, what's your answer?" Ryou asked when Marik and Bakura managed to shut up at last.

"I want to get information out of Marik," Seto stated blatantly. After Bakura's answer, nobody was really surprised anymore. Seto didn't really care about what people though. He just wanted to win this swimming race, get the information he wants and go. Otherwise, he wouldn't give a shit anymore for what was happening. Bakura was turning this whole contest into some sort of crack fest and Marik was just asking to be picked on.

Marik decided he was sick of Seto and Bakura now and he kneeled down and slowly got into the pool, not bothering to take his shirt off. Anzu rushed over and reminded him that he said that he couldn't swim. "If I'm hanging onto the sides, I'll be just fine..." he growled through gritted teeth. She knew to back off when she got that reply.

He squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the unbearable stinging on his back. He thought tattoos weren't supposed to sting so badly but for some reason, whenever he got into water, his back would ache. The stinging was precise and went along with the same pattern as his supposed tattoos. Marik was convinced that perhaps the tattoo when mixed with chlorine made a combination that he was allergic to. This was albeit, a barely thought out explanation with no sufficient evidence to back it up but it wasn't something Marik was interested in exploring too closely. He put up with the pain and hoped it wouldn't show on his face. Marik was pleased however, that the water was otherwise cool and refreshing.

"Kaiba-san, Bakura, how about we begin your race?" Ryou suggested as Honda gave him the thumbs up. He and Jounouchi managed to get two swimming lanes set up so that Seto and Bakura could have their race and not interfere with each other. The two competitors took a lane each and now Marik felt compelled to watch. Who would win? Nobody knew but each competitor was absolutely convinced that they would win.

Bakura and Seto each took a deep breath as they got into diving positions. It was agreed that this would be a fifty metre freestyle race. Just swim to one end of the pool and back and the race is over.

"On your marks!" Ryou called out. Everyone was silent. Marik took a hand away so he could turn and watch the race properly.

Bakura glanced at Seto, flashing him a grin. "Hey Kaiba?"

Kaiba glared, but didn't take his eyes away from the pool he was about to dive straight into. "What?" he hissed, figuring that Bakura was trying to distract him.

"Set!" Ryou called out.

"Jounouchi told me you wanted to do Marik," Bakura replied.

"What the hell?" Seto turned and glowered at the arrogant jerk twin. He then heard Ryou yell the word "Go!" and he watched as Bakura dived straight into the water. It then registered in his brain that he had to start too. He leapt in, messing up his dive a little but he got a swimming rhythm going quickly. It didn't help much because even without Bakura distracting him at the start, he was still a much faster swimmer.

Ryou watched his brother swim and couldn't help but remember how Bakura was asked to join the swimming team but he refused, claiming that he didn't care for sports at all. But Ryou always felt that Bakura should've joined at least one club.

Marik watched in amazement. He didn't want to admit it but Bakura was a brilliant swimmer. Seto was good too but Bakura simply outshined him. No wonder Bakura suggested swimming as a potential final challenge. Actually knowing Bakura, he would suggest things he knew he was brilliant at for the final challenge. What did he suggest again apart from swimming? Paintball and bowling. Marik smirked at this. Bakura must be good at those two activities then as well.

Just as Bakura started coming back after getting to the opposite end of the pool to where he started from, Marik could hear a yell from behind him. "Marik, swim out of the way!" a student yelled out to him. He turned and could see three guys running towards him, all wanting to jump in at once.

"Stop!" Anzu screamed but it was too late. The three had jumped and Marik's only attempt at moving was a mere struggle at shuffling to the side. He felt a foot connect with his shoulder and any grip he had to the poolside was lost. His head went underwater and his arms and legs flailed about, trying to hold onto something, anything.

Ryou gasped, remembering that Marik wasn't a good swimmer. He didn't know what to do. The three that jumped in hadn't noticed yet. _Bakura! Marik's... Marik is...! _Ryou couldn't think straight even when trying to pass his message to Bakura.

But Bakura already knew. He could hear Marik's thoughts suddenly rushing as if he was panicking then the voice he'd hear that was the Egyptian's began to get quieter, as if his mind was slowly disconnecting from Bakura's. Bakura ducked his head down underwater and could see Marik struggling to keep his head up. He didn't need Ryou to tell him. Nobody was doing anything. Just that alone made him furious. Seto didn't notice; he was still swimming.

Without any further thoughts, Bakura swam underneath the cords that marked his lane and rushed over to Marik. He grabbed hold of the Egyptian's body and tried to cling to him tight as Marik continue to flail. Bakura could hear Marik's thoughts once more; mostly consisting of cursing and confusion as to what was happening. Those thoughts were loud and clear in Bakura's mind and he really wanted Marik to shut up right about now.

Bakura felt him and Marik sink more and so the white haired teen let go of Marik. He swam to the bottom of the pool and he bent his knees as his feet firmly planted themselves on the pool's bottom. With a kick, he shot up and grabbed Marik on his way up, both their heads breaking through the water; the two gasping for air. Bakura helped Marik reach the poolside and got out. He yanked on Marik's arm, forcing him out of the pool.

All the other students came running over to see if Marik was okay. Seto had already finished the race and was confused as to what was going on. Why weren't people paying attention to him? He won! He beat Bakura 3-2! He watched as the students were surrounded two others at the side of the pool. Seto quickly realised that it was Bakura and Marik. Marik was coughing and getting his breath back while Bakura sat next to him.

"Ishtar! Are you okay?!"

"Take a deep breath, Marik-san!"

Many voices were heard, asking Marik if he was okay, telling him to try breathing properly instead of forcing himself to get oxygen back into his body. Bakura's eyes went dark and Ryou could tell. He quickly indicated to Anzu, who was the closest to the pair that she needed to back off right away.

"Marik, take it easy!"

"If you aren't a good swimmer, then why were you in the po-"

"Everyone, just shut the fuck up!"

Bakura's voice silenced everyone. Seto heaved himself out of the pool and walked over, quickly realising that Marik must've somehow got in trouble and Bakura had to stop his race to rescue him. He sighed, knowing that Bakura would've won if he hadn't done so.

One student tried to voice a protest. "Hey Bakura, we're just showing conce-"

"Your concern is the stupidest thing ever!" Bakura yelled; the volume of his voice overpowering the student's, shutting him up. "Where the fuck was your concern when Marik was drowning?! I don't care if you use the excuse of that you were in your school uniform! And whoever knocked Marik so that he was struggling like that better own up! Apologise to Marik, dumbarses! Fucking do it!"

Everyone was quiet. They all feared what would happen once the three owned up. Anzu glared. She wanted the three to own up and she knew exactly who the three students were. Even though she knew she didn't help Marik, she could at least do him the favour of revealing the three to Bakura.

She pointed out three students. "It was those three!" she told Bakura. The students that were pointed out all mumbled an apology each to Marik. Bakura didn't really care for the apologies however. He was never quick to forgive.

"Oh shut up, you're only apologising because I told you to!" Bakura snapped before dismissing the three immediately. They all ran off to the changing rooms, not wanting to face Bakura any longer. Bakura puffed; still wanting to let out more steam. Miho came over with a towel and handed it to Bakura, who simply snatched it off her and chucked it into the pool water. She immediately scooted over to Anzu's side. Eventually Bakura got sick of the crowds. "Stop hanging around like you give a shit! He's out of the water, he's breathing now! I helped him; you can go back to not caring like you were doing before!"

Most of the students backed off; afraid of what would happen if they didn't do what Bakura said. The only ones who remained were Yami, Yugi, Seto, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda and Ryou. Bakura pressed his palm to his forehead and groaned. He pointed at the towel that was floating in the water. Anzu ran and got another towel that was dry.

Marik had been silent the whole time but he finally spoke up as he took the towel off Anzu and began drying himself. "...Thanks Anzu. And Bakura, I guess I uh..." he turned to face Bakura, who was a lot calmer now. "I owe you, don't I? Because you saved me and all..."

Bakura gave him a half-smile. "Why the hell would you get into the pool with a t-shirt on anyway? It can really screw up your movement when trying to swim," he replied, giving him a pat on the back. He froze for a moment, keeping his hand on Marik's back. Marik glanced at him, wondering what Bakura was doing. He assumed that Bakura hadn't finished speaking and waited for him. Bakura also waited.

"Uh... My back kinda hurts, can you take your hand away?" Marik asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Oh!" Bakura went red and placed both hands behind his own back immediately as if to say 'I am totally not touching any part of you at all, you can relax now'. "Yeah, okay." He remembered how Marik often thought about tattoos being on his back. But when Bakura's hand was on Marik's back, he could tell that what were there weren't proper tattoos.

They were scars.

Bakura was certain of it. How could Marik refer to them as tattoos? He could only think of one explanation. It has been totally drilled into Marik's mind that these are tattoos. These couldn't be ordinary scars either, to still get irritated by something like a touch of pool water.

Seto sighed, wanting to wrap things up."Oi, I won the race." The few students that were still at the pool came over, interested in what was happening. If Seto was free to say he won just after Bakura lost his temper, then maybe things were safe again. Marik felt a tug and he quickly realised that Seto was pulling him to his feet. Bakura's brain registered with what just happened and he glared up at Seto. "You heard me. I won the race," the Kaiba Corporation CEO repeated.

"I would've won if I didn't have to save a certain idiot from drowning," Bakura pointed out.

Seto pulled Marik closer; treating him like his own possession. "The winner is the one who swam to the end and back. That's what I did. I completed the race first. Therefore, I am the winner. I won more rounds than you. So the prize is mine." Bakura hated how Seto used short, simple sentences with him; and his tone really showing how superior Seto felt he was to Bakura.

Yami knew that enough was enough. While Seto did win the race, something had to be said. He was about to step in between the two but Yugi tried to hold him back, telling him not to intervene. Yami didn't say anything as he took Yugi's hand and placed it at Yugi's side and continued stepping in.

Seto raised an eyebrow, wondering what Yami was doing while Bakura decided he didn't give two shits whether Yami intervened or not. "Kaiba," the serious Muto began with a voice that compelled everyone to listen, not to interrupt. "Even though you were the winner of the race, you also knew that Bakura should've won. He's an exceptional swimmer but your prize was drowning. He risked his victory to save Marik so if anything; Bakura obviously cares a lot more for your prize than you do, Kaiba Seto!"

"Yeah! You may have won the race but Bakura's the actual winner overall!" Jounouchi chimed in, agreeing fully with Yami. A couple of the students all voiced their agreement. Bakura stood up and ripped Marik out of Seto's grasp and gave him his devilish grin.

"I said so, didn't I? Marik's mine and I'm not giving him up," he whispered so that only Seto and Marik could hear him. Seto bit his lip in frustration. He couldn't think of a good argument. Everyone agreed with Yami. Eventually, he stormed off to the changing rooms in a huff. Bakura grabbed Marik and started dragging him to the changing rooms too. As he passed Yami, he muttered a quick thank you. Bakura didn't want to talk with Yami any further than that.

---

Everyone had left the school pool area except for five students. These students were Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Yami and Yugi. Bakura and Marik had taken ages to get changed and the paler of the two claimed that it was because he tried to get Marik to change in front of everybody else like a normal person instead of hiding away from everybody. Marik then protested that whenever Bakura worded it like that, it just sounded wrong.

Both Yugi and Ryou could tell that Bakura just liked something stuff like that to wind Marik up. It was an advantage for Bakura as he succeeded every single time. Yami however was doing his best to remain patient. He had Yugi wait for a reason and they agreed that they would do this. But if Marik and Bakura changed faster, they've could've been almost done by now.

"Ah, so you two got all you things together?" Ryou asked the two. Marik nodded with a small smile as he slipped his arms through the straps of his backpack. His hair was still a little bit wet but otherwise it seemed like he never went swimming. Bakura on the other hand let his hair drip on his uniform, leaving a wet patch on his school jacket. He didn't care about drying it properly.

The wet-haired twin put his arm around Marik. "Well, I still own this guy so yeah, I'd say I've got all my things."

Marik glared at him. "You make me wish that Kaiba guy actually won overall."

"I think I'd rather have Bakura win," Yami spoke up with a rather dry tone. He turned to Bakura. "Or should I say Kurufodo Bakura?" Bakura's eyes widened as did Ryou's. Marik raised an eyebrow, quickly realising that he'd actually never heard either of the twins be called by surname before. "It's the Romanized version of Crawford, right?" Both slowly nodded their heads and knew instantly what Yami knew. "But those aren't your actual surnames; they're just proof of who you work for."

Ryou started shaking nervously. "A-Are you going to... What a-are y-you... y-y-you..." he tried to get his question out but he kept stuttering until he eventually froze, unable to speak.

Bakura scowled. "So what if it is?" he sneered.

Yami smirked and knew that these two were going to listen to what he had to say. Yugi felt a bit worried about what might happen but he had already been convinced by Yami that this had to happen.

"What would you do if I say... knew that your real names are Touzoku Bakura and Touzoku Ryou? What would you say?"

"I would then ask for your story," Bakura responded; his hand tightening its grip on Marik's shoulder. Marik didn't like where this was going but the way Bakura's nails were starting to dig through his sleeves and into his skin told him that he wasn't allowed to leave.

"Right then," Yami said as if coming to some sort of conclusion. "I know what your real names are. Before you leased yourself for hire, your names were Touzoku Bakura and Touzoku Ryou."

Bakura gave the tri-colour haired student a smirk. Only he and Yami were truly comfortable with the ongoing situation. He didn't care that Yami obviously knew some information that wasn't really meant to be known. 'What's the worst Yami could do?' was what went through his mind. "What's your story then, Yami?"

Yami nodded, knowing that Bakura would stick by his word. "I think I have no choice but to tell you then."

Marik bit his lip. He knew that Yami was probably intending to tell Bakura the entire time. But what exactly was Yami going to tell them?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Dun dah dah! Bakura won! But of course, that isn't the last of Seto. We'll learn what the deal is with him eventually... ;D Now it's time to learn a bit more about Yami and also learn a bit more about Bakura and Ryou's background, yes? And Ryou has a confession to make, one that Bakura might not be so comfortable with knowing...**

**So um, reviews please! They really motivate me so it would be nice to receive a review! Speaking of which, I think I read practically the majority of all Thiefshipping fics on this site and I really ought to go and A) review my favourites from the ones I read and B) find more sites with more Thiefshipping fics. :D Damn this shipping is such a YuGiOh OTP for me. x3**

**Anyways, until next chapter...**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**

**PS. I made Touzoku their actual surname cuz uh, I saw a fic where they referred to Thief King Bakura as Touzoku and I was like, "Hey! That sounds like a nifty surname for the twins! x3" After all, it would be weird if Ryou referred to his brother by his last name, don'tcha think? XD**


	6. Interference

**Ello! It's me, with another update! :3 Sorry this is a shorter chapter but I felt the scenes of the next chapter didn't really go with this one so I just kinda was like, "Eh, split the two chapters and leave this one be a short but important one." Again, thanks a heap to my lovely reviewers, you all make me smile. ^_^ Anyways, feel free to read on. 8D**

**Mini note: you may be wondering why Marik hadn't ever really mentioned their surnames, it was mostly because A) I hadn't decided them when typing chapter one (lol, lame excuse) and B) I kinda felt Marik was more likely to refer to the twins by first name cuz if he used last names, he could really mean either one of them and it would sure confuse the twins as to who he's referring to! XD**

**Oh yeah, do read on. X3**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Six: Interference

**Marik's POV**

There are times in your life when you realise that everything that's happened to you matches up perfectly. Why you are the way you are, why this has happened, why that guy was a jerk to you, why that girl has been smiling over at you all this time and why that guy has been quizzing you about your life all that time.

To think that the city I ended up in was Domino City. How everyone has come to me. It can't be coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. There are reasons behind all this. I can't help but be determined to learn why Bakura and Ryou have their powers.

Kurufodo Bakura and Kurufodo Ryou... That's who I believed they were. Just your average suspicious mind reading and telepathy using brothers, really. That's all I thought they were. But no, they are actually Touzoku twins. At this rate, if I've got amnesia, I may not be Marik Ishtar.

There are times in your life when you realise that everything just isn't how you thought it was. Today, Yami would prove to answer and confuse me both at the same time.

If the world has conspired against me, then their plan is incredibly tedious indeed. And succeeding.

---

"Marik," Yami began by getting my attention. Bakura released me from his grip and let me take a step towards Yami. We stared at each other for five seconds before he continued to speak. "I know you've had a case of amnesia. You had your memories replaced so that you could continue on with life not knowing the truth. I am the same but not quite. I've had a case of amnesia. But my memories were not replaced. I had to start out from the moment I lost my memories with not knowing anything."

Is this the part where my jaw drops and I looked all shocked and stuff? Bakura shook his head, muttering things about how it can't be true while Ryou sent me a quick message. _I can tell by his eyes that he's telling the truth. But for him to know about you having amnesia too makes me curious. We better listen closely. _Ryou, I wholeheartedly agree with you. I felt slightly dizzy, trying to take in all of this.

Part of me still wanted to think about the swimming challenge. No, Marik. Listen to Yami. What he has to say is important. Everything he says is something of importance. He's that type of guy.

"I can't even recall my real name or where I'm from... But occasionally if I think hard enough or if I'm discussing something with Yugi, I can find links and recall a tiny bit of my memory. Upon seeing you, Marik... I..." Yami paused; then he placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't flinch, I wasn't afraid. I felt a connection with Yami then. We both don't know much about ourselves. We are both stuck in a world that we don't know and we don't know what our lives used to be like. Yami, I sympathize. "I remembered that I came from Egypt. That memory went through my head and at that moment, I knew I recognised you. I had to confirm that you were from Egypt. I had to know more about you; I thought it would help me uncover more lost memories of mine. But I knew that asking about your life story would seem odd so I had to get Yugi to come up with questions."

I chuckled. "Sorry, I had no clue on your DBSK question."

"Neither did I," he replied with a slight smile. Yugi laughed at this but the twins remained silent. The two seem uncomfortable. I guess they were waiting for Yami to get back to them. "Anyway, I know that I met you in Egypt under extremely unusual conditions. In time, hopefully we shall learn more about each other and about ourselves. Make those links back to Egypt and discover who we really are."

With a nod, I placed my hand on Yami's shoulder too. "It's a plan." We looked at each other; no longer needing words to convey our messages across to each other. It was a deal. Yami asking those questions and being a keen observer all the time made loads of sense now. It also explained why he was anti social. I figure that he came across Yugi not long after losing his memory and thus why they seem to have a bond. Who knows, maybe Yugi traces back to Egypt too?

Now that I think about it, Yugi's one of the people I know the least about. As he's in the other class, we barely get the chance to talk. Clearly I'll have to set aside a chance sometime.

Yami turned to Ryou and Bakura. "Anyway, Touzoku Bakura. Touzoku Ryou. I know that your mother and sister died in an accident and your father abandoned you, I'm not sure on the details there but it got to a stage where all you had left was each other. Am I correct so far?"

I averted my eyes to them and bit my lip. There were mixed reactions to Yami's words. Yugi looked sadly at Ryou but stayed by Yami's side as if to say 'it's sad but this has to be said'. Ryou looked like he was beginning to tear up while Bakura's face was twisted into a furious expression. I knew instantly that family matters were an incredibly touchy subject for both of the twins.

"...Yes..." Bakura growled through clenched teeth, doing his best to remain calm. He pulled Ryou closer to him; probably as an act of protection.

"That was when you got discovered by Pegasus J Crawford, an American businessman who clearly wants to be one of the most powerful men in the world. He saw you two and probably saw people in a desperate situation. People he could use. Knowing the situation, Ryou was probably in an upset state and Bakura had to be the big brother and take care of things. What Pegasus offered you was probably looked at you by you Bakura, as a chance to start anew." As Yami spoke, I could see both twins getting worse and worse. Ryou was shaking, holding his head in his hands while Bakura looked like he could rip off Yami's head at any moment. But the serious one of the Muto duo stood tall, unafraid and unaffected by the reactions he was receiving. He said probably often but I knew he was definitely over what he was saying. He was aware that these words got through to the twins. He captivated their attentions with amazing power. It was... intense to watch. "So you gave up the Touzoku name and sold yourself to Pegasus. Your mission was to watch out for a teenager you had never met. Use your mind reading and telepathy to learn what you can about him and pass every detail you learn onto Pegasus. When Marik came to Japan, you two were going to go to whichever school he went to. Lucky you two, you didn't have to transfer. He enrolled all too conveniently at Domino High. But you weren't going to approach him as normal Touzoku twins. You were going to approach him as Kurufodo's scum."

"Shut up! Ryou can't keep listening to you anymore!" Bakura yelled; as both the twins had cracked. Ryou were sobbing, clinging to his brother while Bakura took a stance as if he was going to strike Yami down. "You said we were desperate, working for scum like Pegasus. You don't even know the true meaning of desperation! If you were in our situation, this offer was all we had to keep going! Our bastard father wasn't doing anything! I don't want to be a Touzoku! I'd rather be Kurufodo scum than a Touzoku!"

All went silent, except for Ryou's sobs. Yugi pulled Ryou off and turned to Yami. "I know you're strongly against Pegasus J Crawford but please Yami, please don't hurt my friends because of their links to him!" Yugi pleaded, his eyes beginning to water.

"...Ryou, Bakura, I apologise for what I said," Yami apologised to them quickly. Wow, how fast it took Yugi to get through to Yami. Their bond must be that strong. I get the feeling that Yami is quite indifferent and serious when it comes to most people but a whimper out of Yugi makes him react totally differently in an instant.

"...It... It's okay..." Ryou mumbled in between sobs. I bit my lip. Ryou, you take in so much. You put up with so much pain. It's amazing how you can just forgive it all.

"It's not okay but I suppose this discussion wasn't called so you can diss our jobs," Bakura muttered; being the not so forgiving twin. I wasn't surprised by this at all. You and Ryou are so different to one another. I wonder what sort of things you agree upon. It's like that colour discussion. Ryou is the blue, the calm and Bakura is red, the fierce.

"No, it wasn't," Yami nodded. "I don't support who you two work for but that matter can be put aside for now as Pegasus won't interfere personally for an incredibly long time. Instead, I have a proposition for you two."

"...Ye...Yes?"

"Just spit it out," Bakura said impatiently. "I knew to suspect you of being... a weird... suspicious bastard," he added snidely. I almost smiled at this, despite the situation. As Ryou tries to reach halfway with Yami, Bakura remains true to himself and clearly wants Yami and Yugi to fuck off round about now. He would probably have said so already if not for his probable curiosity at Yami's proposition.

"I know that there are ways to regain your memories one by one. I don't know what works for you but for me, it's talking with Yugi often and thinking deeply about matters. So Ryou, Bakura. It's possible. The information you need for Pegasus, Marik doesn't have now. But if he regains his memories, you may have access to that information. What you learn about Marik may be relevant to me also. Marik regaining his memory will be a winning situation for us all."

I felt excited suddenly. My memories being restored fully. To know that it's indeed possible gave me a sense of hope. If it had to be done with others' help, I'd want the twins to be the ones helping me. Bakura's a jerk but he watches out for Ryou and I while Ryou's a good listener, he's sympathetic towards me putting up with Bakura's irritating antics.

Bakura stared at me and smirked. "I'm only agreeing because this is for Marik," he replied, trying to sound as reluctant as possible. "Don't think that I want to help you Muto's."

Ryou smiled. "Hopefully learning more about Marik-san and Yami-san will prove to be fun!"

"Yes, let's all get along too!" Yugi chimed in with a smile. He seems similar to Ryou. Kind of quiet but very friendly nonetheless. I get the feeling that he's very dedicated to helping Yami, the two always seem inseparable whenever I watch them interact. Whoever separated them with the classes is a fool.

"Hn... I suppose," Bakura groaned, giving in. Hey, you could've said no and just let me and Ryou go and recover my memories by ourselves. He grinned at me and said, "I wouldn't say no to this in a million years."

**No POV**

After chatting a bit longer amongst a lighter atmosphere, Marik realised that he had to get home and study. But Bakura knew that Marik just wanted to mull over things by himself. Ever since Marik had learned that he could read his mind, he'd been doing a lot of thinking. Bakura would never say it but he was really satisfied that he did tell Marik his secret. He had been bored for a long time, dissatisfied with the way life had dragged him along.

But he knew that once Marik knew his secret, the once disinterested teenager became a perfect mess. His thoughts were everywhere, he tried to make sense of himself, he'd avoid thinking things when around him but Bakura would never mention that he could hear even the most subconscious of thoughts; the ones that would be swirling around in Marik's mind but never really brought to the surface.

Marik was an entertaining person to observe, he couldn't deny it.

Ryou, on the other hand was still unsure if Marik really deserved to be placed under all this stress. But it also meant he could get to know the Egyptian boy much better and befriend him more easily. He got to witness more sides of Marik too and see how Marik reacted to his brother. Ryou never thought of Marik as being a source of entertainment the way Bakura does. He wanted to see Marik for who he is and appreciate every side of him.

Bakura was annoyed at Yami and Yugi though. They clearly knew too much and he felt they needed a severe beating. But Marik and Ryou wouldn't want that so no matter what, he had to restrain himself. Plus when Marik wanted to go home, the two Muto's decided to follow him as they all lived in the same neighbourhood. 'Guess I'll have to deal out the beatings another time...' Bakura thought with an irritable sigh.

"Hey... Bakura."

The twin with the spiked strands of hair turned to his younger twin. He thought he'd be the one to break the silence, but apparently not.

"Yeah?"

"...What do you think of Marik-san? Do you like him?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and thought about it. Nobody had really asked him about it before. From the beginning of this school year, he was always found to be at Marik's side, pestering him and getting on his nerves. He was sure it was because he could read Marik's mind and he found that it entertained him once Marik knew this too. Marik could communicate well with him though. Bakura knew he and Marik were similar but he never wondered about whether he actually liked the Egyptian or not. He just hung out with him and that was that. It was just the way things went.

He then remembered all the crazy things he'd said about Marik and himself and suddenly felt panic build up inside him. "Are people talking about me and Marik? Do they think something's going on?"

Ryou nodded. "Ah, yes? Ever since you said that Marik-san was yours, a lot of people have approached me and asked what was going on between you two. I don't know how to respond. I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it."

Bakura slapped Ryou on the back and faked a laugh. "We're just friends! I just say crap because it pisses him off! People take my comments too seriously! Why? What are your thoughts?" Ryou shook his head, not wanting to answer that question. "Hey, I answer your questions; you have to answer mine too!"

'My brother probably cares more than he lets on. He snapped with such anger in his voice when nobody else helped Marik-san. That whole situation really got to him... But I don't think I can say any of this without him snapping at me over it...' Ryou thought to himself, biting his lip. He decided to take a different approach to Bakura's question instead.

"Ryou...? Answer meeeee," Bakura whined slightly; knowing that it was easy to get his way with his brother with some slight pleading and whining.

"I like Marik too. He's really nice to me and watches out for me, kind of like what you do. I trip over and he helps to get back on my feet and he's really exotic looking. I often wonder what he's thinking. I feel happy seeing him gradually mingling with my friends and I'm happy that he can tolerate you too. Marik-san's really smart too and um..."

Bakura stared as his brother babbled on about Marik with his cheeks flushing bright pink with embarrassment. He sighed as the appropriate question to ask to all of this formed in his head. But part of him didn't want to ask. He almost didn't want to know.

"Bro... When you say that you like Marik... do you mean like as friends or... more?" Ryou blinked at him when he asked. There was a long pause. Bakura shook his head. "Forget I asked that, okay?"

"I do."

"Wha?"

Ryou's face was completely red now. He was surprised with himself too; he didn't expect him to blurt out a response like that and the honest response too. It wasn't that he couldn't trust Bakura but it was just so embarrassing admitting to things like that.

"I... think I like Marik-san... as more... than... you know... um... I..." Bakura silenced his brother by placing a finger to his lips.

"Then stop with calling him Marik-san. Address the guy more casually! Don't you feel weird saying Marik-san all the time?" Bakura told him; deciding it would be better to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Marik-kun doesn't sound right though..."

"Then try just Marik."

"Marik. Marik. Marik." Ryou repeated the Egyptian's name over and over, trying to make it a habit. He knew that it would take a while to adjust though. After all, he'd called Marik 'Marik-san' since he first met him. But Bakura had a point about addressing Marik more casually. It would make Ryou feel like he had more familiarity with Marik and didn't have to treat him so formally. He felt so shy around Marik though; at least he thought he was shy. Every time he talked to Marik, he tried to get things right, he hoped that it was natural between the two.

"And don't forget that Marik is considered attractive by a great deal of the female population at our school... and some of the male population too, I bet! So you're bound to get love rivals!"

"Marik. Marik... Oh!" Ryou took in what Bakura said for a couple of seconds. "Um, I don't mind too much... So long as he's happy, I don't mind."

"Love rivals can be a nasty business; you'll need to assert yourself!"

Ryou shook his head and looked to the ground shyly. "It would be nice if it did happen between us but I really don't mind if-"

Bakura whacked Ryou on the back of his head lightly. "I told you that you need to assert yourself! Go chase him! I'll kick any love rivals for you so long as you don't miss anything up!"

"Oh! Um... If you want to... Thank you, Bakura. I feel that maybe at the least... Marik-sa – er, Marik and I can become much closer friends at the least!" Ryou replied with a warm smile. The two then proceeded to walk home. Ryou was walking ahead with more bounce in his steps; his good mood was obvious. Bakura however seemed more dark and gloomy, quite the opposite to his brother.

He sighed, wondering what he'd just said. What he felt upon learning of his brother having feelings for Marik. Why did it leave him feeling bad? He wanted to yank at his hair and yell out what was wrong with him. The white haired boy bit his lip, not wanting Ryou to know, not wanting the world to hear.

'What the hell am I thinking? After what I've said to Ryou, I can't turn around and think otherwise and contradict what I've said...' Bakura thought bitterly. He pondered some thoughts. What does Marik mean to him? The word 'friend' didn't seem to describe it. He didn't associate with words like 'crush' and 'love' either. But he couldn't help feeling that Ryou's crush is a huge interference.

Ryou just seemed to be in the way now. Bakura never imagined that a situation would arise in which he'd think that. Ryou is clumsy, shy, can't stand up for himself but Bakura forgave those qualities of Ryou's. They are twins, they stuck together, and their bond is unbreakable.

'I can't think this way! Maybe Ryou isn't in the way of me and Marik... Maybe I'm in the way of Marik and him...'

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Le gasp, I just threw in a bit of a love triangle. Oh Marik, people want him. XD I need to expose Marik's flaws more, I reckon. But in a way, what happens in his backstory will be D:, it's just that he currently doesn't remember anything of it. Hn. In any case, hopefully the plot will start to build up a bit more as they try to recover Marik's memories. :3**

**Next chapter: Marik encounters someone and gets into a fight and Seto appears again, still intent on getting information from Marik. And Marik meets someone who reminds him of a particular white haired student... :3**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but I do have other fics mostly on SPPF to update. But I'm having a huge YuGiOh yaoi phase too so I intend to update this regularly and complete the fic so please support me along the way with reviews and stuff. And I'll shut up because I mention the word review too much. :/**

**In any case, I'll finish this author's note, yush?**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	7. Shell

**Woo, another update, another chapter I've completed! Glad people liked that little twist I threw in there. It's no fun if Bakura doesn't have any competition for his beloved, right? *shot* XD In any case, this chapter should enlighten you a bit more on Jounouchi, introduce some new characters and uh, Marik character development!**

**So uh, I have nothing more to add so um, read on! 8D**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Seven: Shell

**Marik's POV**

I took the usual turn-off where I part ways with Yami and Yugi. The sky was getting darker but it was becoming a brilliant glow. It was the sun setting. If only I was somewhere with a better view of it, where I wasn't on a road tucked right into the neighbourhood. I needed to be on top of a hill or on the roof of the house. Somewhere without obstacles.

Back in Egypt, sunsets were beautiful. I don't remember being out that often but I remember that first sunset I saw. Never had I imagined such a wonderful blend of oranges and reds and golds as the sun lay to rest. That sunset was the only time I felt truly satisfied with the workings of nature really. Most of the time I just didn't give a crap, I guess.

But here I am in Japan where my neighbourhood won't appreciate sunsets and so I can only enjoy the sky that is mixing with the sunset colours. Hn, not nearly as brilliant. Oh, I think there's a park near here with less buildings and stuff in the way. I'll go there for a while; I really don't care if I should've been home by now. Maybe Ishizu will have some exhibition or something that she has to stay out late for at the museum. I'll cross my fingers on that.

---

So I wandered over to the park. Dull, grassy fields with a couple of playground equipment plonked at the side. Not particularly large and not much in terms of trees. Gawd, my neighbourhood is cheap. But then again, Egypt isn't even into the park thing so it's probably the best park I'd ever been to.

Gawd, I have been told so much information and here I am thinking about parks and sunsets. What the hell is wrong with me? I want to know about Ryou and Bakura. Somehow, I felt that Bakura was ashamed with having to work for uh... Pegasus J Crawford, was that the name? He was furious at the way Yami spoke of the guy but I got that feeling that Bakura didn't give two hoots for the guy but that was why he was pissed off. After all, working for Pegasus has helped rebuild his and Ryou's life. Bakura was always the one looking after Ryou and he had to resort to working for a guy like Pegasus to have a shot at life again. I doubt he ever wanted it to be like that.

I wonder about Pegasus and his character. It's obvious he wants information about me. I figure that this big secret is hidden as part of my heritage, my past and all that I've forgotten. What happens once I recall it all? Will I ever recall it all?

When all those memories come back to me, how will I handle it? Bakura will probably be there, as my memory returns, all these thoughts will be rushing to him. He said once that my thoughts can often affect his mood. Does that mean if I feel sad, he does too? Or when I'm happy, he's in a good mood too?

But when I was feeling confused, it made him frustrated. So perhaps it's how he responds to my thoughts. After all, my thoughts are what count, even more so than what I say. They are what I truly believe. Even if it's crap like how hot that Otogi guy is or whatever.

I always intended to keep to myself and act disinterested but with Bakura's abilities, I can no longer hide. Should I just face up to myself? I think I should. No matter what happens, I have to get my memories back. I have to be myself. Even if people don't like that side of me, I'll just continue on. I know at least the Kurufodo – er, Touzoku twins would probably forgive me.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?!" a sudden voice yelled out, interrupting my inner monologue. What the frig is going on now? Aren't parks only loud during the day with irritating little kids? My eyes scanned the park and stopped on a crowd of people. I peered closely and found myself walking over. Those two surrounded by what looks to be the bullies of the senior year are... crap, I know those two.

Jounouchi and Honda. No doubts about it, it's them.

"Oi! Jounouchi! Honda!" I called over to them. "What's going on?"

Honda's eyes widened at the sight of me. "Marik?!" he shouted out my name in surprise. Fair enough, I'm surprised at myself coming over to them. This looks like a gang-up on those two. I've come at a bad time. Well, fuck.

"Marik! Get out of here!" Jounouchi yelled to me. Judging from his eyes and tone, he was serious. I turned on my heel and prepared to run but I felt someone grab me by my schoolbag and yank me back. It was one of the bullies and probably the biggest and most muscular of them. Looking at his face made me shudder in disgust. He brought me close to him so I could feel his breath on my face. It's disgusting, bloody hell.

My body was shaking but my thoughts were otherwise. All these thoughts of my disgust at this repugnant person were circling through my head but I probably looked incredibly scared. I'm Marik Ishtar, why the hell am I behaving like this? Why aren't I pummelling this guy to the ground?

"You're Marik Ishtar, huh? Everyone in the school has heard about you! You're the faggot!" he sneered at me. Yeah, because pulling me towards your face and looking all ravenous like you're going to ravage my face totally isn't gay either. Now wouldn't be the right time to say that clearly. "Slutting around to the point where others of your kind are fighting over you! Tell me, are all Egyptians like that?"

"Tell me, are you always this retarded? Being a faggot sure beats being you!" I snapped back then I realised what I said. Jounouchi and Honda were speechless but they knew what I just said will undoubtedly set them off. I felt the bully's fist connect with the side of my face and I fell backwards, thudding against the damp earth.

"You want to say that again? Huh?" the bully jeered at me, the others joining in. They all shouted abuse at me. I had no idea what Jounouchi and Honda were doing. Any insult they threw at me, I could take. But I felt weak, just lying on the ground like that. I thought I was strong back in Egypt. I was able to hold anyone off. Nobody could beat me like this.

...Shit. I think I got it.

I've had a case of amnesia. That means so many aspects of my life are lies. I wasn't really as tough as I'd been led to believe. Was I really the feared and troublemaking student back in Egypt? No, I can't have been. That attitude isn't showing through. If I really was how they said I was, then jerks like these guys would be no problem. I see. I got it.

Crap, I still have the shakes. What am I supposed to do?

"Kurufodo said you're his, Ishtar! Why isn't he coming to save you? You obviously can't save yourself!" Kurufodo? Oh, they probably mean Bakura. I've never seen Bakura and these guys interact before. This can only mean that these guys can't stand up to Bakura. If Bakura was here, he'd know exactly what to do. He'd fight back.

I can fight back too. I'm not going to be made someone's bitch. I'm not Bakura's, I'm my own. And I can hold my own. I sat up and nodded to Jounouchi and Honda. Getting to my feet, I shot the bully a defiant glare. I drew back my fist and punched him in the face and followed up with a knee to his stomach. He staggered back and as the others were reacting, Jounouchi and Honda made their moves.

We found that we quickly overpowered them. There weren't actually that many bullies. Between the three of us, it was a ratio of 3:1 so we got three bullies to take care. Some bullies. Obviously these guys should have been sorted out ages ago. Already some of them were making a dash for it, realising they were losing. I felt proud with each blow I landed; my strength was shining through. Yes, brawls like these are violent but winning feels good.

One of the bullies was coming towards Jounouchi, whose back was facing them. "Jounouchi, behind you!" I yelled out but he was slow to react. The next thing I knew, that bully was knocked to the ground at the feet of... oh crap.

Why does it have to be Seto Kaiba of all people? Jounouchi turned and clearly felt the same disgust that I did. A shorter boy was at the CEO's side and he stuck his tongue out at the bullies. Whatever kid, if we weren't here, you'd be the gang's dinner.

The guy who I punched at the beginning of our fight got to his feet once more. Honda was about to kick him down when Seto held up his hand to indicate towards Honda not to. Honda obeyed this. Hm.

Seto was about to speak but I decided to speak over the top of him. "I don't know who you guys are but we win. Get out of here!" I said to the bully guy who seemed to be the leader of his gang. It wasn't long before they all picked themselves up and made a dash for it, seeing that they weren't getting anywhere. Seto bit his lip, obviously wanting to shove the victory in their faces. Damn it, all you did was take down one person that we could've easily taken ourselves. I suppose you stopped Jounouchi from getting a punch but still, ego much?

Jounouchi glanced at the bullies running away and then averted his eyes to Honda. "Guess she wouldn't show up after all."

"I doubt she even knew that she was supposed to, it's not like this was supposed to be a yearly thing..." Honda replied while I stared at the two with a quizzical expression. What on earth are they on about? Seto didn't seem to give a crap whether he knew what they were talking about or not.

Seto approached me. "I may have lost the contest but that doesn't mean I can't approach you. I need to talk to you so can you spare some of your time?" he asked me, attempting a vaguely polite tone. I looked down at the kid with him and back to Seto. "That's my younger brother Mokuba."

"It would do you good to listen to my nii-sama," the younger sibling added with a rather smug tone. Sama? That's quite a way to refer to your own brother. Sama in Japan is like showing the highest respect, isn't it? I'm still catching on to the whole honorific thing in Japan. Curious though. Seto, your brother seems to follow you like a dog with its master. He looks at you with fond eyes but you seem to refer to him with indifference. I wonder how good a brother you are to him.

Just watching them made me draw up a comparison of Bakura and Ryou. Bakura's a jerk but I can tell he still loves his twin brother. He watches out for him and when Ryou came out with the hot chocolates, Bakura's eyes really did seem to light up.

"Wait just a second here!" Jounouchi intervened, stepping between me and Seto. "Why the hell would Marik go with you? I'm not letting him! Bakura won so you back off! I'll be more willing to let him go if you explain to all of us what's going on!"

Honda joined Jounouchi at his side. "Yeah, why are you stalking him?"

Mokuba stuck his tongue out, this time at Honda. "It'll be too much for you to take in! Nii-sama has his reasons! I bet you didn't know that-"

"Shut up, Mokuba," Seto cut his brother off, shooting him a warning glance. "Anyway, I have my reasons and by my order, the matter remains confidential."

"Whatever! What are you telling Marik that his friends aren't allowed to hear?" Jounouchi snapped, placing his elbow on my shoulder. What? We're friends? When did this happen? I thought we were just classmates. I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed about this though. Yes, I want to know what Seto's deal is and why the hell he wants to talk to me but at the same time, I didn't fancy going off with him. It felt safer having Jounouchi and Honda with me too but it was a given that they aren't supposed to know what's up with me and Ryou and Bakura and Yami.

"Maybe we'll talk some other time," I commented, trying to keep the situation calm. The glares Seto was giving Jounouchi seemed pretty dangerous on their own. It's pretty obvious that the two aren't very fond of each other.

"We can't talk about matters if that albino freak is hanging around you cracking stupid comments," Seto replied dryly. He has a point. "Some other time." He turned on his heel and walked over to a limousine, his brother skipping along behind him. They got into the car and drove off. Honda punched my shoulder to get my attention.

"What's the deal with you and Kaiba anyway? And Bakura?" he asked. With that question we decided to make our way home together.

"Uh... I have no idea what the hell is with Kaiba," I admitted honestly, shrugging my shoulders to emphasize that.

Honda didn't seem to believe me. "He wants you though. To talk. Clearly there's something about you that he wants to know. Or something you know that he wants to know." I suppose that's true. Eh.

"Well, I have no idea what he wants. Maybe he's gay for me and doesn't know how to go about it," I decided to throw an unlikely possibility out there. Jounouchi and Honda mulled over it and both shook their heads, agreeing with each other over how Seto 'doesn't seem to roll that way'. "Yeah, he does seem overly asexual."

"What about Bakura?"

Shrugging my shoulders again, I responded with, "I have no idea. I think we're just friends but the comments he keeps pulling are weird and drive me up the wall! You gotta wonder what's going on in that head of his!"

"It was surprising seeing his behaviour though! The last time he ever lost his temper over something happening to someone else was at the start of last year when someone was harassing Ryou!" Jounouchi pointed out. "Nobody has bothered Ryou since! But you Marik, you're the first friend Bakura has ever stood for! He sure got pissed over what happened in the pool! And Yami's comments on how Bakura cared for the prize - as in you - more than Kaiba did does seem pretty true to me too..."

My eyes switched to looking at the ground. That whole situation's a blur to me. I remember being knocked into the deep and that feeling of gasping for air. And Bakura's arms trying to secure me. I continued to struggle because it was my instinct to do so and yet I knew that someone was trying to save me. The yells were muffled in my memory but when I think about it, yeah, Bakura did care.

"Well, I turn off here!" Honda announced. He grinned at Jounouchi. "Unless you still want to invite me to come eat with you and Shizuka-cha-"

"Absolutely not!" The pair then began to wrestle for a bit and bicker but eventually it came down to the consensus that Honda would just wander on home. Honda started to jog back home and I realised that it was starting to get dark. Jounouchi flashed me a grin and said, "It's getting dark. I don't really want Honda flirting with my sister again but I suppose I'll introduce you to her so you can sorta meet the family, haha!"

I raised an eyebrow. "So is Shizuka the name of your sister?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Uh-huh! My parents got divorced and so I live with To-san and she lives with Ka-san so once a week, I go and eat dinner at her place. That's why I didn't turn off with Honda. You live near here, don't you? I see you walk home with Yugi and the gang." Jounouchi's surprisingly observant. He's inviting me to go eat dinner with his family so I guess in a way; he's seeing me as part of the group of friends. Even though I'd gotten along fine with Ryou and Yugi and Yami and Anzu, for some reason, that feeling of being accepted was only sinking in now. Odd.

He grabbed out his cellphone and told me he'll send a text to see if it's okay with his mom. A minute later he got a reply saying that his mother was out but it's okay for me to come over.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

The blonde smiled at me. "I wouldn't have invited you along if it wasn't okay!"

"Ah, okay."

"Come on! Let's go!" Jounouchi said, pulling me along with him. He began chatting to me about all sorts of stuff but I barely took it in. All I really heard was that both Otogi and Honda have crushes on Shizuka and that she's a first year at our school but she mostly hangs out with her friends, thus why not everybody in the group knows her very well.

"You'd think looking at Otogi that he's asking to get laid by a man!" I commented; and Jounouchi laughed.

"The same thing could be said about you, mate! Mr Jewellery boy! Some might say you were pretending to drown just so Bakura would save you!" I bit my lip at his comeback. Sorry Jounouchi, but if I was pretending to drown, that would be the equivalent of someone committing suicide. I just fail at swimming. Jounouchi saw my expression and chuckled some more. "Nah, I can tell that you can't swim well. So how do you handle kids' pools?"

I glowered. "I'm tall enough to just stand in those."

"Really? You're pretty short, aren't ya?" Shut up, just because you're pretty tall. "But then again, Ryou and Yugi are short too. I also noticed that Bakura was surprisingly taller than his twin. He must be around your height!" Now that you mention it, Bakura is the taller of the two.

"So why were you in a fight with that gang? Did they do something to you or vice versa?" I asked. Jounouchi stopped walking with those energetic steps he takes. He sighed and looked to the ground, his back to me. "Jounouchi?"

"Would it sound stupid to you if I called a fight because I expected someone to show up?"

"Uh... You'll have to elaborate."

Jounouchi chuckled slightly. "Nobody ever does that nowadays it seems. But alright. I have a massive crush on this lady who used to be a substitute teacher who befriended us. To me, she wasn't a teacher; she was one of the group!"

"Kujaku-sensei?" I took a guess at who he was talking about. I remember Bakura mentioning him once. Ah yes, on the day he revealed his secret to me. He told me that he didn't wish to know whether Jounouchi was thinking about a Kujaku-sensei again or not.

The blonde jumped, circling around a 180 degree angle to face me. "You've heard of her? Her first name is Mai. I consider myself already on a first name basis with her. Pretty decent, huh?"

I shrugged. "Sure..." I've never met Kujaku-sensei so I can't really make an opinion. I've only ever heard of her being mentioned. Perhaps she did substitute teaching only last year but not this year. I pointed this out to Jounouchi and he sighed.

"I have no idea what she's doing, really. I haven't seen her in forever but she usually shows up at the park in this day in the week, mostly after me and Honda have a fight with someone. And a year ago today was when that routine began! She saw us after me and Honda were beaten up and she just looked at us and said, 'My god! Why am I not surprised at this? Can't you even hold your own in a fight?' I somehow knew that we'd become friends from there. When she taught our classes, we still acted like friends. Mai gets to know the students and interacts with them like she could easily fit in amongst them as one of their own. But yeah, she hadn't shown up here in ages and I felt bothered about it and so I thought that maybe today was the day but... I guess she's moved on and not told us where she's going. Why am I not surprised at this?"

I could feel the irony in his words. This Kujaku-sensei lady saying how she wasn't surprised at Jounouchi and Honda getting caught up in fights and Jounouchi not being surprised at Kujaku-sensei moving on in life but not leaving behind any indication of where her life was going to the people that cared about her. I wonder if Jounouchi would search for her if school and current circumstances weren't holding him back from doing so. I wonder.

But Jounouchi was now looking at the sky, seeming to have regretted saying the words he said. While I don't really know the two and their relationship well, I suppose it's evident that he does genuinely like her. I'm interested at how he never considered the fact it was kind of a student-teacher kind of thing going on. But when he said that she could mingle with others his age like she's one of them, I can understand why he wouldn't see it in that way.

"I'm sure you'll see her again! She'll be uh... back to teaching here in no time!" I tried to be in high spirits; it was unusual for Jounouchi not to be. He smiled at me, obviously noticing my half-assed effort.

"Of course I will! Then I'll kick her ass!" he replied; though I could tell he wasn't quite back to his usual self. I guess he feels irritated not being able to see her. Reminds me too much of Rishid. Gah, I wish he was here. He used to always be by my side and while I'm used to him not being around, it still feels strange not seeing him every day. "Come on, Marik! We can't dawdle! Otherwise the dinner might be cold!"

We took off running mostly because Jounouchi was. Luckily we didn't have to run for long; I'm not exactly that fit. In any case, it seems we're at the house. Hm, it's nice. Isn't that large but it had a warm feel to it, it was the kind of house you'd feel comfortable with visiting. "So this is one of the Katsuya households?"

"Kawai household, to be more exact!" Jounouchi corrected me as we made our way to the front door. He knocked on the door and I could hear small footsteps rushing to the door. The next thing I knew, the door was flung open and a girl leaped into Jounouchi's arms, embracing him in a hug. "Ah, Shizuka! Did you get told about me inviting a friend?"

"Yes! I did!" the girl who appears to be Shizuka replied once she released her brother from the hug. She smiled at me and bowed her head politely. "My name is Shizuka Kawai. Welcome to the Kawai household, please make yourself at home. I'm sorry about the meal though, I hope you're okay with pork dumplings and rice?"

I bit my lip. "I'm a vegetarian so I'll just have the rice."

The girl who had long reddish hair gasped slightly, bringing her hand to her lips. "Oh! I had no idea; onii-chan never told me that so I had no idea. I'm sorry that all I can serve straight away is rice. Oh! Shall I make you something extra without any meat?"

I shook my head, surprised by this girl's behaviour. She hardly seems like Jounouchi's sister at all. She seems more like the offspring of Ryou and Yugi, I swear. "It's fine, I can live on just rice for dinner."

"Plus Shizuka makes amazing tiramisu so that should fill you up too!" Jounouchi added, dragging me into the house with Shizuka shutting the door behind us. She took our jackets and hung them on the coat hanger and pointed out the slippers for walking around indoors. My gawd, the hospitality is so different to what I'm used to. I figure Ryou would be like this too but due to the servants, he doesn't need to do that. Somehow I think Bakura would've have lectured him on how he doesn't need to do chores anymore because they've got servants to do those now.

Yeah, I think Shizuka is a Ryou type personality. Sweet, kind and always puts others before themselves. Do younger siblings always end up that way? Oh wait, I'm a younger sibling and I'm certainly not like Shizuka or Ryou. I'm more like Bakura if anything. Either these two are weird or I'm the weird one. Who knows?

We all went over to a dinner table and Jounouchi snuggled under a kotatsu. Shizuka brought out the food and we all settled down. "Itadekimasu!" we all said in unison – though I was a bit slow at first, not really used to Japanese customs. Shizuka served food to everyone and gave me a plentiful serving of rice. I ate it all up fairly quickly and Jounouchi hovered his food up and kept demanding seconds.

It was interesting, watching the two siblings interact. They both clearly had a tight bond but their personalities seemed so different. Shizuka was quiet but friendly while Jounouchi was loud and crazy but has a good head on his shoulders, nonetheless. I think about the concept of siblings too much. I have them, but I don't feel like I do at the same time.

Ishizu is my sister and yet she acts more like my mother. When was the last time Ishizu ruffled my hair and made fun of me like a sister would? Has she ever screamed at me about being an irritating little brother? I don't even remember a time where she was more sisterly than motherly. Does that mean I envy Bakura and Ryou, Jounouchi and Shizuka? Maybe I do.

"So you're Ishtar-san?" Shizuka asked me, looking unsure. I nodded and she looked relieved. "Thank goodness! I remember onii-chan telling me about how there's an Egyptian in his class and he mentioned the name 'Marik Ishtar'. I'm sorry; do you feel weird being referred to as the Egyptian person? I'd feel weird if I went to another country and was known by my nationality!"

Yes, I do feel weird. In Egypt, nobody ever went 'Oh hey! It's that Egyptian kid!' And Japan's probably the only other place I've been to other than Egypt, obviously. "Nah, I don't care," I lied. After all, I think saying my actual opinion would make things awkward. I'm not with Bakura or Ryou. Even then, I'm not completely honest around Ryou. Bakura just had that mind reading advantage; otherwise I'd be more fake around him too.

Am I actually being fake? Maybe I'm just being quiet, less outspoken. I have no idea if I'm being fake. I wonder if the me of before, the one that didn't have their memory taken away was a totally different person? Gah, I can't think over these things, I have to pay attention to these two.

"That's good, I hope onii-chan has been treating you nicely at school," Shizuka continued smoothly. Nice, she's not giving me odd looks like Jounouchi is. He makes it too damn obvious when he's watching me think or zone out. Shizuka seems to notice and just continue without giving that look of 'ooh Marik's thinking, what's he thinking about, is it scandalous, I hope it's scandalous, maybe he'll tell me what he's thinking if I stare at him long enough'. Ugh.

Jounouchi and I both came to reality and gave her fake grins. Sure, I could say that Jounouchi's kind of a loud mouthed freak who dragged me here because he was bored or I could pretend we're total uh... what do they call it? BFFs? Jounouchi placed his arm on my shoulder casually and made some comment about how we're such good mates in class. Okay buddy, you're overdoing it, get the hell off me.

I sweated a little but decided to go with the flow. "Yeah, sometimes Jounouchi helps me with homework because he's really brainy with algebra!"

Shizuka's mouth flew open in surprise. "Have you improved on your algebra since you failed that test?"

I nodded while Jounouchi was glaring at me. Way to make it obvious that I'm lying. Ah well, I'm having fun with this and your sister is pretty damn gullible. "In fact, show us some of your algebra skills! There's this problem I've been having trouble with! It's a quadratic and I forget how you solve those!"

"Yes, onii-chan! Please show us an example!" Shizuka joined in, clearly getting with the program. Come on, Jounouchi, we went over quadratics the other week; I hope you haven't forgotten already. Heck, I kept thinking about how to solve them again and again and Bakura claims that even he can solve them with ease. One can achieve success once the formula's been drilled into your brain.

"Oh uh... I need the bathroom. I'll solve your maths equations later!" Jounouchi said, excusing himself from the table. Shizuka giggled once he left the room, telling me he went in the direction of the study room.

"So you and your brother are close, huh?" That was my attempt at conversation.

Shizuka nodded. "Yes! My brother goes through a lot of challenges in life and even though things are hard for him, he still wants to be there for me and look after me. He makes me feel that I could be stronger too. Somehow, I feel like I want to help him too! Onii-chan is one of my best friends, really."

Gah, this girl is so cute. I wish she was my little sister. Somehow, her behaviour really reminds me of Ryou. In some ways, he's a bit like a brother to me too. I help him out when he needs me and I want him to help me too. He's the type of person I'd want by my side as I regain my memories and entrust those memories to. Someone I could be comfortable saying anything to and he won't think badly of me for it. Though I suppose there are some things better left unsaid, haha.

"That's great to hear," I said, not realising the true warmth in the tone of my voice at first. Whoa, I feel so unusual talking like this. It's so different. Why am I so quick to say that Shizuka reminds me of Ryou and that the feeling of getting to know warmer people to truly getting to me? I don't get it. This feeling, I want to embrace it.

And thank god Shizuka doesn't mind me zoning out like this. I have too much to think about it. But in a way, I'm sick of how it's all thoughts. Thought after thought after thought. I bet start chatting again.

"Shizuka, have you ever heard of a guy named Ryou? Ryou Kurufodo?" I found myself asking out of my own accord. She nodded, saying that she'd heard his name get mentioned a couple of times but she'd never met him, only seeing him in Jounouchi's year book for his first year at Domino City High. "Don't get him mixed with up with his brother Bakura Kurufodo! Bakura's a troublemaker but his brother's kind of the exact opposite. In any case, you should meet Ryou. I think so anyway."

Shizuka continued to smile at me. "That sounds nice."

"You can approach our classroom 2-C anytime you want!" I told her as Jounouchi ran in.

"Gah! Are you another guy who likes to hit on my sister?" Jounouchi asked with a panicky expression. I stared at him for a long time, not quite catching what on earth he was on about. Shizuka seemed pretty oblivious too; though she may have not heard her brother properly. My eyes widened as I realised.

"No, I thought that's just Honda and Otogi," I replied, raising an eyebrow. Jounouchi placed a finger on his chin.

"True, true. Okay, good."

"Um, I hope you don't mind me interrupting but what are you two talk-"

We stuck on our fake grins again and cut her off with a "Don't worry, never mind." So Shizuka decided to clean the dishes and she asked Jounouchi to get the school yearbook from her room as he left it there by accident last week. He returned quickly and he flicked through to find pages of his friends. The first page with one of our friends was the awards page aka the people who won trophies at the end of the year for their academic achievements.

No surprise at Yami being the only one out of the group to win something. Apparently he got the History prize. I guess it's a subject he would pay a lot of attention to, hn. There was no picture there but I suppose Jounouchi just wanted to point out that someone did get an award. He flicked to the non-academic awards page and apparently Anzu got some Performing Arts award and I sighed when I saw who won the swimming trophy. I expected to see Bakura's name but I suppose the fact that he didn't join the swim team meant that he did any proper competitive swimming and therefore win the trophy.

I smiled when I thought about what Bakura might have thought about competitive swimming. 'That means wearing swimming caps and speedos. Fuck no, I'd rather make out with Yugi and Anzu at the same freaking time than do that, even if I do get a hardcore trophy and an applause at the end of the year!' That might be something he'd say. He always knows how to grab attention, there should've been an award based around that.

Then Jounouchi flicked to photos of events in the year like sports day. Heh, they caught Anzu and Miho in cheerleader outfits. Pervy photographers seemed to make note of their legs, probably bummed out that they couldn't get a good shot of their panties or something. And Yugi and Ryou are trying the three-legged race and seem to be having trouble keeping on their feet. And there's a shot of Bakura running, perhaps in a relay or something. He looked so serious and focused on the race; it was pretty interesting to look at really.

Jounouchi turned the page to the class photos. The whole time, he was making comments actually but I was barely paying attention to him, thinking more about what I was seeing in print on the yearbook page than what was coming out of Jounouchi's mouth. Hm, I see. Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Ryou were all in a class together, class 1-A. Anzu, Yugi and Ryou were all smiling sweetly at the camera while Honda's eyes were closed; perhaps the flash made him blink. As for Jounouchi, his eyes seemed to be out of focus. I decided to listen to see if I got an explanation for that.

"...Yugi looks overly smiley there and I laughed the first time I saw Honda in this photo... And you see Mayumi has totally prettified herself in preparation for photo day. Ah, there's me. I think while we were taking the photos, I swear I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I had to look. I don't quite remember it but it's pretty amusing how the camera caught that. And Ryou looks pretty nervous, don'tcha think? Hey, let's look at class 1-D; we got some more of the gang there."

He had to turn to the next page so we could see class 1-D's photo. My eyes scanned the page and I quickly found the focal point of the photo. Bakura Kurufodo. Oh god, he has his classic smirk and he clearly wasn't paying attention to the camera. He was positioned next to Miho Nosaka, who was in between Bakura and Otogi. She had quite a fangirl expression, probably because she got to be put beside the two best looking people in her class. And Otogi, wow, he's probably the only one who can look good even in class photos. In any case, Bakura seemed to be quite amused by how Miho appeared to be behaving. Crap, Bakura can look good in school photos too. What the hell.

Here I thought school photos made everyone look bad but apparently I've come to a school where there are actually people who can pull him off. It wasn't long before I spotted Yami in the photo too, in the front row. His hair made him stand out but he seemed a bit awkward as he stared, facing the front. I had some slight hope but I guess Yami hasn't learned how to pull off the 'handsome even in school photos' trick.

Shizuka came and joined us and Jounouchi decided to do another search through the yearbook to find any mention of him but he didn't find much else. The three of us continued chatting for ages and ages – it was Jounouchi doing most of the talking – when it got pretty late so I decided to head home.

"Shizuka, thanks for the food! And Jounouchi, it was good to get to know you better and I even got to learn some stuff about the others!" I said, mostly because it was the polite thing to do when you're leaving someone's house that you were visiting. I bowed my head slightly and bid them a good night.

As I walked home in the dead of the night, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I don't really believed but I managed to enjoy myself socialising with others. When I walked in the door, I smirked at the note that was taped on the fridge.

**Hey Marik, I'll be late home tonight. I have a date with a nice fellow from the museum who has been taking the same shifts as me. If things go well, I may end up introducing the two of you sometime. So suss out dinner and things by yourself without me.**

- **Ishizu**

How long have I been here? I arrived in Japan around late July and school started around mid-August, it's been a month so it's mid September and so yeah, we're coming up to the end of September. I've done nothing about my love life and my sister who I thought dedicated her life to her work and looking after me scored a date before me. Gah, I'm losing.

But then again, she probably didn't make plans to be antisocial and distant from others. She isn't that outgoing and friendly but she can approach others, she can hold conversations plus she is an attractive woman, I suppose.

I entered my bedroom, smiling once more. Slumping onto the bed, I couldn't help thinking it. I'm beginning to come out of my shell.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Heehee, Marik's finally learning how to socialise. There'll be more relationship building as Marik begins to get to know the other students more. X3 And yeah, I totally couldn't resist Marik throwing out that whole 'you should meet Ryou!' thing to Shizuka. I recently got into the ship after reading a good Marik/Bakura and Ryou/Shizuka fic. So um, there'll be some Ryou/Shizuka interaction in future as well as more of other random ships!**

**Anyway, next chapter has Mai returning at long last! How will Jounouchi handle it? And Marik finds himself regaining a memory! And Anzu has a confession to make. But she isn't the only one...**

**And with that, I'll let you go off and review, my kiddies. =P *serves free nachos beside the review counter* XD**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	8. X and Y

**Hiya! Another update! Can't believe I've gotten to my 8th chapter so quickly. Not long until I've hit the 10 mark, lol. XD I haven't enjoyed writing fanfiction so much in a long time. Eh, I prolly could've done better on this chapter but it's got important stuff in it so please read and enjoy! Um, het shipping confessions here plus a yaoi one! Hell yeah. XD**

**Read on, enjoy and review! 83**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Eight: X and Y

**No POV**

"I was thinking..." Jounouchi suddenly broke the silence between him and Anzu as they stood under a shelter from the rain waiting for the bell to ring for homeroom. Anzu was slightly puzzled as to why Jounouchi dragged her to a shelter where they could still feel the chill in the air. But there weren't many people around and the blonde didn't seem to want others to be listening in on their conversation. She couldn't help but wish that Jounouchi was quicker at working out how he was going to word what he wanted to say. "I was thinking that there's a lot we don't know."

Anzu nodded in agreement. "I assume you're referring to Marik-san and Yami and the others?"

"Uh-huh! It's suspicious how Kaiba's often got his eye on those two! He never says what his motives are and Yami's observing Kaiba too as if he knows a bit about what's happening too! I don't think Marik is all that oblivious either; he just doesn't want to say anything to us!" Jounouchi pointed out, making random gestures as he explained to Anzu things that he's noticed. Anzu's eyes widened; surprised by how Jounouchi pay attention to things like that. He isn't the most brilliant but he can be quite the observant person when he wants to be.

"Well, maybe there's a valid reason why we're not supposed to know," Anzu replied, shrugging it off. She too, was curious about the situation but she remembered how Yami and Yugi approached her when they were ready to open up. Ever since, she always thought it was best to let the person come to you when they needed you. Jounouchi on the other hand, when he wanted to know something, he wanted to know and he would do whatever he could to find out what he wants to know.

"Anzu~!" Jounouchi dragged out the last syllable of her name in a slightly whiney tone. She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, I want to find out what's going on!"

"Investigate with Honda then," Anzu snapped, starting to get a little irritated now.

"He isn't classmates with Kaiba or Yami or Marik so he probably won't care as much for the situation as you would! I doubt Otogi cares either; I'm running out of people to investigate with! Please Anzu, be a good sport!" Jounouchi begged, trying to look pathetic in a vain attempt to make the girl feel sorry for him and agree to his plans.

"Investigate by yourself, you're capable!" a voice different to Jounouchi and Anzu's spoke. The two whirled around and were faced with a blonde beauty who was clearly older than them and wasn't dressed in the uniform. Jounouchi couldn't help but notice that the lady was rather well-endowed and teamed with the long, wavy, blonde hair, he recognised her easily.

"Mai?!" Jounouchi yelled out, completely bewildered by the substitute teacher showing up. She had been gone for so long and out of the blue, she just shows up again. Jounouchi didn't know what to say so he burst out laughing. The two females that were with them exchanged glances at each other as Jounouchi calmed down. "It's just like you to just appear out of nowhere and take us by surprise, isn't it?"

Mai smiled. "Of course. The bell's going to ring in a few minutes so you two better get ready for class. Aren't exams coming up and stuff?" There was plenty Mai could say but she felt it was best to keep things brief. She was perfectly aware of the way she affects Jounouchi but she was here to do her job, not have some happy reunion with a student she happened to befriend. It wasn't even intentional; students and teachers generally don't mix. It just happened, her friendship with Jounouchi and some of the others. So she knew that the moment she arrived back at Domino City High, she wouldn't let students get attached to her again.

Jounouchi glared, his emotions finally sinking in. "I don't care about school now! Where have you been?"

"Jounouchi-" Anzu tried to calm him down but he cut her off instantly.

"I've been waiting for you! Couldn't you have left a message to say where you were going? I never ever saw you in Domino City, not since around the end of December last year or something! It's September now! Where have you been?" Jounouchi continued firing questions and statements at the teacher who didn't make any effort to reply. He sighed after a long silence.

"Head to class," Mai eventually said to break the silence.

"The bell hasn't rung yet!"

"Head to class!" she repeated, raising the volume of her voice.

"Not until you answer me!"

"We weren't even close friends, why do you care so much? I was away in the hope of getting a better job; that failed so I returned. Happy now?"

Anzu wanted to leave so badly, feeling so awkward listening in on this conversation. She knew that Jounouchi had a thing for Mai Kujaku but she had no idea how much he cared. Perhaps clutching to those feelings was all he knew. It was pretty clear that Mai wasn't willing to respond to him but it was just like Jounouchi to be stubborn over things. He was the type of person who refused to give up. Anzu knew that she could easily say all these things to him but they wouldn't have any effect on the blonde.

"You want to know why I care so much? It's because I have a cr-" His voice got drowned out by the loud shrill of the bell. Mai flicked some strands of hair out of her eyes and waved at the two students.

"Sorry Jounouchi, I didn't catch that last bit. But I got to go to class so I suppose you'll see me around whenever I have to teach a class! Maybe I'll teach you or Anzu's classes if your teachers are missing!" Mai said, making a quick escape. She bit her tongue; she knew what Jounouchi was going to say. The bell really did ring at a convenient time. She didn't want to hear the words from his mouth properly. She didn't want him to miss her or want her.

"...crush... on... you..." Jounouchi mumbled after the teacher was out of his sight. Anzu placed a hand on his shoulder but he grabbed it and placed her hand back at her side. He lifted his head up and grinned, despite the fact he got brushed aside completely. "I was persistent, wasn't I? With finding out where she left. I kept going and she told me where she had been! She left in search of better job opportunities, right? Job well done, I say!"

"But Jounouchi, you were about to tell Mai-san that-"

"Mission accomplished, right?" Jounouchi interrupted her, pretending not to get what Anzu was saying. He felt it would be better if they didn't talk about it. But Anzu however, had a different opinion on the matter.

"Jounouchi, you can't just confess and then let it go just because she didn't hear it properly!" she pointed out, placing her hand back on his shoulder to show she was serious about what she was saying.

"I think she knew what I was going to say! Her running away is basically telling me to forget about it, right?" Jounouchi snapped and he turned to leave but Anzu yanked him back. "Anzu, I don't want to talk about what happe-"

"I'm going to help you!" Anzu yelled, silencing him immediately. She was thankful that nobody was really there to listen to the two but she chose to lower her voice regardless. "I'm going to help you, okay? With finding out what's going on!"

"Nyeh?" Jounouchi blinked. Didn't she object to the idea before?

"It's called being persistent, right?"

A smile lit up Jounouchi's face. He figured that Anzu agreed to help him because she felt sorry for him with what happened but it didn't matter. There was someone on his side. Someone who was after the truth.

And as long as he had that to go on with, he needn't dwell on what happened with Mai.

---

It was lunchtime and Marik found himself sitting idly in the classroom. For some reason, no one was approaching him today. Except for Bakura but well, it was Bakura. The more arrogant twin never went a day at school without siding up to Marik and making fun of him one way or another. Marik had gradually begun to accept it as a daily routine.

He always thought at first that Bakura reading his mind would be the worst thing ever but he began to realise that there were cons yes but also pros. It turns out that maybe Bakura isn't so bad after all and can actually be a decent guy when he wants to be. Plus Bakura never bothers to go round telling everybody what Marik really thinks of them. Marik didn't even need to remind regularly either. He was even a bit grateful that Bakura had gained some respect in that sense.

"Hey Marik...?" Bakura decided to start up the conversation today. "Even though you know my actual surname and all, don't ever think of me as a Touzoku. Don't think of me as a Kurufodo either. I'm Bakura, okay?"

"I always thought of you as Bakura. Bakura is Bakura," Marik replied with a slight smile upon his lips. Bakura grinned at him; he knew the Egyptian would get it. "Though would it irritate you if I asked why?"

The white haired student shook his head. "It's you I'm talking to, I don't really care. Anyway, if I don't say anything, my dearest brother will!" he answered, shuffling his chair closer to Marik's. He agreed to answer him but he didn't want to broadcast it to the world either. "It's a case of family relations. I'll tell you a part of it. Maybe I'll tell you the story in full another time but for now, this will do."

Marik leaned forward, completely intent on listening. Bakura backed off a bit at first, surprised at the Egyptian boy who at first was so repulsed by him and was now leaning towards him with a friendly smile. He wasn't sure whether to think of this as good or bad. Maybe if he read Marik's thoughts properly, maybe he would get something. No, he's just thinking about what Bakura might tell him and also wondering why he's looking at him funny.

"So uh... The family used to be us five. The Touzoku family. There's the father, the mother, the twin brothers and the little sister. Things started out normal, I guess. I was always the troublemaker though but I was a proud one! My sister Amane was more like Ryou and so they related to each other more and were very close! Ryou was pretty girly back then and so oka-san always took him and Amane out somewhere so I was often stuck with my father. But..." Bakura paused, shifting his bangs away from his eyes as an excuse to cover up the fact that he needed a quick moment to think about what he'd say next. "...But I had heard my father have phone calls and... I kept discovering proof that he was wanting to break off from the family. I was furious at the idea and made it my goal to convey the message 'you think of escaping and I'll make life a living hell'. I think that instead made him more desperate to leave. So when oka-san and Amane died in a car accident, Ryou didn't know what to do and all I knew is that him and me... we were stuck with this father who didn't want to be a part of us. Ryou was upset for the longest time while I was... well, you could say I was an asshole really!"

The white haired student tried to laugh at his own comments as an attempt to make light of his words but he couldn't change the expression on Marik's face. Marik was staring at Bakura, waiting for him to continue. He was speechless but also curious. The way Bakura spoke about his family was different to how he imagined. He seemed to hate his father and Marik wanted to know what Bakura meant by proof – he was a bit too vague there and he got the feeling that was on purpose.

"So... I don't like my father. I hate him even. Ryou loved him though; I tried to as well but I was really stubborn. One day, my father got up and left and Ryou and I were forced to fend for ourselves. Ryou thinks that one day he'll return and a family will be formed again but I despise that thought. I want nothing to do with that bastard."

Marik nodded in understanding. "That's why you don't want to be a Touzoku because then you feel associated with him, right?"

"Exactly! I don't want to go back to being a Touzoku," Bakura replied with a grin. He went red after realising that honest he was for once. Not once had he talked to Ryou about the situation with their family because his brother had such a differentiating opinion that Bakura was turned off by the idea of expressing his own thoughts to him. But Marik was so easy to talk to, on the other hand. Perhaps it was because Bakura knew that there were plenty of things he could've judged on about Marik and because he didn't bother doing such a thing; Marik wasn't willing to judge him wrongly either. "...So, Marik... What about your parents? Did they ditch you and your sister or something?"

The Egyptian boy put a finger to his lips and thought about it. "...No, my mother died when I was very young and I'm pretty sure that for the longest time, it was me, Ishizu, Rishid and my father. Rishid is my adopted brother and he watched out for me a lot. I lived in underground Egypt but I don't really remember much. For some reason, I don't think I really liked my father either... I never really gave it much thought though! Why did I dislike him though? Was he..."

Marik froze suddenly. As did Bakura. The tanned one of the two began to get a throbbing headache and then the paler one did too. Images and voices started rushing through their minds and Marik started to realise that subconsciously, his mind made a connection.

**_A crowd was gathered, all delighted that there was a new member of the Ishtar family. Deep in the underground was a special ceremony and a tall Egyptian Tomb Keeper was presenting a baby to them. He addressed the crowd who all responded well. It was obvious that everyone there was in good spirits but they were trying to keep to the formal behaviour code too._**

**_The baby looked up and met with the eyes of his father who smiled down at him proudly. The scene began to fade out..._**

...and the two returned to reality. Marik found himself going pink and shaking. He felt strangely happy and yet disappointed at the same time. It all came and gone too quickly. But he and Bakura were both sure of it. A memory had returned, albeit a small one that didn't give away a lot.

"What the hell, Marik? Keep thinking; you might learn more!" Bakura yelled out in excitement, getting stares from a couple of other students in the classroom. He didn't care for them however. Grabbing at Marik's shoulders, he tried to get him to continue thinking but by reading Marik's mind, he knew Marik was unable to make anymore mind connections that retrieve another memory.

"...I have to remember more... If I remember myself disliking my father and yet I have memories of being in his arms feeling warm and wanted... then something crazy must've happened..." Marik whispered, just loud enough for Bakura to hear him.

Bakura nodded. "I saw that memory through your eyes too. I can confirm at least, that you did live in underground Egypt." He stood up, grinning widely. "This is great! I'm going to tell Ryou!" He dashed off, full of energy. Most of the students that watched him go couldn't help but feel weirded out by the fact that yes, that was Bakura and he actually looked optimistic and open for once.

Jounouchi gave Anzu the thumbs up and she knew in an instant what he meant. She took this opportunity to go up to Marik and talk to him one-on-one. "Hey, Marik-san! Do you know what's with Bakura-kun?"

The girl's words snapped Marik out of his thoughts and he looked up at her with rather innocent eyes. She felt herself blush; Marik was surprisingly adorable. Anzu had gotten used to Marik looking disinterested and unsociable but here he looked curious and friendlier. It was... different. But she liked it.

"Bakura..." Marik said the name of the student that just ran off aloud. He paused and then shrugged. "I don't know."

"I heard Bakura-kun saying that he wanted you to think more because you might learn more," Anzu pointed out and the Egyptian teenager bit his lip. He couldn't deny that. Damn Bakura and his way of saying the wrong things too loudly. Now he'll have to talk his way out of this one. Anzu isn't supposed to know the situation, after all.

"It's none of your business," Marik eventually responded, failing to think of anything better.

Anzu sighed as she leaned against a desk. "Truthfully, would it be okay if Ryou-kun knew? Bakura-kun said he was going to tell Ryou-kun something. What about Kaiba-kun or Yami? I get the feeling that they... they would know what's going on."

Marik held his head low. He could tell that Anzu knew something was going on but he wished she hadn't approached him like this. Ever since Bakura told him that he could read his mind, Marik had realised that maybe it was easier to be more honest but he wasn't quite sure what it meant to be too honest. What were the limits that Anzu was allowed to know? How is he supposed to answer her?

He had no choice. He'll just have to improvise with her questions and hope she doesn't learn more than she should.

"Ryou, Bakura and Yami... They're all in the know. I feel like Kaiba knows some things too but I'm not sure. It's not something I want to talk about."

"Boys are never really able to open up to girls, are they?" Anzu commented with a serious expression on her face. Serious yet sad. She felt it was true though. Boys often didn't want to show their weak sides in front of girls because they wanted to be strong instead. But it often ended up with the guy having hardly anyone to turn to when things went badly.

Marik shook his head. "I don't believe that it's anything to do with gender. I don't like opening up about myself period."

Anzu stood up and faced him properly. "So what do you do when you're down over something you haven't talked to others about? Who will be around to understand you?"

The blonde Egyptian smirked at her. "Oh, I've got someone who'll always get it."

"Who? Bakura-kun? You can't just expect Bakura-kun to be able to know what's on your mind!" And only Marik was able to see the irony in that statement. He grinned an all-knowing grin, which threw Anzu off. She felt confused now by the Ishtar's strange behaviour. But it was clear that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Marik, not today. "I'll ask Yami what's going on then!"

Yami looked up at hearing his name being called. He was having a discussion with Yugi as usual. "Anzu?"

"Yami, please meet me after school! I have something to ask!" Anzu requested. She wanted to hit herself for using such a desperate tone in her voice.

The tri-colour haired student jerked his head slightly. "Sure. Yugi, you're fine with walking home with just Marik, right?"

Yugi smiled. "I don't mind. Anzu clearly has something important to talk to you about. It's all fine by me."

---

It was after school and the rain just wouldn't stop. Anzu was standing under the shelter and Yami was out in the open, letting the rain drench his uniform. He had no idea why he was letting himself get soaked, really. It was just one of those things. He didn't mind the rain really. The air wasn't particularly cold either. In a sense, the rain was refreshing compared to the previous day where the weather was hot.

After about ten minutes, most of the students had gotten their umbrellas and were all leaving school. Anzu watched as Yugi tried to get Yami to take an umbrella but the taller Muto was shaking his head, wanting Yugi to keep the umbrella for himself so he didn't get wet. Marik and Bakura seemed perfectly keen to embrace the weather with Marik kicking water from puddles at Bakura who was jumping in them, splashing water on people around him. Ryou smiled at them nervously, watching from under his umbrella. Jounouchi was complaining to Yugi about how his umbrella broke and that Honda forgot his umbrella. The two seemed to want Yugi to share his umbrella, as his umbrella was the widest and could easily have three stand underneath it.

Anzu couldn't help but feel happy watching this scene before her eyes. This was how life was supposed to be. Pure, innocent and simple. No secrets or worries to get caught up in. And everyone would embrace one another and accept each other. No one would feel the feel to be so distant from one another. The biggest worry would be getting too wet from the rain and catching a minor cold. But this was only a scene and just one scene can't sum up the ways of the world.

Eventually it was only her and Yami that remained at the front of the school. She got her umbrella out and opened it up so she didn't getting wet, joining Yami out in the open. Anzu tried to stand so that the umbrella sheltered him too but he told her that she didn't have to.

"Yami, you'll catch a cold if you just stand out in the rain like that!"

"It's fine. The rain is... nice." Yami wasn't sure how else to describe the rain. He'd been giving so much thought and attention to other matters that when it come to usual things like why the hell he's letting himself get drenched by rainwater, he'd realised that he had no idea what he was doing. "So Anzu, you wanted to talk?"

Anzu's expression changed. "I can see it. That there is something unusual going on. Jounouchi's also noticed it too. I know you've had a case of amnesia long ago but you watch Marik-san and Kaiba-kun and Bakura-kun like they're of some kind of importance. I want to know who they are to you. Do you think they relate to the memories you've forgotten?"

Yami bit his lip. He never expected Anzu to approach him about that. But Bakura's questionable behaviour was probably enough to be considered odd and fair to be asking about. But Anzu and even Jounouchi have noticed that things are indeed not what they seem.

He always wondered how people would react if they knew that he and Marik have both lost their memory and have no clue as to how they wound up in Domino City, Japan. What would people do if they knew that Ryou had telepathic powers and Bakura could read Marik's mind? If they knew the truth behind the Kurufodo name? Yami was sure that Kaiba's intentions were based around the memories that Marik had forgotten. If people knew those things, would it be a good thing?

Yugi thought it would be good to more open as they'd receive more support. Yami however, always saw this to be a bad thing. He'd feel different to everyone once more and Marik would be treated like a freak. People would be constantly asking Bakura what Marik is thinking or getting Ryou to be their messenger boy. Normal students learning obscure secrets would make those who are the subjects would feel obscure. Life could easily be turned into a living hell.

But Yami knew that eventually, people would notice that yes, there's definitely something different about that person. He knew a day would come in which people would be questioning the unknown and hoping to gain the truth. A truth that wasn't theirs to know.

"...It's none of your business."

"That's what Marik-san told me!" Anzu snapped. She held her breath for a moment, realising what she said. "Sorry, I sounded rude, I just-"

"Yugi would be more likely to explain what's going on and yet you came to me, someone who has always been unwilling to tell due to potential consequences. Why did you come to me?" Yami asked, placing his hands in his pockets and ignoring the fact that his hair was drooping; his bangs sticking to his forehead.

Anzu shrugged. "I figured he knew what was going on but I had the feeling that it wasn't his secret to tell. I felt that coming to you would mean being more respectful. Or coming to Marik-san. I feel like you two are the ones with the most secrets and so I thought that I should approach you two. Marik-san didn't want to tell me anything and so I hoped that you of all people might tell me..." she admitted, placing a clenched fist on her chest and putting on a brave face.

"That's... considerate of you. But this is a secret in which only a few are allowed to know. This isn't some kind of club either; it's something that is important to our lives!"

"But you and the others who know are my friends! At the very least, I want to know a little so I can be there for them! I want to be a good friend and it's frustrating knowing that there's something going on and no matter who me or Jounouchi ask, it's rejection, one after the other! Both of us feel so left out. While it's selfish demanding to know something, I also feel like I can't be trusted!"

Anzu felt tears coming from her eyes and she desperately wanted to just throw away her umbrella just so the rain could hide those tears. Instead she just clung to the umbrella and felt ashamed. Ashamed at her selfishness. Ashamed at how persistent she was trying to be. Ashamed at how nosey she was being. Ashamed at her desperation.

"...It's not about trust, it's circumstances."

"They're circumstances in which you can't trust me, aren't they?"

"Yes."

She took a step forward, letting go of her umbrella. A small wind blew it to the ground behind her, splashing into a puddle. The rain quickly drenched her but she didn't care. "Yami, I love you! If there was anyone whose trust I would never ever break no matter what happened, it would be yours! I wouldn't tell anyone anything!" she confessed. Anzu had no idea how else to put it. It was true. She believed her words aren't lies.

"You can sense how important this secret is, can't you?" the tri-colour haired student replied and Anzu couldn't help but realise that he avoided answering her sudden confession properly. It's just like Jounouchi and Mai this morning, she realised. And like Jounouchi, she couldn't let this get to her.

"...Y-Yeah..." Anzu responded quietly, her eyes averting to the ground. Yami went down on his knees and got out a ruler. She watched him as he drew an 'X' in the ground.

"I think our paths are like an X," Yami began to explain. He used the ruler to point out things as he talked. "This is me at one corner and you at another corner. As we continue our paths in life there is a point in which they meet."

"And then they split off once more..." Anzu mumbled sadly, kneeling down beside him. "It's because our futures are likely to be different. My dream is to be a dancer and go to America. I feel like once you graduate from Domino City High, you will leave Japan in search of your own future too because that's the kind of person you are."

"Yes. Once I graduate, I plan to go to Egypt. I'm unsure about Yugi though. I do and don't want him to follow me. I'm stuck between X and Y..."

Anzu took the ruler from Yami's hands and drew a Y on the surface of the damp earth. "Here you two start at different corners and meet up and then you unite your paths. That's what you want."

"Yugi's the type of person who would follow me, despite how he actually feels. I want his and my paths to cross over and unite as one but I want him to choose that not because of me but because of himself."

The brunette girl nodded in understanding. She knew that Yami and Yugi had a strong bond, one she could never touch or feel part of. Anzu was always aware that she could never be as close to Yami as Yugi but for some reason, she held hope. She understood Jounouchi's perspective now. Why did he not give up even after so much time past? There was no logical reason. It just was.

Yami hesitated. He never thought he'd say this much. Anzu may be thinking right now that he just brushed her aside but he didn't mean for it to come out like that. He did like her, he liked her a lot but only as a friend. Yami was well aware that the girl felt something for him for a long time but he had no idea what to do. It was just easier to be oblivious but now he was stuck not knowing what to say.

"Yami... do you... and Yugi... do you...?" Anzu tried to speak but she had no idea how to word what she wanted to ask. The bond between Yugi and Yami was undeniable. She knew she was stuck yearning for someone who didn't feel the same way. But she had to confirm it for herself. She needed to ask. "Do you love Yugi?"

He didn't know what to say. There was no direct answer he could find for this. It's all too easy to just say yes. But Yami felt he had to respond with his most important friend's feelings kept in mind.

"...If Yugi knew that I loved him, he would follow me, wouldn't he? If he knew that I wanted him to follow me, he'd do it, wouldn't he? He's the type of person who would sacrifice so much for it, isn't he? If he wanted to go to Kyoto and I wanted to go to Osaka, he would go to Osaka with me, wouldn't he? I want it to be that he wants to go to Kyoto, I want Osaka and then we go to Okinawa instead..." Yami glanced up at Anzu who was quiet, listening to him speak. He wasn't sure if rain was dripping down her face or whether they were tears. Either way, he knew that she knew she had been rejected. "I'm sorry... Anzu..."

"Don't apologise! I understand what you're saying and it's fine! I know... that no matter what happens... it'll be for the best, I know!" She got up on her feet and dropped the ruler. Without another word, she ran. She kept running and wouldn't stop, not even when Yami called her name.

She didn't care that she forgot her umbrella. She didn't care that she was completely drenched by the rain. She didn't care that she passed Marik and Yugi along the way home. She couldn't even bear to look at Yugi. Both students yelled after her but she didn't listen.

Anzu knew that when it came right down to it, she was unhappy about this. She couldn't even summon up a "Mission accomplished!" the way Jounouchi could. Nor could she truly say that she tried. She felt happy that Yami came to love Yugi but she wished that she gave up on him sooner.

'But no,' she thought, 'I had to blurt out how I really felt and now things will be awkward... Oh so awkward. He's so thoughtful when it comes to Yugi too... I want to be happy for them but... it hurts too. It really does.'

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The whole 'If Yugi knew that I loved him' quote was inspired by an anime I've also been getting real into lately called 'Toradora'. The end of episode 16 and Kitamura overhears Kanou say "If he knew that I liked him, he would follow me, wouldn't he?" dialoguey stuff. I really liked watching that scene and I wanted Yami to say something similar. Heck, episode 8 of Toradora inspired the swimming race scene and Bakura's angry outburst. XD Hell yeah for anime inspiring fanfiction. But I do draw a lot of inspiration from anime so why not. XD**

**Oh yeah, the bit where Anzu says how boys never really open up to girls, I thought about it realised that it relates to Winry and the Elric brothers in FMA with how she wants to know what's going on but they never really tell her anything. Damn me and my anime. XDDD**

**Anyway, next chapter: Anzu has a talk with Marik, Ryou makes a new buddy and Seto finally reveals his intentions!**

**And so that's chapter eight, I hope you enjoyed it and please review! ^_^;**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	9. On the Lonely Rail

**Haha, a bit slower with the next update for this fic. It's cuz I've started another fic alongside this one titled 'A Bad Case of Hopeless'. Check it out sometime! 8D Anyway, writing this chapter made me grin and first and then writing the scene with Seto made me feel pessimistic in a way. I dunno. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Nine: On the Lonely Rail

**Marik's POV**

It's funny how time just manages to pass before your eyes. A couple more weeks went by so quickly for me. During those weeks, I hadn't remembered anything new. I just... I don't know. Ryou was trying out all these methods he could think of but none worked. Bakura was just being... well, Bakura. I heard that Mai showed up a couple of weeks ago and disappeared again so Jounouchi's been acting a bit like a lost dog. Anzu's become rather distant from Yami lately, which made me wonder a bit if something happened between the two. Seto disappeared off on some business trip and he returned from it a couple of days ago with an extremely bad mood. Yami and Yugi have been their usual selves, mostly observing the situation.

Did I mention that there was another mufti day and Otogi looked really sexy? Bakura teased over that and then eventually admitted that he agreed with me. Trust me, even the straightest of guys at our school were in awe at how amazing Otogi looked.

What he wore was- "Hey Marik-san!" Gah, Anzu's greeting snapped me away from that sexy outfit of Otogi's. Bloody hell.

It was almost homeroom time and Ryou had dragged Bakura off somewhere so I was stuck by myself, sitting and waiting for something to happen. Not that I minded or anything. Anzu's... decent enough, so I guess she can interrupt my somewhat perverted thought train.

"Mornin' Anzu..."

"I'd been thinking," she began, "can I call you something other than Marik-san? I feel like we're more familiar with each other these days."

"Make it far too cutesy and I'll file a complaint and take it to court."

She giggled at this response. "Well, I just thought Marik-san was a little too formal. How about Marik-kun?"

I pondered the suggestion. "It sounds a bit odd. Kinda like..." I sounded out the syllables, "Ma-rick-kun... The k at the end of Marik and the k in kun don't really flow right. It's kinda like it cuts off partway through."

Anzu nodded, agreeing with the point I brought up. "Marikun? Just say it like it's joined up!"

Marikun? Hm. It sounds a bit cute for my tastes but I guess if it's only Anzu calling me by it, it's okay. So long as it doesn't spread around and everyone in the school starts using it, I'll be fine. "Sure. But I'm blaming you if Jounouchi or Miho bop up and have taken to calling me Marikun. I'm only allowing you to call me by that."

"Gotcha, gotcha."

Hey, I think now's a good time to ask about what's been going on with her lately. Considering how I mentioned that she's been distant from Yami lately. Oh yeah, I remember how a couple of weeks ago she ran past Yugi and I without stopping to talk to us. We yelled after her but she wouldn't respond.

I could only glimpse at her face for a second. Her expression was distraught. Whatever happened must've been major. I think she left school later to talk with Yami. What on earth did they talk about? I may as well try asking.

But do I even deserve to be told? I turned her away when she reached out to me for information. It would be understandable if she didn't want to tell me what was going on.

"Anzu, did something happen between you and Yami? You hardly make eye contact with him anymore. And you two don't talk to each other nearly as much as before." Anzu blinked at me and her conflicting eyes told me enough, even though she began insisting that it was nothing. "Anzu, I'm not oblivious. You liked him, didn't you?"

"W-Well... um... It just wasn't meant to be, let's keep it at that! And um, Yami already loves someone else and I'm totally happy with his decision and um, yeah, I'm happy for him, he's my friend!" she babbled on while I tuned out.

Because she is putting up such a front. That front might work on someone like Honda or Jounouchi but not on me. I won't comment and say that I can see through her mask because that might just hurt her more. So I won't mention anything more. I think I can tell what happened. She confessed how she felt but got rejected by Yami. It does make me curious though, how she mentioned that Yami loves someone else. The thought of Yami in love seemed off to me. Or maybe it's because when I think of someone in love, I think of all those stereotypical portrayals of people in love and I can't associate them with Yami.

"Okay, I get it, I get it!" I decided to interrupt her ramble. The bell for homeroom rang. Damn, I was thinking of asking who Yami loves but I guess I'll ask Yami himself sometime instead. Anzu walked over to her desk.

Bakura walked into the classroom, stretching his arms. He looked tired but when he made eye contact with me, his energy seemed to return. As he slumped down in the desk behind me as he always does, he leaned forward while I leaned back so I could talk to him. It was our usual routine. I'd lean backwards and think stuff while he whispered a response back. As the two of us were near the back, the teacher could never bust us for talking during homeroom.

As the teacher walked into the classroom, Bakura muttered something. "Good morning, Marikun."

...Go to hell, Bakura.

I should've known that you'd be one of the first to discover Anzu's new nickname for me. Anyway, she's the only one who has permission to start calling me that.

"Why only her?"

Cuz... cuz it would irritate me if everyone called me that.

"Me and Anzu aren't everyone, Marikun."

I'm going to throw you out the window soon, Bakurin.

"Cool, I got a nickname too."

Bitch.

"I liked Bakurin better."

Then I suppose you won't mind if I tell everyone to call you Bakurin from now on.

"Tch."

That shut him up for a while as the teacher did all that morning yada-yada and shit where we get announcements for ongoing events in the school and stuff like that. Then when the teacher began doing some plugs for clubs, I zoned out and tried to think about Anzu and Yami.

I think it caught Bakura's interest as he didn't interrupt my thought train or contribute his own opinion. He just sat and listened to what I thought about. I suppose it was considerate of him.

Thus I ended up spending the morning trying to figure it out in my head. I'm certain that Anzu confessed to Yami. He rejected her. She claims it was because he liked someone else. Was that an excuse to make herself feel better over the situation? Or is that the truth? Does Yami actually love somebody? I wonder kind of guys Yami goes for. With all that observing he does over my memory situation, I didn't think love was ever on his mind.

Though there isn't much I know about Yami. He keeps trying to get information and learn things so it's obvious he knows more about others than others know about him. But there is one person who would know plenty. The guy who is always at Yami's side. Yugi Muto. Wait, could it be that... No, yes? I have no idea. What does Yugi think of Yami then?

He might not like Anzu romantically as much as he used to. Perhaps they've got some secret relationship going on. This is quite intriguing to think about. If not, this could be a bit of a love triangle. One where Yugi likes Anzu, who likes Yami, who in turn likes Yugi. But I know Anzu; she's probably going to back off so she can allow Yami that chance with Yugi.

But it felt unfair to me. Why does Anzu have to suffer for their happiness? That aspect of the triangle seemed all wrong to me. I suppose I'm not really mature enough to understand. Maybe with all my memories restored, I would understand. Maybe.

---

"Can I join in on your thought thing now?" Bakura asked. It was interval and I'd spent the first two classes of the day lost in thought. Normally, Bakura would've said something regarding what I'm thinking about by now but for some reason, he gave me space. It was unusual and I did think at one point that he needed to make a crack at what I was thinking about but still, he didn't.

I turned my chair around and stared at the piece of paper on his desk. "What's that?"

Bakura glanced at the paper, which appeared to have doodles on it. "Oh yeah, I was bored and doodled in class."

My finger pointed at some figures. Man, they all look like girls. I poked one girl whose hair was left not shaded but the skin was shaded. "Is this deformed mutant supposed to be an Egyptian girl?"

Bakura scowled. "That was my attempt at drawing you."

"I feel insulted now. Okay, what about that girl there, she looks worse!"

"That's Ryou."

"Poor guy. Is that you then?"

"How come that's the only one you've guessed right so far?"

"Because I really think you resemble this half-assed drawing of a flat-chested girl."

"Hey, now that was unnecessary."

"You put the most effort on the doodle of yourself though."

"I didn't fancy looking like a deformed mutant."

"Now who's that girl?"

"For fuck's sake, if it looks like a girl, chances are it's a guy."

"Oh! I recognise that guy. The only one who doesn't look like a girl! That's Kaiba, isn't it?"

"No, that's the only girl."

"What? So if it looks like a guy, it's a girl?"

"Just messing with ya."

I burst out laughing and Bakura said I could keep the drawing if I wanted. Eh, may as well keep it. When I need a laugh. Or when I run out of doodles of girls to ogle. When I thought that, Bakura pointed out that there were no girls in the picture. Hm. I see small scribbles of Yami and Yugi. Bakura's attempt at drawing their hair is pretty hilarious.

"So... Back to that thought trail of yours..." Bakura casually traced our conversation back to what we were going to talk about before I noticed his weird drawings. "Um... I think it's Yugi."

"Yugi?" Oh yeah, I was trying to guess who Yami loves. It seems Bakura agrees with my guess. "I kind of want to ask Yami or Yugi but I think it's their business, really."

"Yeah. And if I walk around knowing that they like each other but aren't together, I may end up accidentally yelling out, 'oh just fuck each other already!' and I guess we can't have that," Bakura replied with a smirk. I sniggered at this. The thought of Bakura actually saying that to Yami and Yugi would be pretty damn entertaining. But Bakura, nobody would take you seriously. You've given yourself quite the reputation of saying a lot of crap that isn't true.

"No, we can't have that."

"By the way, how many partners have you had? I'd say girlfriends but the way you ramble on about Otogi and his kink outfits and forgetting that Bakurin looked hot that day too... Well, you're just screaming that you want a boyfriend."

I felt my face go bright red. Thank god nobody else was listening in. I think I've thought that too many times. The 'thank god nobody else was listening in' thing. But seriously, people would think we need to be locked up in separate asylums if they listen to us converse for twenty seconds.

"...None. I'm not the dating sort."

"What, hate being tied down?"

I shook my head. "N-no! I just have..." I'm not saying it out loud, Bakura. I don't have any experience when it comes to love. I'm an antisocial Egyptian who has suffered from some kind of amnesia, why the hell would you think I know what it's like to be in love?

"Well, I wondered if when you thought about it, it would retrieve a memory or something."

"...Oh."

Sorry Bakura, but I don't remember anything new. I really don't. "It's okay, I don't mind. Part of it was just general curiosity too. I'm not too surprised anyway. You're pretty clueless."

What? Hey now, what the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not clueless! Marik Ishtar is never clueless! Wait, is he trying to hint at something? Does someone like me and I don't even know it? Bakura's facial expression isn't giving any clues either, except that he's amused by my confusion. Damn it!

If I think over things like say, my relationships with other people... Will I realise something? "Shizuka-chan!" two voices broke my thoughts and made me grin. Shizuka's found a chance to drop by! I got up and dashed over, leaving Bakura back in his seat, looking puzzled.

Eh, Honda and Otogi have already mobbed Shizuka. I managed to squeeze past them to greet her, as did Jounouchi. We easily took Shizuka's attention away from the other two hormonal boys. Sorry Honda, sorry Otogi. Oh yeah, is Ryou here? I scanned the classroom. Ah, he's chatting with Anzu and Miho at the moment. Excellent.

"Hey Shizuka!" Jounouchi greeted as the girl hugged him. He went red, probably not the type to want his sister hugging him at school. If I had such a cute sister, I'd be glomping him any chance I got. I heard a snicker in the background and glared at Bakura.

As Shizuka pulled away from her brother, she smiled sweetly at me. I swear Honda and Otogi were feeling jealous right now. Sure hope Otogi's thinking something like 'damn, that babe is falling for the gorgeousness that is Marik Ishtar'. Bakura, don't you dare make a remark about this.

"Hello Ishtar-kun! I hope I wasn't intruding on anything by coming here!" Shizuka spoke, clutching her hands together and levelling them with her chest.

I casually leaned my arm against the wall and smiled back. "No, no! Didn't I tell you that you can approach our classroom at any time you wished?"

"Ah um, yes."

I swivelled round and my eyes scanned the classroom once more. "Ryou! Ryou Tou – er, Kurufodo! Get over here!" The quieter one of the twins shuffled over meekly, his cheeks going pink. Shizuka gave him a warm smile and he bowed his head to her politely. "Ryou, this is Shizuka. Shizuka, this is-"

"Wait," Otogi interjected, "What's going on here?" Honda looked like he was going to ask the same thing.

Jounouchi grinned suddenly as if he understood the situation. "Shizuka hasn't met all my friends! She hasn't met Ryou! Wait, so that means she hasn't met Bakura either!" He glanced over to Bakura, who had quite the sour expression on his face. "Oi, Bakura! Come over and meet my sister!"

"Not. Interested." Gee Bakura, lighten up. Don't act bitter in a light hearted scene! He now glared at me in particular.

I laughed nervously. "Ah, Shizuka, don't mind Bakura, he's usually like that around most people..." I coughed and thankfully everyone all took their attention off Bakura so we could all continue the conversation. "So anyway, Shizuka, this is Ryou. Ryou's one of my good friends and I had this feeling that the two of you would get along."

Both Ryou and Shizuka smiled at me and looked at each other shyly. I figured they would both be types who are rather shy around new people. But I think it won't take long for them to get on fine. As the two began to chat, I felt Jounouchi tug on my sleeve. So I followed him, Honda and Otogi over to Bakura.

"So Marik, what's going on?" Honda was the first to ask.

Even Bakura looked like he wanted in on the conversation. But Otogi jumped in with a question before he could. "Are you matchmaking?"

Jounouchi's mouth opened in shock. "Ya really oughta to tell me these things, Marik!"

I shook my head. "Nah, nah. Jounouchi-kun," Bakura raised an eyebrow at this – I suppose I hadn't called him by that before, "when I met Shizuka, I got this feeling that she reminded me of someone. With her behaviour, she's all friendly and polite. So I thought about it and realised that it was Ryou. And my logic kinda went like this: they're similar, they should meet. That's it, really." Honda and Otogi looked disappointed. Was it because they were expecting a more interesting explanation? Or... oh yeah, they like her. I forgot about that, ahaha...

"You must be the only person who wouldn't think of that as matchmaking but well..." Jounouchi paused for a moment then continued speaking again. "I like Ryou, he's a good kid! He'd make a good friend to my sister! And I have a great idea!" He bounded over to Shizuka and Ryou, who looked to be getting on fine. Then he suddenly grabbed Shizuka and dashed out of the classroom, taking her with him.

"Marik... Set me up with her..." Honda mumbled. I went bright red. Me? A matchmaker? What the friggin' hell? Honda, you would get horrible advice from me! Don't even bother. Otogi flipped his hair and chuckled.

"I don't need Marik's guidance. I can get by with my own charm! Of all the guys at this school, I've been on the most dates!" Otogi boasted. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Congratulations, you're a manslut!" Bakura finally jumped into the conversation. Whoa, I almost forgot he was around for a second there. Otogi was taken aback and began to protest immediately. Honda started taking Bakura's side and then it switched from Bakura having a go at Otogi to Otogi and Honda bickering. Oh my.

"Um... I'll be going to the cafeteria..." I mumbled, excusing myself. And only Ryou acknowledged that I was leaving, asking if I wanted someone to go with me. I said I was alright by myself and continued on my way.

I got to the cafeteria and found it was a lot emptier now; most of the students had already picked up their order and left. There were only a few students still in here – some students used the cafeteria as their lunchtime hangout spot. The only student I recognised – though everyone all seemed to recognise me, probably because of the Bakura VS Seto incident – anyway, yeah, the student I recognised is Seto Kaiba.

In the cafeteria, there's a vending machine full of drinks. I went over and got myself an orange juice. Then I decided to sit down next to Seto. No idea why I did. But I did. "Don't you have friends to hang out with?"

Seto didn't respond for a while. A minute passed. He still didn't answer. I waited. He waited. Then he answered me. "I didn't come to this school to make friends. Some people still think I came because I wanted to understand what it was like to be an ordinary teenager. They think it gives me depth or something. To think they still believe that despite how distant I place myself... they're all idiots. And those that think that because I did a challenge where you were the prize that means I like you... those people are idiots too."

I knew it all along. If you came to understand the students, you would be in amongst all of them, mingling with them, making friends, arranging to hang out with them outside of school but no... That's not the case at all. If you liked me, you would be getting to know me. You would be going out of your way to make me notice you. And when you said that you wanted me solely for information that I have, I believed that. It seemed really odd to me back then, but I believed in what you said. Because it's you. Because you're Seto Kaiba.

"Marik Ishtar... there are three groups, three different sides, all with different intentions," Seto continued, holding three fingers up as he continued to speak. "You have the Kurufodo-Touzoku group, the Muto group and... then there's the Kaiba group. All of us know that to get what we want; your memory has to be restored. You'll remember the secret and that is the key to unlocking the treasure..."

I let out a gasp, remembering what Bakura asked me so long ago. "The Sennen Items?!"

Seto raised an eyebrow, barely reacting. "Okay, at least you know something. Anyway, let me give you a warning. Be careful how you trust." The two of us went silent. He seemed to expect me to say something. But I didn't know what to say. I hadn't really thought about it before. Who do I trust? In most case scenarios, the people you meet first are the good guys and the bad guys come in later. But could it be that...? "I know that all sides want you to have your memories restored but that's because all sides want your memories. Can you trust the Muto's with your memories? Or the Kurufodo-Touzoku's?"

"...Can I even... trust you?" It made sense to ask this. Surely Seto can't expect to say all of this and I trust him. Out of the three groups, normally I'd have thought that Seto was the least trustworthy but... if only I gave it much more thought! What if the people I'm really not supposed to trust are...? "Does that mean I can't fully trust anybody?"

"Precisely," Seto nodded. He then smirked at me. "By the way, Marik... None of the three sides particularly like each other. I know that Bakura's unhappy with the current stage of the process. He's going to be an irritable person for a while. And Yami has been in a bit of a slump. He too, knows what's to come. Don't you think it's unfair that you're the subject of everything that's going on? That everyone else knows so much more than you do?"

I bit my lip. "Everyone who is in the know, they're so much more informed than I am." I clenched my bottle of orange juice, which had been left unopened. Talking with Seto made me forget my thirst. It's true though. There's still a lot I don't know. Pegasus J Crawford hired Bakura and Ryou but why? What does Pegasus want? Bakura was frustrated that day... because Yami was challenging him! That's got to be it. Yami said himself that he didn't support Bakura's side. He just knows that out of the three groups, the group I'm closest to is the one with Ryou and Bakura.

Bakura must feel used in a sense. If only he'd tell me more about what was going on. I used to think he was a bastard for telling me all these things but now... but now I feel he and the others are bastards for not telling me! This must be the frustration that Anzu felt. She's right. Us guys never really do tell others anything.

It's really hard to be a man, I suppose. No lie. We're all just a bunch of secretive jerks really.

"Marik, I own Kaiba Corporation and have been developing many different kinds of technology. We've gone beyond what any other company has ever gone before," Seto said with a smirk. "If Bakura were to ever say... piss you off too much, you can come to me."

I stood up, still holding my orange juice. Backing up a couple of steps, I shot him a glare. "Why should I do that? I don't trust you either, you know!"

"I don't give a damn whether you trust me... It's just that unlike the Muto group or the Kurufodo-Touzoku group, I have no reason to keep secrets from you. I have the answers you're searching for."

My feet took another couple of steps back. Lies. They had to be. Seto's just messing with my head. I may have had a case of amnesia, I may have heard a lot of confusing things in this conversation but I'm not one to be toyed around with. I could believe Seto's words before but not anymore.

Without another word, I sprinted out of the cafeteria. I have no idea where I'm running but I'm running. There really is no running from the truth, is there? Or from lies. I could run all I like but in the end, everything will catch up to me, right?

I felt myself bang right into someone. They didn't fall over at all and I would've kept running but... I recognised this feeling, this scent. I looked up. Bakura... "What's going on with you?" he asked. But his eyes... I know he knows. Keep reading my thoughts, Bakura. And you'll know that I can't breathe. Even with amnesia, I cannot escape the pain of my past or anything like that.

It's hard for me to know who to count on anymore. Do you see it in my eyes, Bakura? I feel like I'll be going away in the near future. Because my memories will catch up to me. Those memories reside in Egypt, I know. I think I will return to those memories someday and confront them.

But Bakura, Seto has been talking to me. He made me realise that when I remember everything, will there be anyone I can trust with these memories? Someday, I'll return to Egypt and know so much more.

And there's no one in this world I can trust to be by my side when that time comes.

"For the meantime... you'll just have to keep moving, won'tcha?" Bakura spoke, his voice low and... surprisingly soft. "I already feel it, your distance. You don't need any of this, do you? I'll continue to help restore your memories though and when those memories catch up to you, it's your choice what you wanna do, okay?"

You have a mission to do, Bakura. That's why you'll remain... and continue to be near me. But those were words I never expected to hear from you. Even if you don't truly mean all of that, even if what you'd really like to say is something completely different... I suppose it'll do for now.

I just feel... like I'll be alone in the future but... I'll be okay. For now, I'll have friends and I'll pretend that I'm not surrounded by something sinister. I'll pretend that there aren't three groups who only hang around because they want a secret regarding some treasure. I'll pretend I'm not part of any of this.

And I'll pretend that the path I'll take won't be a tough one.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I was originally going to end the chapter on Seto's final bit of dialogue for the chapter but for some reason, I wanted to have a little scene of Marik running and bumping into Bakura. I felt it would set up the first scene in the next chapter better. But yeah, poor Marik. He's getting confused and keeps being told a lot of conflicting things. Also note how he thought quite a few times about how he almost forgot that Bakura was around, yeah that was on purpose. And yes, Bakura has noticed this. There'll be some drama around that, I'm sure. Bakura isn't one who likes being forgotten. It also explains how he said that he can feel Marik's distance and all.**

**Eh, enough rambling. XD**

**Next chapter: Ryou has a talk with Bakura, what will go down there? Bakura has a bit of realisation, perhaps? And poor Marik's got the flu! What's this? Some background on how Bakura and Ryou received their powers? And is Ryou making his move? Find out next chapter!**

**Until next time, adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	10. What I Didn't Want to Hear

**Oh my, another update! And it's about freaking time that we got into Bakura's thoughts, eh? ;D I generally planned for the fic to start off mostly being from Marik's perspective and then we start to see how Bakura sees things and then we get more on his perspective, how he views Marik and all. Also I plonked some fanfic ideas I'd been pondering on my profile, yay. There's another one I came up with that I need to add on sometime when I can be bothered, rofl. But haha, I think this chapter contains a lot of Bakura and Ryou interaction.**

**Eh, I'll shut up. Read on! X3**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Ten: What I Didn't Want To Hear

**Bakura's POV**

There are days where I really can't stand Marik. He's starting to lose sight of things, I'm starting to disappear from his thoughts and he's getting confused with everything again. It's something that affects me. I can't take this. One would normally think that my ability is a great thing, an amazing thing but... I hate it. I hate this. Listening to Marik's thoughts can prove to be torture to me.

I can only say so much when Marik thinks and says certain things. If he knew the truth about everything, I don't know what I'd do. I wonder what really happened in his past. Will having this knowledge be the best thing? I'm constantly thinking about that. I'm stuck in a dilemma. Marik's confusion just isn't helping at the moment.

In any case, Ryou dragged him and me to the movies. He chose the movie so we somehow ended up at a romantic comedy and Marik is currently thinking that he hasn't the heart to tell Ryou that his taste in movies is pretty awful. I can't help but agree, letting him know with a grin.

There were advantages to my mind reading powers. It sure made communication between Marik and I more interesting. We could have more private conversations – I didn't need to say much, he understood my expressions and gestures well enough that sometimes neither of us needed to open our mouths at all. Not even once.

It was useful that way. I don't really show it much but I treasure Marik a whole lot more than people would even think.

I don't want any confusion. I don't want secrets, truths and lies. I want to just continue these days where Marik and I can laugh at the world and the people around us. That's how I want it to be. I felt like from the moment we met, we would be a team. Kind of like partners in crime, I guess.

Heh, if only he realised that everytime I made a comment that seemed like I was hitting on him, part of me meant those words.

Oh, the movie's starting. Joy. Marik wants to throw popcorn around but because Ryou deliberately sat in-between us – ah, Marik's telling me via his thoughts that Ryou knew that if we were seated right next to each other, we'd cause trouble. Oh my dear Ryou, we'll find a way. What's that saying – if there's a will there's a way? That's got to be it.

So the opening credits began to roll and Marik was silently commenting on the dull cast list and how these particular actors are too try hard-ish when it comes to making good comedy. Like I give a crap as to who the actors are. I rolled my eyes when Marik was saying that Yugi told him about these actors.

That's something that bothers me. Marik's getting all buddy-buddy with Ryou's friends. I thought he said he probably wouldn't like them either. I believed him. Guess I shouldn't be so quick to believe.

Idiot, he says that he thinks he'll be alone in the future. I always sort of assumed we'd have each other. The fact that Ryou likes him didn't bother me. Ryou isn't competition. There's no way he could be. Marik's never looked at him that way. I guess I'm a bastard for telling Ryou to chase after him.

Perhaps the most confused one here is me. What am I supposed to do though? Marik's never looked at me that way either, he thinks I'm just mucking around and making throwaway comments.

_Shit... I feel like I'm boiling here. Better take off my jacket._

I peered round and watched as Marik took off his jacket. Ryou was too busy having his eyes glued to the screen to notice. Gee Ryou, your crush is taking off his jacket and you're too busy being a fanboy for some romcom – is that what people call romantic comedies nowadays? It seems everything can be abbreviated these days. FML.

_Damn, that's not working. Oi, Bakura, I finished my drink. Gimme some of yours._

Ugh, so much for the plan of pouring my drink over the person seated in front of me. Eh, fine. I passed my drink over to the Egyptian who began sipping like crazy on my lemonade. Oh, he finished it. Now he's bugging Ryou to give him some drink. Marik, if you're feeling unwell, is gulping down as much drink as possible really the answer? Do you think it'll cool you down or something?

_Eh... I think all that drink made it worse. Must be pushing myself lately. Bakura, Ryou... Get me out of here. Not feeling too good._

Bloody hell, the movie's only just begun. Poor Ryou, you'll have to miss out on the stupid, stupid, stupid movie. Don't even remember what it's called. That leading lady looks obnoxious.

So I told Ryou that Marik was feeling unwell and we exited the cinema and collapsed on the chairs in the main area. Ryou began to fuss over Marik while I went and asked for more popcorn, even though I hadn't even finished this box. When the person at the counter had his back turned, I reached over the counter and served myself more drink. I don't think top-ups of drinks are free here after all.

Eventually, Marik said that he wanted to go home and rest up. Ryou deduced that the dumb blonde was getting a fever after brushing the back of his hand against Marik's forehead about five freaking times.

Marik pulled out a cellphone – huh, he does have one after all. Oh yeah, he was swapping numbers the other week but hasn't mentioned it since. He told Ryou to call Ishizu to come and pick him up.

"Hello Ishtar-san, this is Ryou Kurufodo. Yes, I'm a friend of your brother... He's feeling very unwell and needs you to come and pick him up... Is that alright? We're at Domino Cinemas just on the corner of... Ah yes, you know the place... Okay, thank you very much and I'm sorry to be bothering you like this... Bye!" Ryou disconnected the call and handed Marik back his cellphone. "She'll be here in around ten minutes, maybe twenty at most depending on traffic."

"Guh..." Marik got off the chairs and sprawled himself on the floor. Eh, make a scene why don't you? Ryou got up and said he'll get some paper towels and wet them with water so they can be placed on Marik's forehead to make his temperature decrease. That means I'm left to watch over the sickly Egyptian. Great.

"What the hell is with your immune system? Got a bug or something?" I asked, slouching down beside him. Of course he won't be able to answer back properly with words. Thank god for our mind reading communication scheme.

_Maybe it's cuz I've been pushing it lately. Getting so caught up in stuff... I don't know..._

"I wouldn't think too much if I were you."

_I thought you enjoyed listening to my stupid thoughts._

I chuckled at this and placed my hand near his, just touching. "Sometimes it's a pain in the ass. And the not the right kind..."

_What would you deem the right kind of pain in the ass then?_

I waggled my eyebrows at this. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know!" He smiled slightly at this. We stayed here for a while, making idle chatter to pass the time. Ryou returned and was covering Marik's face in damp paper towels. Marik felt that my brother was going overboard with the towels, a thought which made me grin.

Eventually an Egyptian lady walked through the entrance into the main lobby area of the cinemas. She scanned the room and quickly found Marik lying on the floor. I knew who this lady was. Ishizu Ishtar. Never spoken to her but I know that Marik's told her about me. Not sure what exactly but I doubt she approved of me.

At least I won't know because the lady probably can't tell Ryou and I apart.

"Marik!" she let out a gasp of worry and kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay with getting up?"

"Y-Yeah..." _For fuck's sake, I'm lying on the floor with a high temperature and Ryou nearly smothered me to death with smelly damp paper towel things! Of course I'm okay with getting up! Geez..._

Gotta love how what he said contrasted with what he's actually thinking. He used to do that way more frequently, I think. But lately he's been doing less of that and more saying what he thinks. Not quite sure what I think about this.

"Good thing you came in time! Marik's in real danger of dying here! You'll have to rush him to the hospital but I'm not quite sure if he'll make it!" I announced with a cheery voice.

Ishizu's eyes widened with panic. "Oh my goodness! Marik, what's wrong?"

Marik chuckled a little. "Your obliviousness... to Bakura's sarcasm... is what's wrong here..."

The lady's eyes darkened when they stared into my own. Ooh, this lady isn't one of those laidback, can-take-a-joke types. Quite the opposite, I guess. "I see." That was all she could say in response to that. "So you're Bakura." She turned to my brother. "And you're Ryou. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure's mine! I wish I could do more to help," Ryou replied with a worried expression yet also attempted to smile at her too. A couple more exchanges of dialogue and the Ishtars left. Bakura and I gave up on the film too and decided to ditch as well and walk home. Normally we could just ring home for a lift from one of the servants but we couldn't be bothered. Even though it's quite dark, neither Ryou or I cared.

We walked. And walked. And walked into silence. We walked. Ryou used his powers to tell me if I was okay to talk. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would you need to ask? Just fire away your questions or whatever."

"Um... I was thinking..." Ryou began weakly, his head low. "That I should stop helping."

Both eyebrows raised in question. Wha? What the heck is he on about? "Helping with what?" I thought about it, then grinned. "Are you going to stop helping round the house? Cuz it's a bit weird for the servants when their master does their work for them."

"No, no, that's not it!" Ryou shook his head, quick to reject my guess. "Helping with recalling Marik's memory, I mean. When I'm around and trying to help, nothing comes out of it. But when he's with you, only you... He... He was able to. I wonder if it's you and only you that can draw out Marik's memories."

I gripped his shoulder and turned him to face me. "That's not true," were the words I chose. Well, they were the words I had to say. As Ryou's brother, I can't just say, 'yeah, you really ought to get the fuck out' even if deep in my heart, I truly wanted to. "Ryou, don't get all mopey on yourself. You're a great help, we're just not getting the results coming fast enough."

"Exactly! There's no results, not with any methods I try! I'm no help at all... It..." he hesitated and his eyes finally met mine.

Such... I don't know... Ryou's so complicated at times. I wish I understood. He's able to be selective over what he tells me with his thoughts. And I guess I never really paid heed to Ryou's true feelings. Blast. Fuck. Freaking... Freaking Fuck Blast. New Pokémon attack. Ugh.

"It's so unfair!" Ryou continued, "Why couldn't I have just chosen to be the mind reader out of the two of us? Then I could be the one who knows everything on Marik's mind... And..." a sad smile knitted itself onto his face. "And I could be the one for Marik."

What? When it came to choosing our powers, you... Ryou, you... You said that mind reading is inhumane! How can someone like you suddenly want to be a jerk like me? That mind reading ability is why I'm a jerk in Marik's eyes. How can I be the one for Marik if...

Speaking of that, for Ryou to bring up something like this – have I been making myself too obvious or something? Ryou, what have you been observing? Is there something only you can see? Ryou, I... No... I...

"If anything..." my brother spoke some more, "nobody should be allowed to read Marik's mind!" Ryou's eyes looked fiercer. I can tell... that he is saying, will be saying and has said what he truly believes in. I know. And I don't know how to feel. "Marik doesn't deserve this kind of treatment! People shouldn't be reading his mind and knowing the thoughts he so desperately hides from the rest of the world! People shouldn't be stalking him and his family or interrogating him about his personal life! He has to cope with so much stress!"

My hand fell to my side. I truly don't know what to say. He makes such a point but... but for things to be totally different, if I never had these powers and Marik never had any of this happening to him... It's hard to explain, but I can't see things going that way. They have to be abnormal. It's like I'm saying that this treatment should be happening to him. Am I sick? Am I twisted?

"He's smart, he's kind, he's handsome, he's intelligent, he's friendly; it makes me so so happy that he's coming out of his shell because now everyone else can see what a wonderful person he is. I think he lost his memory for a reason and so we should leave it be, for Marik's sake."

I disagree, Ryou. I disagree with all your words. I can never say this to you. You've always wondered, haven't you? What I truly think of Marik? You idolise the guy but I know from his thoughts that it's a onesided affair. I'm sorry that I can never tell you this. I'm sorry I'm such a shitty brother, dragging you down with me and letting you be labelled as Kurufodo scum. I'm scum. It's me.

But even though you're a good person, Ryou... You are wrong.

Without his real memories intact, we don't know the real Marik truly. I don't think he's the type of perfect that Ryou thinks he is. To me, he's a bloody mess of a person. He's quick to snap at things I say, he thinks the most screwed up stuff, there's so much about him that I could pick on. But I know that he's tough enough to be the mess he is and continue on.

I'd say that's why he's bloody brilliant.

-

We went to Marik's house the next day, seeing as it's a Sunday and it's generally a necessity that one of us sees him at least once a day. Preferably me because I can read his mind. So I've gotten used to placing myself within a hundred metres of the guy. I feel like a stalker really. In any case, Ishizu wasn't exactly in a good mood when she saw me standing before her when she answered the door. I don't think she approves of me. But the moment she noticed Ryou as well, she let us inside. So it's pretty easy to confirm that she's fine with Ryou but doesn't like me. Like I care. That's how it usually is.

I bit my lip, a wave of panic flowing through me. What if Ishizu doesn't like me because of what Marik's said to her regarding me? Could that mean that...? No, he's never thought anything like hating me seriously. Sure, he's had fleeting thoughts where he was annoyed with me at the time but those always passed.

Fucking hell, this is getting complicated.

I can hear Marik's thoughts now. He's heard Ryou tell him that we're here. Ryou's gone upstairs already and Ishizu asked me if I could take up a tray of food to Marik. I sighed and agreed to do so. Glanced at the tray of food and wrinkled my nose. It's all vegetarian crap. I bet Marik's sick because he lacks that iron stuff in red meat. Then I saw some pills beside the glass of orange juice on the tray. Those probably give him the iron he needs, I guess.

So I took the tray and headed upstairs and could hear my brother and Marik chatting. Also Marik's thoughts were confused, fuzzy... I sided up to the door as quietly as possible. I kneeled down and placed the tray on the ground. And then I listened.

"Hey, Marik. Have you ever thought about past illnesses?" that was Ryou's voice. It's easily recognisable. "Will it trigger any past memories?"

_I thought about Ryou's question. I once had a slight infection somewhere that I had to have some big treatment for... But it got dealt to quickly. I had a bite from some animal once back in Egypt, maybe that was where the infection came from. But... nothing's happening. I'm not remembering anything new. I'm sorry, Ryou._

"I can't remember, sorry."

I could hear a faint sigh on Ryou's end. I can tell the difference between their sighs. Marik's are more drawn out, he sounds more irritated while Ryou's sighs sound soft and are short, less exaggerated.

"Bakura and I could choose our powers, did you know? We weren't born with them, of course. We got the powers injected into us and we got given two options. If I chose one, Bakura would have the other." Ryou's blatantly changing the subject. But I remember this just as well. As he explained to Marik, I zoned out a bit. I wanted to remember it for myself.

Pegasus held up two bottles filled with fluorescent coloured liquids; one orange and the other green. He explained to us that the green liquid, when placed in a syringe for injections, it would allow whoever got injected to have the power to read minds. The orange liquid allowed telepathy of sorts. Ryou was quick to say he was scared of the idea of reading a person's mind; he said that it was hard enough to deal with his own inner insecurities. I just shrugged and said to inject me with that mind reading liquid stuff whenever.

One of us had to have it and Ryou's a sissy so I chose to be the mind reader. Ryou kept looking at me weirdly when I said that and told me later on that I must be crazy to have just decided on that like it was nothing.

"Hey Marik..." Ah, it seems Ryou's finished telling him about the powers thing. Eh, Marik's being all: _I'm not surprised that Bakura just chose that power like that! Plus he doesn't get all fidgety over decisions that the way Ryou does._

"Yeah?"

"What if I was the mind reader instead of Bakura? How would you feel about that?" Ugh, Ryou's still caught up on that. What happened to you being all scared of the idea of reading the mind of another person? Sheesh.

"Uh... I dunno, it would be quite a big difference..." Marik struggled with an answer. "Oh! I doubt you'd have ever told me if you could read my mind. That's a difference."

"But what if I did? Would I be considered a jerk? How would you feel about Bakura if he was the telepathy user instead of me? How would you feel about me?"

I could hear Marik struggling even more with answers. For fuck's sake, Ryou! You're being way too direct. I decided to tune into Marik's thoughts some more as he contemplated his answer to the question.

_This is too much to think about. What is going with Ryou? He's never asked anything like this before. I could never consider Ryou a jerk. Bakura's the arrogant jerk brother no matter what role you place him in. A switcheroo of powers couldn't possibly change so much, could it? Ryou must've thought a lot about this before._

_No way. No freaking way. He wouldn't ask all those questions unless... does he have a crush... Does Ryou have a crush on me? Is that even remotely possible? Why me of all people?_

_I don't understand why anyone could have feelings for me. Does he think that being able to read my mind will automatically make him closer to me?_

_Bakura can read my mind. Is Ryou jealous of-_

I threw the door open and cut into everything. Marik's thoughts, everything. I held up the food tray with my other hand and announced that Ishizu told me to bring it to him. Marik locked eyes with me and went bright red. Ryou glanced at me and smiled though I could tell that the smile was faked.

But I couldn't take listening to that. Not for another second. And shamefully, I know why I wanted to stop that conversation and Marik's thought trains. There's something I didn't want to hear.

Ryou looked back and forth between Marik and I. It was easy to tell that he knew I'd listened in on their conversation. He stated this and Marik tore his eyes away from mine and stared at the wall beside his bed. His thoughts were pretty easy to decipher. He felt that the current scene was awkward. I agree, Marik, I really do.

"Ryou, don't give Marik thoughts he shouldn't have to concern himself with," I told him in a firm voice. Ryou didn't argue. I turned to Marik and flopped onto his bed. "So you had an infection once. Maybe you've had them more than once. Didn't you ever remember anything from the treatment exactly? Like where they treated you?" He shook his head. "Anyone around you have anything similar before?"

"Um..." Marik thought about it and before I knew it, we were being hit by that feeling again.

My head hurts, fuck. It's the information overflow. And the flashback surges right through your brain and envelopes you into the scenario, the situation at hand. My mind truly connects with Marik's. I see what he sees. My physical entity wants to run a hundred metres just to escape the throbbing headache. But I have to be focused. What do I see? I have to capture the moment with my mind like a camera and Marik's eyes are my lenses.

**_I'm clutching the stone wall with small hands, peering around the corner. Do they see me? Do they hear me? I do not know. The adults are discussing something again. Matters I don't understand. If only someone told me what was going on._**

**_"Are you serious? He died from an infection to the wound? That's horrible!" a voice of a woman spoke, sounding genuinely concerned. I couldn't see her properly; I could only hear their conversation and see shadows leaning against the wall. Perhaps I could somehow get closer. I decided it was worth a shot. So I tiptoed carefully to the next wall. They didn't hear me. I peered around and saw two adults I didn't recognise._**

**_"We have no choice. We have to use the next one in line."_**

**_"And that is?"_**

**_"Marik Ishtar."_**

**_I let out a gasp and dashed down the hallway until I got to my room. I leapt onto my bed and shook nervously. My breathing was heavy. No way. Not me. I can't be the one. I can't be. The cause is important but... I don't want to be next. Especially if the last one... especially if the last guy died from an infection due to a wound! What wound is this?_**

**_I don't know much, but I know enough. This can't happen to me. It can't. It can't!_**

I was released at last as was Marik. We both gasped, trying to catch our breath again. Ryou started making a fuss, asking what just happened. I quickly told Ryou, "I'll... explain later... But Marik just... regained another memory..."

Marik was shaking; the memory was far too real to him. Well, it was him. It was his very thoughts at that place. This memory is important. It must hold some significance. I think I can quickly assume that with those scars on his back that he doesn't seem to be overly aware of – those scars must have a link to an infection he once had. But next in line, that's important too. I don't think it's anything to do with stuff like how in the Monarchy, they have a line of heirs to the throne. I doubt it's anything like that. It's something different, I can tell. And the Marik of back then must've feared it.

"Wh... What does it mean by... me being... next... I..." I threw my arms around the quivering Egyptian, which made him go quiet. He stopped moving for a while and Ryou asked him if he needed anything. Oh gee Ryou, I had to live through that memory too, I might want something too, like a hot fucking chocolate! Ugh. Now I'm just being unreasonably irritable. Geez.

Ryou then sent me a telepathic message saying he told me so. Huh? Oh yeah, he was having that whole ramble about how he never helps but when it's me trying to help, Marik can regain memories. Ryou, your jealousy is starting to build up. You're not behaving like your usual self as much.

"Can... I... get some sleep?" Marik asked. I pulled away and said to Ryou that we should probably leave him be for the rest of the day. He agreed, saying we had much to discuss. Ryou was the first to leave the room and I decided to get up when I felt Marik grip my sleeve. I glanced back at him. "Is it true that Ryou...?" Before he could finish his question, I tore away and exited the bedroom quickly.

I could hear him calling after me using his thoughts but I ignored them. He wanted me to answer the question desperately. I tried to shut his cries out of my head. I didn't even stop walking away to announce to Ishizu that I was taking my leave. Ryou did but I just kept going. Once I was out of the house, I begun to run.

My steps started to feel heavy. I hate this. Everything's going to start coming together, isn't it? I fell to my knees and cursed out loud. But that wouldn't change a thing. I knew perfectly well what I didn't want to hear.

Marik is starting to realise something I'd already understood. The dynamics between him and Ryou. And the dynamics between him and me. I didn't want to hear him think that... I didn't want him to get any ideas. The way he was acting made it seem like he felt he didn't deserve for anyone to like him. That's the vibe I got from his thoughts. And I didn't want to hear his thoughts on me. Not his true thoughts.

I didn't want to hear him reject me. There, I thought it. I can never say it.

But... it's okay, Marik. So long as I know how you feel, you know how you feel, but you don't know that I know or how I feel... Then it's okay. I can continue to be a jerk. It's easy. Isn't that all I know?

"Bakura..." a voice cut me off. I glanced back over my shoulder. Ryou had followed me here. "If only I had realised sooner. We have much to learn about each other."

"Ryou, you asked Marik what he thought things would be like if we had each other's powers..." I spoke with a gruff tone, just loud enough for him to hear me. "Would you like to know what I think?" I stood up and faced him. "Would you?" I repeated more fiercely.

His expression was easy to decipher as those brown orbs met my own. We may not have taken the time to sit down and talk it out, there's quite a bit that we don't know about each other but I'm determined to make myself clear. And he's aware of it too.

Things are going to start unveiling, aren't they?

He nodded. "Yes. Tell me."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I kind of realised some things. Damn, both Ryou and Bakura are observant in their dynamics with Marik. But Marik's like, going to be the last one to pick up on anything. And this chapter practically marks the start on Bakura and Marik starting to have more of a romantic relationship, I guess. Actually, Bakura's probably contemplated the tought chapters before but we finally have a chapter where we get a look at that, ha. And I think Ryou's starting to realise the triangle forming too... :o**

**Next chapter: Bakura answers Ryou's question and Ryou learns a lot more than he thought he would. And who encourages Ryou to confess his feelings? And who does Ryou get into a dispute with?**

**Find out in the next chapter of 'Bloody Brilliant'! Oh yeah, I've contemplated making a doujinshi version of this. If I decide that I've drawn it decently enough, I'll plonk it on deviantart, yay! X3**

**Anyways, review yay? X3**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	11. Jealousy and Sacrifice

**Heheh, I love holidays, they sure make it easier for me to sit down and write, then update! 3 And I used to get more reviewers before, is it because it's exam season over in America and everyone's busy? I'm not overly sure. Or maybe it's a hint that I should update faster. Ah well, I'll just keep writing cuz I can, nyaha. X3**

**More Bakura POV this chapter and also some non-POV. I liked writing this chapter actually. I liked Bakura and Ryou's mini discussion, I'd been wanting to get more development on the brothers' relationship with each other and how in a way, Marik's coming between them (that's what she said *shot to pieces). Also I wanted to have a little more Yami/Kaiba interaction, especially since neither have still kept their motives secret. And with Seto telling Marik a few chapters ago that there wasn't a side he can totally trust, that means Yami's been hiding some dark secrets too... 3 Anyway, I'll shut up. XD**

**Read on! I think I say this like, every chapter. Ah well.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Eleven: Jealousy and Sacrifice

**Bakura's POV**

_"Ryou, you asked Marik what he thought things would be like if we had each other's powers..." I spoke with a gruff tone, just loud enough for him to hear me. "Would you like to know what I think?" I stood up and faced him. "Would you?" I repeated more fiercely._

_His expression was easy to decipher as those brown orbs met my own. We may not have taken the time to sit down and talk it out, there's quite a bit that we don't know about each other but I'm determined to make myself clear. And he's aware of it too._

_Things are going to start unveiling, aren't they?_

_He nodded. "Yes. Tell me."_

-

I put myself on the spot. Ryou's been wondering about this for ages. I'm sure my opinion on the matter would mean a lot to him. Sometimes I think it's better to stop contemplating but just take action. Think for yourself and not form decisions based on the way others think. Huh, maybe I should take my own advice. Whatever. Maybe it's time I stopped being so secretive. In the end, I'll have to come clean, won't I?

"I think that..." I began, "that Marik would like me more if I wasn't the mind reader who got in his face all the time. Though I'd probably bug him with many telepathic messages but if I couldn't see his reaction everytime, then it isn't as fun. But I wouldn't want things to be this way. I want to be the mind reader. I'm glad that I got to know Marik. I can't see our relationship being anything other than this."

Ryou's eyes averted to the ground; I could tell he was taking each sentence one at a time. My face went hot – I know what I said. I never really thought much about what it would be like to say how I actually feel. Imagine if Marik was the mind reader. If our roles were reversed, that would make me even more curious.

Theories regarding role reversal matter a lot, I think. Man, I am an arsehole. If Marik told me one day that he could read my mind and could prove it with ease, I think I'd run. I'd run as far away as I possibly can.

If Marik knew how I felt, I doubt I could ever face him again. After all, I'm Bakura Kurufodo. I'm an arrogant jerk without a heart. I don't really care for anything, except getting the job done so I can continue on in life, not really living it – just a body callously walking the earth with my brother in tow.

I can't be Bakura Touzoku, the guy who actually gives a damn but attempts to cover everything up with the Kurufodo mask. I can't be the guy whose true feelings are revealed. In order to keep going, I can't be weakened. Maybe if I open up on these feelings, then I can push them aside once and for all. Get it out of my system and then continue like nothing happened.

Marik doesn't have to know a thing.

"It's true, you and Marik have been through a lot together and I think those experiences have made the two of you much closer..." Ryou mumbled, more to himself than me. He made eye contact with me again. "You always say how Marik belongs to you but what if he decided that he wanted to belong to someone else?"

Truthfully, I don't think I can stand that. Call it possessive if you like. But I refuse to see Marik running off and having a different partner in crime.

"Well, he's just my plaything. I'll just recruit a new one, I guess."

"So all Marik is to you... he's just a plaything?"

I pouted. "I never said that," I responded with a sulky tone.

"Then what is he to you?" Ryou asked. His expression and tone of voice were serious. I sighed. How do I explain? What is Marik to me? That's one of the hardest questions to answer. Not because I don't know the answer but because I don't want to talk about it.

"...A friend? A good friend? I don't know, Marik Ishtar is Marik Ishtar..." I shook my head in frustration. "You can tell, Ryou, can't you? That I've put up such a front!"

"You've always put up a front."

"No, I mean..." I took a deep breath. "I always wind him up, I'm blunt, and I'm always telling Marik to show his true self more. But really, the dishonest one is me. He was supposed to be a plaything to me! I wanted his thoughts to be my entertainment! I was selfish; I wanted to break him." My lips twisted into a smirk. Ryou backed a couple of steps; my stare must've thrown him off. "I'm a true jerk, don't you agree?"

"Bakura..." he went quiet. He had no other words to say. I don't really care. There's more for me to say. Not that I want to say it but my words are just letting loose; I hate having to shut up about everything.

"I can't even believe it myself whenever I think 'God damn it, I'm so insanely attracted to him.' I'll continue being a jerk to him despite this, I just know it. Because he only pays attention to me when I'm a jerk, it's all I know. That's why..." I marched right up to Ryou and grabbed both shoulders. He became tense, nervous. I guess he doesn't know how to behave when I'm like this. Ryou, you need to learn how to deal with your deranged brother. "That's why I think you're better for Marik than I am. Just hurry up and confess your feelings. Watching you fumble around with stupid questions and worrying over me... It pisses me off. You're getting nowhere like this."

Without another word, I let go of his shoulders and swivelled around. Then I ran for it. I'd said my piece. I regret every word of it, I know I do. Goals need to be made. I can't be like this. The first step is always admitting to the problem, isn't it?

But I hope that Ryou doesn't follow my advice. Or maybe Ryou hearing Marik reject him firsthand is just something that has to happen. I don't know. Facing my brother is going to be so weird. To think we both like the same person, it's just... We may be twins but I refuse to share. Ryou could be the perfect man, he could be Marik's true love but I... I don't want this.

Ryou's probably better with composure than I am. Most of the time, I'm able to stop myself from caring but once I grow attached to something; I lose all sense of calm. I get so weirdly hung up and I lose all sense of rationality. My mind begins to wander from the original plan.

I can't handle this.

But I know this for sure. I know that from reading Marik's mind, he'll reject Ryou. Perhaps encouraging Ryou to confess is bad. Ryou knows that I can read Marik's mind. He knows that I'll know whenever Marik has feelings for someone.

He doesn't have a crush on anyone. Bloody hell. I'm such an idiot, aren't I? To have feelings for a guy like Marik. Marik's an idiot too. He's being way too oblivious to all of this. Has he even considered looking at Ryou or me in that way? Perhaps my mind reading skills aren't as sharp as I thought they were.

I wonder what he's thinking right now.

Perhaps Marik's learned how to suppress thoughts in my presence? I have no way of knowing though. Can't just ask.

Maybe, just maybe... Maybe I'm the one who needs to confess.

**No POV**

Marik was away from school on Monday. No student dared approach Bakura about it. He was so quiet that even when the teachers called on him to answer questions, he refused to answer. Everyone got the message that nobody should dare approach him. Ryou kept his distance too and wouldn't answer any questions about Marik nor Bakura.

It was lunchtime now and Ryou was in Bakura's classroom but still managed to avoid contact with him. He had been pretty quiet with his friends too. Jounouchi and Honda wanted to quiz what was going on but Anzu advised them against it. Anzu knew that something had happened and it would've been great if they told her and the others what was going on but she decided to take her own advice.

Yugi was talking to Yami about something and Anzu wondered if they had a clue on the current situation. She didn't like it when things were awkward between her friends. Suddenly she felt a tug on her blazer sleeve. She turned and saw it was Yugi. He was getting Jounouchi and Honda's attentions too.

"Hey guys, it's a warm day – let's have lunch outside today!" he suggested. The others all instantly agreed and began making their way out of the classroom. As Ryou was about to step out with them, Yami pulled him back. Ryou then understood. Yugi was just getting everyone out of the room. He looked around and saw that only he, Yami, Bakura and Seto were still in the classroom.

Yami and Ryou sat down in desks next to Seto. Seto got out his notebook and smirked. "Did you remember, Yami?"

"I did but I was more thinking that for now, this is the best privacy we'll get on the school property. You're not oblivious to the whole situation so..." Yami glanced at Ryou. "I'm sorry that Kaiba and I have been excluding your side for a while. We've been making deals seeing as our motives are similar. But we have a new proposition. For now, I think we should all join forces. Would Bakura be willing to agree to this?"

"Hmph, he's not interested in anything at the moment," Seto pointed out, nodding over at the white-haired teen who kept to himself in the corner of the classroom. "Or... maybe he's gotten too interested?" Bakura glowered at Seto, who chuckled in response. "Well, that got him paying attention." Ryou's twin clenched his teeth, determined not to reply to the Kaiba Corporation CEO.

"So Ryou, how are restoring Marik's memories going?" Yami asked, steering the conversation away from Bakura.

"U-Um... Not that well at all. I mean, Bakura helped Marik remember some stuff but overall, it's not all that good..." Ryou mumbled. "I don't know, it's our job so we have to keep going but-" He heard a thump that stopped him abruptly in his speech. Everyone turned to the corner of the classroom and realised that Bakura had kicked his chair down and was storming over to Ryou with a furious expression.

"You know what, Ryou? I'm sick of you! You're just jealous because you're not the one who helped Marik recall some memories! You want to be Marik's favourite and be the most helpful-"

"Bakura, calm down!" Yami interrupted, trying to step between the twins. Bakura shoved him aside while Seto simply watched in silence. Seto was almost amused by the situation. He preferred Bakura when he was running around causing drama. The past few weeks or so had been too quiet for Seto's liking.

"Shut up!" Bakura attempted to push Ryou off his chair but he managed to get out of the way just in time. "If you really liked Marik, you would care for the memories themselves! You'd care about learning who Marik really is! That's what's most important, not how he remembers those memories! I told you yesterday – you're getting nowhere like this!"

Bakura stomped back to his desk, grabbed his schoolbag and dashed out of the classroom. Ryou outstretched his arm even though he knew that his brother was out of reach. He wasn't sure what to do. He shot a pleading look at Yami, hoping the spikey-haired student could provide him with advice.

"...We'll discuss this another time, I suppose?" Yami asked, though he already knew the answer to his question.

Ryou rushed out of the classroom after hearing that question. Yami wouldn't help him. Of course Seto wouldn't bother either. Once the sound of Ryou's footsteps faded, Kaiba stood up and smirked at Yami.

"Wouldn't you call that an interesting development?" Seto asked, pacing over to the window. He saw Bakura sprinting towards the school gates. The white-haired student clambered over and continued to run from the school. The blue eyed CEO placed a hand to the window. "If I observed correctly, both Kurufodo twins have feelings for that Marik Ishtar."

"Mmm," was all Yami could say. He was pretty confident that Seto was right about this but he wasn't sure what to think about this. There were pros and cons to this. They would be more likely to betray Pegasus J Crawford, the man they work for. Yami was pretty certain that Pegasus' intentions weren't good.

"You're thinking about how this could affect everything, aren't you?" Seto guessed.

Yami nodded. "I am."

"I want to see how this unfolds."

"They're going to lose sight of the original plan. Marik may have to withdraw from being in either twin's company," Yami pointed out. He was considering as many different possibilities and outcomes from this newfound development.

"So long as Marik doesn't start having feelings for anybody, then I don't particularly care about the outcome of this triangle."

Yami glared at Seto. "I didn't think you cared about the way Marik feels."

"I'm one hundred percent certain that Marik will turn to me in the end," the CEO stated with total certainty in his voice. Yami knew he could never truly trust Seto but this comment bothered him. Seto could be bluffing but Yami had a feeling that this comment and his confidence weren't bluffs.

"So you've been making plans behind the scenes too."

Seto smirked. "You were a bit slow to figure that out, weren't you?"

-

Ryou was running all over the school. Anything to find Bakura. He needed to talk to him. He knew neither of them can go on like this. He kept running, running, running. Sometimes he would stop to catch his breath or to ask a student he recognised if they'd seen him. No luck.

The white-haired boy knew that things were going to be uncomfortable between him and his brother since discovering that both of them like the same guy. But Ryou never wished that it would tear them apart. He liked having Bakura as a brother – he couldn't stand to see his brother upset.

That also worked against Ryou. Since the beginning, Ryou knew he was the type to put everyone else before himself. He hated this side of him, truthfully. 'I just know that I'm going to give Marik up for Bakura's sake. I just know it!' The guilt of knowing this wounded him emotionally. He didn't want to give anything up. But he knew he would. It's just the kind of person he is.

He despised this side of him to the core. Marik was important to him. Ryou knew he genuinely liked him even though Bakura said that if those feelings were real, he'd care more about getting to know Marik and his memories. But he couldn't help but notice how much closer his brother was to Marik than he was. It was inevitable, considering they shared classes and hung out with each other practically all the time. They're almost inseparable at school.

Why did it have to work out this way? Ryou and Bakura swore long ago that they'd never let a girl get between them but they hadn't said anything about a guy getting between the two. It should've been the same though.

Ryou skidded to a stop when he saw a familiar face walking down the hallway. "Shizuka-chan!" he just managed to say her name. He was panting from all the running. Shizuka brushed strands of reddish brown hair from her eyes, which widened at the approach of Ryou.

"Ryou-san! How are you?" she asked with a bright smile. The desperation in Ryou's eyes made her expression switch to a more worried one. "Ryou-san?"

"N-Never mind... m-me..." Ryou said between gasping for breath. "Where... Where... is my brother?"

"I saw someone climb over the school gate and leave," Shizuka recalled, "and I wondered to myself if that person was you or Bakura-san as the student had white hair. So I suppose it could've been him that was leaving."

"Oh..." Ryou slumped down to his knees. All that running around to school just to find out that he was anywhere but school! "Oh man..." He started shaking. All those thoughts that were rushing through his head had finally caught up to him. Shizuka knelt down, asking him what was wrong. "Everything..." Ryou answered, "Everything is all wrong. Where do I even begin?"

Shizuka watched as tears trickled down Ryou's cheeks. She delved into her blazer pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe Ryou's face. "You can take as long as you like," she assured him with a gentle tone.

"C-Can you keep a secret?" Shizuka nodded at this question. Ryou smiled a little. "Yes, I know you can. I think I can trust people like you. Please believe me but I... I..." He went quiet.

There was a long silence between the two and Ryou kept his head up and pressed his lips together. He wanted to put emphasis on the fact that he wasn't speaking. Shizuka waited.

_Can... Can you hear me? Answer me if you can._

The sudden sound of Ryou's voice in her head made the girl jump in surprise. That was Ryou's voice just then... wasn't it? It can't have been. "Y-Yes, I heard you..." Shizuka mumbled, trying to adjust herself to what just happened. Ryou's mouth wasn't moving. How could she have heard his voice in her head? It's just... It's just so...

_Ah, don't be frightened... _Ryou took hold of Shizuka's hands and gave her a reassuring look. _See, Bakura and I have well, powers. Special powers. What you can hear, my voice in your mind is for real. I think it's a form of telepathy – I can communicate to anyone I wish using my mind. Amazing, isn't it?_

"I-Impossible..." was all Shizuka could muster up in response. It was hard to believe. She never knew that people with powers like these existed in this world. But Ryou was proving it to her right now. Shizuka hadn't thought about things like this; she was used to a world with ordinary people and where special powers like telepathy didn't really exist. "I-I don't believe it... b-b-but... I do, truly. I-I'm not making sense, am I?"

"Take your time. Marik took a while to adjust too."

"Ishtar-kun knows?!"

Ryou chuckled. "Um, yeah but he's one of the few that know. In this school only..." he began counting on his fingers. "Me, Bakura, Marik, Yami-kun, Yugi-kun and Kaiba-san... and you! That's seven people in this school that know!"

Shizuka gasped. "A-A-Amazing!"

_And that's not all._

"Eh? Ryou-san?"

_Bakura, he can read minds. _Shizuka's eyes widened in shock at this; shivers went down her spine. _Astonishing, isn't it? Well, there's only one mind he can read. And that's the mind of Marik, Marik Ishtar._

"Ishtar-kun's mind? Does he know this?" she asked, shivering. Never had she heard of things like this! She felt like her heart froze when Ryou nodded in reply. Impossible! It's so... impossible! Just Bakura reading minds is insane. But to know that it was only Marik's mind that he read, that was just... odd. Why Marik of all people? You'd think that if there was only one mind in the world you could read, chances are you would never ever meet that person, with the huge population on the planet.

_Marik seems to have gotten accustomed to it, however. This isn't the biggest part. Not for me anyway because I... because I..._

"Ryou-san..."

"Because I don't want to lose to Bakura!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Oh my, Ryou's starting to open up too. Poor Bakura and Ryou, I feel sorry for both, really. Especially Ryou. Let's hope Shizuka will help cheer him up. As for Bakura, he's ditched school, the naughty boy! XD; ****Um um um...**

**Next chaptah yay: Ryou opens up about the situation with him, Marik and Bakura. And what? Bakura's gone to Marik's house? What's he got to tell Marik? And we've got some Bakura backstory, yay!**

**until next chapterrr, adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	12. Ryou and Bakura

**Dang, I'm on my 12th chapter. Getting much closer to the chapter I particularly want to write, which will be chapter 15. X3 Let's just say... shipping. *runs* Anyways, this chapter yes yes. Ryou continues chatting to Shizuka and like I said in the last chapter's notes, there'll be backstory! Wooooo~**

**So onto the chapter, eh?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Twelve: Ryou and Bakura

"And..." Ryou's voice calmed down after his declaration. Shizuka was stunned. She had no idea that things were like this. When people saw Ryou interact with Bakura, they saw no tension. In fact, they simply behaved like normal brothers. Everyone knew they were opposites of each other but they never clashed. "And... it was something that nobody knew. I always felt inferior to him and it's so unfair. There's a trend that I want to break – no, I have to break it somehow."

"Is that trend..." Shizuka decided to take a guess. "...you always feeling like your brother is ahead of you?"

Ryou wondered for a split second if Shizuka could relate to him, also being a younger sibling of a more extroverted go-getter type. He brushed off those thoughts quickly. The white-haired boy nodded. "You know how we have powers with Bakura being the mind reader and me being... the telepathy user... Well, we got those powers from a man who wanted us to keep an eye on Marik – well, it's his mind that Bakura can read. Marik, Bakura and I are friends but... I feel like Bakura's much closer to him. Closer than Marik and I could ever be."

_You see... _Ryou continued, not wanting to say everything out loud. After all, there were still things he didn't feel comfortable with saying. Also, he was afraid of being too loud and having someone hear him. And these next words, he felt like he didn't have a right to say them. _Bakura and I both like Marik. I think Bakura has a better understanding of him because he knows what's on Marik's mind. I wish I had that kind of power. Sometimes I think that nobody else should be allowed to peek into Marik's mind except me. But then I feel as if what I thought was the worst!_

"Has... Has... Has Bakura-san ever told you what Ishtar-kun thinks of you?" Shizuka asked. She wasn't entirely sure on how to respond to Ryou's venting of sorts. Even though he obviously felt he could trust her and she did feel like they got along great, she still didn't know him well enough to know what exact words could cheer him up. Still, she had to try. "Ishtar-kun and Bakura-san do seem to spend a lot of time together but if Ishtar-kun's ever thought about Bakura-san that way, then Bakura-san would've made his move but..."

"He hasn't made his move," Ryou replied. "But he told me to hurry up and confess. I don't really want to confess with the way things are. It's not fair though. I want everything to just be right between Bakura and me but it also feels like I'm being driven into a corner..."

"Perhaps Bakura-san intends to drive you into that corner..." the reddish-brown haired girl mused. It was possible. Bakura would know how Marik actually feels about Ryou. Maybe he thinks that the only way for Ryou to let go is to be rejected firsthand by Marik. "It's incredibly harsh of him to do so if that's his intention anyway. But older brothers can have complicated ways of thinking. My brother liked Mai-sensei and he couldn't take it when their distance grew bigger and when she shows up out of the blue, he tries to confess in the hopes that love can close the gap. I don't really understand how he can have the guts to just try something like that but he does. He doesn't always know what effect it'll have on the other party and things aren't always going right for him but... I wish I had more courage. More courage to get what I want instead of always being on the sidelines, watching others succeed. I love my brother and he gives me the strength I need to keep going but I don't want to be in his shadow either. Someday I have to step out on my own and rely on myself. I want to be strong enough to do that. Not as Katsuya-nii-chan's younger sister but as Shizuka Kawai."

Shizuka stopped herself, astonished at how much she'd said. Never had she talked so much! She was always quite a quiet, soft-spoken girl. What brought her to saying so much? Ryou trusted her but maybe... maybe she had a similar level of trust in him too.

It was easy though. Ryou was someone who could listen. Listen, understand and never judge you. Shizuka felt she could be certain of one thing: that Ryou was an incredibly good friend to Marik. While she'd never seen the two interact that much, she remembered how since meeting more of her brother's friends, he'd been speaking to her more about them.

Jounouchi mentioned how Marik used to just stick to hanging out with Bakura, labelling them as partners in crime. But Ryou was always nice towards Marik and helped him work his way into making more friends and getting to know the others. Shizuka was surprised when Jounouchi pointed out something that she felt most people wouldn't even notice: Ryou used to always call Marik 'Marik-san' but since becoming closer friends with him, he switched to 'Marik'; losing the formality and being more casual, more friend-like.

Ryou smiled at her but he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Someone understood. She didn't need to offer words of advice, just the fact she clearly understood was enough. No, it was a miracle.

"I'm sorry that I'm so... selfish with my thinking... I... feel like I may lose to Bakura but... to know that there is someone who will understand the pain when that time comes, that brings me a sense of relief..." Ryou mumbled, trying to shake off the sadness in his voice. He wanted her to believe that he was going to be okay. Even if he wasn't okay now, Ryou felt like he will be.

"Um... Ishtar-kun is a very lucky person, isn't he? Even if he doesn't realise your feelings or Bakura-san's feelings then... Even so, he's lucky to have the both of you!" Ryou couldn't help but agree with Shizuka's words. "So promise me that... even if Ishtar-kun were to end up with someone else, please remain good friends with him. I won't tell others what you've told me either."

"Of course I promise," Ryou answered with a grin. "And thanks. Um, thank you very much. I don't think words can explain what more I want to say. But I think you know what I mean. Also, I wish you luck with finding your own strength."

Shizuka nodded and watched as he got up and ran down the closest staircase. She knew that no more words were needed.

**Bakura's POV**

I must be out of my mind. Seriously sick in the head. On some kind of bad crack.

But I can't help but feel so infuriated. There was no way I could stay at school with that kind of attitude. I talked back to Yami - even though I dislike him, I usually listen to his reasoning. Also, Seto hit a bull's-eye with me for once. I can't stand that. He didn't have to be too direct. The damn thing is that he knows. Yami probably knows now. It went from no one knowing to everyone knowing.

Well, everyone as in all the people that are significant enough. There aren't many. Still, they all know.

Anyway yes, I climbed over the school gate and did a runner. No teachers saw me or they didn't realise quick enough. Don't care if I get in trouble later on. I needed to find some kind of sanctuary. I needed to be at home again.

So how come I'm taking this path? This road will eventually lead me to Marik's house. How can I go there? I should've just left seeing him to when he's stopped being ill and got his one hell of an ass out of bed. Somebody hit me, now.

Also, I yelled at Ryou. I can't believe I actually did that. I'm completely losing the plot here and over something so stupid! What I feel for Marik is just a mere attraction, right? A crush, I guess. That's what it is. Even if in reality, I've been interested for a long time but... I don't think it's developed into anything past that. How can it, when I'm constantly reminded of how Marik barely has me on his mind nowadays, let alone plonking me and romance within the same thought?

In a way, I don't regret some of my words. Ryou needs to step up to the plate. He knows that if he wants something, he has to get it and he is the one that has to do the work in order to get it. If he confesses to Marik in the end, I hope it wasn't solely because I told him to. He has to confess for himself, not for me.

I think I've always been aware somewhat of Ryou's feelings. He just lets me take charge and do whatever. I'm so selfish and he's so selfless. If only we knew when to be selfish and when to be selfless.

Ah... here I am. Marik's house. I looked at the driveway and saw that Ishizu was out – probably at work. Guess she can't always take time off even when Marik's feeling unwell. I suppose with how she makes the living to support the both of them, she has to keep going. Marik could probably take care of himself anyway.

Okay, here goes. I knocked my fist against the door a couple of times then waited. His footsteps were heard as he ambled his way to the front door. I could hear his thoughts: _Bloody hell, if it's that damn guy again, I'll punch him in the face because I don't care about his stupid company's offer! _Oh, he's already had an encounter with door-to-door salesmen. I dislike those too, but they don't tend to occupy my neighbourhood much because the servants always answer and tell them to shove off, basically.

He opened the door and glowered at me. There were bags under his eyes, possibly from lack of sleep. A wet flannel was on the top of his head and he was wearing nothing but a dressing gown and boxers. I think this is the most unattractive version of Marik I've ever seen. Actually, lose the tired, glaring eyes and the flannel and I'd have thought that it was kind of hot.

Marik stared at me for a second because slamming the door again. I listened to his thoughts and realised that he wasn't awake yet. _Oh shit, I just slammed the door on Bakura! _No shit, Sherlock. He swung the door wide open again, almost whacking it into me. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?" he asked, before putting a dressing gown sleeve to his face and sneezing on it.

I raised an eyebrow. "Gee, aren't you at your prettiest? Loving the spider-print boxers," I muttered with a sarcastic tone, walking straight into the house before he could protest.

"W-Wait, I never said you could come in here! I'm si – ACHOO!" he sneezed once more and dashed over to the tissue box. I saw that the lounge was his place of choice for the day. There were blankets and pillows all over the couch, boxes of tissues and empty bowls – though one was still half-full with potato crisps, and the television was playing some stupid sitcom.

"Bloody hell, Marik! If you're sick, you should be in bed! Not on the couch, watching TV and binging on junk food!"

"Staying in bed gets boring! I never said you could come in here, anyway! Get out!" he ordered, though I could hear him thinking that chances were, no matter what he said, I wouldn't leave. I smirked at this. He noticed and admitted defeat. I flopped onto an available armchair and pulled the bowl of chips towards me. "Those are my chips," he grumbled, snatching the bowl back and sitting back on his couch, wrapping himself in a blanket to keep warm. "So why are you here?"

"Got sick of school."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Bec – ACHOO!"

"Did you just say Pikachu? Hey, wonder if Pokémon's on TV..." I grabbed the remote and flicked the channel over. I sighed when I saw that it was some other anime on instead. Didn't recognise it – wasn't that knowledgeable on most anime. Maybe Yugi would know considering Marik had that thought ramble over how Yugi had found this new anime he liked and has been trying to get Yami into – something like Hetalia but from what I've heard about it, it seems more like Yaoitalia.

"What are you doing? Ooh, is that K-ON?" I switched the TV off and his jaw dropped. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You – wait a moment!" He paused, sneezed again and then continued with telling me off. "I wanted to see that – some of our classmates were telling me about it the other week and I was thinking about watching it to see if Mio is as hot as some guy said she is!"

I forget Marik's bisexuality – he's often raving on about guys but I don't really hear him mention an interest in girls. But considering he's referring to anime girls here, I guess it ain't much of a deal. I sighed and switched the TV back on. We ended up watching the program and I fell asleep quickly because I have a lack of interest for anime that's basically all cute girls.

When I woke up, Marik had disappeared. The TV was turned off and all his food bowls and used tissues and everything were cleared. I thought I'd be cold but he wrapped a blanket around me to keep me warm. Huh, touching gesture, I suppose.

Ah... He's probably gone to his room. Should I bother going up? I mean, it's not really right to just show up, sleep on the couch and leave again. Maybe I'll do something. Uh... Hm. I went to the kitchen and looked around. I'll make some food to take up to him. So, what the hell will I make? I honestly can't cook for shit. Maybe there'll be some heat-and-eat meals in the freezer... Ah, there is. Ooh, pizza. Vegetarian, but that could work.

So how the hell do I use the oven? I got the pizza out and put it inside but how the heck do I turn it on so the damn thing will start cooking?

_You should take the pizza out of the box before shoving it inside the oven, you know. _Holy shit! I could've leapt twenty feet in the air from that. Swivelling around immediately, I could see Marik standing at the kitchen doorway, eyeing me suspiciously. "What are you trying to do, eating my food anyway?"

"The only food I've eaten since arriving here was a few chips," I pointed out. He shrugged.

"Okay, fine. Why are you cooking that?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Because Marik Sicktar shouldn't have to cook his own meals. Doing you a favour here."

His cheeks blushed pink. "...Oh. Well... I'm not sure if Ishizu will want me to eat that..."

"Why not? She wants to hog the pizza all to herself?"

"That's not it!" he shook his head. "I'm sick; I shouldn't be eating junk food."

"The pizza's got vegetables; what about those chips you ate earlier too?"

"Ugh, fine. I'll help you cuz I get that feeling you're not very experienced with making food," he said, shuffling up beside me and taking the pizza box out of the oven and opening it up to reveal frozen veggie pizza. I prefer meat on my pizzas but eh, once cooked, this thing should taste decent enough. I asked him why he got that feeling and he grinned at me. "Ryou's always the one to make your lunches plus you always get the servants to suss it out when you need food and you're at home. I just figured from there that you didn't cook much."

I opened my mouth in an 'o' shape. "Oh. Gotcha." He placed the pizza on a cooking tray and carefully put it inside the oven. Then he shut the oven door and switched it on and set the temperature and timer. I looked at the box. "Ten minutes. So what now?" Marik dashed out of the room and returned with a pack of cards.

"Let's play a card game!" he suggested with a playful smile. "What card games do you know how to play?"

I let out a sigh. "Snap... Cheat... Uh... Snap."

"You don't know Solitaire, Hearts or Poker? Wow, you're more deprived than I thought."

"What, you know how to play then?"

"Ishizu taught me," he stated proudly.

"Teach me then so I won't be so deprived. Considering people do gambling with games like that so I may need to know in future."

"In that case, we're playing Snap. Don't want to have you losing in bets and running to me to borrow my cash," he replied with a cheeky grin.

I laughed at this comment. "Don't trust me in gambling?"

"Not one bit."

"It's okay; I'll steal cash if I get low on it."

"If you fail at that, I guess I'll let you borrow off me."

"Doubt you'll need to resort to that."

"That's why I was okay with saying it."

Marik often acts like he doesn't care for things yet he's very confused and curious about the world around him. He has a tendency to be one of the quieter people in conversation when around others but he talks plenty with me. People assume that Marik is quite serious and always noting how he's usually very snappy with me but they don't ever get to see moments like these.

Even if he's making friends with the people around him more and I'm in his thoughts less, I'm still the person he can be most at ease with. Maybe I don't have to come here with a reason. Ah, being in Marik's company is the best.

We started playing Cheat – we had a slight discussion and agreed to play that - and Marik decided he'd call Cheat as often as possible. Only I was clever enough to cheat when he least suspected it so that when he called Cheat, I would be innocent at the time. So it wasn't long before I won the game. Plus Marik forgot that I can read his mind so I always knew when he was cheating.

The timer went off and we ran to get the pizza out of the oven. We went back to playing Cheat as well as eating pizza. It tasted surprisingly good.

_Oh yeah, I never got a proper answer from Bakura last time... I should ask. _Oh god, he's going to ask me that question again. I suppose I can't walk out on him everytime he asks, he'll grow suspicious and get annoyed too. "Say... Bakura?"

"Yo?"

"I had a sudden thought."

"So I heard."

He nodded; his eyes averted to the ground. "Do you know what question I was thinking about?" I shrugged my shoulders, pretending to be oblivious. He glared at me. "You know, I'm certain you do. It's true that Ryou likes me, isn't it?"

"Of course he likes you," I muttered, "he likes all his friends." With that, I finished off the slice of pizza I was holding.

"I mean as in a crush and you know it!" he snapped, slamming down his huge handful of cards. "I've suspected it since the two of you visited and I think you've known all along!"

Ugh... I suppose I'll have to own up, won't I? Sorry Ryou, he'll know before you confess to him. Whatever, I haven't done a good job of being a supportive brother. I'm a horrible brother, damn it.

"Your suspicions are correct..." I admitted reluctantly. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. He grabbed a tissue and sneezed. But he didn't need to say anything. His thoughts... were enough.

_Great, just great. I didn't think I was someone that a person would ever come to like. I mean, like as more than a friend. But I don't know how to respond. I'm not capable of liking others as more than friends either. Ryou's just a friend. Purely a friend._

_Maybe I'll just ignore those feelings. The way I see it, I can't really love anyone when I'm like this. I mean, I don't really know the people around me as well as they know me. Bakura could probably list millions of true facts and things about me while I could barely get past ten. When put on the spot anyway. Ryou too, I don't know him that well either._

"Then I'll tell you about us!" I blurted out, interrupting Marik. He blinked at me in surprise. I bit my lip for a couple of seconds and then proceeded to speak. "Are you sick of not knowing things about others and well... our motives?"

"Oh freaking hell, you have no idea how confused I've... Oh wait, you can read my mind..." he chuckled a bit to himself. "Oh god, that's probably why you kept winning at Cheat too! I'm such a... blonde sometimes!" I would've grinned at him if I was in any mood other than this. He saw my serious expression and matched it. "Oh... Okay. Tell me. Tell me anything you like."

And hope that I don't say too much.

I took a deep breath. Here goes...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I think I've told you before, Marik. How it used to be a family of five. Things used to be happy. I used to have a proper life. But there was something I always knew that Ryou was never truly aware of. He was the favourite twin of the family. It's because I was more of a troublemaker and as Ryou wasn't, he was always showered with the positive attention from my mother. My father wasn't that great but he was the only one I could turn to.

Personally, I think I got on his nerves. Oka-san would always take Ryou with her on her girly shopping trips and so I never really got to know Ryou that well. I disliked their girly stuff and because I didn't ever receive the same warmth that my brother did, I continued to rebel even more. Oka-san wasn't sure why I didn't act like Ryou and she soon realised that she did pay Ryou more attention.

So she basically shifted me over to my father, who was working all the time. He had some big position in a company to take care of and the rare times he was at home and I'd ask if we could do something, he'd just brush me away so he could continue work at home.

Why was it like this, I wonder? How could one twin be so loved and the other feel so lonely? When I was at school, it was clear that I couldn't get along with others. I tried, but I didn't know how. So I decided to tough it out because concerning myself with lack of friends and distant relationships in the family just got to me.

I became a thief. I decided that if I wanted something, I would have it. I never got what I wanted when I asked for it after all. But I could never steal emotions. Even now, I'm sure it's impossible to do so.

When Amane was born, Ryou was overjoyed. I always thought around that time that it was a good thing because Ryou could finally have the sibling he wanted. He could be a big brother now. A better big brother than I ever will be.

In my final year of elementary, I began to notice something happening in my family. My father was growing distant from the rest of the family now. He was always distant from me and acted like I got on his nerves, but he seemed to like everyone else enough. So I listened in on his phone calls...

He kept mentioning a... Rika... and that he would be seeing her soon... that they would be together soon... just have to get the wife and the kids out of the way first...

And I told you a while back that I got furious over that. It was one thing for Oto-san to disregard me but honestly, it was another to disregard the rest of my family too! So I got in trouble at school more often, did worse on my grades with the idea that because he's upset me, I'll disappoint him.

Chances are that my arsehole behaviour drove him away more. In fact, my parents started fighting because of me. At least I think so. Neither knew what caused my behaviour, neither knew my motives...

That began those long, sleepless nights. Sometimes I snuck out to watch the moon from the top of the hill on which my house was on, hoping it would put me at ease. I liked to think that it would work but it never did.

Oto-san lost his job. I think that was the final straw. Oka-san grabbed Amane and said something about filing for a divorce. Then they left. Ryou asked me what a divorce meant and I pretended not to know. But I knew what it meant. And I knew that I hated my father. He screwed everything up.

But I hated myself even more. I think I was most responsible for tearing our family apart.

And that was the last time I ever saw my mother and Amane alive. We got a phone call about the two being rushed to hospital. Neither Ryou nor I understood what was going on but when we got to the hospital, it...

It was too late.

I think that was when Ryou's world fell to pieces. Never mind me; my world wasn't whole to begin with. I was sad over their deaths but seeing my twin brother suffer was worse, more than anything. For the first time, I felt like we were twins. His misery made me miserable and we acted more like twins too as we spent more time together and everything.

We had to leave the house and rent a flat to live in. After all, Oto-san's next job wasn't nearly as good and he couldn't afford to keep the house. It was tough saying goodbye to that place, mostly because I knew that where life was going now, it was all downhill.

Because most of our extended family stayed away, Ryou and Oto-san were the only people in my life that held some form of significance. We had to go to a poor middle school and all the students there were lame. I think Jounouchi had to go to that school but we were never in the same classes so he never recognised us from there.

One day, Oto-san announced that he had a huge business trip and so he packed his bags and left. Ryou asked why he took almost all of his belongings and why he didn't get a caregiver to take care of us while he was away. I shrugged. I didn't care. We had the whole flat to ourselves.

After a couple of months, the flat was a mess and the landlord occasionally asked when we'd pay the rent. I told him that our father would send over payments but I quickly realised that he wasn't paying the rent for us at all. And that's when it sunk in. He was never coming back for us. We've been ditched altogether. I could never properly explain this to Ryou but I think he got it too. He used to ask when Oto-san would return but it got to the stage where he stopped asking that and started questioning what will happen to us.

Would we get sent to an orphanage? Will we be kicked out of our flat? And school fees, the school had been bugging us about that too. Well, we did get kicked to the curb. We had no way of taking most of our stuff either. So we were now living on the streets. We were able to pack sleeping bags, clothes and the necessary items but we became broke too.

We were nearly high school age but we were already at the stage of fending for ourselves, needing jobs and having to find our own way in life. Ryou and I were too young for that, we weren't ready. I had to become an actual thief. Well, we needed food and water. Ryou started getting weak from this lifestyle but there was nothing I could do. We couldn't afford to get him to a doctor or anything.

Ryou asked why we didn't get help or anything but I was selfish. I felt like there was nobody who could help us, no one at all. No sane person would ever take me in. It was something I could not steal.

Then came that fateful day. We slept in a park overnight in a section where we'd go unnoticed. When we woke up, we decided to get help. Ryou was reaching his limit and even I was starting to feel sick.

We were about to cross the road when I realised a car was coming. Ryou's senses weren't working as well so he couldn't tell. I screamed for him to get back. I heard the screech of brakes. I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to watch my brother get killed. This was it. I was going to be all alone. There was a silence. I opened my eyes.

A miracle.

The car – no, the limousine stopped just in time!

Ryou was alive!

He rushed back to me and sobbed over how scary that was. I looked to the limousine and saw two men step out onto the footpath. One of them looked like a bodyguard. He eyed us warily as the other man approached us. This other man... Oh... He was nothing like I'd ever seen.

The expensive red suit, the long silver hair that covered one eye, I didn't care for physical description. It wasn't his looks... It was the vibes I got from him. I couldn't trust him yet it felt like I couldn't turn away from him either. When he opened his mouth and began to speak, shivers went down my spine. He repulsed me but at the same time, I thought that maybe... just maybe he was me and Ryou's only hope.

"What are two sickly boys doing running around the city with suitcases?" he asked us with a tone that made the two of us feel uneasy. I asked him for directions to the nearest orphanage and he simply chuckled. "So you're orphan boys with nowhere to go?" I nodded at that question. "In that case, how would you like to come with me? I think I can help you out."

He offered for us to go in the limousine with him. Ryou said we shouldn't go with him as he didn't look trustworthy plus going off with strangers was a bad thing. I snapped at him and said that we haven't anything to lose.

So we got into the limousine and the silver-haired man's henchman placed our suitcases into the boot of the car. We sat away from the man cautiously. The limousine started up again and we drove off.

That was the day we met Pegasus J. Crawford.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Stopping the chapter there, le gasp! Don't worry, next chapter will have more on their backstory. And I'm enjoying writing Bakura's perspective lately. Considering how before, it was hard for Marik to tell what was going on in Bakura's head... But I'm needing to have the romance starting from Bakura's side because if Marik did first, considering how Bakura can read his mind, it would've been awkward writing things. Plus Marik's fine being oblivious for now. And Bakura and Ryou can have that whole 'holy crap me and my twin like the same guy' thing going on. :x**

**Also, I'm glad to have plonked a girl that knows a good deal of the situation now, before it was like, only guys who had a clue. So perhaps Shizuka shall be more useful in future, nyaha. And Ishizu will get more of a role eventually, she still isn't quite aware that three groups are stalking her brother, lawlz.**

**Eh, enough rambling. Next chapter: How does Pegasus help Ryou and Bakura? What is their true motive in regards to Marik? Does Marik start to realise what's going on with Bakura and his emotions? Also, Seto starts to continue with his plans...**

**Review, yes please? *shot***

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	13. World of Our Own

**Aha, another update. Wrote the entirety of this chapter in around 3 or so hours, yup yup. New record for Mel? Kinda wanted to get through all the Bakura backstory. Oh and Bakura and Marik have a moment. Look out for it, woo. As usual, huge thanks to all reviewers and the more I plan out this fic, the more excited I get to writing it. This is another Bakura-centric chapter too, btw. Next cbapter, we return to Marik's POV. X3**

**Um, onto chapter?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Thirteen: World of Our Own

**Bakura's POV**

"Pegasus... J Crawford..." Marik repeated the name slowly. It was the first time he'd spoken since I started telling him about me... My story... What brought me here... What would eventually lead me to this point in my life.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Pegasus J Crawford. Possibly one of the people I despise the most. So the fact I work for him is ironic. But at the time, it wasn't a matter of choice..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryou and I kept close, with me gripping Ryou's arm tightly. We were silent for the first five minutes. One expected the other to talk first. Neither Ryou nor I wanted to begin the conversation. The man eventually decided to start things off.

"My name is Pegasus J. Crawford," he introduced himself to us. "And what are your names?"

I glanced at Ryou who seemed unwilling to speak. It was obvious that he was unsure about this guy. Guess I'd have to do the talking for the both of us. Then again, that's how it usually goes.

"My name is Bakura and this is my brother Ryou. We are of the Touzoku family," I began. Decided that I'd use a formal manner of speech with this man, he looked like the type you needed to keep composure with. A man who was not intimidated by fierce personalities. "But due to circumstances, we are living on the streets. My brother is falling ill due to the lifestyle we have been forced to lead."

"Then how about I let you stay in one of my mansions?" Pegasus offered. Both my and Ryou's heads shot up the moment he said that. 'Was this man for real?' was what each of us thought at those words. "Oh, I see!" he chuckled at our expressions. "Bakura-boy and Ryou-boy aren't quite sure whether to believe me. In that case... let's go to the mansion right now!"

The driver in the front seat heard this and at the roundabout did a full turn so that we were going back the way we came. Wait, so he's taking us to the mansion now?

"Is this mansion-deal for free or what? What's going on?" I asked, losing the formality in my speech. Pegasus chuckled again.

"No, Bakura-boy!"

"Stop it with the Bakura-boy!" I snapped. A dead silence followed. I squeezed my eyes shut. Ryou tightened his grip on my arm. I said the wrong thing, didn't I? Considering I'm stuck in his car with a sickly brother and I'm feeling worse by the minute... yeah, I'd say he has the upper hand. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I kept my eyes shut for the rest of the journey. Eventually, I felt the limousine come to a stop. I felt Ryou prod my arm over and over again. I opened my eyes.

The light captured them for a moment, blinding me. When that cleared, my jaw dropped. The rich kid district. We're in the rich kid district! Mansions everywhere you look! I remember being at that poor school and there were lots of comments and stuff being made about this neighbourhood. The neighbourhood most bitched about but also the most envied. Everyone I knew would've loved a house here.

It's so different to what I'm used to. Clean streets and flash cars, gardeners tending to perfect gardens and so many houses that looked so new and spacious. I'd never been in this neighbourhood before. I always thought with my way of life, the closest I'd get to being part of this place is... I don't know, attempting to rob it?

I bet the houses all have top-notch security though. Servants, bodyguards, butlers, gardeners, maids... There's a role for everything nowadays. Wouldn't be surprised if these rich guys had personal bed-makers so they wouldn't have to worry over how tidy their ridiculously expensive bed looks.

The car was parked outside one particular mansion. The biggest one on this street. Wait, Pegasus said he has quite a few mansions. Just how many does he own and how many are just like this?

"I even have my own island with a castle atop the hill!" Pegasus told us while Ryou and I were still gawking at these mansions with amazement. Holy shit, Pegasus is considering giving us one of these? Holy shit, holy shit! "I have proven you boys right now! Yes, you can have the mansion. With your own servants and chefs too! I'll even pay for your daily expenses so Ryou-boy can get medical care!"

"R-Really?" I asked. Oh my god. He looks so despicable but maybe he has a heart. I don't deserve this but I'll accept it anyway! For Ryou's sake. He's a good person, not a lowly family-destroying thief like me. I want him to get back into society and living the good life. If it means that we both get to do so... then I have no objections.

"There are conditions, however," he pointed out. Shit, here comes the bad stuff, I'm sure. Okay, I'm prepared for the worst. "You aren't Touzoku. Not anymore. You will become Bakura Kurufodo and Ryou Kurufodo!"

"B-But Crawford-san!" Ryou spoke up at last. "We can't just throw away our family name! It's all we have left of our family... Apart from photos... But I feel like this is the only way I still feel part of the family... Please Crawford-san-"

"I hate my father! The sooner I get rid of the Touzoku name the better," I interrupted. Ryou's words just annoyed me at the time. I hated my father for abandoning us. I hated my father for hurting my mother. I hate that my mother and sister got killed in a stupid car crash. I hate how that day was full of lies, hatred and tragedy. I'm not part of that family. I hate Bakura Touzoku most of all. "I don't care if I die nameless. Bakura Kurufodo is no big deal for me!"

Pegasus nodded at my decision. He looked at Ryou. I think I tore up another part of his history that he still wanted to cling to. Sorry Ryou. We need to get back on track with our lives. Even if it means sinking low at points. We're doing this for ourselves. I'm doing this for you. I don't like Pegasus at all. Being a Kurufodo... He's making us his property.

"I guess I'll be... Ryou Kurufodo..." my brother mumbled eventually.

Pegasus smirked at us. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. "I'll be sending over some people who will explain the way things will be run for you. I'll be visiting regularly to explain more to you but be glad! Your life will be more fabulous than before!"

And with that, Ryou and I were allowed out of the car. We got given our luggage and we were allowed to move into the mansion. I thought things were going to be easy from now on. Ryou said there was something wrong about this. We got picked up by a stranger, given a mansion and forced to change our names. Personally, I didn't give a shit. Anywhere is better than where we were before.

Sometimes you do have to make deals with the devil himself to get where you want in life.

So I had to play the optimistic brother because Ryou was being all mopey and irritating over the situation. Deep down, I felt he had every right to be acting like that. But I was sick of facing life as it really was. I pretended that now I was Bakura Kurufodo, I didn't have to have a heart anymore. I'd take the mickey out of those around me and nobody would get to break through the barriers around me.

The following months were a breeze too! We got to start high school without a hitch. Domino High School. I wondered why that school was picked when a better high school that was closer to the house was available to us. For some reason, Pegasus said it had to be that school.

Neither of us really understood why he insisted upon it. But we gradually picked up our lives again. Ryou was getting good grades and making friends while Bakura Kurufodo, he wasn't interested in getting to know anybody but he was content with the way things were. Nobody pissed me off to the extreme or anything. Life was easy therefore life was good.

One girl... uh... Miho Nosaka – you know her, don't you, Marik? She pointed out once that she remembered us from somewhere. She was the first one to ask about why we changed from Touzoku to Kurufodo. Our excuse was prepared long ago – simply said that we got new caregivers because our father didn't have the time to take care of us and so we ended up taking on the new caregivers' surname. Nobody asked since. For some reason, the fact that someone remembered how we used to be Touzoku was significant to me.

But it didn't help Ryou. To be reminded of that, I mean. We had an argument that night. I got frustrated with that. Ryou reminded me often of the past and that pissed me off. I wanted him to be a Kurufodo too, someone who didn't care for any of that Touzoku shit. No, I just didn't want to be reminded of myself. So I had a wish that one day, Ryou would at least consider turning away from the Touzoku family.

Pretty screwed up wish, I guess. It was still a wish and I did have a shooting star to accompany it. So the wish is just as valid as any other wish. Not sure if it ever came true though. Or if it ever will.

Earlier this year, it was getting close to the anniversary of the day we met Pegasus – just think, a year ago I was sleeping on the streets! Ryou too! But Pegasus came to visit us. I can't really say too much but... We got told about the Sennen Items. And our mission. We finally understood what this was all about. We were Pegasus' henchmen. We belonged to him and we would fulfil his needs.

Of course, by that stage, we had gotten perfectly accustomed to life and we didn't want to leave it. Not yet. So again, going against my true beliefs, I agreed to this mission. So did Ryou. Cuz if I agreed without complaint, he wouldn't complain either. I often wondered when Ryou would eventually go against me. Would he ever? I wasn't sure, especially then.

We got to choose our powers. Ryou already told you, right Marik? What I don't think he told you was that there were side effects. And conditions. They weren't that bad though. Getting the mind powers meant that my growth got slightly stunted so actually, I've almost pretty much stopped growing in height now. Also I had to be blinded for twenty four hours within getting the syringe injected into my arm.

Remember? The only person whose mind I can read was yours, Marik! It's kinda funny but I remember the next day how I was still blindfolded and everything... I don't think you would recall it but it was the day where you went to the school – Domino High School to register. I remember being told about you.

They said you were around my age and was moving away from Egypt to make it easier to create the missing link between wanting the Sennen Items to getting the Sennen Items. You would be staying with your sister Ishizu Ishtar and there would be a chance you wouldn't remember anything about your life back in Egypt.

I was told to get information out of you regarding how to get the Sennen Items so I was hoping like mad that you didn't get amnesia. After all, I wanted the job to be easy.

Anyway, we casually passed you like normal people. You didn't see me but when the blindfold came off, you were the first person I laid eyes on. And the moment I laid eyes on you, all your thoughts started appearing in my head. It was the weirdest sensation ever. I wanted to start laughing really. I thought, 'this is bloody brilliant! Just imagine what I accomplish with these powers!'

When I finally got to meet you, I was amused, intrigued too. And I constantly wanted to hear you think about me... I was always curious to know what people really thought of me. Cuz me? I already knew what I thought of myself. I guess you now know too. And so...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And so..." I repeated myself, "What do you think of me?"

I had said so much about myself just then. Marik was taking it all in but I knew he was bothered by something. Listening to his thoughts, I could tell that he could answer my question in a snap. He didn't even seem to really be bothered by the way my life turned out. Pegasus didn't cross his mind at all.

But I knew what bothered him. To know that it bothers him so... it makes me feel bad really. I didn't want him to take such my feelings to heart.

_I don't want him to feel that way about himself... I don't want Bakura Kurufodo either now that I know more about Bakura Touzoku. But I don't want this. Bakura, I don't want you to hate yourself._

And to hear him thinking that made me sick to my stomach.

Maybe I said too much. Got in too deep. I'd spoken for so long that I felt at ease. And I thought Marik would be okay with whatever I said. Why did he have to get so hung up over that comment? That thought was for me and me alone.

"Why did you have to go and think that?" I asked eventually.

"Why did you have to go and say that?" Marik shot back, fury lighting his eyes. "I never thought that you of all people would actually say that about yourself! Say it about yourself and believe it! The way you kept stroking your ego – I had no idea you thought like that!"

"Shut up! It's just a throwaway comment! It was back then! That's not now!"

"What? You're going to then tell me that it's different now! Have you forgiven yourself now?"

"I don't-"

"But you still despise the things you do to the core! Don't bullshit me, okay? Just because I can't hear your thoughts the way you can hear mine doesn't mean I can't tell these things!"

"You don't know how I really feel about things now!"

Marik reached out and grabbed my arm. He gripped it tightly and began to shake. "Bakura, you're an idiot." I know, I know. "I hope you don't feel that way anymore. Deep down. Because I like you a lot as a person. But if no matter how much I liked you and yet you still despised yourself, what more can I do?"

Ah... So you do like me... At the very least... I guess I would be okay with just that. My arms slid down Marik's hands until my hands were level with his. I clasped his hands with my own. My thoughts began to zone out. Whatever Marik was thinking... was worlds away to me now.

I don't know what I'm doing but the air around me began to feel light. Marik's face seems so much closer now. His cheeks were going red and I saw his mouth opening and closing. Was he saying something? I wasn't quite sure.

Is this what they call hormones? Hearing Marik say those words to me were somewhat comforting... Even if he was yelling at me. Are our lips almost touching? Both our eyes were open but I think they were for different reasons. He doesn't seem to have quite gotten into the mood yet... Is his mind still on before? But... this is now... And I think I'm totally keen to...

Suddenly I felt a force push me away... Huh? What? Oh, reality's setting in at least. I blinked a couple of times and realised that Marik pushed me away.

His expression said it all. No, his thoughts said it all. _What the fuck did you think you were doing? _"Uh... I need to rest up. Considering that I want to be back at school tomorrow. Don't think you can just barge in whenever you're fed up with school!" I suppose that excuse could work.

But... I was about to kiss him... wasn't I? I completely zoned out of the moment and all I could think about was what Marik would taste like. Wait, I can't think like that! I have to leave before I continue thinking like that. I need to get repulsed by something so I can get my mind off taking advantage of Marik in his vulnerable state!

Holy shit, I'm screwed if this is the way things are going to be in future!

"I guess I can't have you unable to rest up," I responded sourly. Damn, I didn't intend to use that tone. Well, shit. I waited for him to think to think something like 'We're never to speak of this ever again!' But he didn't think anything of the sort.

As I took my leave and exited the house, I still waited for him to think that. He didn't. He still didn't! Wouldn't that be one of the first things you'd think after that happened? Maybe he didn't think it because it didn't bother him all that much? Perhaps he wanted it too... No, I'd hear him think that. No, I wasn't really concentrating on his thoughts at the time either.

How he thought about that... How he truly thinks about all that... It's all a mystery to me. I guess that way of thinking makes me feel a bit better. Somewhat optimistic even. At least I think when he said that he liked me as a person; I think he genuinely meant that. Good, I'm glad. Now something, please repulse me before I'm tempted to run back into the house to finish the job!

"I knew you'd be here."

Yes! Perfect timing!

But why the hell is Seto Kaiba of all people hanging around here?

He continued to pace towards me. "I got the feeling that if you left and didn't know where to go, that you'd go to Marik."

"What do you want?" I growled at him. He was there back at the classroom... Ugh, I don't want to be reminded of that. Spending time with Marik put me at ease and now with Seto here, I feel like I'm going back to the earlier events of the day.

"Nothing much... Except that even though I haven't got Marik Ishtar now, I have worked out a way to restore his memories," he explained. Whatever, it's a bluff, I'm sure. "I found a girl in Egypt who has the ability to restore memories. Does the name Kisara mean anything to you?"

I snorted. "Never heard of a Kisara."

Seto smirked. "I thought so. Pegasus has had all the time in the world to get her for himself so the fact he hasn't means he doesn't know. I had a business trip recently and sought her out myself." He walked up to me and practically towered over me. I don't care though. Do I feel intimidated? Not one bit. "I haven't told Yami yet but I thought I'd tell you. I hope you tell Ryou this too. Tell Pegasus that Seto Kaiba is a step ahead of him."

"What I tell him is none of your business!" I snapped.

"Hm. You should ask Marik about Kisara sometime. You might get something interesting from that," he added. I frowned. Now I'm never going to want to ask about this... Kisara person. Don't want to follow any orders or anything given by the likes of him! "It doesn't matter if you don't. I still don't doubt that eventually, Marik will turn to me to find closure."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ahhhh, Bakura totally wanted Marik to go with the flow, yes he did! X3 Don't worry Bakura, I'm sure many people would zone out in a world of Marik. That sounds kinky now in a way. 8D Oh and keep an eye on Seto in this fic. He's plotting a lot. Nyaha. 3**

**Um, next chapter contains: what? Christmas party coming up? And dating? Why does Bakura keep mentioning a 'mistletoe incident'? And what's Anzu got to tell Yami?**

**Until next time, review? Woo! XD**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	14. The Concept of Dating

**Nyaha! New chapter. Kinda hard to believe that I'm now up to chapter 14. I'm actually feeling pretty confident that I'll finish this fic. That actually makes me feel great cuz I'm quite notorious for not finishing fics much. That's why my other Thiefshipping fic has been getting ignored a bit because I'm so keen to write this one and get it to completion stage.**

**This chapter features a bit more humour I think. Fangirls. Romance. Haha. I think you just better read.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Fourteen: Marik Doesn't Understand the Concept of Dating

**Marik's POV**

Ah... Who is this? I'm barely awake but... I can feel someone's breath tingling against my skin... Who's there? I allow my eyelids to flutter open if only slightly. Just enough to see who is capturing my lips with their own. Ah, this feels... nice... Just need to open my eyes a bit more. But this sensation is clouding my vision. Oh, I see who this is... Bakura...

Hang on! Bakura?!

-

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. My skin felt hot and sweaty. What the hell did I just dream about? That was Bakura, wasn't it? And he was kissing me. Holy shit! And yesterday, my head wasn't quite with it either. I liked that Bakura felt able to open up to me but I couldn't help but feel sad whenever he mentioned how much he hated himself for the events that happened in his past. For once, Bakura had such melancholic eyes.

Whenever I was out of it, Bakura would always help. I wish I was able to be more use too. But it was so weird yesterday too! I said some stuff and Bakura seemed to be out of it. He started gripping my hands tightly and he zoned out from my protest. Then when I saw his head come closer and his lips come closer, I sat for a moment and wondered what to do.

Was I going to go with the flow or what? Or was I going to stop him?

In the end, I pushed him away and said crap about needing more rest. Then I decided to shut off my brain until I was certain he was far away.

But he tried to kiss me back then, didn't he?

Why would he do that? What the hell is he thinking?

I'm well enough for school today so Ishizu's making me go. But I don't want to. I'm too nervous now. I don't care about having to catch up on work. Don't give a crap about seeing most of my friends again. Like I said. Most.

Knowing that Ryou likes me makes me nervous. But he hasn't confessed or anything so I don't think I have to worry about hurting him. I'm more scared about Bakura. Because he's successfully made my brain revolve around him. I need answers but I'm too scared to ask. What the hell has come over me? To him, it's probably no big deal. So perhaps I should shut it out of my mind too.

"Marik! You better head to school now!" Ishizu called. Blast, I wanted to be as late as possible if I absolutely had to attend school.

-

Ryou wasn't there this morning when I met up with him and Bakura as I always do every morning. But Bakura was. Well, shit. We greeted each other with a nod. Then we proceeded to walk to school in silence. Bakura seemed to be carrying his usual expression, which meant that he's being irritatingly carefree. Gah. Fuck, he's started whistling too. Why the hell are you being too casual?

Bakura smirked at me and bowed slightly. "My apologies, Ishtar-sama. I shall try to be more formal from now on. No more whistling from now on. I shall proceed to study intensely at the local centre of education for teenagers." Ugh, he's totally missing the point. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you alright, Marik? Your face is going red. Are you still sick?"

He pressed the back of his hand against my forehead. The feel of his cool, pale skin against my boiling tan sent shivers down my spine. I jumped to the side, escaping his touch. "Eep!"

"Have you got a temperature or something? Seriously, what's wrong?" Bakura frowned at me. "I'm genuinely concerned, okay? You listened to me yesterday so I'll listen to you."

Gah, I can't take it when you're trying to be nice to me either! My face is going red, I'm sure. Maybe I should come right out and say it. Get it over with and all that. My fists were clenched. The two of us stopped in our tracks. I shot him my best glare. "What the hell were you thinking when you tried to kiss me yesterday?"

The reaction was interesting. First, he raised an eyebrow. Then both eyebrows were raised. His eyes widened. He blinked a couple of times. His cheeks blushed pink. Then they blushed red. Then his jaw dropped. He was speechless for a couple more moments. Then he spoke at last.

"When the fuck did I try something like that?!"

You have got to be kidding me! You don't even remember! It's been on my mind the whole freaking time and you don't even recall the moment? I'm almost insulted! Shit, if he truly didn't remember it, then I'm probably going to be responsible for refreshing his memory of the event!

Bloody hell, bloody hell...

Bakura put a finger to his lips and thought about what I'd said.

"Bakura, forget what I said! Must have been hallucinating while I was sick or something!"

The finger that was originally touching his lips was then brought to my lips. Probably to silence me. It worked.

"I do remember feeling dizzy for a moment..." he mumbled, "And I think my senses went all weird and stuff so I was oblivious to the things around me... What I was doing. I think I grabbed your hands as some form of support... Was it then?"

I nodded. "So you were feeling sick for a moment?" If it was possible to go even redder than I already was, then I probably did. "Fuck, I thought you were-"

He took his finger away and shook his head. "Nah, I can see why you thought that was the case." He glared at me. "I doubt I'd ever kiss you so don't jump to any weird conclusions! Why don't the both of us just... forget about it?"

I continued nodding my head like some stupid bobble-head toy. "I can fully agree to that! What happened, it's nothing! We're both two idiots completely out of it and that's the past! Today we begin anew and continue life as youths while we still can!"

Bakura chuckled at me. "What the fuck are you on about?" We both laughed a bit. Gee, embarrassment sure makes me say the weirdest shit. Is it strange that I'm almost disappointed with the truth? Perhaps because I prepped myself for the truth to be scandalous... And to find out I was getting caught up over nothing feels a bit off. But it's okay. It's better this way.

We continued walking to school. "So... what have I missed in terms of school?" I asked, changing the subject if not a bit too obviously.

"Eh... Let's see... Nothing much, really."

"So what made you so sick of it?" I remember when he showed up at my house yesterday, saying he was sick of school but he never really explained why.

"Oh, Ryou and I got into an argument so we're not really on speaking terms..."

"Whaaat?! Ryou of all people! I can't ever imagine him arguing with you!" It's true though. Ryou's always the gentle, sweet type. He never seems to get annoyed over anything.

Bakura smiled nervously. "Er... Actually it was more like he did something that pissed me off so I snapped at him, ditched school, we haven't spoken since..." He saw my expression and grinned. "Don't worry about it. Things should be back to normal in no time. Even though I'm still kind of annoyed at him, we'll be okay. So go back to worrying about stuff like regaining your memories or something. Or ogle Otogi's ass for a while, whatever floats your boat."

When you talk like it, it feels unfair. I can't really explain it and I doubt you'll tell me but it would be nice to get some perspective of what's going on in your head for once.

He ignored these thoughts and then continued to ramble about something which I didn't care for.

People are always asking what I think of me. It would be nice to know what others think of me for a change. Why do I get the feeling that too much information is being kept from me? It's frustrating. Perhaps this is what Seto meant by me not being able to properly trust anyone.

In a way, it's true. I don't think I can.

-

It was homeroom now and the teacher was making some kind of announcement. Bakura poked my shoulder and recommended that I listen up. I decided to follow his advice and tune in.

"As you know, the holiday season is coming up," the teacher spoke with a huge smile. Gee, someone's looking enthusiastic. "So as you know, that also means the Christmas Party season is coming up! If you remember last year, you kids when you were in your first year here, you guys had your party on the 20th of December! This year, your entire grade will be having yours on the 21st of December! As you may recall, you can only go to other year group's parties if you're invited by a member of that grade! When it gets closer to the dates of the three parties, I shall explain more!"

Other students in my class let out a cheer of excitement. Christmas... It's a holiday I hadn't given much thought. My family hasn't been prone to celebrating it. Especially since there's the whole differing religion thing. Plus my birthday's on the 23rd of December so if I get any presents during the holiday season, it's on that day. I haven't really attended many parties before either. This whole thing is probably going to make me look socially awkward. Majorly.

Bakura then whispered that he'd explain the concept to me at interval. I guess that's fair enough. So I'll wait until then.

-

Sweet, it's interval! Eh, gotta find Bakura. He's always quick to get changed after Gym and then he shoots off somewhere. Luckily he usually goes to the usual classroom so finding him is easy. But this time when I went to the classroom, he wasn't there. Ah, Anzu's here with some friends of hers. Strange, she's not hanging out with Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi and Honda like she usually does. Instead, she's hanging out with other girls. Miho's among them.

I decided to approach her. "Hey Anzu!"

I swear she jumped twenty feet in the air just then. All her other friends formed a crowd and forced her to face me. The way they were all looking at me threw me off. They started whispering amongst themselves and Anzu was going bright red.

"H-Hey... Marikun..." she greeted back slowly.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Miho asked, clasping her hands together. Anzu's other friends all looked like they wanted to ask the same. Why are they all looking at me like that? It's really... freaky...

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine with asking Anzu in front of you guys." They all squealed at this.

"He's so upfront!" one of them exclaimed with excitement.

"I can't believe he's asking you so soon!" Miho added, the other girls all agreeing with her. Why do I feel like I'm being surrounded by fangirl squee? It's scary as hell. What the heck is their deal?

Anzu glared at them. "Can't you just let him ask me already?" she snapped. That made them go all quiet. Now they have a look of anticipation about them. What the fuck is with these girls? "So Marikun, what did you want to ask?"

I scratched my head a bit and went for it. "I was wondering if..."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!! He's going to ask her!" one of them screamed with excitement. Freaking hell, she's making everyone look at us! It's annoying the heck out of me.

"Look," I snapped, "I just want to know where the hell Bakura is! Have any of you seen him?"

Miho and the other girls all went silent for a moment. Each of them looked incredibly disappointed. "...Oh." Anzu shook her head and said she wasn't sure where he was. Then we all heard a cackle of laughter coming from the doorway into the classroom. Everyone turned and saw Bakura laughing like crazy.

"Holy fuck! That was hilarious to watch!" Bakura said before cracking up some more. He collapsed onto a desk and we all waited for him to start laughing. All the girls with Anzu glared at him while Anzu was rolling her eyes. The other guys in the classroom all looked amused at the situation too.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Sadly, his laughing wouldn't allow him to explain the reason behind why he was laughing in the first place.

"Um, Ishtar-kun..." one of my classmates spoke up with a grin, "you weren't here last year so you probably weren't aware but Christmas parties tend to mean one thing. The term for it is 'Dating Frenzy'."

"Dating Frenzy?" I repeated.

Bakura began to calm down. He wiped a tear from his eye. Oh don't tell me that you laughed so much that you started crying. "Cha-ching! The guys keep to themselves, the girls keep to themselves but they're all trying to score dates with each other for the Christmas Party!"

I still don't get it. Bakura took one look at my blank expression and began cracking up again. Okay, that's starting to get on my nerves. "Stop laughing! Anyway, if you're all trying to date each other, why are you all staying away from each other? That's just stupid."

"He so doesn't get it..." Miho muttered. I glared at her to let her know that I heard that.

One of her friends giggled. "His cluelessness is kinda cute in a way." My what is what now? Cute? No guy wants to be called cute.

Anzu sighed. "He does have a point though. But I guess you're not going to let me hang out with my usual friends for a while, right?" The girls around her all nodded with fangirly grins plastered upon their faces. They then proceeded to drag her out of the classroom and before we knew it, all the girls had gone.

The guys all ended up crowding around in a circle. One by one, each guy began to say things that I didn't get. Dates? Christmas Party? What's the big deal about it all? Why does it make everyone act so weirdly?

"Marik, if you haven't worked it out by now... When you approached Anzu in front of all those girls... they all thought you were going to ask Anzu to be your date for the Christmas Party," Bakura pointed out with a smirk. The guys all peered around to see my expression. My reaction must have been comical because they all doubled over laughing. Bloody hell, this is getting on my nerves.

But seriously, that's what they were thinking? Why would I ask Anzu to be my date for the Christmas Party? She's nice and all, fine as a friend but I think she can do better than me. Anzu's one of the few girls in the school I have vague respect for nowadays. It's a relief to know she doesn't seem as into the Dating Frenzy as the other girls around her clearly are.

"So Ishtar-kun, you gotta be careful next time! Better to stick with the guys for a bit! Don't jump straight to it – nobody ever gets dates on the first day since announcing that the Christmas parties are coming up!"

"So if nobody's getting dates yet, why are we all keeping apart so soon?"

"The girls tend to split away as so to analyze the guys at our school! They have a way of working out which girl asks which guy and everything! While we guys just go with it. It's easier that they always approach us first though."

"So right now, girls are discussing who gets each of us as their date?"

"As we speak."

"What if we reject the girl that asks us?"

"You screw up the whole system."

I groaned. "That's just stupid..."

"We never said it was a good system."

Well, great. Just great! Apparently we have to go with the flow and if we don't have dates, someone mentioned something about if you don't have a date; you can volunteer to do a bit of work at the Christmas Party. Teachers learned quickly that students didn't want adults within the area unless it was some band playing or the DJ. The school basically wants free labour, in my opinion. Bleah.

I asked why getting dates was such a big thing. They all told me that romance is a big thing in the holiday season. And they hang mistletoe in the halls for the party – there's been incidents where during set-up, two were caught under the mistletoe – and so the girls want to get the exact dates they want so they can have a 'mistletoe moment'. It all seems pointless to me, but I've never really held a humungous interest in romance or anything like that.

Bakura placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let me give you some advice, Marik. Don't be afraid to say no just because a girl asks you, okay? Heck, say no to everyone! Who gives a shit about their system anyway! And who knows, an even better girl could've come along and you may miss her if you already said yes to one girl. Because everyone hates it if you say yes to someone and then dump them for another. Hardcore scandal."

"Who'd ask me anyway?" I chuckled. All the guys stared at me as if I was crazy. Oh... My face fell. "Am I more popular than I realise?"

"All girls love a pretty boy! You're considered one of the hottest guys in our grade – no, the entire school! Hadn't you even noticed? My god, Ishtar-kun! You're oblivious as hell!"

"Am I now...?" I asked through gritted teeth. Bakura casually put his arm around me.

"All the girls will be fighting over you, my boy! Hope they don't forget that you're already mine!" he remarked and the other guys all laughed at this comment. I glared at him.

"Why must you always go around saying things like that?!"

We continued talking until the end of interval. It was fun actually, just us guys talking. I noticed that this whole Christmas Party thing made the guys get along better. Normally the only guys I hung around were Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi. But I got to meet some guys from the other classes today. No Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda or Otogi to be seen either.

I never knew how much I'd appreciate just casual company. And I remember Ryou's words a long time ago. He said that I was coming out of my shell more and that Bakura was starting to follow me in that respect. It's true, I'm not the only one getting to know the other guys. Bakura is too.

Perhaps I am a good influence to Bakura. Thinking like that makes me feel good too.

-

It was lunchtime now and Bakura dragged me out of the classroom immediately. The crazy thing was that I saw lots of girls rush out of the classroom and race on ahead of us. A total rampage, I swear! It was pretty scary, I swear! Bakura ran alongside and explained that there was something else I ought to witness. He took me to near the gym and pulled me behind some bushes and made me watch the girl students crowding around some adult lady. Hang on, that's Mai-sensei!

"Why are they all crowding around her?" I asked with a low voice.

Bakura grinned at me. "Kujaku Mai is popular with the students of our school. The girls all look up to her and always seek out her advice. Considering the Christmas Party is coming up, the girls are all looking for her words of wisdom. In some ways, she's like a big sister to them..."

"So why are you showing me this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I mean, it's nice and all that Mai's a sisterly figure to other girls of the school but what's the deal? Bakura told me to keep my mouth shut and just listen.

"So what do you do if the guy is completely clueless and you want to ask him out?" one of the girls asked, her voice being slightly above all the other voices babbling on at Mai-sensei. I could've head-desked just then except for the lack of desk. Damn, these girls really are okay to go to Mai for advice. Bakura chuckled at my reaction and told me to listen even more.

"Did you hear about Ishtar-san? Everyone thought he was going to ask Mazaki-chan out but he had no idea that he gave everyone that impression!" Somebody... kill me. I don't want to ask her out! She's a friend, for goodness sake! Bakura, take me away from here.

"Heard he was looking for Touzoku-sempai," another girl added. Oh god, am I going to be constantly reminded of this during Christmas Part Dating Frenzy season? Bakura nodded at this with a grin.

"Which one? The kind, smiley one or the scary one?"

"The scary one of course, the two are practically heterosexual life partners or something I hear!" Bakura started snickering at this and I glared at him. He's probably noting down all the times I've checked out and secretly perved on Otogi, Yami and Seto. Damn him. But you name me one person who hasn't daydreamt about any of those three shirtless and liked it.

"Heterosexual? I think there's a lot of sexual tension between the two!" Fucking hell, is this what girls really talk about?

Mai-sensei's currently ignoring them, responding to some other girls first. There's a vague line going up to her at the moment. It's pretty amazing really. The students must really love her. Didn't Jounouchi have a thing for her too?

"Homosexual life partners? I kinda want to ask them about that now but Ishtar-kun would probably deny it while Touzoku-kun would probably laugh about it."

"It's so hard to tell with those guys!"

"Wouldn't it be hot if one of them dressed up as a girl for the party and they went to the party as a couple?"

"Ishtar-kun wears the dress. Definitely."

What in the world? Why the fuck would I wear a dress? And why the hell would it be hot if we did that? This is why I don't care for the majority of girls in this school. I don't mind Anzu or Shizuka, they're tolerable. They have more brains than this lot. Miho's okay to an extent though she was acting somewhat fangirly earlier today too, which did get on my nerves. And I wish Bakura would wipe the grin off his face. He's just totally amused by all this, isn't he? My white-haired companion nodded at me to confirm my thoughts. Geez. Freaking hell.

"Ewww! I don't want them to do that! I prefer Marik-kun as straight!"

"You wanna ask him out, huh?"

"Duh!"

Oi, Bakura. Tell me the name of that girl who apparently wants to ask me out to the party. I have no idea who the heck she is. "She's in our class, dumbshit. Wakana or Wanaka or something. Babbles over hot guys, gazes at you in class regularly, dyed her hair to match yours but she blatantly doesn't suit it..." Bakura explained. I swear my face went pale just then. Holy shit, how could I have not noticed any of that? Seriously, am I just a- "Oblivious idiot? Yes, that's you," he interrupted with a grin. Psh, that wasn't what I was going to say!

"Well go for it, I think that's him and Bakura over in the bushes!" one of the other girls pointed out. We quickly ducked down and Bakura gave the biggest grin I'd ever seen while the other girls probably all turned and looked astonished.

Bakura winked at me and then began moaning. "Ooh Marik... Yeah... More... Yes..." Screams from the girls could be heard while I tried to hold in my laughter. Holy shit, you want me to join in the act too, don't you?

I started to moan too, hoping I was doing a decent job at acting too. "Mmm, you want it faster...?"

"Oh god yes!"

"But..." I decided to act like the shy uke type, whatever fangirls call it. "I'm not sure if we should be doing this, Bakura... even if..."

"Nothing wrong with fucking in bushes, okay?"

We could hear the girls' reactions to our loud moaning and what not. I wanted to laugh so badly and Bakura's amused face was entertaining to look at too. Seriously if they think that what they think they're hearing is for real, then I'm going to die of laughter.

"Oh god, Kura... you're so forward, I don't know if I can..."

"Keep up?" ...That wasn't Bakura's voice. The girls all yelled out Anzu's name and looking up, I realised that Anzu was indeed standing before us with raised eyebrows.

Bakura grinned even more widely than before. "Oh, this is perfect! Anzu can join us."

-

After a while, we left the girls to talking with Mai-sensei who apparently found our practical joke rather funny – I found that awesome because most teachers would lecture us on it being extremely inappropriate. Anzu ended up dragging us off after blushing for ages whilst convincing the other girls that Bakura and I were messing with their heads and that were no man-on-man sex going on, too bad for them. Bakura and I were too busy laughing our heads off at their expressions.

So Anzu dragged us off and asked me if I could meet up with her after school. Bakura raised an eyebrow and questioned her if it was anything to do with the Christmas Party. He sure threw extremely suspicious looks at her. She shook her head and simply said she needed a favour. Bakura kept looking back and forth between the two of us – he couldn't possibly have been so blatantly disapproving.

I rolled my eyes and decided to go against what Bakura would've wanted me to say. That means I said that I would meet up with her. She went off satisfied while Bakura glared at me.

"Marik, I'm sure she's going to end up asking you to the Christmas Party!" he eventually told me. I rolled my eyes again.

"And why would you care so much over who I go or don't go with?"

"Because... because." His cheeks went slightly pink; his eyes averted to the ground.

"Ooh, that explained so much!" I snapped sarcastically.

Bakura glared at me. "Well, it's more fun going without dates anyway! Being tied to someone is stupid, don't you agree?"

I shrugged. "Well, I'll assume you went alone last year. How did it go?"

He hesitated, unsure quite whether to tell me or not. We paced around the school for a bit and he pulled me onto an empty bench to sit down with him. Then he began to speak. "I didn't opt to go with anyone. Seeing Ryou get asked out by all these girls... it made me sick to my stomach. The contrast between how girls were able to approach him and were too scared of me bothered me greatly. So I went alone and even agreed to do some work because... well... I stole some cash from a teacher's wallet that night. I stole other stuff because you know how it goes: the motive of a thief is wanting something you don't possess! And I reckoned that I was pretty good on the dance floor – some girl admitted that I would've been way more fun to hang out with at parties than the majority of other guys at the school, which made me go 'hell yeah'... Ryou had to go to the bathroom so I thought I'd be a jerk and chat to the girl he was at the party with... then there was a mistletoe incident..."

Bakura went silent after those last two words. Mistletoe incident? Do tell! I waited. He didn't continue. What, is this incident unspeakable?

"It's nothing," he responded suddenly. His chocolate eyes were gazing at the sky. I swear there was a flash of sadness in those eyes when he mentioned those two words. It can't have been nothing. Bakura grinned at me. "Well, you know me. I don't care for stuff like that. So it's nothing to me."

"So if it was with the girl that Ryou went with... Which girl did he go with?" I asked, thinking that was a fair question at the least. He doesn't have to explain his hooking up or whatever or anything like that. But even if he doesn't tell me, Ryou's bound to tell me.

"Go ask Ryou!"

And he wouldn't speak to me for the rest of that lunchtime. So I thought stuff to him like my predictions for who would go with who, etcetera. He didn't answer back at all. Sheesh, wonder what his deal is.

-

It was after school and I agreed to meet Anzu at the designated spot. Bakura went off in a huff and didn't even join Ryou with walking home. I noticed that Yami was hanging around like he was waiting too. Wonder if someone called him out too? Yugi went off with Honda and Otogi, apparently they all wanted to check out some stuff in one of the malls. Jounouchi had a moan over how he wasn't able to come. Then they finally left and Anzu spoke to me at last.

"Pretend to be leaving too for just a moment and then walk back so you're near the school field. Don't let Yami see you, okay?"

Now Bakura, this is proper suspicious talk. Wonder what Anzu's going to do. I followed her instructions and glanced behind my shoulder; I saw her and Yami walking off together. What's going on, I wonder? Why am I here when she's going to talk to Yami? Anyway I went back to the field and successfully hid myself nearby without either of them spotting me. Okay, sweet. Wish I knew the next step.

Anzu took a deep breath. Yami was the first one to talk.

"So Anzu, what was it that you wanted to say to me?"

"Well, I've mulled over it all for too long... We've barely spoken to one another since that... talk. I think the self-reflection was good and..." she forced herself to smile. I could tell from her eyes that this smile was forced. Is this her brace front? And that other talk? Could that have possibly been the one where she ended up running past Yugi and I? And she was crying, I remember. She was deaf to us yelling after her. Yugi's look of concern pained me too. Her tears and his worrying. "I respect the way you feel about Yugi too! And I wanted to know if Yugi knows how you feel."

From where I was, I couldn't really see Yami's expression. I was hiding behind some bushes and the angle wasn't great. Seeing Anzu's face was easy but I was stuck looking at the back of Yami's head. Feelings, huh? Does that mean Yami does have a thing for Yugi after all? Now I'm curious as hell to see where this goes!

"I've told him many things," Yami answered. Anzu sighed irritably. "But I haven't told him about that. Also I've wanted to apologise. At that other discussion, I was insensitive. My words were harsh and... I'm sorry." He bowed his head slightly and his voice was genuine. Ah, Yami made her cry. In a way, that annoyed me a bit but at the same time, it obviously happened ages ago so I can't just get annoyed over it either.

"I forgive you but..."

"But?"

"But if you haven't told Yugi... If you never tell him, I might not forgive that."

"You're free to do so."

"I think you should tell him," Anzu decided with a firm tone. Yami's body language showed that those words took him by surprise. I guess I'd react the same way. "I cherish Yugi a whole lot and so to know that you have feelings for him, I feel like he ought to know too. He's very lucky really. And you said yourself that Yugi would follow you if he knew you loved him! Don't you want to be with him? I wanted to be with you so I confessed and I'm okay that you don't feel the same. But I think Yugi needs to know how you feel!"

There was a silence that followed. Wow, the air got heavy quick. I always knew that Yami and Yugi were incredibly close to one another. And I've never really heard their conversations. But I feel like Anzu must have heard them. I wonder if all this time, she's been observing the two. Maybe the only way for her to properly move on is to have the knowledge that Yami and Yugi are together.

"Anzu... You're a really good friend to Yugi, honestly... In fact, I used to be a bit envious of you..." Yami admitted. Anzu's eyes widened with shock. Her eyes were asking 'Why?!' But she didn't reply, not at that moment. "Because Yugi used to like you actually. He used to talk heaps about you and so when I realised my feelings for Yugi, a part of me wished badly that Yugi would stop having a crush on you. And when my wish came true, I wasn't sure what to do. It was a pretty bad wish when I think about it and I swore to myself again and again that I would never get jealous again. But part of me can't stand the thought of Yugi being with anyone else..."

That, Yami, is part of love. I'm sure of it. I wouldn't have the knowledge from experience but it's just that feeling I get. Thoughts about what falling in love might be like. I wonder how it would go for me. Like the type of person I'd fall in love with... How and when I realise my feelings... Yeah.

"Um... I didn't think about it too much before but your bond with Yugi is unique. Don't you even thinking of losing that!" Anzu grabbed Yami's hand, clasping it with both of her hands tightly. "You and Yugi's paths were meant to cross but if you want Y to become a reality, then confess! I think that if you looked to the horizons, you'd be able to see it! Run to what you can see!"

"...Anzu, thank you. Truly. You put my happiness and your happiness before your own and your words will be taken into consideration. I won't forget this." And with that, he tore away and began to walk away. I saw him walking in my direction and as he was about to pass the bushes, he saw me.

But before his expression changed to shock at my presence, I caught a glimpse of his emotion. I don't think I've really seen Yami's emotional range. But I think his eyes showed a slight sense of panic. I think he's afraid of the concept of a confession. He always came across as cool-headed but underneath that exterior, I'm sure there's vulnerability.

Yami and I stared at one another a moment. I think Anzu knows that he's seen me. "Marik," Yami began, a hint of awkwardness in his voice. "If someone had feelings for you, you'd want them to tell you, right?"

Ah... This is making me think of Ryou. I hope he doesn't confess to me because I can't bear the thought of rejecting him. But if someone else confessed to me... I wonder what I'd do. Who else would even consider me in that way? In a way, I'd like to know why Ryou has feelings for me but at the same time, he'd have to tell me for me to know.

"Not telling at all is like giving up. If someone loved me but never told me, that person may lose me to someone else," I replied with a calm yet serious tone. Yami nodded at this and then continued walking until he was out of sight. I ran over to Anzu. "So why did you-" She fell to her knees. I knelt down and saw that she was crying. "Anzu..."

"I swore to myself... that I wouldn't cry over this... and that I'd be strong even though... even though I was successfully breaking my own heart..." she spoke between sobs. "...but I... I just wanted them... to be happy!"

With a small sigh, I placed a hand on Anzu's back and smiled at her. "You're a lot braver than you're giving yourself credit for," I told her warmly. "I think you were amazing actually. You're really thoughtful when it comes to those two. I know that they matter a lot to you." Also Anzu's starting to remind me painfully of Ryou. They're both people who sacrifice themselves for the sake of other people. "So on the next shooting star, I'll wish on your happiness."

Anzu placed her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you... You really don't have to... And I'm sorry... I worried myself sick over wondering about whether I'd cry after all that. So I wanted a friend to be there. I felt you would've been the most understanding... after Yugi, anyway! But you heard all that. You know that Yugi can't have been there. Plus I can't go crying to Yugi anyway... Not with these circumstances. I'd only get in the way."

"It's fine." I felt a bit lame over that being all I could say.

"Say, Marikun..." she mumbled, wiping tears from her eyes. "I don't mind if you say no or anything. In fact, I'm sure Bakura-kun would want you to say no considering how he is... But if you're stuck on people to go with for the Christmas Party, you can go with me. As friends, you know. I don't want to have an actual date with a guy, not when I'm like this... so... how about it?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Haha, cutting the chapter off there! So you'll have to find out what Marik's answer is next chapter! Just realised that this chapter was quite a Manipulashipping chapter at points even though in this fic, the two only see each other as friends and nothing more and it's unlikely to change. :x**

**Anyways, next chapter: Does Marik say yes to Anzu? And who has Ryou got as his date? And what news does Ishizu have to tell Marik? And Marik and Yugi have a talk - how does Yugi feel about Yami? And Bakura finds that having a crush can be more difficult than he realised...**

**Until next time!**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	15. What I Should've Seen

**Haha, I'm totally posting this before I go to school. X3 Also um, it's my birthday this Friday. In New Zealand timezones, that's tomorrow for me. October 16th ftw, woo! 3 Oh yeah I think this chapter is definitely very Marik-centric with lots of Yugi thrown in. It was about time Yugi had more scenes. He totally needs more in future chapters, haha. Ryou's taken a back seat lately. And Bakura's just... oh you'll see. XD**

**Read on!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Fifteen: What I Should've Seen

**Marik's POV**

"Soooo..." Bakura mumbled while scribbling in my English textbook, "What answer are you going to give her?"

Yesterday Anzu asked me if I'd go to the Christmas Party with her as friends. I thought the idea had merits but just to be sure, I told her that I'd think about it. Then she gave me a warm smile and said to me that I could take as long as I wanted to decide. And even though Bakura wasn't there, he knew because I've been thinking about it for all of today.

It annoyed me how Bakura kept asking me that like every five minutes regardless of the fact that he knows the answer already due to his mind reading. Dude, if I had come to a decision, I think you'd know by now.

"Well, you're not talking to me much today otherwise..." he replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, because you totally didn't give me the silent treatment for a good portion of yesterday! Seriously, what is going on through that thick skull of yours? "That's different."

"That's a stupid excuse!" I groaned. His grin grew wider in response. "But seriously, you'd want me to say no and Anzu is sure that you'd want me to say no to her too."

"Ah, she's a smart girl. Say no then."

You so don't get it, do you? Freaking hell. Anyway, I'd rather go with Anzu than any other girl! Plus it means I can successfully tell other girls that ask me to go away by saying that I'm already going with someone. And Anzu doesn't see me in that way; I don't see her in that way and neither of us is interested in anybody else. The idea has its merits.

"One day you're going as friends, next day it's something more and the day after, you're in each other's pants..." Ugh, I think Bakura's just trying to wind me up! Maybe I should give him a taste of his own medicine. Be silent to him back. Whatever.

_Oh! Oh! Marik! Bakura! I got some news to tell! This morning, I decided to ask Shizuka-chan if she'd like to go with me to the Christmas Party! She helped me out with something and I wanted to repay her! She said yes!_

Ah, Ryou! It's been a while since he'd spoken to me with his mind, let alone to both Bakura and I! Hm, what would Bakura think of this? I glanced at him to check out his expression. Bakura took a moment to think it through and then his eyes lit up. Whoa, that's a rather soft expression, especially from the likes of you.

"Oi, Marik! I think Ryou and I are on speaking terms again!" he told me with a grin.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Ah, that's good. Wish I knew what you two got into a spat over."

"We both were after the same thing. Got a bit out of hand! But ah, it's cool. Well, hopefully it will be. Even if the concept of me ever being okay probably relies on one thing... And that is..." he bit his lip. I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my pants. So I grabbed it out and noted that it was a text from Ishizu. Hang on, Bakura! I need to check this – she hardly ever texts me unless it's important.

Let's see... It says 'found out good news. Rishid will be visiting us over the Christmas and New Year Break.' Wait, is this text for real? Rishid's finally going to visit? Freaking hell, this is awesome! Bakura, I'm sure I've talked to you about Rishid before!

Rishid's always been around since the beginning – except for when Ishizu and I had to leave for Japan. Departure was difficult but I had no doubts that I'd see him again. And now I know that in the near future, my thoughts will be confirmed! I'd also decided a while ago that I'd let Rishid in on all this. He's one of the few people I can truly trust. After all, he always listens to me and never judges the way I think – he's never seen me as a total weirdo. He knows I'm a mess at heart but I can tell he accepts me for it.

I glanced around the classroom. It was interval and I wasn't too surprised to see practically no girls about. Just the guys, all hanging out in their groups. Yami, Jounouchi and Otogi were about too – I guess Ryou, Yugi and Honda were all together in their classroom. Not particularly surprised that Yami and Yugi are apart. I don't think Yami's going to be that quick to confess to Yugi since that talk with Anzu.

"Marik, I'm happy for you..." Bakura growled through gritted teeth. His eyes had darkened. Huh? You okay? "Because obviously nobody around here has been listening to you! Everybody always makes judgements of the way you think and nobody accepts you, you weirdo! Oh yeah, go to the party with her if you really want to! I don't care anymore – I don't want to go anyway! It'll just be stupid!" He stood up and stormed out of the classroom. I tried calling after him but he didn't turn back.

What the hell is his deal? Why would he go off spouting stuff like that? Oh... Did my thoughts about Rishid get on his nerves? He should know I didn't mean it as 'oh, he's the only one who bla bla bla', I'm not that ignorant. Ugh, all the other guys in the classroom are shooting me sympathetic looks.

Yami approached me. "I really think Bakura needs to think more about the things he says," he commented. I couldn't agree more. "But I also think there's something you should be doing too."

"Maybe I ought to stop thinking," I snapped, grabbing my English textbook off Bakura's desk. I raised an eyebrow at his doodles. Why the hell did he have to draw Yami in the bikini and then scribble the words 'hope it turns you on, bitch' – all in permanent marker? I quickly shoved the book in my book bag before Yami could even lay one eye on it. Don't need Yami seeing that – he's got enough concerns as it is!

"Also something else you need to consider. What do you want in life? When you regain all your memories, what are your plans?" he asked. I bit my lip. It's the type of question where I know Yami isn't expecting an answer, it's more of a 'here's something to think about' type question.

"Get a job as a lawyer, have a wife and three kids, two boys and one girl with the boys' names being Bob and Rob and the girl's name is Judy," I replied sarcastically.

Yami blinked a couple of times. "I see."

"Sarcasm..." I informed him with a slight moan in my voice. Yami's smart and perceptive and everything but I don't think he encounters sarcasm much. Except maybe from Seto. But I think my type of sarcasm is different to Seto's type of sarcasm.

"I see."

"It shows."

I think I detected a slight smirk upon Yami's face. So I grinned at him. Yami sighed and continued to speak. "Also, Kaiba wants a meeting with Bakura, Ryou and I. So do me the honours of escorting Yugi?"

"Buy me lunch and you've got a deal."

Yami nodded. "I see."

"Also perhaps you shouldn't be the one telling me that there's something I ought to be doing. And I have no one to confess to, unlike you," I pointed out. Yami bit his lip but nodded once more. Yeah dude, I swear one day your head will drop off after all that nodding.

"I never said you had to confess to anyone."

"True. Then what are you getting at?"

"Just give my question some thought. Open your eyes."

And he left me with that. I suppose following him would be pointless. Sheesh, how will I ever get anything if nobody tells me? I'll ponder his question later. Plus, if I'm going to get alone time with Yugi, I may as well have a chat with him about Yami. Speed up the process of him and Yami getting together or whatever. Anyway, I think I haven't really gotten to know Yugi himself much. Good thing overall.

-

It was after school and Bakura had pretty much given me the silent treatment again all day. Seriously, what the hell is his problem? Is there something I keep doing that annoys him? I'll stop if he lets me know what it is. I don't like this either. I'm used to bickering with Bakura but... I don't want him to be avoiding me and stuff. It irritates me.

Bakura does matter a great deal to me. It's not like I'm oblivious to the things he does for me.

Yugi bounded up to me with a smile and said that Yami had told him that it was going to be just me and him walking home together today. I raised an eyebrow and asked why Anzu wasn't going to be with us. He pointed over at Anzu, who was with Miho and that annoying girl gang and explained that they were dragging her on a shopping trip.

Poor Anzu, I wouldn't want to go off with that lot. Crap, they've seen me look in their direction and are now squealing some shit – probably insisting that I might ask one of them out now that I 'understand dating' or something.

And they're wrong. I still don't get it.

I tugged on Yugi's school jacket and said we better get going. After all, the air's starting to feel a bit cold so I wanna get home quickly. Japan has quite nice weather I think but Christmas Party season is also winter season so I'll experience snow for the first time.

That'll be something to marvel at.

-

Yugi and I were walking our usual path and I subtly slowed my pace in order to extend the amount of time I walk with Yugi for. Yugi, being Yugi, he decided to match my pace. He smiled his usual kind smile. I wonder if he's even noticed that Yami's been keeping a slight distance from him today. But I guess even Yami can't completely avoid someone the way Bakura can, because he still went and told Yugi that he'd be walking with me after school today.

"So... Yugi..." I began. The short Muto kid's eyes grew wider and more attentive. Ah, he's going to be easy to talk with, I can tell already. "I was wondering... about your relationship with Yami. He talks the most with you and I think you talk to him the most out of anyone too. So uh, what do you think of him?"

I think my question came across as surprising to Yugi. His reaction makes me wonder that. Maybe his friends never felt the need to ask. Perhaps he never thought I'd ask.

"I didn't think you'd ask... I was waiting for you to ask what Yami's intentions are or something like that. A question about Yami that you couldn't ask him..."

"Hm, I can see why you'd think that."

"Not many people ask me about me," Yugi admitted, "Sometimes I feel like I'm in Yami's shadow because he's so smart and good at almost everything he does. Yet he lost his memory too and I realise that part of why he is the way he is... I like to think that I helped him a lot because... Yami and I had a theory. Bakura-kun is certain that you lost your memories back in Egypt and not long before you left Egypt. See, even though Yami came before you did... Yami had this theory that he lost his memories around the same time you did, that your cases are linked..."

My mouth opened in an 'o' shape as we walked side by side. "Do continue."

"We think that you have lost your memories not long before Yami came to Japan, which was um... a year ago! We haven't much basis behind this but when Yami came to Japan, he knew next to nothing. It took a lot of effort to make him fit for society but when you came to Japan, you were ready for society. So I feel like that time spent between losing your memories and coming to Egypt was focused on teaching you about your 'new' back-story of life... But Yami never got that and I think when he saw how you went by in life thinking that your life went a different way when you'd already lost your memory of how that actually was... I think that brought Yami a lot of pain deep down..."

Yugi went silent and stopped walking. I halted too and watched as Yugi's eyes averted to the ground.

"Hey Yugi, you okay?" I reached my hand out and rested it on his shoulder. His shoulder was shaking. No, his whole body was quivering. Ah...

"I felt it wasn't fair that it was this way... Why did you get the privileges even if they were all lies? I think that made Yami feel that people cared about how you fit within society and I thought to myself, 'who cared about Yami when he lost everything?' Nobody was willing to help him out and my Grandpa and I had to do all the work to help get him where he was today! I understand that when you realised that your life was a lie... it must have hurt deeply but you still got to have family with you – Bakura-kun and Ryou-kun aren't willing to leave your side either! People only seem to care about you regaining your memories but in all honesty, I just want your memories restored in the hopes that in turn, Yami can have his restored too!"

"I never really saw... Yami's pain. He's good at keeping his true feelings hidden, isn't he? But only you know that pain... And I think Anzu sees his pain too but I think knowing that she doesn't know what it is feels irritating too..." I commented. I knew there wasn't much point to trying to disagree or really comment on Yugi's words. Part of me thinks that Yugi made up his mind on the whole scenario long ago.

"The... The worst thing as you've brought up is that... is that he doesn't want to share his pain! He tells me practically everything and I'd do anything to reassure him but I'm the only one... I wish I was more free to confide in others and even see Yami tell Jounouchi-kun or Anzu or Honda-kun about his worries... because I realise that it's never good to suffer alone. I know that from observing you and I wish Yami wasn't so intent on making the two of us silent... I don't want to shut people off and I think he's not intending to shut people off... but it is what he's doing..."

That's why Yami is always going to come across as calm, collected and mysterious. He doesn't speak a word of his insecurities on the inside and I never knew that my circumstances when compared to his circumstances brought him pain. When I think about who would be there for me, I can name people right away. Rishid, Bakura, Ryou and even Ishizu would be around when I need her.

But when I try to think of who's there for Yami... it's Yugi. Only Yugi. And I think because Yami's so insecure about opening up to others, Yugi is really all he has. Yami's probably considered all of this and more too. I wonder if in a way, Yami's love for Yugi was born out of desperation.

No, I still see times where the way Yami looks at Yugi... It's as if the kid means the whole world to him. Perhaps that love may have been born from negative emotions but at some point, it became genuine.

We started walking once more. Ah, we're getting close to the point in which we go our separate ways.

"So to answer your question, Marik-san..." Yugi continued, his voice less shaky and his body language calmer. "...Yami is the most important person to me. Did you know that when it's just me and him talking, that he calls me Aibou? He's calling me his partner and..." his cheeks went pink and a smile lit up his face. "....that's always made me happy! I feel like I matter a lot to him too. But... there's something I've always wanted confirmed. I can't really explain it to you but um, I've been thinking about it for ages and have never had the guts to ask him."

Right now, I could confirm everything, Yugi! I'm sure I know what you want confirmed! "Yugi, I think that..." I stopped myself just in time. No, it's not for me to say. I think Yami has to do this himself. Ah, I suddenly understand. I finally know something that I can't tell someone, no matter how much I want to...

Yugi smiled at me. He seemed to acknowledge that I wasn't going to finish my sentence.

"Um... You mentioned Anzu... I heard that she asked you if you'd go to the Christmas Party with her as a friends sort of thing! She's been unhappy lately and I think it would be good if there was someone who could take her out for a fun night so she could forget her worries for just a little while... It would be nice if I could help but Yami and I aren't going to the Christmas Party..."

I see... This is his way of telling me that because he can't do it, I need to. I wonder if he's aware of the whole dynamic between him and Anzu, him and Yami, Anzu and Yami... Perhaps he knows that I get along fine with Anzu, so he believes I can help.

If that's the case, then I guess I will say yes to going with her.

Yugi and I finally came to the point where we go separate paths. When we reached that point, he thanked me for listening to him. He also said not to tell Yami about any of this. I think it's kind of a given. It's weird how I'm getting to know those around me so much better than before. When I regain my memories, I might not be able to fit them into my mind with all the stuff I'd learned prior to recalling them.

I sure hope the next shooting star will allow more than one wish. I want more than just Anzu's happiness. Because Yami and Yugi need to find their happiness as well.

No. Everyone needs to find their own happiness.

-

"Uh... I'd like to speak to a... Mazaki Anzu? I called the right number, didn't I? Mmm... Yes... Oh! Hey! Yeah... You asked me to go the Christmas Party with you... And... I made up my mind... Yup, that's right! So I'll go with you...! Uh-huh, yep, uh-huh. Oh, that's fine. See ya tomorrow! Bye!"

I heard a beep on the other end disconnecting the call. I put the phone back in place and smiled to myself in satisfaction. Guess I've found arrangements for the Christmas Party. Seeing as apparently Bakura doesn't want to. Whatever, I really don't get that guy sometimes.

-

A week or so passed... In any case, time just flies, doesn't it? It's not long until the Christmas Party! There have been tons and tons of set-up for it too and so the hall in which the party will be held in – it looks awesome. Seto donated one of his Christmas trees for it too – he had quite a few different trees to choose from and the one we got was one of the rejected ones. And it was decorated and everything.

I don't really know too much about Christmas. Oh yeah, no mistletoe moments so far with the set-up process either! The mistletoe has all been hung up though. Hmm, Bakura still hasn't told me what the 'mistletoe incident' was all about. He's been incredibly distant lately too. I don't really know what to do with him. Thinking about him gets on my nerves so I decided to stop with that.

On another note, I've practically integrated fully as part of Ryou's group of friends. Hardly anyone is commenting on how much Bakura and I hang out anymore even. But nobody even dares ask me about it. Oh yeah, practically everyone in the group has dates to the Christmas Party. Some took me off guard like Honda and Miho but others I'd known for a while like Ryou and Shizuka. And there's Anzu and me. Otogi managed to get a date with one of the popular senior girls and even convince her to go to our grade's party instead of him going to her grade's party. Jounouchi was pretty reluctant to get a date at first and then eventually he got asked by one of the girls in our class and he accepted that.

It astonished me too, the whole process. Quite a few girls actually asked me to go with them and I ended up rejecting each and every one. Even that Wakana girl – or was it Wanaka? She asked me and I realised that she does gaze at me like heck. It kind of worried me that she cried after I rejected her – made me feel like an asshole but then Otogi insisted that tears are part of it all.

Guess this is why I don't care for the dating process in terms of the Christmas Party. Everyone's getting up caught up over something that's only going to last one night. Chances are that most people won't get with the ones they want either.

Sheesh.

This Christmas Party is troublesome.

-

"Say Marik..?" Ryou approached me with a concerned expression. It was lunchtime and things were the way they were supposed to be – me, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi and Shizuka were all hanging out together. Not all this stupid separation between boys and girls. Guess that had to die down eventually once most people were done with finding dates for the party.

"What's up, Ryou?"

"I hadn't really been able to ask... but it's been on my mind a long time... Just when I thought that things were okay between Bakura and I again, his mood... it's well..." he thought for a while, trying to find the right word, I guess. "He's been in a bad mood lately. I was wondering if you knew anything."

Ugh, not a discussion about Bakura and his freaking problems! "I have no idea what's going on through that head of his! It's been annoying me for a whole!" I snapped. There was a silence. Ah, they're all looking at me oddly.

Ryou frowned. "I thought if anyone knew what was up, it would be you."

Jounouchi nodded in agreement. "Same, same! Did you two have a fight or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "He hadn't spoken to me since we discussed whether I'd go with Anzu to the party or not! So maybe he's huffy over that?" I shrugged my shoulders and flicked my bangs away from my eyes. "Like I know... I don't even want to know!"

Oh god. The truth is... I want to know so much! Why is Bakura so bothered lately? What's going on with him? Oh! I'm such an idiot! When I was bothered by stuff, he was always around and there for me! I'm so ignorant. I haven't been paying attention to him at all! When I was sick, he wanted to try take food up to me! When he was bothered and fed up with school, I was the person he turned to!

Why am I so stupid? He'd been hinting it the entire time! He didn't want either of us to have dates to the party! He just wanted to let loose and have fun! I think he wanted me to join in with that! Then we'd work at the party together at steal other people's stuff! That's what he wanted, right?

"Anzu, you're going to have to find someone else to go to the party with! I'll explain later!" Even though they called my name as I left, I still kept going. I have to find Bakura! I know he's still at school. Where is he? Ah... He's sitting under some trees... in the shade. He looked up and shot me an irritated look.

"What do you want?"

"I decided not to go to the party with Anzu anymore!"

He stood up and glared at me. "Don't care," he muttered as he walked past me. No... I'm not going to give up like this.

"That means we can go to the party together!"

"I already said that I wasn't going."

"But I want to go to the party with you!"

Bakura stopped walking. He wouldn't face me but ah... progress, even if it's a little. "The Christmas Party isn't that great. It's overrated as hell. Just go with Anzu. Spend time partying with that group you've settled yourself in. You don't need me."

"I'm not taking back my words! The party will be fun, okay? I'll wait for you!"

"Don't bother. I already said that I'm not going." He started walking away from me once more. No, I'm not letting you out of my sight again. I'm sick of myself being like this. I refuse to let you go so easily!

"Bakura, I'll wait for you regardless! You have to come! I'll definitely wait for you!" I yelled out after him.

Will that... be enough?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Haha, leaving off at that. Next chapter is the Christmas Party! Marik's stuck by himself... Will Bakura ever turn up? And what's the deal with Bakura and mistletoe anyway?**

**Not much else left to say except um, review? *shot***

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	16. That Scene with You

**Bahaha, I think this chapter contains the most Thiefshipping out of any chapter so far. DD For once from Marik's POV, lawlz. Christmas Party chapter, yay. Thanks to all reviews, they're always appreciated. I'm glad people like my fic, haha. X3 And I had a good birthday, yes yes. 3 One of my friends wrote a musical thing that included Thiefshipping and it made me lol with all the numerous places they found to go and do their business. 8D They apparently took over my bedroom, which I suppose I can live with. XDD**

**Erm, yeah, onto the fic yay! 83**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Sixteen: That Scene with You

**Marik's POV**

To know or not to know... I'd rather that I didn't know. I'd rather that I did know. I don't know what I'm trying to say. I don't make sense. I think weird thoughts. I could possibly be the weirdest person on the planet. I try my best. I'm not trying my best. I don't know how I'll get through the party.

I want Bakura to be here.

He's a jerk but I think I've always appreciated the fun he brought into my life. When I realised that the party would not be a party without Bakura, I think that was when I understood how important he was to me as a friend. I did what I could to get him to come and now I'll see whether that effort would be put to waste or not.

I'm at the party now. Actually, I came before the party started because I decided in order to kill some nerves I'd help out at the party with setting up stuff like the refreshment tables. The other students that were helping were blatantly dateless ones. Each and every one of them asked me why I was here – surprised at how I didn't have a date. Some remembered that I was going to go with Anzu but then I weakly explained that we were going to go as friends but then I decided to let her go.

In any case, I was surprised at Otogi asking Anzu out after I sort of dumped her! Otogi's date had to cancel due to sickness and he made some claim about how lame it would be if he was one of the dateless students. So he kind of forced Anzu to go with him. I was hoping that Bakura would see that I was free now but he was still being stubborn.

Ugh, Bakura's stubbornness can be a bitch at times. For once, I'm putting myself out there for him and he's just brushing me aside.

"I'll definitely wait for you!" was what I told him. He knows I'm here. Will he stand me up or not? I have no clue. The whole situation makes me feel melancholic. It's not fair – he can read my mind so he ought to know what I want but I can't read his, I don't know what he expects from me.

Oh... Maybe he's gotten to that point where he's fed up with me.

What the hell am I doing wrong?

"Ishtar-kun, careful!" Mai-sensei called out. I snapped back to what was happening and realised that I almost placed the bowl of fruit punch onto nothing. With a sheepish grin, I put the bowl in the right place and went back to get plastic cups for them. Mai-sensei was supervising the party set-up, which made me glad because she was making sure we were all getting along with our jobs without making us feel hurried.

"Say, Marik-san," one of the students from Ryou's class approached me, "are you actually okay with letting Anzu-san go? You seem really out of it. People say you always look contemplative and stuff most of the time but here, you look like some kind of... um... depressed stoner?"

Gee, thanks. Just the words I really needed to hear. I scowled at him and he backed off immediately. With a sigh, I placed the plastic cups beside the fruit punch bowl and leaned against the table. I'd done all my jobs and now all there was left to do was wait.

Mai-sensei came up to me. "Bakura isn't helping out this year. He's left you by yourself, hasn't he?" she asked with a slight smile. I'll take that as a 'just being friendly' smile, I guess.

"He said some stuff about not wanting to go to the party – I don't know why, but he seems to be really annoyed with me lately," I explained with a frown. "I don't have any clue what I've done wrong except maybe accept a date with Anzu when he didn't want me to. But I broke it off with her and told Bakura that I wanted to go to the party with him but... Ah, I don't know! Sorry if my attitude isn't very partygoer-ish."

"I've always known Bakura to be quite a contradictory student at times... Often saying things he doesn't mean. I'd be surprised if he never showed up. From what I've seen, Bakura doesn't like to get to know other people or make many friends..." Mai replied, leaning against the table as well. "So I think you're an important person to him and so by accepting a date when he said he didn't want you to, he probably felt somewhat betrayed. But when you broke it off and told him you wanted to go to the party with him, I bet you that Bakura will go!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Sensei, I don't think it'll go like that," I responded with a doubtful tone.

Mai-sensei grabbed a plastic cup and served some punch and handed it to me. "Bakura's a stubborn person; I think he just wants to act like he won't go to the party still... Then he'll show up out of the blue to give you a big surprise!" She served herself some punch and drank it all in one gulp. "That's what he'll do!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know someone else who is also incredibly stubborn just like Bakura! So do your best to enjoy the party, I'll issue you out with a detention if you don't!"

"Mai-sensei, I don't think you can just give out detentions for stuff like that!"

"I helped set up this party so I say you should go and have fun! Get out on the dance floor and let loose!"

I shook my head. "No thanks, I can't dance..." I heard an increase in chatter. "Oh people are arriving. I'll uh... keep over here and serve punch to the party guests." I wanted to do anything except party. It wouldn't be the same without Bakura. Mai-sensei nodded and went over to greet the people coming into the school hall.

The hall was well-decorated, I'll admit. That tree Seto donated was brilliantly decorated with lots of gold and red and silver decorations with a crystal star at the top, which shined brilliantly when the lights hit it. The stage was set up so that the DJ could play music or a band could play. Currently it was background music filling the hall, waiting for the students to pile in with their dates.

First out of my friends to arrive were Ryou and Shizuka. I figured that they both would be types to arrive on time, if not a little early. But wouldn't Bakura show up at the same time as them considering he's Ryou's brother? I'm going to hate asking Ryou about Bakura, I just know it. Of course the two have seen me and are now approaching.

Ah, for once Ryou's dressing smart. The party's semi-formal, plus apparently the students like to look as expensive as they possibly can. Ryou probably had the most expensive suit out of anyone here considering his circumstances, but I doubt he would try to dress expensive. Last time I checked, Ryou had little sense of style and was more of a practical type when it came to clothes. Ah yes, Shizuka's wearing a cute pink dress. Okay, I did not just describe an outfit as cute. Maybe I'll be forgiven because it's Shizuka and she is cute.

"Marik! I never thought I'd see you just standing around at the punch table serving drinks!" Ryou exclaimed and Shizuka smiled at me. "You aren't really a serving punch type; I thought you'd be more likely to wait for us around the dance floor, maybe!"

"I can't dance..." I sighed. I offered the two some punch, which both of them accepted. "So... Ryou... Tell me what's up with Bakura." I took a deep breath. Yeah, I expect the worst. May as well let Ryou tell me straight out what's going on. Then I can stop fussing over whether he'll come or not.

Ryou bit his lip. Okay, it's bad so far. "Well, I asked him if he was going to go or not and he said something about not bothering to wait for him to leave. I was picking Shizuka-chan up so I really had to leave without him. So... Um... I wouldn't get my hopes up... Sorry."

It's like I thought. Just like how I thought. There are people you'd do anything for. I'm not someone Bakura would do anything for. He didn't want to go to the party and nothing I could say would change his mind.

I clenched the serving spoon for the punch tightly in my fist. "Wh...What am I going to do? Bakura and I bicker often but it's not been like this. If only this mind-reading thing worked two ways. Then..." I froze, realising what I said. Shizuka doesn't know! Shit, what have I just said? "I mean, don't mind me! I'm off in my own world! Ahahaha!" I tried to laugh it off but both Ryou and Shizuka were giving me serious looks.

"Shizuka-chan already knows about us..." Ryou mumbled. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. What? How can she? "I told her and she was really nice to me about it... Don't worry; we can trust her to keep quiet about it!"

Well, I guess it's not really for me to determine who I can and can't trust because if it were up to me, I wouldn't want most people to know the truth of what's going on. Being in the know is painful. I wish I hadn't gotten so attached to the concept that Bakura would always be there. I thought I told myself that I would walk on the lonely rail and rely on myself.

**_"For the meantime... you'll just have to keep moving, won'tcha? I already feel it, your distance. You don't need any of this, do you? I'll continue to help restore your memories though and when those memories catch up to you, it's your choice what you wanna do, okay?"_**

I remember when he said those words to me. I really never did expect him to say something like that. He said it was my choice on what I wanted to do so why is he so angry? Mai-sensei did say he often contradicted himself. I wonder what it meant for him to have said those words. And he said he could already feel my distance, I'm certain on that being an important factor.

Maybe he doesn't want me to go away. But at the same time, he feels like I will? Perhaps that's why he's irritated? Why does he have to get all irritated over me? He did say that my thoughts always reflect on him and affect his mood... I don't know how I affect him though.

But I can be certain about one thing. I think Bakura is my best friend. I'm not sure if I'm his. Clearly not if what Ryou says is true and he's not coming to the party.

"Pull yourself together, Marik!" Ryou's voice suddenly called out. I looked up and went red, realising that I'd just pulled myself into too many thoughts. That student was right – I am zoning out too much. "Bakura won't be like this forever, I just know it! You two will be back making fun of school system again in no time! Everything will be okay!"

Shizuka nodded in agreement. "Ryou-san's right. I feel like things will be okay as well. Um, Bakura-san won't be upset forever."

I sighed. "Thanks guys... I just need a bit more time to think. Even if he doesn't come tonight, my mind is still a muddled mess..." I mumbled. Ah, I'm getting a headache. I decided to go to the nearest wall and sit down, leaning against it. Ryou and Shizuka left me to it and went to greet the others as they arrived. The hall was starting to really fill up with people. I don't think I've really been to a big party like this at all. Too bad I'm not in the right mood for this. Ah... this sucks.

**_"Your concern is the stupidest thing ever! Where the fuck was your concern when Marik was drowning?! I don't care if you use the excuse of that you were in your school uniform! And whoever knocked Marik so that he was struggling like that better own up! Apologise to Marik, dumbarses! Fucking do it!"_**

Mmm... I remember that. I can't swim well and Bakura was the only one who bothered trying to rescue me. In a way, I think that was the first time Bakura really showed concern for me. My thoughts were crying out as I flailed. Everyone learned that I sucked at swimming from that experience. I guess they were bound to learn eventually.

But I kind of treasured that moment in a way. Bakura's a surprisingly brilliant swimmer. He yelled at others on my behalf. It was freaking amazing really.

He was always there for me. The first time I recalled a memory... When I was sick at the cinema, he stayed right by my side...

**_"What the hell is with your immune system? Got a bug or something?"_**

When I lay on the floor in the cinema, I remember Ryou rushing off to get paper towels but in a sense, I think I treasured the company of Bakura more than the help Ryou gave me. It's weird. I don't know how to explain this feeling at all.

**_"So you had an infection once. Maybe you've had them more than once. Didn't you ever remember anything from the treatment exactly? Like where they treated you? Anyone around you have anything similar before?"_**

He was always the one who helped cause a trigger in regaining my memories. Bakura was able to make me think but he wasn't all philosophical and complicated the way Yami was. When he talked, I always knew what Bakura meant... until now. And when Bakura held me close, I remember that he felt strangely warm...

I just want Bakura and I to be partners in crime again so he can continue backing me up. No, I have to do my part too. I'll work out something in due time. Ah... The party's really got going now and I barely noticed. People are out on the dance floor and the music's really pumping. I can hear cheering too. Probably for Anzu – I hear she's like, an expert dancer.

Maybe I should go back to serving people punch at the refreshment table. I need to stop thinking and just get into the party atmosphere instead. Then I won't be stressing out. My thoughts sound too desperate anyway. Perhaps it's a good thing Bakura isn't here.

-

I was at the refreshment table for probably fifteen minutes when finally some friends of mine emerged from the crowd to distract me instead of random girls trying to pull me out on the dance floor. Thought I'd said enough times that I can't dance at all. It's not like I've ever had the experience.

Anzu and Otogi were the ones to come over to me. Both looked rather hot and sweaty – probably from dancing. I get the feeling they were the ones who got the crowd going. Watching the two made me feel better though. Not because Otogi looked hot – though he did, mind you – but because Anzu looked to be really enjoying herself. Did I remember to make that wish on that star at some point? If so, then maybe that's why she's happy.

If a wish I made was the reason for another's happiness, I guess that's something to be satisfied.

But I guess I can't believe in karma. What goes around comes around. I do my best to be nicer to everyone now and yet Bakura's standing me up at this party! Or maybe I've somehow acted like a jerk to Bakura and so he's acting like a jerk back. I don't know. I seriously don't know.

"Marikun! Why haven't you gotten out to the dance floor?" Anzu asked with a grin. "It's way more fun being over there!"

Otogi smirked. "Aren't you a party person?"

I groaned. "I can't dance to save my life! Plus being squished up in that crowd would be sorta nerve-racking! The music's loud too but over here, it's much quieter!" Blatant excuses and complaints, I know.

Anzu and Otogi exchanged glances and nods before smiling at me with devious sparkles in their eyes. "You don't know that for sure!" They both grabbed an arm each and began dragging me off. Ah crap.

"Oi! Otogi and Mazaki! Stop taking what's mine!" a voice yelled out. Whose voice could that be? No way... I felt Anzu and Otogi release me from their clutches immediately. We all turned and looked. Standing by the refreshment table that I was almost dragged away from was...

"Bakura?!" I yelled out his name in shock. No way, he came. He actually came. He didn't stand me up. Screw Anzu and Otogi with them wanting me out on the dance floor, Bakura's here! The party's going to get fun! I think they got the hint and went back to the dance floor while I rushed over to Bakura. "Bakura, I uh..."

...Shit. I'd been so busy waiting for Bakura to show up that I hadn't even thought about how I was going to face him.

But damn, maybe that doesn't matter. He's here. And he's got that classic smirk of his. And he's back to spouting off stupid comments. Still claiming me as yours, aren't ya, Bakura? Whatever, I'm used to you doing that. It's just one of your quirks. I used to deny it but now I don't even care. Heck, it's almost fun making people think the wrong way about us.

We're just partners in crime. Friends too. The circumstances between us are different from most but I don't care.

"If you got into an emotional wreck because of me then..." he began but I was all set to cut him off.

"Shut up! You annoyed me actually with all that avoiding and crap! And you wouldn't even explain why or anything!" I snapped, glaring at him. Bakura laughed. "Don't laugh! You almost stood me up too! What made you come after all?!"

"I don't think this is the place to discuss that," he commented. I sighed. I guess that's true... He grinned. "Of course it's true! Anyway, I see that Mazaki and Otogi were trying to get you to dance. Even though Mazaki's the dancing chick, she still doesn't know how to get you out on the dance floor."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you know how?"

"Of course! See this?" he held up an earring. I peered at it closely. Holy shit! That's one of mine. How did you get that? "When I went to your house, I stole it. Knew the parties were coming up and a weird daydream told me that the trick was to..." He threw my earring into the crowd. What the fuck? My earring! I dashed right into the crowd, quickly tracking it down. Luckily it landed on someone's head and they picked it up. When I turned, Bakura was standing there with a wide grin. "Now we're in the crowd and on the dance floor."

"You bastard," I glowered. I felt someone tap my shoulder. Looking behind me, I saw Jounouchi and his face was bright red. Other students were staring now too. Huh? He indicated for to look up. So I did.

Mistletoe? Why the fuck did it have to be mistletoe? Who's standing underneath it with me? I looked back down and saw the stare that Bakura was giving me. Oh crap... It's him. He's the one standing with me under the mistletoe. No way, that's impossible. The 'oohs' from the students surrounding us aside, I got no clue on what to do. What the hell do I do?

It's like that time back at my house. Only Bakura didn't want to do that. He was just feeling out of it at the time. Then I can't do this. I can't. I... huh? He's... run off. What? Bakura's run off? What? Bakura of all people... he ran off?!

I scanned the crowd and all eyes were on me, some looking sympathetic and others just... laughing... at me. Guess it's a real burn to be ditched when under the mistletoe. Why is it that no matter what I do, Bakura's just going to avoid me? No. I thought I wasn't going to give up that easily. I stayed at the party until he was going to come. He's here but now that he's going off again, I have to bring him back.

It's what I need to do!

So I shoved my way out of the crowd and followed my instincts. If Bakura was running from me, where would he go? He'd probably leave the school hall. I went outside and felt a blast of cold wind go right through me. I shivered, not realising that it would be this cold! No, I'm not going back inside! Where could he be? Where?

-

I started running around the school grounds, searching everywhere for Bakura. For all I know, he could've left school altogether but I had a hunch that he was still around. Avoiding me but still trying to hear my thoughts. I'm sure that's what he'd do.

Ah... There's someone by the stands of the athletics track. I wonder if that's one hundred metres from the hall or not? In any case, I went to the silhouette that was sitting in the stands. Peering closely at I got closer, I realised that it was indeed Bakura. He was hunched up, hugging his knees. Wow... I'd never seen Bakura look so...

Bakura looked up; his cheeks blushing bright pink. I could barely make out much else from just the moonlight. "What do you want?"

I attempted to sit down beside him but failed to get onto a seat, so I ended up stumbling down and landing on the ground. God, I'm such an uncoordinated loser at times! "Why did you do a runner?" That's probably the most logical first question.

"Oh... Uh... I didn't want something to happen again so all I could think was to..." he paused for a moment. Shit... How did he go from smirks and throwing my earrings into crowds to hunching up and acting all vulnerable? "...run." Oh, I recall you mentioning a mistletoe incident from time to time. You never really went into much detail about that. "Uh... This is going to sound stupid but... did you know that I used to have this massive crush on Miho Nosaka? I remembered her last year because of two main things. One was that she remembered how we used to be Touzoku and the other was that everyone always told us apart by saying I was the scary one and Ryou wasn't... Miho said that Ryou was shy and that I was more confident. I preferred that to being referred to as scary because even though I'm a jerk and all, scary makes me feel like a monster... And I'm honestly too hot to be thought of as a monster!"

I chuckled at this. But I started to see where this was going. You liked Miho Nosaka but the problem was that she ended up Ryou's date to the Christmas Party last year. So you wanted to chat her up the moment Ryou was out of sight and...

"There was mistletoe hanging right above us. I looked up and I thought that this was my chance. Everyone else was watching because well, everyone always has to look at the people standing under the mistletoe but... I think Miho was just using the word 'confident' because she didn't have the heart to say that she found me scary as well..."

My jaw dropped. "She did a runner on you?"

"When that happened, I felt so humiliated... People laughed and gossiped about it for ages and Miho can barely approach me anymore. But that moment, I took it to heart and so the concept of mistletoe just reminded me of how that huge amount of confidence got shot down so easily..."

As I suspected, even the most confident of people aren't immune from receiving blows to their pride. I can't help but think that you passed on that misfortune to me, Bakura... "I think I understand that humiliation now..." I mumbled.

"Oh fuck!" Bakura started cursing for a while. He stood up and began kicking the seats on the stand. I could only watch, feeling slightly nervous of Bakura's behaviour. Uh... overreaction? When he stopped yelling, he began running his fingers through his hair. Ah, stress. I decided it was safe to approach him. "Sorry Marik! I basically did to you what Miho did to me! I'm such an idiot seriously!"

I shrugged. "It's not the end of the world..." I placed a hand against his cheek. He flinched at my touch but didn't back off altogether. "I mean," I continued, "you can still make up for it."

Before he could respond or protest or anything, I had already forced my lips onto his. I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't think he really knows what I'm trying to do either. My hands had both shifted to gripping his shoulders, which tensed up in response. I pulled away and all I could tell from the lighting was that I have probably given Bakura the shock of his life. He didn't say anything; he just stared at me with wide chocolate brown eyes. Ah... I think I can see some slight red in his eyes...

Maybe I should let go of his shoulders. What the heck have I just – Ah... His arms reached out and his hand grabbed the back of my head and the next thing I knew, my lips were captured by his own. His fingers were entangling themselves in my hair and his other arm pulled me closer until our bodies were right up against each other's.

Oh my god... What am I doing? Fuck, the way things are going, the question could switch to 'who am I doing?'! All I knew to do was cling to him. My hands had shifted to clutching the material of his shirt. Instinct told me to just go with the flow, let him kiss me. I felt his tongue brush up against my lips, sending shivers down my spine. What was he going to...? Then he withdrew away from me, deciding to take a breather instead. Maybe it's his way of saying 'on second thought, maybe I won't do that.'

Ah... I was feeling cold due to the outside weather before but being right up against Bakura... Now I feel my temperature rising into some sort of crazed fever. Holy shit! Bakura took his arms away and the cold air began to fill the gap between us once more. His warmth remained on my lips.

What did we just... Did we just...? Bakura nodded.

"You said that I could still make up for it," he pointed out with a grin.

"But I-" He cut me off again with a chaste kiss. I felt my face burning up immediately. "But but but-"

"No but's!" he interrupted again, placing a finger against my lips to silence me. How come that silencing trick always works? Damn him. He then outstretched his arms. "Now that I've atoned for me doing a runner from the mistletoe, I feel a lot better! I think we should go back to the party! It's warmer inside the hall."

"Warmer? Heck, us kissing raised enough temperature as far as I'm concerned!" Oh shit, what did I just say? He's going to be so weirded out now. Bakura's grin widened.

"Ohoho, just imagine the temperature if we had sex."

"Why do you always have to say weird shit like that?!"

He simply laughed and began to walk away from the stands. I remained where I was. It did just happen. It really did just happen. It's not a dream or a nightmare. It's not some figment of my imagination. It was real.

I kissed Bakura. And he kissed me.

Bakura stopped in his tracks. "Aren't you going to follow me back?!" Uh... Not yet? Freaking hell, Bakura! Aren't you even thinking about what happened back there? "It's only a big deal if you make it one!" Fine, I'll contemplate it later! Ugh, don't rush me when I've practically just experienced my first kiss. "Your first kiss, eh? Yeah, that sure seemed like it for you." Shut up and ignore what I'm thinking! "Well, that was the first time of sorts for me too! First time I'd ever kissed a guy."

"Really?" I yelled out. Finally chose to follow him, so I ran up until I was at his side. "Seriously?" He reached out and put his arm around me, pulling me right up beside him. "Whoa, shit!"

"Yes, yes and whoa shit to you too," he replied with less enthusiasm in his voice than before. "Actually... there's something I ought to tell you. Your birthday is on the 23rd and that's two days away now. Ryou hasn't mentioned it probably but we've set up the house for a party of sorts. We're inviting all your random friends unfortunately. And we'll be exchanging Christmas presents there too but because it's your birthday, only you'll be opening your presents – the birthday ones anyway..."

"Wait, you guys are throwing a party for me?!" I asked. None of my friends have ever thrown me a party before! Having a birthday around the Christmas season sucks because people tend to overlook it due to the festive season.

"You are sorta like family to Ryou and I, ya know! We wouldn't or at least I wouldn't do this for anyone else! Hell, I even sussed out a present for ya! Even Ryou doesn't know what it is!" he exclaimed with a grin. He took his arm away and continued to walk. "It's pretty expensive but I don't care. I just hope you accept it."

"If it's from you, I'll accept it without a doubt!"

"Then consider me the happiest man alive."

-

We arrived back at the party together and I could tell that a lot of students were pretty shocked by this. None of them said anything but I have a good feeling I know what they're thinking. Especially while Bakura's got that smug grin and I still feel pretty flustered. Freaking hell. But like Bakura said, it's only a big deal if I make it one. So I'll shut up about it because I want it to be no big deal.

Bakura has better composure than me, I guess. Plus he already says and does enough crazy shit without breaking a sweat.

The two of us went to the refreshment table and proceeded to drink a shit load of punch. I mostly did it to get my mind off everything while Bakura... He probably just wanted to drink a shit load of punch. We looked out onto the dance floor and I wondered whether anyone else has been caught under the mistletoe yet.

"Oh! Look!" Bakura pointed me in the direction to look. Holy crap! Miho and Honda under the mistletoe! Oh... Miho didn't run away from him. I turned my gaze to Bakura and wondered if I should say something. No, thinking it has probably got it in his head already. Crap, I think I'm causing him to frown by reminding him! Like I said earlier Bakura, just ignore me thinking!

"Uh, Bakura..." he turned to me at the mention of his name. "If Miho knew what you were capable of like I do, then I doubt she'd be so content over there!" He grinned at this comment.

"We ought to go back under-"

"Marikun! You're back!" Anzu called as her and Otogi joined us at the refreshment table. The two looked even more tired than before. Those two must have been dancing their asses on. Man, I haven't really been paying attention to the party at all. She smiled at both Bakura and I. "And Bakura-kun's with you!"

Otogi sided up to Bakura. "Apparently you did a runner..." Oh crap, I knew someone was eventually going to bring THAT up. Bakura's cheeks flushed pink. "Let me guess, you prefer alone time with Marik more?"

Bakura stuck his tongue out. "We decided to screw in some bush-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth, disrupting his speech. "Bakura says the darnedest things, doesn't he?" I laughed sheepishly. Otogi raised an eyebrow and Anzu looked ready to change the subject. Quick Anzu, I beg you to change it! Otogi always wants to be in on the gossip, that's probably the main reason he came over here!

"I heard they were going to light fireworks at the end of the party!" Yes, you changed the subject, Anzu! I could kiss you for – fuuuuuuck, I'm going to put uh... the stands incident back in my head. Marik, just stop thinking, you idiot.

"Fireworks? Fireworks are good." Bakura went along with the subject change. Otogi looked disappointed. Ha, suck on that – oh fuck. I'm just going to shut up from here on out. Actually, I'll try drowning my thoughts out with punch. Damn, there's a hell lot of punch for this party. "Hey Marik, have you seen fireworks?"

Huh? Oh, including me on the topic change. "Not really, no... Oh, either of you seen Ryou and Shizuka?" The two suddenly came to mind. Anzu pointed them out to me; they were walking over to us as we spoke. Ryou looked completely exhausted – I didn't think he'd be able to be on the dance floor for so long. Unless he took more breaks from dancing than I realised. Shizuka looked tired too but not nearly as much as Ryou. "Ah! Hey guys!"

I decided to launch into discussion with Ryou and Shizuka. Anzu joined in on the conversation while Otogi took the chance to drag Bakura off. Huh, wonder what's going on with those two.

-

Bakura eventually returned, looking irritated. I decided not to bother asking what was up. The final song played and Mai-sensei made some announcement, which involved thanking all the people that helped out with the party. I grinned when she mentioned me among all the student helpers. Then she told us to all go outside.

Everyone generally joined their circles of friends. Jounouchi didn't seem overly comfortable when he greeted me. We both knew why. Also he's always been quite cautious of Bakura, I think. And Bakura himself was currently rambling on about some random shit and leaning his arm on my shoulder. Yami and Yugi did indeed skip the party but I suppose they'd have been like me - barely on the dance floor, hardly feeling the party atmosphere.

Was the party a good one? I'm not really sure. Maybe I shouldn't be one to judge considering I barely took part. It's all Bakura's fault for making me fret over whether he'd stand me up or not. Damn him.

And all he's doing in response is grinning at me. Idiot, we still need to work out why you were being an ass earlier.

The first firework exploded in the sky and all the students cheered, yelling out "Merry Christmas!" More colourful flowers exploded in the night sky, blooming and then fading off into nothing. So many different colours. Red, blue, purple, green... So those are fireworks... They're amazing.

They kept exploding in the sky and I finally felt part of the atmosphere. Wow, it feels great. I'd never really learned to share happiness with so many people at once. This must be what it's like to be part of such a festive season.

The last firework exploded in the sky; it was the biggest of all and I grinned when I saw it explode into a giant purple flower. Purple's my favourite colour and it got to be the finale firework! The special firework! Bakura smiled at me amongst all the cheers. "That firework's just for you," I heard him whisper into my ear before he joined in with the yelling, clapping and cheering. I raised my arms above my head and clapped and cheered with all my might.

Mixed feelings over the party aside, I get this vibe that tells me that I'm going to enjoy the rest of the Christmas season! And we're practically on our Winter break now too! So I won't have to deal with gossip for ages! Maybe everyone will have forgotten by the time we're back at school. I can't wait to greet the New Year either!

"Merry Christmas!!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Haha, Marik's finally had his first kiss! XDD I had fun writing this chapter. I always seem to enjoy writing the emotional more than the physical somehow, rofl. I kind of think there's still some emotional bridges that Marik and Bakura need to cross, haha. DD**

**Next chapter: Marik's birthday and Bakura's got something to confess! Too bad Marik's being a clueless idiot again, even Ryou's getting bothered by it! And Rishid finally shows up! And what's this about going back to Egypt?**

**Until next time, adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	17. No Way

**Well, well, well! Another update! This chapter's pretty long I felt. Actually, I kinda felt I could've done better but I really wanted to get this chapter out of the way. There's some scenes in future chapters that I really can't wait to do. Next chapter after this has one of those scenes, haha. Even if it's sad. ;_; Er, I better not say too much more.**

**I keep making soundtracks to my fics in a way. And then I realised that Bakura's current situation in this fic is comparable to Shana's from Shakugan no Shana. Both are in love but have no idea how to convey feelings and so they're real irritable... Heh. XD I watch too much anime for my own good. Actually scratch that, I need to watch more! 8DDD**

**I'll just shut up and let ya read! Oh yeah, check out my other YGO fics if you have the chance. Hint hint.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: No Way

**Marik's POV**

Man... That party two nights ago was just... I don't know how to put it into words. Yesterday was pretty much spent sleeping. When I woke up, I got some food, went to the bathroom and then returned to bed for even more sleeping.

Now I'm awake and it's my birthday today. Ishizu's still asleep and um, I think Rishid arrives over here from Egypt in the afternoon. Ah, can't wait. Oh and Ryou and Bakura are throwing me a party at their house too! I don't think Bakura and I are on bad terms either anymore. So I'd say life's pretty good!

But uh, there's just one thing. I thought I wasn't going to think too much into it but... Why can't I just get the fact that Bakura and I freaking kissed out of my head? Probably because it's my first... Bloody hell, he took away my first kiss... Next thing, it'll be my virginity and – Holy shit I'm thinking too much into this!

I rolled off my bed, landing on my bedroom floor with a thump. Ow...

How am I going to face Bakura now? He probably thinks that kiss was nothing. If I continue to think about it, he'll get the wrong idea. He might think I like him or something and well, Bakura's cool and all but I can't think of him like that at all! He'd just laugh at me! It would be weird too and Ryou might be sad, considering how he likes me and all. Fuck, I can't just reject a guy for his brother! That's just weird.

There's got to be a way to get over these thoughts. I can't go to the party like this. So uh... Time to use the computer! Nothing distracts you from your own worries quite like that FML site! Huh? Oh, my cellphone's ringing! I picked it up and answered. "Yo?"

"Ah, rise and shine my pretty!" came the sound of Bakura's voice on the other end. I leapt to my feet with a start.

"B-B-Bakura?! What do you want?" Thank god he can't see or hear my thoughts at the moment.

"Open your curtains and window!" Oh fuck... I went to my bedroom window and did as he told me. Just as I suspected, there he was, standing outside on my lawn. "Happy birthday!"

"If your present was an early morning wake up, then I officially hate you..." I grumbled into my cellphone speakers. He let out a laugh.

"My present for you is way better than that! I just thought I'd escort you to our house! Brought a limousine for you and everything!" he called out, disconnecting the call from his own phone.

I sighed. "I'll be out there soon!"

-

Bakura was leaning against the wall beside the front door when I got outside. He raised an eyebrow at the way I dressed and asked if I should dress more for the occasion. I'll wear my jeans and my lavender hoodie and that's final. Don't care if my hair's a bit out of place either. Live with it.

He didn't seem to care anymore after I thought that. Guess he only did say that just for the heck of it. But that's a Bakura thing. He does say things just to get reactions. It's something that I used to regard in my head as an irritable trait but now... I don't think I mind so much.

We got into the limousine and while Bakura sprawled out over his seat, I sat with knees together and arms folded. The car began to drive off and after about five minutes, I had switched to a similar position as Bakura. Gah, being around Bakura sometimes makes me feel so serious.

"Oh?" Bakura looked up, having found a thought of mine he was willing to respond to. "You are pretty uptight over certain things, yeah." He grinned at me. "It's not something I've ever disliked, ya know!"

"Bakura..."

"It's much easier to pick on you this way!" he added, sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at this. Should've seen that coming. But it seems that the party isn't on his mind... Or more likely, he isn't going to bring it up. In that case, I won't bring it up either. And considering Bakura called me from my front lawn, it may mean that he heard everything I thought... If this is true, then... fuck. Bakura, you didn't hear anything. "What on earth are you on about?"

Crap, he's playing the 'I don't know what you're thinking' card! Damn him. Ugh.

"So what are your plans for the New Year?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

Bakura put a finger to his bottom lip and gave the question some thought. "Oh... Nothing really. I never well... New Year's has never really been a big thing for me. You?"

Hmm... Oh yeah, If I recall correctly, Ryou wanted a whole group of us to visit those shrines and stuff! Have a huge group outing and stuff. With you, me, Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Honda and Otogi! Well, I'm assuming that you'll come along! I've never really had entire days with that lot so I'll need some Bakura to keep things spicy, yes? Wait, that didn't sound right... Uh... Ignore me!

"Hm..." Bakura suddenly leaned over me and pressed a button to wind my window down. He pointed out and I realised that we were taking a detour of sorts. Ah, we're driving alongside the beach. Even though the air is colder at this time of year, the ocean still looks nice... It's not often that I see the ocean actually. Egypt isn't really the type of country where you can casually go for drives around the harbour. "I know you appreciate scenery and well, I don't know shit about which places are the best for that sorta thing so I just said to the driver to go along the beach," he explained, gazing out at the beach with the sea of glittering sapphire and the golden sands and I did likewise.

Ah... I see. "I know some good places, I could take you to them sometime," I offered. Bakura chuckled.

"I think Ryou would be more into that kind of thing than I am," he pointed out.

"True... But you're fun to hang around; I'm sure you could turn scenery-gazing into some sort of amusing scenario."

"You bet I can."

-

The limousine finally arrived at the Kurufodo mansion and went into a garage in which rested many other flash cars. Seems ironic how neither Bakura nor Ryou can drive but they have this many cars. But then again, they have their own drivers so I guess it's reasonable. We both got out of the car and Bakura found the door out of the garage that lead to going within the mansion itself.

When we stepped into the main hallway, we were greeted by a whole group of people yelling out "Happy Birthday Marik!" and the birthday decorations that littered the walls. Seeing how colourful everything was, I quickly assumed that Ryou chose everything out. Oh, everyone's here just like Bakura said!

Ryou and Anzu were the first to approach me and give me hugs but the rest followed suit, though Shizuka and Yugi were the only other ones who gave me a quick hug each. I knew that Yami, Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi wouldn't be the hugging types. Or at least, I couldn't really envision some of them giving other guys hugs.

"Oh no, Marik!" Ryou gasped. "Didn't Bakura remind you that we were all going to exchange Christmas presents today?" Eh? Oh yeah, crap! I forgot entirely. Wait a second, Bakura didn't remind me to go and grab them either! I did get presents for everybody at some point because I got the vibe that everyone here would be into that sort of thing but...

I grabbed at Bakura's neck, pretending to strangle him. "Damn it Kura! How could you not remind me?"

Bakura laughed. "Why should you have to bring presents for other people on your own birthday?"

"No, I got presents for everyone; I should be able to give them out!"

"Do it another time!"

"I'll have to, thanks to you!"

Ryou quickly stepped in between us and our bickering. "Just bring them on our New Year's outing?" he suggested. I nodded and our minor argument died down just like that.

He then led all of us to the main living room, which was covered in a slightly confusing mix of Christmas and Birthday decorations and a tall, ornamental Christmas tree. Ooh, wonder what the tree's made out of. Bakura was quick to inform me that he didn't have a clue either. It looks sorta like glass in a way, dark green glass with a silvery shine to it. At the top of the tree sat a crystal star, which Ryou explained to me was a treasure of his. Does that mean he's had it before he met Pegasus? I guess that would probably be the case because I don't think Ryou really considers many material things he's gotten since living in this mansion as a treasure.

If I remember right, I think Ryou mentioned that he liked his old house better than this mansion. But Bakura likes this mansion better. That fits so well with what Bakura told me. The old house was back when Ryou had a whole family but Bakura never really felt part of that family. Bakura seems to enjoy the fact that this mansion means they're not living out on the streets and he doesn't have to live with his father who he despises.

But Bakura probably doesn't want to keep living in this mansion forever. I also feel like his time as a Kurufodo will come to an end in the near future too. Where will he and Ryou go when it's over? I feel like Pegasus will kick them out of this mansion once their usability is gone.

"Come on Marik! Join the circle!" Jounouchi called and I saw an available spot between Bakura and Ryou, which I took. Everyone had already placed all the presents in the centre. Ryou explained that we'd all hand over presents for each other but only I would get to open my birthday presents.

That was when Honda, Otogi and Jounouchi all apologised and said that my birthday and Christmas presents were one and the same. While Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Anzu and Shizuka all said they got me a birthday present and a Christmas present. That figures, taking each of their personalities into account. I figure that Yugi encouraged Yami to get two separate presents. Actually, chances are Yugi chose all the presents and Yami just went along with it.

Bakura bothering with two presents surprised me too. Then again, he's a thief; he probably stole a ton of random shit for me. Also Ryou probably would've encouraged him to get me two presents, one for each occasion instead of one present for two separate occasions.

"Right! Shall we begin?" Ryou asked. Yugi waved his arm in the air and grabbed his present for me with his other arm. "Yugi-kun?"

"How about we do it like this: Marik starts by choosing a person and whoever is chosen gives everyone their presents and the person who got chosen chooses the next person and so on?" he suggested. The others all nodded in agreement except for Bakura.

"Come now! I think that Marik should have to earn his presents as a punishment for forgetting to bring his presents for the rest of us!" Bakura declared while I rolled my eyes. I can see where this is going, Bakura...

Otogi's eyes lit up with a devious glint. "Now that's something I can agree to!" Jounouchi and Honda all got perverted expressions on their faces. I think those guys are going to be irritating with this.

"Okay, that's how we'll do it then!" Bakura decided before everyone could give their consent. Oh freaking hell, what the heck are they going to make me do? "Heck, let's combine Yugi and my ideas! Go on Marik, choose the first person you're going to be a slave for! I'll go last though, okay?" All of them stared round at me, seeing who I would pick.

Clearly, I'm going to have to be wise about this. "Yami." Bakura and Otogi looked particularly disappointed. Guess they wanted me to pick someone who would demand me to do something weird.

Yami blinked. "I don't require anything from Marik." Bakura slapped his forehead and Otogi leapt in front of Yami and began suggesting ridiculous ideas to him. Don't listen to him, Yami! Don't do it! Yami bit his lip and looked to Yugi as some form of support. Yugi shrugged and eventually Yami spoke up again. "You have to help tidy up at the end of the party?" Clearly he didn't have many ideas in mind.

"Finish that sentence with 'while wearing a maid outfit'!" Bakura and Otogi chimed in. I raised my fist and told them to shut up while the others laughed. Yami handed me my birthday present, which I tore the gift-wrap off rapidly to reveal an elephant plushie. I froze, unsure how to react. Yami gives plushies to guys as birthday presents?!

"Yugi chose it out and I paid for it," Yami explained, keeping his usual pokerfaced expression.

Everyone peered round at Yugi, probably wondering what was up with choosing me a plushie. I didn't think I was a very plushie-ish sorta guy.

"It's cute?" Yugi offered as his reasoning. I think everyone was able to take that as a good reason. Considering it is Yugi who chose the present after all.

I grinned at the two. "Thanks. It is..." I hugged the plushie. "...cute. I'll name it uh... Yumi-chan... Yu from Yugi and Mi from Yami. There." Bakura then made a comment, saying I was one of 'those types'. I'll assume that he's referring to the fact that yes, I name my stuffed animals. It's not like I ever receive them often so I can keep up with all the names. "Yami, you pick someone."

"Uh..." Yami looked around and was wise enough to ignore the looks Otogi, Jounouchi and Honda were giving him. "Anzu." Yes! I know Anzu! She'd be decent. She wouldn't make me do something I wouldn't be keen on doing! Anzu smirked all of a sudden. Or maybe I'm underestimating her..? Oh shit.

"There was a certain someone who didn't do any dancing at the Christmas party..." she began and I instantly saw where this was going. "So in order to receive my present, you have to dance the tango with any person of your choice!" Oh fuck. I can't do the tango. Otogi suddenly leaned over and whispered in her ear. A grin lit up her face. "Actually, no! You have to dance the tango with Bakura and you have to lead!"

Bakura grinned at this. "Lead me around the dance floor, Marik!"

I glared. "I can't tango!"

Jounouchi smiled. "Neither can I! Even though the entire student body had to learn ballroom dancing for a while last year! Imagine you attempting the foxtrot with Wakana!" he and a couple of the others chuckled at this.

Me and Bakura both raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so it is Wakana and not Wanaka..." we replied in unison. Neither Bakura nor I were good at remembering that girl's name. Everyone else seemed confused by our words. Guess they don't get that we barely know the girl – which is probably bad for me considering she has some unrequited love thing going on; me being the object of her affections and whatnot... Eh.

Ryou went to find some music and managed to return with a record, which he played onto a record player. Oh yeah, this place would be fancy enough to play those giant record CDs with their own old-fashioned record player...

-

Bakura and I attempting to tango was pretty god-awful. It turns out that neither of us could do the tango properly and Bakura kept looking over at Otogi who was trying to make signals or something. Is it just me or are Bakura and Otogi on some kind of buddy-buddy terms lately? Odd. Who'd have thought? I kept stepping on Bakura's feet and making the two of us fall over in weird positions that I refuse to name. The others kept on laughing and eventually when the first track on the record finished, Anzu said we could stop now because if we kept going even longer, she and the rest of them would die of laughter.

Brilliant... Not.

I did quite like Anzu's present though. It was a black trench coat that went down to my knees. It came with a belt and I felt it was a good choice for winter. Plus ha, I suit it. I kept wearing it even after trying it in despite the fact that the room itself was pretty warm – the heater was turned on after all.

She picked Shizuka next and Shizuka simply told me to give everyone a hug, which was easy enough. And my present from her was a purple scarf with matching gloves. Ooh, they go nicely with my coat! God... I feel so gay delving into this fashion stuff... Ah, who gives a shit! Too bad Shizuka chose Jounouchi to go next.

"I dare you to-"

"This ain't truth or dare!" I quickly interrupted Jounouchi before he could dare me to do something outrageous.

"Hey, now there's a plan for after you open all your presents!" Bakura spoke up. Otogi reached over and high-fived him. Okay, those two are seriously buddying up. Gotta wonder what's going on there. I remember the two going to chat in private at the party but who'd have thought they'd actually become friends of sorts.

"You have to help me with study for the final exams when they roll round!" Jounouchi told me. I agreed. Honda protested to Jounouchi that that wasn't what they agreed on in terms of making me do stuff. "Shaddap, Marik's one of the top students! Therefore studying with him would do me good!"

I would've helped people study even if it wasn't required for me to do so just to get my present... But what the hell, thank god Jounouchi gave me a not-so-embarrassing one. He ended up giving me some weird Nintendo Wii game only to have me break it to him that I didn't own a Nintendo Wii. Jounouchi simply smirked and said it'll be fine. But uh... I can't use it at all... Ah well, I decided not to bother pointing this out to him.

He picked Honda next who told me that I had to swap clothes with Anzu and stay like that until one of us had to leave. Anzu and I shot him death glares and both agreed that his present better be good. We both went off to change and I glared at Anzu wearing my awesome trench coat, favourite jeans and purple hoodie... Girls look okay in guys' clothing but I feel like a total dick in Anzu's pink skirt, black leggings, yellow boobtube and white jacket – which I buttoned up because a guy in a boobtube is just plain scary.

"You know what's kinda ironic..." Jounouchi began with a playful smirk the moment he and everyone else saw Anzu and I in each other's outfits.

"What's ironic?" Honda asked, using the same tone Jounouchi was.

"Most guys when placed in girls' clothing look like trannies or drag queens or whatever... But when you stick Marik in girls' clothing, he looks like an actual girl..."

"Hey, he does!"

I'm going to kill you two. You'll suffer in Hell, for sure. Honda chose Yugi as the next one to go. Yugi said I really didn't have to do anything except continue being friends with him. Eh, I figured he'd say something like that. I thought with him choosing a plushie for Yami to give me, he probably would've chosen something just as sickeningly cute. He ended up giving me a recipe book, mostly filled with recipes for sweet food like cake. Guess I'll have to bake something for the group sometime.

After Yugi was Otogi, who simply said that I'll get my present when he gets ahold of it. He then explained that he's scored the first copy of some game that he came up with the concept for. Again, it was Nintendo Wii. Why the hell do I keep getting stuff with a console that I don't even have?

"Oh yeah, at some point today, you're only allowed to receive Bakura's present if you and him are alone in Bakura's bedroom," Otogi added as an afterthought. Bakura grinned and said that could lead to something. I think my face went bright red at that moment. Naturally, I protested until Bakura asked me if I was protesting because I didn't want his present. I gave up with the protests after he asked that. Bloody hell, I swear Bakura and I are being paired up for stuff lately. It's weird as hell.

Finally it got to Ryou's present. He then admitted that Jounouchi and Otogi influenced him to get this present for me, which told me enough. I suppose the present Ryou chose for me himself would be the Christmas present. Ryou was the same as Yugi in how he didn't feel the need to request anything out of me. He gave me a Nintendo Wii. Shit, must've cost a lot. But I guess that explains why I ended up with those Nintendo Wii games and why neither Jounouchi or Otogi seemed bothered when I pointed out that I didn't have a Nintendo Wii. Sweet, I do now.

I thanked everyone for the presents after Bakura quickly mumbled something about giving me my present a bit later. Guess that's fair enough seeing as Otogi said he had to give me my present in the bedroom... Holy shit, what kind of present is giving me anyway? If it's birthday se – okay I am NOT going there.

Absolutely not!

-

We ended up stuffing ourselves full of food that Ryou had either bought or baked himself for the occasion. I always knew Ryou would be the type of person to do anything he can to make someone happy. It's a quality I like about him.

I didn't even mind too much that we didn't have many activities planned. We just hung out all day, doing whatever came to our minds. It was great. At one point, Bakura had to come up with an answer to the question 'What is everyone in this group to you?' and he simply answered that we were all his bondage slaves. It made me laugh and even more so when Shizuka tried to question it and Jounouchi hastily changed the subject before she got an answer.

Anzu received a call and was informed that she was needed urgently at her workplace. Both of us heaved sighs of relief when we realised that it meant we could switch back into our normal attire. I swear I'll never let myself be seen in girls' clothing ever again!

Eh, I'll rephrase that. I'll never wear girls' clothing ever again!

After she left, Bakura approached me and asked if I wanted my birthday present now. It was a free moment so I agreed to follow him to the bedroom. Oh god, why did Otogi have to shoot that 'get 'em boy!' look to Bakura? And why am I so bothered by the Bakura/Otogi duo?

-

It took me a while to realise that I hadn't really ever taken a proper look into Bakura's bedroom. He's been into my house various times and seen my one heck of a plain bedroom but I'd never really taken a single step into his. Bakura opened a door and guided me inside.

Compared to the rest of the house with its intricate detail and warm, open atmosphere, Bakura's room was a stark contrast. I expected it to be covered with random stuff he'd stolen; a materialistic sort of room I guess. The walls were black, which already gave the room a rather depressing feel. His bed had a dark blue duvet with a silver pattern that resembled rather creepy vines. The curtains matched. His bedroom floor was almost covered in his junk like I expected but it was piles of books, folders and clothes. Huh, this room didn't have a wide-screen TV like I thought it would. In fact, not very many things were well... flash.

Instead of that wide-screen TV, there was a small television with a Nintendo 64 wired up to it and a video player too. They all looked like pretty ancient electronic devices compared to the stuff you can buy nowadays. The only other items in the room apart from what I listed was a wardrobe I could only just pick out amongst the darkness, a mirror, a leather armchair beside the window and a matching couch right in front of the television. I could tell that the bedroom was huge but the way it was decorated seemed to make everything look all crammed in.

This bedroom makes me feel rather melancholic.

"We weren't allowed to do much redecorating to make it our own... Except for our own bedrooms. I decided to make it look similar to the old bedroom I had back when I was younger. At the time, I decided it was so I would never forget," Bakura explained, flopping back onto the couch. He gestured for me to sit down next to him. "Okay, time for Marik's present!"

I sat down beside him and grinned. "So what have you got me?"

"Nah-uh! Hang on, my dear!" he held up a hand to silence me but his use of 'my dear' made me chuckle instead. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You have to do something for me first! Luckily for you, all you have to do is hear me out!" Hear him out..? Okay, that seems easy enough. Bakura stood up and began pacing in circles around the couch. "Uh... How do I even begin? Where do I begin? Something very unusual has happened to me, you see. Something incredibly unusual. It's weird for the likes of me..."

"Okay I get it. It's weird –"

"Don't throw me off, my dear!" he snapped. Something seemed odd about using 'my dear' in an irritated tone. Bakura sighed at this. "Irritated voices are used for irritating people. Anywaaaay... I have something to confess. You know uh... Fuck, this is making me nervous. You know uh..."

_Marik? Marik, where are you? I need to see you about something! I'm in the kitchen!_

"Ryou!" I could recognise that voice anywhere! "Oh Bakura, if you're feeling nervous, maybe you should wait a bit longer before telling me! Plus Ryou needs to see me about something."

"But this is important!" he protested, and then sat beside me again.

"But Ryou needs to see me and I can't keep him waiting! This house is too big for me to yell out that I'll be there soon!" I got up onto my feet and was about to walk out of the room when I felt a tug on my jacket sleeve. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Bakura scowled. "You've killed it anyway! Don't bother coming back!"

"But your present-"

"But Ryou's more important!" he shot back in a mocking tone. Ah, I guess I've pissed him off again. I dashed out of the room right away after that reply. I've pissed him off. Why do I have such a bad habit of doing that?

-

The lame thing was that all Ryou wanted me for was to ask my opinion on what would be served with the nachos that Ryou made. Now that I think about it, I haven't really seen any servants around today. Ryou explained that he let them have an off day today so that he and Bakura could be proper hosts for the party.

As we all stuffed our stomachs full of nachos, I pondered a couple of times about what to do about Bakura. But he told me not to bother returning to his room. To be honest, I get the feeling that I won't be receiving that birthday present from him. I decided to shove all thoughts of mine regarding Bakura aside for now.

It finally reached the part of the day where the party came to a close. In a way, it was mostly all of us just crashing at the Kurufodo mansion but it was fun too. People had to start leaving. It was too bad that Anzu couldn't stick around for longer considering she had to leave real early due to her job. Honda, Jounouchi and Shizuka were the next three to leave. Then Yami and Yugi. For a while, it was just me, Ryou and Otogi. Eventually Otogi had to leave too.

When Ryou and I were saying goodbye, Otogi's behaviour was rather odd. He pulled me aside for a moment and said some rather suspicious things.

"Hey Marik, did you get Bakura's present?"

"Uh... no. Why?"

"Didn't you earn it properly?"

"He wanted me to listen to him and I was going to but..."

"But...?"

"Ryou needed to talk to me and I had to cut the moment short. Guess I'll receive his present another time?"

"Why don't you go get it now?"

"Bakura told me not to bother returning to him. Think I pissed him off."

Otogi smirked at this. And his parting words were, "You really are an idiot, Marik."

You can call me an idiot all you want, but I do know something for certain. Otogi knows something about Bakura that I don't. And what that is, I'm not sure. I do have some theories but I don't want to feel certain about them yet.

Ryou got me to help out with cleaning up the place. We didn't talk for ages really. I wonder if he overheard Otogi and I. He could've heard and thought something like 'Oh no, I interrupted Marik and Bakura's talk and now Bakura's pissed off at Marik for choosing to go see me than listen to him.' I don't know.

"Have you seen Bakura around?" he asked, probably to break the silence.

I shook my head. "If he's not sulking in his bedroom, then I have no idea."

He frowned at this. "Do you really have no idea what's going on? What have you been focusing on lately?"

If I were to answer truthfully, I guess my thoughts have been about Bakura. Wondering what his deal is, why he keeps getting annoyed at me lately and everything. "I've been thinking a lot about the memories I've yet to regain," I lied. Ryou nodded. Ah, he believes me.

"The more you try to remember the past, the less attention you pay to the present..." Ryou mumbled with wise eyes. He suddenly looked me in the eye seriously. "I hope you know that someone is in pain because of you." It's not that... I don't know. It's more that I don't know why.

-

Ryou organised a car to drive me back home. He apologised that he wasn't able to accompany me for the journey but I had a feeling it wasn't really because he still had cleaning up to do. Knowing Ryou, he wanted to have a talk with Bakura. There's no reason why I'd doubt it.

I swear I don't get Bakura's behaviour. I really don't get it at all.

-

"R-R-Rishid?!" I yelled out his name when he was the one to open the door when I arrived home. I hugged him instantly and Ishizu told him to help me carry all my presents inside. It took a while for us to all get settled and crowd up the living room with cups of tea – coffee in Ishizu's case, she's been drinking that a lot lately and she blames work for it – and really get to catch up. "Rishid, it was about time you visited us!"

He smiled slightly. Rishid's usually the quiet, peaceful type but I've been told that only I can make him crack a smile. I wonder if that was true. Considering how my life is made up mostly of lies... No, I'm certain that Rishid and I were tight brothers, even if we're not related by blood.

"How have you been doing, Marik-sa-"

"Marik is fine, you know!" I interrupted him with a grin. Ah, I'll worry about Bakura later. Actually, should I tell Rishid about everyone? I haven't really told Ishizu anything. She still doesn't know that Bakura can read my mind. Ishizu asked me once why I hang out with the Kurufodo twins so much and all I could say was that they're my best friends. Are they my best friends? I hadn't even put in too much thought, have I? Gah, I said I'd worry about Bakura later! "You were saying?" I grinned at Rishid sheepishly, realising I'd gone off and caught the thought train.

That was a great thing about Rishid. He always knew when something was on my mind and would wait patiently for me to snap back to reality again. Nobody has patience quite like Rishid. Especially since he helped take care of a brat like me!

"How have you been during your stay in Japan?" he asked before sipping some tea.

I grinned. "I haven't done much in terms of learning about Japanese culture considering I haven't been hanging out with very many traditional kind of folks. But it's been fun. I've been getting good grades and I've made a lot of friends too! Maybe you could meet them sometime!"

"You've yet to introduce me to all of them," Ishizu pointed out. I smiled nervously. Oh yeah, maybe I'm favouring Rishid over Ishizu a bit too much. I'll cool it. "I've only met the Kurufodo boys."

"You'll get to meet them all! Let's see, there's..." I began listing them using my fingers. "Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Anzu, Yugi, Jounouchi, Shizuka-chan, Honda and Otogi! I can even tell you a bit about each of them if you want!"

Rishid nodded. "That would be nice. After dinner, I need to talk to you alone and check the tattoos on your back."

My eyes widened. The tattoos on my back? Ah... When I'm alone with Rishid... I can then tell him that I stopped believing the lies long ago. Ishizu doesn't know this – I wonder if she's still lying to me. Also, how does she feel about lying to me on a constant, daily basis? If only I paid more attention to the people around me. Then they wouldn't be in pain that I can't ever understand. Unless Ishizu's actually satisfied with this? I can't just ask her. I don't know how.

Maybe if I talk to Rishid, he could sort of... talk to her for me?

"Yup, that sounds fine."

-

Rishid and I trailed back to my bedroom and he requested to examine my tattoos immediately. So I ripped my shirt off and turned my back to him. His skin was cold as his fingers traced the lines of my tattoos. I glanced towards the mirror and I was met with the image of me, Rishid and a white glow behind me.

"Don't move," Rishid whispered, "I'm almost done."

"There's a glow..."

"I could tell that you've regained some memories..." he replied. I froze. He already knows? But... But how? "I know you too well, Marik... When you left for Japan, you were empty and everything you knew was what had been taught since you lost your memory. But you're so much more alive now. At first you were supposed to stay away from everybody because that way, no one would uncover the truth... But your eyes have more life to them and you've made friends... Also Ishizu mentioned the Kurufodo brothers. I know well enough thanks to Shadi that it means they're connected to Pegasus J Crawford."

What am I hearing? Rishid should check first before spouting off stuff like that! What if I hadn't regained any memories? All that would've confused me. No, he wouldn't be checking my tattoos if that were the case. Is that how well he can tell? Why is that everyone around me knows so much more than I do? Nobody is waiting for me, asking me if I can keep up. They just expect me to be in for the ride and when I get hurt, no one stops and waits.

How much more can I bear?

Also I could sense some bitterness in Rishid's tone when he mentioned Pegasus' name. Is it bad that I'm associated with the likes of Bakura and Ryou? I can't even imagine that to be true. Ryou's one of the kindest people I know and Bakura... While he behaves oddly at times, he seems to mean well.

"Because of this... We may have to return to Egypt soon." I gasped. Return to Egypt? But I'd already settled here and I've made friends! I don't want to leave them behind! They wouldn't want me to go either! Rishid saw my expression and continued to speak. "I know that while you may be reluctant to do so, this is for the benefit. Pegasus cannot find out the secrets that he can get from you. Shadi already gave him the Eye and it's obvious that wasn't enough to satisfy. We cannot let the rest of the items be in Pegasus' grasp. So we'll give you just over a week. Then we must return to Egypt and plan out the next strategy."

I see... I understand. Guess I should've known that I wouldn't be staying in Japan forever. After all, no matter where I go, Egypt is still my homeland. And everyone almost always returns to their homeland at some point in their lives.

Rishid flinched suddenly. "I can detect someone outside the house. Someone who has been in contact with Pegasus!" I bolted to my feet. He saw my expression. "It's not Pegasus himself but we should check."

I would've done so without you asking! It could only be Bakura! It has to be Bakura! I ran downstairs, Rishid only a couple steps behind me. Ishizu tried calling after us but we weren't listening. We burst out through the front door and saw a figure standing in the centre of the lawn. That figure was close to my height and his white hair was loose, going past his shoulders.

It's either Ryou or Bakura. No, Ryou wouldn't be standing like that. Ryou would be at the front door with a tray of cookies and smiles all about. It's Bakura. It's definitely him. Why is he here? I peered at him closely, ignoring the way the darkness obscured my vision. His dark, chocolate eyes... I can see a panicked look upon his face.

"Who are you?" Rishid asked, Bakura backing off a bit. He was looking straight at me. Rishid barely caught his attention even though they'd never met one another in person. It was me that had Bakura's attention in my grasp. His head was shaking, he continued taking steps back. "Answer me!"

"N-No..." Bakura said weakly. "You can't... You can't..."

Shit. He knows about me and Rishid's conversation. This must be him reacting... Why would he react in such a way? "Bakura, I-"

"You can't go back to Egypt!!" he yelled out. What? I didn't even check to see Rishid's expression. Just... Why is Bakura acting like this? Why is he here at my house at this time of night? And to give outbursts like that. I thought that if I said to Bakura that I'd be going back to Egypt, he would be sort of bummed but tell me that I have to visit Japan lots or else.

That's it; I'll say that to him. "Ah, Bakura... You know... I can return for visits and um... if my reception will allow me, I'll call you once a week! Heck, I could write you letters and-"

"That's not the same! You can't go back to Egypt because... because I don't want you to!"

"It's not a matter of what you want and don't want! I'm going back to Egypt because I have to!"

Rishid stepped in between us. "For this Bakura boy to know that-"

"Don't call me Bakura-boy!" Bakura shouted over the top of him. He then clapped a hand over his mouth, realising what he just said. Rishid's eyes darkened.

"You wouldn't happen to be Bakura Kurufodo, would you?" he asked, his voice taking on a more serious tone. No way... How does Rishid know so much? How could he detect Bakura's presence in the first place? "No... If you're working for Pegasus J Crawford, you definitely wouldn't want Marik here to return to Egypt."

"That's not it!" Bakura shook his head. "I don't want Marik to return to Egypt because I don't want him to go away! I want us to be toge – no! What I mean is..." I saw a red blush form on his cheeks. Huh? No way. No fucking way. Bakura's eyes averted left and right for a moment before taking off.

"Bakura!! Bakura, come back!" I yelled after him, even though I knew he was unlikely to return. Rishid and I stood on the lawn in silence for a few minutes before he went back inside, saying that he needs to talk to Ishizu. Well, go right ahead, I don't care.

What really matters is... I know what Bakura was going to say. He was about to say 'together'... As in, he wants us to be together. The Bakura that was before me just then behaved so unusually! If that's the right word for it. He seemed weaker than usual. More vulnerable. Today, he picked me up for the party in a decent mood. Then came the party and we had lots of fun. But then he invited me up to his room where he suddenly got nervous and then angry when I said I had to go see Ryou. He didn't want to talk to me after that. Then he showed up outside my house yelling about how he doesn't want me to go back to Egypt.

Is it fair for me to suspect that maybe... just maybe... maybe Bakura has feelings for me?

No way. No way could it possibly be true.

Could it?

* * *

**No! Bakura never got to confess! Silly Marik, he's pretty slow at working things out at times... :x Also, you'll get the story with what went down with Otogi and Bakura soon. But yep, Otogi knows, that he does. I always thought Otogi and Bakura would make a kinky friendship duo. Maybe even friends with benefits, haha. But that's just me and my multishipper mind talking, Thiefshipping is always #1 for me. XD**

**Next chapter: Bakura re-encounters a man that he really wouldn't like to see again, not with the current circumstances. And is it possible for Bakura to lose his power to read Marik's mind? Also, this man is suggesting the concept of Bakura giving up with his feelings for Marik. What the hell is Bakura going to do? Would he dare rebel?**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	18. Nothing More

**LOL reading reviews made me suddenly want to update this. I really fail at trying to follow my original plans, don't I? Ah well, this fic is the one nearest its completion - even though it is going to get past 30 chapters, haha. From this chapter onwards is when the fic really starts to come together, I think. There'll be a lot going on in the upcoming chapters and so I will probably focus more on this fic for a while. I'm extremely excited to write the upcoming chapters cuz it gets well... chaotic. XD**

**Anyway, yaya Bakura centric chapter. It's shorter than the previous chapter but very important, I reckon. I feel bad writing Bakura in this chapter. He needs lots of hugs and fast. XD**

**Read on!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Eighteen: Nothing More

**Bakura's POV**

No. He can't go back to Egypt! I swear when I heard him thinking about that, my heart stopped completely. There's no way I'll let him go. When I woke up this morning, I thought the day would be great. The thoughts I heard from Marik about what happened at the Christmas Party intrigued me. Also there was that bet I made with Otogi...

At the Christmas Party, he took me aside and told me that he knows I have... feelings for Marik. I have no clue where he got that information from but I made him promise not to tell anyone about this. He then said that if I don't confess my feelings to Marik by New Year's Eve, he'll tell Marik himself. I should have let Marik return after he had to go see Ryou. But my emotions got the better of me. I'm such a fucking idiot at times! I can't stand this side of myself. It's just too easy to get caught up in everything and lose my head.

I can't stand the fact that I love Marik. But there's no point confessing now, he'll be going back to Egypt and knowing that Rishid guy, he'll make sure Marik and I never come into contact ever again. I don't care about the bet anymore. So what if he knows? All he cares about is whatever Rishid tells him so if Rishid says that it's best for them to go back to Egypt, and then Marik will believe it too.

Why couldn't he just take some notice of my feelings? I'm sure I've been throwing out hints about how I feel since the beginning.

The first time I saw him, he had that distant look about him and those ideas that he had to keep to himself and avoid as much interaction with others as possible. Those thoughts sounded so forced back then. Marik was the first person I saw since receiving the power to read someone's mind – well, he had to be the first person but I remember thinking, 'Holy shit... I get to read the mind of someone this beautiful..?'

Immediately I wanted to have some fun in this whole mission and make fun of Marik and his thoughts – back then I saw him as a toy to play around with. He probably had every right to hate me back at the very beginning of him and me. I've never seen the tattoos on Marik's back but the moment I felt them, I knew they were scars. And I could tell that these scars brought him pain even if he couldn't understand why back then. I think that made me realise that Marik must've gone through a heck of a lot before he lost his memories. I think that was when I realised that I had well... an attraction towards him. Ryou got that crush on him around that time too.

At the time, I couldn't associate myself with love or anything like that so I wanted to encourage Ryou in the hopes that if he got with Marik, then I'd stop having these feelings. That didn't work now, did it? I only ended up getting in deeper and I think I forced Ryou to the side, barely giving him a shot with Marik. Guess it's true in that twins shouldn't always go after the same things.

In all honesty, I felt like I had a shot with Marik. Even though he was an idiot and didn't think of me nearly as much as I would've liked for him to have thought of me, there were times where I felt like I was the only person that mattered. When he called after me to say that he'd be waiting for me at the Christmas Party, I only told him not to bother waiting because I was being stubborn. But I did turn up and well, I really am a thief.

I stole his first kiss. Only one person could. Fuck yeah at me being the one who did so.

It was odd that he initiated it though – probably had no idea what he was doing. But I enjoyed every minute of it. Guess it'll be the last though. He apparently leaves for Egypt in just over a week. What more can I do? I guess I'll have to resign. Pegasus would probably want me and Ryou to try and convince Marik to stay but I honestly don't give a shit for that anymore.

There's nothing more I can do. Marik will leave and I'll do my best to forget everything. If only I knew all this sooner, then I wouldn't have gotten in too deep.

Where am I running? I can't even think properly anymore. Ah, I'm near an open road. I stepped out onto the road and the next thing I knew; I could see a flash of lights and the screech of brakes. Shit, I ran out in front of a car! I fell backwards out of shock and didn't move from where I was, even though the lights were almost blinding me. A man got out of the car – which I soon recognised to be a limousine and approached me.

He bent down and examined me carefully. "Ah, Ryou Kurufodo?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Bakura Kurufodo, actually."

The man smirked at me. "I thought your brother was the one who ran out in front of cars. Guess it runs in the family." I glowered at him but let him pull me up to my feet regardless. "We had just visited the house and wondered where you were. Pegasus-sama is in the car, would you please get in?"

"What if I don't want to?" I asked defiantly. He reached to his belt strap and got out a gun, pointing it at my head. With a grin, I continued to speak. "We both work for Pegasus – would you really shoot a fellow cohort?"

He lowered the gun and scowled. "Just get in."

With a laugh, I headed towards the door into the backseat of the limousine where Pegasus would be. "If I were you, I would've pulled the trigger!"

A frown appeared upon his face. "Unfortunately, I cannot. Pegasus-sama still has use for your powers."

I grinned at him. "How unfortunate." I swung open the car door and flopped onto a seat inside, slamming the door behind me. Ignoring the fact that Pegasus was there for a moment, I decided to get comfortable in my seat, sprawling myself all over it. To be honest, I actually hate the fact that today sucks balls and now it's going to get worse from here on out now that I'm stuck in the same bloody car as Pegasus of all people. But I can't let him see how I'm feeling.

"Bakura-boy, you haven't changed at all since our last talk!" Pegasus told me in a rather cheerful voice. "I've already told Ryou-boy but I think I should tell you now too." His hand rose up to his face and he brushed aside some bangs revealing a golden eye. Oh yeah, I forgot that he had that Millennium Eye. Because he hasn't told me what it does, it never really appeared frequently in my mind. "Thanks to this eye, the scientists I hired were able to make that mixture that allowed you to have the power to read Marik-boy's mind. I have gotten the information required from Ryou-boy already however!"

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"I was intrigued by something Ryou-boy accidentally let slip. So I hear that Bakura-boy has feelings for Marik-boy?" I bit right down on my tongue to stop me saying anything. Shit! He can't know that! I'm supposed to be Bakura Kurufodo and care only for the mission I must carry out. "In fact, I believe that you're in love with this Marik-boy? You do know that I can't have that. I think you might betray me for Marik-boy and I simply can't have that!"

I shook my head and sat upright. "No! You're wrong! I don't see Marik in that way!" I lied, hoping that I'll convince him with that. I should be so lucky.

"With the Millennium Eye, I can do a mind scan of anyone I can see," he replied, pointing to the golden eye that sat in his left eye socket. "I can tell what you're thinking, Bakura-boy!" Fuck! Is he serious? The Millennium Eye's power is similar to my own... He can read minds too? His may have different circumstances in which he can use it but nonetheless, he can read anyone's mind! Shit! That means the entire time... "Yes, Bakura-boy! I have been reading your mind every time I laid my eyes on you!"

"Wait, why didn't you tell Ryou and I sooner?!" I blurted out just as he was about to continue talking. He raised an eyebrow and shot me a devious smile.

"It's much more fun to listen to you two spilling out your thoughts to me without realising it," he replied with a chuckle. His face suddenly turned darker, more serious. "But now it's at the stage where you should know that you can't keep anything from me. Not even Marik-boy. Stop deluding yourself with these feelings or else I'll be forced to assume that you may try and protect Marik-boy from me. And what I may do... well, I can't assure his safety..."

"No! You can't hurt him!" I shouted at him. Shit, I'm shaking. But Pegasus can't harm Marik! I would never forgive myself if that happened. "Don't hurt him please!"

"I always thought you were a strong, more composed person, Bakura-boy! But it appears that Marik-boy may be your weakness after all."

"That's not true! I don't have feelings for him! There's no fucking way I ever will have feelings for a guy like that!"

Pegasus' hand reached out and cupped my chin, staring right into my eyes. I froze, unable to move. "If that's the case then I suppose you must stick to the plan or you and Ryou-boy may end up on the streets once more! And I'll have to borrow Marik-boy myself. Like I said, I cannot promise his own safety..." He took his hand away and I slumped back into my seat. Catching a glimpse of myself in my reflection in the car window, I saw a pale, panic-stricken face staring back at me with wavering eyes.

I hate you, Pegasus. I hate you with every fibre of my existence. But that hatred isn't enough this time. I want to betray him but I can't. Not when he's bringing Marik into the picture. My desire to protect Marik is stronger than my hatred for Pegasus.

With a sigh, I made my decision. "I'll submit to your terms, Pegasus. Just don't harm Marik." It's so unfair that it had to come right down to this. If only I could think of another way. But I guess I have to stop thinking that maybe I could be Bakura Touzoku and have a heart. I guess to protect Marik, I'll have to let him go.

-

The limousine parked up outside the Kurufodo mansion and Pegasus and I got out of the car and entered through the front door. Ryou rushed down the stairs and met us at the entrance. He stared at me, seeing my head turned to the floor. Ryou probably knows that I've made a regrettable decision.

Even though it was from Ryou that Pegasus found out how I felt, I do not blame him. Especially since I learned what the Millennium Eye really does. It was unavoidable.

"Bakura, you're cry-" Ryou blurted out but was silenced when I punched the closest wall with all my strength. Ugh... My right hand aches now. It'll bruise, I'm sure...

**_"...No, I like my right fist better for fights but well, I can't just bruise the hand I write with on a regular basis..."_**

Oh fuck, I remember when I told Marik that the first day he visited this house. I kept losing my temper and punching my left fist into walls and stuff. Why is it that memories are starting to flood my mind? Not now of all times! I know what Pegasus is capable of. I have to focus on my mission even if it hurts too much.

I have no choice but to let go.

"Bakura, speak to me!" Ryou pleaded, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them in an attempt to catch my attention. Pegasus chuckled a bit. "Pegasus-san, what's happened to Bakura? Please tell me!" The bastard didn't answer him; he was too busy watching to see what I'd do. He's probably reading every single thought of mine. I don't care he's been doing so since the beginning and I never knew. "Bakura, did Marik-"

"Hush, Ryou-boy! Let him think. He is regaining his focus!" Pegasus cut Ryou off, still looking at me with that despicable stare. Hating it won't be enough. No, I can't tell Ryou about that deal I made with Pegasus! He can't know that. But I guess it's my duty to give this vital information. "Before you do, Bakura. I have something to give the both of you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch and handed it to Ryou. "When I give the order, you will use these and inject yourself with the liquid in these vials. Inside the pouch are instructions on how to use it. Careful, using it will make you go unconscious for the next twelve hours and you will lose your current powers."

What? There's a way for me to stop having the ability to read Marik's mind? Well, I would – no! I can only use it when Pegasus tells us to. I have to forget it.

I turned and started heading up the stairs. Ryou yelled after me, asking where I was going. As I reached the top, I eventually called out, "Marik's leaving for Egypt in the near future!"

Pegasus would've known without me saying it. But I couldn't take not saying anything any longer. Perhaps Marik leaving will help me get over him faster even. I don't know.

-

I was completely sprawled out on my bed, trying to sleep but it just wasn't happening. Had I cried like Ryou was trying to say? My stomach growled but I ignored it. So what if I'm getting fatigued? Did it even matter anymore?

With the last of my strength, I set up a tape recorder and decided to record my voice. I need to convince myself to let go. Once I hit the record button, I began to speak with a worn-out, tired voice.

"I am Kurufodo scum. My mission is to watch over Marik and report back what I learn to Pegasus. Nothing more."

My finger tapped the stop button and I set the tape recorder to play the voice recording over and over again. I flopped back on the bed and did nothing but listen to the recording and feel the words tear me apart inside.

"I am Kurufodo scum. My mission is to watch over Marik and report back what I learn to Pegasus. Nothing more. I am Kurufodo scum. My mission is to watch over Marik and report back what I learn to Pegasus. Nothing more."

"Nothing more..." I repeated to myself. Hopefully I'll stop hurting by tomorrow... Or by the next day... But I don't know when I will forgive myself.

"I am Kurufodo scum. My mission is to watch over Marik and report back what I learn to Pegasus. Nothing more..."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**;___; In all honesty, I did and didn't want to write this scene. I guess I have a thing for putting my favourite characters in situations I don't like. But yeah, Bakura's now got it in his head that him and Marik will never happen and that he has to follow Pegasus' orders or something bad will happen to Marik. Tough situation for him to be in, indeed. D:**

**Next chapter: Bakura isn't able to bring himself to leave his room and the next thing he knows, it's the first day of the New Year and Otogi's won the bet. When the gang get together for an outing, Marik has his suspicions about Bakura confirmed. What is he going to do about it? And who was responsible for erasing Marik's memories?**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	19. When I Close My Eyes

**Oh man, last chapter... Bakura had his angst so now it's time for Marik to have some thinky-thoughts and revelations, don't you agree? I haven't too much to say except this chapter as long as the next couple of chapters, the plot's really going to move along quickly. Especially with this chapter and the following all going to be happening in one day. Shall be insane, methinks.**

**Ooh yeah, I noticed I'm getting quite a bit in terms of story alert adds and whatnot, thanks a heap for those. Wanna drop a review sometime too? ;3 *shot***

**Um, read on. XD**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Nineteen: When I Close My Eyes

**Marik's POV**

It's the first day in the New Year and FML has lots of new stories on how plenty of people have had a crappy last day of the previous year. Some were mentioning odd stories about how couples kiss after the countdown at midnight and the fireworks are lit off and everything. Is the holiday season focusing on romance lately? That mistletoe should be enough romance hype to last a couple months if you ask me! Ah yeah, I got my Christmas kiss... didn't I? Thank god nobody saw... as far as I know anyway! But to think it was with Bakura and just when I thought we were good to go again, everything seems to just be getting worse. Sometimes I wonder if Bakura and I becoming close just spelled out bad omens and that it's all destined to end messily.

This sucks. It's just like how I thought long ago. How I don't know who to count on. That I'll be going away and back to Egypt. How I have to confront my memories there. Also... how I'll have no one by my side.

I kept telling myself each and every day, pounding it into my brain that I'll be okay. Even if I'm constantly surrounded by something sinister. Even though all people want from me are the secrets that I contain. All this pretending that none of it has happening only served to wear me out. It's getting down to the wire, I just know it.

Bakura said to me that I'll just have to keep moving. I wonder if Bakura will be meeting up with everyone today to visit the shrines and stuff. Ryou did invite everyone. But I don't know how I'll face him.

Things just aren't going to be the same between Bakura and me from now on, are they? Just my luck.

I pulled on the coat that Anzu gave me and the scarf and gloves that Shizuka got me and headed to the front door. "I'm going out to meet my friends to visit the shrines!" I yelled out to Rishid and Ishizu, even though I already knew they were both asleep. Heh, sleepyheads.

Guess I'll just have to see how things go!

-

"Hey everyone!" I yelled out when I arrived at the bus station. We all agreed that we'd meet here and then take a bus to the shrines. I saw that everyone was there except Honda. Oh wait? I scanned through the group quickly. Bakura's not here. Figures. Suppose he knew things weren't going to be alright between us and decided to avoid dealing with me. Oh yeah, that's right... Nobody else here knows that I have to return to Egypt soon. Now it's under a week until I leave and yet none of the gang are aware of it.

When will I tell them? I have to mention it sometime. Just don't want everyone getting all upset over me. Bakura being down is more than enough for me to bear.

"Marikun! You're here!" Anzu was the first to reply and they all moved so I could fit within the group circle. "Just in time! The bus is going to be here soon!" The group all seem quite animated today. I don't think I can just tell them about me having to leave for Egypt. Not today anyway. "Honda's going to meet us at the shrines, he's taking his motorbike. As for Bakura-kun... Ryou-kun said he's not interested in seeing anybody for the time being. It's a shame that he's unwilling to spend the day with us but..."

She stopped after looking at my face. Huh? Is there something about my expression? She left it at that and Jounouchi eased the situation by announcing that the bus has arrived. We all piled on and because it was two to a seat, we got into pairs and chose seats all near each other. Yami and Yugi, Jounouchi and Shizuka, Anzu and Otogi, Ryou and I. Suppose I'll take this opportunity to talk to Ryou about Bakura.

"So is it true that Bakura doesn't want to see anybody?" I asked, biting down on my lip nervously at what Ryou's response may be.

"He's been closing himself off from everybody for the past few days," he replied, a slight hint of irritation in his voice. "I tried talking to him numerous times and whenever I mentioned your name that seemed to just make things worse. Something's happened between you and him, I can tell. But I also think the discussion he had with..." He sighed. "Anyway, there needs to be a resolution. Can you come and check on him with me after the outing? Please?"

Ah... A chance to make things right with Bakura has been given to me. How can I possibly refuse? "Sure. I'm worried about Bakura too."

"What's up with Bakura?" Otogi turned around in his seat to face Ryou and I. Anzu did the same. Psh, those two are so nosy. Especially Otogi, I think he can sniff at scandals from a million miles away. "I mean, I know he's shut himself off but why is that?" He glanced at me. "Did something happen between you two?"

I groaned. "I don't know! He tried to tell me something and then I had to go and so he couldn't, then he got grumpy and then I had some bad news and he didn't take kindly to it and that's that..."

"What was the bad news?' Anzu asked, frowning. Now everyone's looking at me. Shit. I don't want to tell everyone... Not just yet.

Otogi shook his head. "I think I get it. He lost the bet."

Everyone turned to face Otogi. "Bet?" we all repeated in unison.

"I thought Bakura was the type who always won bets... I'll explain later." And with that, he slumped back into his seat properly and ignored any questions anyone asked him about a 'bet'. But that explains what's going on with Bakura and Otogi. They had a bet going on. I wonder what this bet was about; I can't help but get the feeling that it regards me somehow.

-

We arrived at the shrines and saw that Honda had been waiting for us. There were already quite a lot of people there but nobody seemed to mind. I don't believe in praying in these Japanese shrine things but I'll wait in line with everybody, even if I'm not participating. Plus I can still make wishes and resolutions without the help of a shrine, right?

I explained this to the gang and they all seemed okay with it. Heh, if Bakura was here, he would bum around with me instead of going into the shrine. Or he'd pull some prank on the people in the shrines.

Soon it was time for the gang to go in and make their donations, ring those bell things and pray. So I said I'd wait outside by a merchandise stand. So here I am now.

Then I wondered... What will my New Year's resolutions be? I should've worked it out by now. But I need to change. I'm so sick of how I am right now. Even Bakura's changed. I don't care if it's for better or for worse but... If it's different, then that'll be a start. There was that discussion I had with Yami and he asked what I wanted in life. The truth is, I don't know.

What does Bakura want? Once upon a time he didn't give a crap for anything and was the type who would laugh insanely at the world if he could. He made fun of me and my thoughts and always shot me those smirks of his that I used to despise. Bakura seemed so much happier back then.

One day, I realised that he was changing. He began to get more irritated but he also was more serious. When I learned that he hated himself, I didn't know what to think. I just couldn't believe it. Until then, I always thought that even though he has a different way of showing it compared to Ryou, that he liked life as it is. Life became interesting when I was with Bakura.

**_When you regain all your memories, what are your plans?_**

I don't know what I'll do. I have no plans in life. There's no way I'll know until it happens.

**_What do you want in life?_**

Again, I don't know. What do I want? This day should be the day where I work out my goals for the rest of the year. What do I want to accomplish? What I would give to know!

**_But I also think there's something you should be doing too._**

Yami knows something that I don't. Everyone knows things that I don't. All they give me is small hints that I cannot comprehend. I don't know what I am meant to be doing. If they gave me more information, would it help me at all? Even in the slightest? If I had more knowledge of my situation, what I know what to do about Bakura? When I close my eyes, what goes through my mind?

...I like Bakura. I truly like him just the way he is.

"Oi Marik! Why are you squeezing your eyes shut like that?" I opened my eyes and saw that Jounouchi was calling out to me with the rest of the gang following him towards me. "We're going to get food! Come on!"

"We were thinking of getting some food and setting up a picnic on the nearby park with the small hill!" Yugi added with a smile.

"I know a good place near here to get food from, I can lead the way!" Ryou announced and so then we left the shrines to go to wherever Ryou was taking us. I think the merchandise stand owners were a bit annoyed at how long I stood by their stand without buying anything. Ah well, their loss and not mine, I guess?

To think that in a couple more days, I'll have to leave everyone. If I could make a wish, it would be to have Bakura here. Even if my time in Japan is running out and I may never see anyone again, at least let me be with Bakura. It's not right the way things are and I know it. I know what I want when I close my eyes.

I want to be with Bakura until I get onboard that plane back to Egypt.

Will that ever happen?

I doubt it.

-

We were all seated on the hill at the nearby park with our food, which were basically a heck load of sushi and onigiri as well as giant bottles of lemonade. As we ate our food, we chatted heaps and then we decided to do a round of Circle, where we took turns asking a question that everyone had to answer. I suggested that we try asking more meaningful stuff considering it's the first day of the New Year. They all agreed to that.

The first and possibly the most obvious question was asked by Otogi: "What's your main goal for the year?" It was pretty interesting listening to what the others had to say. I answered honestly that I don't really have any goals, which surprised the others. Yami looked a bit disappointed – though he should know that if I had a goal, it would be regarding something I can't just tell anyone about.

Next up was Ryou and his question. "Um... Who do each of you consider your most valued friend?" As I was sitting next to Ryou, I had to be the first one to answer.

I don't really know what Bakura is to me. Better think up an answer quick. "I'll go with Ryou. He's really nice to me and helped me become friends with you guys so yeah, him," I answered with a shrug. The reception to my answer was not what I expected.

"Really?" Jounouchi asked. "I mean, no offense to Ryou or anythin' but I thought you and Bakura were like, best friends or something!"

"I thought the same too," Anzu admitted. Otogi, Honda and Yugi all agreed. Ryou had his head down, mumbling something about not taking any offense. Yami and Shizuka remained quiet.

My eyebrows were raised as I stared around the group. Serious? They all think that? So they've noticed how tight Bakura and I are. But then again, who wouldn't notice? Still, I didn't think it was that obvious. There were times where it was clear that Bakura and I couldn't stand one another as well.

"...What makes you all think that?" I asked with a nervous grin. Even though what they may say could be a tad embarrassing, my curiosity caused me to ask away anyway.

"Well, it's mostly cuz of Bakura that we think that, I guess..." Anzu began whilst looking at the others for their contribution.

"He only ever hangs around you and when I watch you two hanging out with only each other, it seems like you've got a different world going on... The way you communicate seems so different as if you barely need words to communicate with him..." Yugi, you know why that is but... a different world? Is it really like that to an onlooker? Is that how people perceive me and Bakura's relationship?

Jounouchi put his hand up. "And who could forget when he yelled out 'He's already mine, I'm not giving him up!' That was when I first suspected something going on."

"Didn't you two get caught under the Mistletoe or something?" Honda asked and I felt my cheeks burn at that question. Holy fuck, I was asking about me and Bakura's friendship not...

"Bakura did a runner," Otogi reminded him. "But Marik did chase after him. And you two returned together..."

I glared. "What the hell are you guys getting at, for fuck's sake?" Otogi leaned over and grabbed my shoulder. I flinched but didn't escape his grip.

"Do you ever pay attention to the way he looks at you? Anybody could interpret the thoughts going on behind that look."

Shoving Otogi away, I stood up. There's no way... There's no way they could possibly be thinking what I think they're thinking about. The suspicions about Bakura that I had... I tried to push them aside as fleeting thoughts. Anzu also stood up to level with me, Otogi too.

"What are you guys getting at? I asked about our friendship not our - ..." I can't say it. I can't bring myself to say it. There's no way it could be true. I don't want to find out like this. Don't tell me the truth. It'll just make leaving for Egypt all that much harder.

If they tell me what I think they're going to tell me, they're going to expect me to do something. I don't want to do anything. What can I do?

"We've all been suspecting this for a while, Marik..." Anzu replied slowly. She stared at me and wondered if she should stop at that. A quick glance she threw at Otogi seemed to convince her otherwise. "We think he – Bakura-kun – we think Bakura-kun's in love with you."

How did it come down to this? I'd suspected it but now it looks like everyone's been thinking it. Yami, Ryou... Neither of you are saying anything! Yami, you told me that there's something I should be doing. What am I supposed to do? Ryou, I'm even more surprised by your silence. Someone just told the guy you like that your brother is also in love with him! Doesn't that mean something to you?

Shit, I'm getting panicky. It's not that I'm unhappy so much as... No, I'm unhappy. This isn't how it's supposed to go. I was supposed to find out from Bakura himself. That's the way it was supposed to go.

Otogi put his hands on my shoulders again. "Bakura and I had a bet to see if he could confess his feelings to you before today. That was what our bet was all about. In all honesty, I thought he could do it..." I could feel him shaking. "But instead he's shut himself off and well, he lost the bet and so that meant you were allowed to hear it from us."

I shoved him away. "You guys don't have the right to be spreading Bakura's secrets! Why couldn't you have left it to him?!"

"We agreed on the bet that-"

"I don't want to find out like this!" I interrupted him, taking a couple of steps back. I turned to Ryou, whose eyes were facing the ground. Ryou, why aren't you backing me up? Back me up here! "Ryou, what do you think of all this? Yami?"

"I unintentionally and for a while, unknowingly helped Otogi win the bet... When I called you down, I didn't realise you were talking to Bakura... and that he was trying to confess his feelings..." Ryou answered with a sad voice. Oh fuck, he knows about that.

Yami was the next to speak. "Whether what they say is true or not, you are the most important person to Bakura. Even if you're not willing to admit it, when you search your feelings you'll know the truth."

Search my... feelings? How can someone expect a messed up person like me to hunt through the tangled web of thoughts and find an answer somewhere amongst it all? I don't want to do this but now that it's out in the open, what am I supposed to do? The Marik Ishtar of now keeps running away... So maybe what I have to do is face everything once and for all. I can't stay in Japan thinking it'll all be a happy ever after. I need to face my memories in Egypt, I know I do.

But I don't want to be alone. I feel like I will be but even so, I don't want to be alone. I need my partner in crime with me. I need Bakura.

When I close my eyes, what do I see? Love? My memories? Yami, do you think I should go back to Egypt?

...What's this sudden feeling? I feel like my head is hurting uncontrollably. And my mind is flashing images before my eyes. What am I seeing? I fell to my knees and I could hear the others crying out in alarm. But their voices seem so far away. Before my head was throbbing and their shouts were loud and now, it feels like I'm being torn away from the current situation. Where am I?

Now... Now of all times, is a memory coming back to me? Fuck, not now... Not now! I...

**_Ah. I'm back in my memories again. Who's this woman beside me? Oh, it's Ishizu. Ishizu Ishtar. And that man over there with the turban... Who is he? Have I ever met him? There's someone who looks to be like my age standing next to him, his eyes boring into me. He looks so serious and mature for someone his age..._**

**_But what stood out the most was his hair. He looks like... No fucking way. Yami? Yami! You can't be serious! Yami!_**

**_"I'm sorry Shadi," Ishizu began to apologise, "but I cannot allow him," she pointed at Yami, "to erase Marik's memory!" What? Erase my... memory? Yami? Erase my memory? Does that mean..? "And I refuse to lie to someone I love for the rest of their life!"_**

**_"You must be the one who goes to Japan with that child," the turban-wearing guy – he must be Shadi – responded calmly. "We need Rishid here for his powers. Marik has to have his memories erased or he'll be targeted by many seeking the Sennen Items. Only those who have a lot of knowledge will be able to track him down but with his memory erased, they have no use for him. This is for his protection so that in turn, he can protect the secret to locating the Sennen Items. His memory must be erased by Atemu."_**

**_Atemu? Wait, don't let this picture fade! Keep me in this memory a little longer! Stop fading please!_**

...

I'm back to reality. My breathing is heavy and sweat is trickling down my face. Everyone's surrounding me asking if I'm okay, asking what just happened... What just happened... That memory I just regained! Who's Atemu? Don't tell me that when Yami had his own memory loss, he also forgot his own name! Is his real name Atemu?

And erasing memories... I lost my memories because of someone named Atemu. That Atemu looks exactly like Yami. The only thing I can really conclude from that is...

"Yami!" I shouted out suddenly, getting back on my feet once more. "I just regained another memory! And that memory told me why I forgot everything!" I pointed my finger right at him. "You are! You are the reason why I forgot everything! We did meet back in Egypt because... because you erased those memories!"

There was a silence. Looking around me, it began to sink in that what I just said... What I just said...

Jounouchi shot me a funny look. "Marik... What are you talking about?"

Anzu gasped. "Is this to do with what you guys are keeping from the rest of us?"

Shit! I let slip all that in front of everyone. How could I let myself do something like that? Where the fuck did my sense of composure go? When I'm all caught up on something, I seem to just lose all sense of rationality. So, what do I want to do? Why?

_Get out of here! _Huh? Is that... Ryou? I glanced at him and saw that he returned my stare with pleading eyes. _You have to go! Just say you're not feeling well! Yami-kun, Yugi-kun and I can cover for you! _Ah, so that's what Ryou's got in mind. Fuck, he knows when to come through for me. _Go to Bakura! There's something you should be doing._

Obviously. You think I hadn't heard it enough times. Right! From this point, I can only move forward. I can't change the past but I can get through the present and onto a better future.

"I'm not feeling well," I mumbled weakly, "So... So I'll go home. See ya!"

"Wait, but!" Anzu tried calling after me but I could see Yami suddenly reaching out and pulling her back by the shoulder. "But you didn't answer my question!"

"Just drop it, Anzu! The guy just got told something fairly major and now he feels sick! He'll probably need some time to think!" Honda snapped at her, causing her to go silent. And with that, I excused myself and left.

And so I ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could. Bakura's house is ages away, especially if I just walk. But if that fool is in love with me, I have to see him. I can't leave him hanging after all. And he knows that I'm leaving for Egypt. We have to get things resolved.

I have to see Bakura.

I have to give him my answer.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Next chapter: With Marik gone, Yami, Yugi and Ryou have to cover for him but what happens when Anzu cracks at last? And when everyone learns that Pegasus is in Domino City, it's down to the wire. And now everyone's out to find Marik. It's a matter now of who finds him first...**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	20. Tired of these Games

**Hmmm, this chapter took a wee while but hey, it's up now! Thanks as usual to all reviewers, you shall be receiving a basket of goodies for Xmas! 8'D Um, not much Marik this chapter. It's very much focused on Yugi and the gang, haha. Tensions are abit high, everybody's out of it... Shall be fun! XD Also, this may be the last chapter you're getting from me for quite a while. I leave for an overseas holiday on December 10th and won't return until the 23rd - Marik's birthday! I'll be using my notebook and stuff to write though so maybe I'll be able to type a chapter up when I return and have it released for his birthday! Hopefully anyway. X3**

**Read on, my precious~!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Twenty: Tired of these Games

Marik managed to speed up his journey by catching an underground subway train. While he realised that it meant he'd get to Bakura's neighbourhood much quicker, he preferred running because it felt like he was actually getting somewhere. He sighed, deciding that he would use this chance to think about what he'll do when he sees Bakura.

As he stood on the train, which was extremely crowded with people, Marik began to zone out from all the animated chatter going on around him and started to think instead. Because after all, he was going to see Bakura and he honestly wasn't quite sure what to expect. Bakura had a problem with being totally and utterly unpredictable at times to the point that it was unbearable.

He sighed and remembered his sudden outburst in front of the group. How were they coping without him?

'The things I said, I went too far... It feels like when all that happened, something was incredibly off too...' Marik thought. He considered the scenario and compared to all the other times he had regained a memory. Then he realised the missing component from it all. 'For the first time...' he didn't want to think it but it was lingering, the thought was lingering so obviously. 'I regained a memory and Bakura wasn't there...'

The train stopped at a station and the Egyptian teenager looked up hopefully but sighed when he realised it wasn't the right stop yet. He decided waiting, especially with the current circumstances. It only added to his already increasing anxiety levels.

'I didn't have Bakura to be there for me... Not that time. I want to try and make things work... But...' Marik paused in his thoughts and glanced out of the window, thinking he'd just seen someone that was familiar to him. He swivelled round completely and pressed his face to the window. But the person was out of his view. He turned back around with a sigh.

He stretched his arms and legs out, almost bumping into other passengers on the train. After mumbling some quick apologies, Marik tried to work out who the person reminded him of.

'White, spiky-ish hair that went down to his shoulders at the least... Kinda like Bakura's, only Bakura's is longer. I'm sure the person I was thinking of had a tan just like mine though... But I couldn't really see if it was actually the person I was thinking of...' The Egyptian sighed once more.

"It looks like even those who have lost their memories can feel somewhat... nostalgic," he muttered under his breath as the train left the station. Once it turned a corner, the station was instantly out of sight.

----Back with Ryou and the others, just after Marik had left----

The group was silent after Marik had left. Everyone watched the Egyptian boy run and run until he disappointed straight from sight. The tension in the air was weighing heavily on everyone. Otogi began to curse himself silently over what he'd done. The bet was supposed to be a tool to make Bakura motivated enough to confess how he felt. But now the situation was a complete mess.

Jounouchi and Honda were exchanging glances, trying to see if the other knew what was going on but found that they were both equally confused. Shizuka started to shake when she realised that in a way, she finally understood now. She looked at Ryou for some form of comfort but found that Ryou was staring at Yami and Yugi.

Neither Mutou could escape the fixated stare that was upon them. Anzu decided that she'd respect that Marik wasn't feeling well but now he'd completely thrown out a hint as towards the truth behind it, there was no way she was going to let it be. She knew she wasn't going to back down anymore. A part of her felt guilty for sticking her nose into other people's business but a part of her was also tired of knowing that she and the others were being shoved aside and a barrier was placed between them. When she tried to look through that barrier, she could tell who was part of it even though the other side was shrouded completely in mystery.

She often wondered what it was like to be on the other side. Sometimes when she looked at Yugi and Ryou, she felt like the two of them were cracking. She was sure that the ones who knew were Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and even that Seto Kaiba but the problem was, all of them were so secretive about everything. The possibility of any of them telling anything was next to nil. Yugi not so much, but if Yami wanted him to keep it secret, Anzu knew Yugi would never go back on that.

For Yami, Yugi and Ryou however in this current situation, this was going to be the biggest test yet. Yugi wondered with the heavy tension weighing down, would anybody in the group crack at some point? Yami was staring back at Anzu and hoping like mad that if Ryou said they could dodge round this if they play it right that they really could.

He wondered too about Marik's situation with Bakura. While he couldn't do much to stop the two becoming close friends, when he realised that both Bakura and Ryou had developed feelings for the Egyptian that things were indeed going to get messy. How did Marik feel was the biggest mystery. It shouldn't have been with Bakura's powers but for some reason, Bakura's putting himself on some kind of downward spiral that even Ryou isn't sure what to do.

And what Marik said – something as out there as saying that Yami's the reason for Marik losing his memories – why didn't that trigger anything in him? Marik had a memory restored, he was sure of that. For him to throw out an accusation like that, the memory must've been pretty damn important too.

Now wasn't the time to think about himself though. They had to cover for Marik's stuff up regardless of whether they wanted to or not.

"Uh... Don't mind me asking but what's with Marik? He said something about regaining a memory..." Jounouchi broke the silence with an uneasy questioning voice.

Yami felt a sudden panic. His mind went fuzzy and he wasn't sure what to do. What was going on? He's usually so calm... Nothing could break his pokerfaced expression. Nobody could find out the truth from him. Yet now... Yet now everything was so different!

"I don't know!" Yami answered quickly. Yugi's eyes averted to the taller Mutou. He instantly knew that Yami wasn't going to handle this situation well. Anzu had an all-knowing smile upon her face. Yugi examined it more closely and was almost ready to freak out. The others don't see it yet but that smile... He could tell it was forced. Her eyes were wide like saucers and her bottom lip was trembling. She's going to crack. He could tell just like that.

"You know, don't you?" she replied, her voice shaky. "You lost your memory... And Marikun, h-he lost his. You erased his memories back in Egypt, right?" Her head cocked to one side. "Well, go on. Erase our memories of this incident. And we'll forget that this outburst ever happened."

Jounouchi and Honda gasped. Otogi's eyes widened in horror at Anzu's words. Shizuka remained quiet, still going unnoticed by the rest of the group. Yami shot looks at Yugi and Ryou but neither was sure how to respond to Anzu. Ryou wanted to hit himself for running so incredibly low on ideas.

"I...I cannot," Yami admitted, bowing his head slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," Anzu continued, "I mean, we won't remember that you erased our memories or anything and Marikun's outburst back there will be forgotten too. It's a convenient way out of this situation, isn't it?"

Yami shook his head. "I don't know how to erase memories. Therefore it cannot be done."

Silence filled the gaps for a minute or so as everyone was taking in what was happening. In all honesty, Yugi was freaked right out of his mind. Why did he have to realise now how much his friends had been left in the cold? Why didn't he see a rift growing? Why? It was because he listened to Yami. He agreed not to tell anybody. He agreed that they would keep it as just the two of them when it came to the truth. There was so much more he wanted to do for Yami.

And it truly made him miserable. Why did he have to realise now that his friends were concerned and they wanted to be there for him and Yami? Instead they were shoved aside and constantly told to stay out of their business. That was no way to treat his friends.

Guess everybody makes mistakes, huh?

Anzu was trembling, tears were starting to spill down her cheeks. She was sick of crying, so sick of crying. But still, there were teardrops forming from her eyes and she could not stop. What was she doing? She asked herself that over and over. She didn't know the answer. All she knew was that she didn't know anything at all.

Enough.

Enough of this.

"If you can't erase our memories then I guess we just can't forget it!" Anzu cried out suddenly. Her smile was gone now. "What now, Yami? I've had enough now! Clearly what's going on is pretty major, right? When you hear stuff like your friends had their memories erased, that's pretty worrying, right? When you guys think about the truth, it brings you pain, doesn't it? It hurts for me to know that something is bringing my friends pain. But it hurts just that bit more than I – no – any of us can't do a thing because we don't know what's happening!"

Jounouchi's eyes widened as he found himself agreeing with Anzu's words. Shizuka remembered Ryou's words back then. When he told her about his own powers and Bakura's too. That only he, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Marik and Seto knew the truth. That Bakura could read Marik's mind. That it was because a man gave him the power to in order to keep an eye on Marik. Why was that? And Marik had lost his memories?! That must mean Bakura and Ryou want something to do with Marik's memories, right? At least that was the feeling she got.

Shizuka too, felt like she wanted to cry. She was yearning for Ryou to notice her already. This situation was scaring her. Because she wanted to tell everyone what she knew but she just couldn't. She made that promise that she wouldn't. Jounouchi glanced at her as she choked back a sob.

"Shizuka?" Everyone in the group turned to face her. "Shizuka, what's wrong?"

Honda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want us to discuss this another time?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No way, I don't want to stop while we're at this point!" Otogi snapped all of a sudden. "Shizuka-chan, what are your thoughts on this situation?"

Jounouchi gazed at Otogi for a moment and wondered if he should agree with the emerald-eyed teenager or stand up for her with Honda, who was currently voicing his protest. Eventually he chose the former. Yami and Yugi hoped like mad that Shizuka would manage to distract the others away from them. Ryou finally noticed that Shizuka was staring right at him.

He had to do something. She wasn't ready for this kind of situation. He had to get her out of there. Without any second thoughts, he pulled Shizuka to her feet and took off, forcing her to run with him. Jounouchi yelled after them but Honda told him that Shizuka isn't good for situations like these – what Ryou's done is the smart option. The blonde male sighed and turned back to Yami.

"Look what's happened! You gotta tell us what's going on here! She knows, doesn't she?" he yelled. Yugi was ready to crack at any time. How could Ryou abandon them like this? Sure, getting Shizuka out of this atmosphere was great and all but when faced with opening up about what's really been going on, Yugi began to wonder which mattered more.

Yugi could see that Yami was stuck. He doubted it would work but... "Please everyone! Just stop! Stop for now! It's all high tension and hardly anybody is thinking straight! Drop it please!" Yugi pleaded, hoping like mad his pleas would work.

"How can we just drop it? Why must everything be hidden from us?" Anzu shot back. She averted her eyes to Yami. "Yami, you've never opened up to any of us no matter how much we let you into our lives!" She turned back to Yugi. "Yugi, he's not fully honest with you either! Yami loves you, Yugi! He always has since... since... I don't know, he just does!"

Everyone was quiet but totally on edge now. Anzu suddenly realised what she said. It was just the same as before! They didn't have the right to tell Marik that Bakura loved him and now she just did the same to Yugi with Yami! Yugi however was completely speechless. This was the confirmation he wanted, wasn't it? He glanced over at Yami, whose eyes were closed in thought.

He opened his eyes and Yugi saw that his calm, serious expression had returned.

"Anzu, unlike Bakura and Otogi, we did not have a bet... I know I'm slow when it comes to things like... But yes, I do lo-" He was cut off by a ringing noise. He was quick to realise that it was his own cellphone ringing. Somehow everyone felt themselves calming down slightly. Maybe this is enough for now. Yami took the opportunity to answer the phone. "Hello, Yami Mutou here."

He flinched when he heard the voice on the other line. It was Seto. "It's Seto Kaiba here. I made an interesting discovery. First I'll ask who's with you."

Yami sighed. "It doesn't matter; it's all out in the open now."

Seto grunted a "hmph" in disappointment. "You're too soft on that lot. Figures. No matter, is Marik with you?"

"No, he had to leave because he wasn't feeling well."

"You'll regret letting him go. I got some information to pass on anyway. You see, Pegasus J. Crawford is here in Domino City."

Yami let out a gasp. He ignored how his friends around him were reacting to what they could hear from the phone call. "Pegasus is here? That will explain Bakura's current behaviour. He's shut himself off. I have a theory that because these guys here have just told Marik that Bakura loves him that Marik may have left under the excuse of not feeling well but... he's gone to see Bakura!"

"Is that so? I'm quite amused that Bakura's stooped as low as to actually love Marik. I'd be interested to know what he sees in him. But getting back to the point, because Pegasus is here in Domino City that probably means he's getting prepared to make the next move, which is probably to capture Marik."

"I believe you're right about that."

"It's down to the wire now, Yami. I do wonder who will get to Marik first, hmm?" And with that, Seto hung up on his side. Yami was quick to understand Seto's words. And he was absolutely right.

He turned to the group was a determined expression. "We have to locate Marik pronto! It's really, really important, trust me! If you help me find Marik, I'll explain everything! Any questions?"

"Wha-" Jounouchi began but he was cut off quickly.

"Got it!" Anzu replied, wiping away the last of her tears. "We'll split up and um... I'll try calling him!" She whipped out her cellphone and as the others worked out where they'd search, she scrolled through her contacts until she found Marik's number. As the others took off on their search – except for Otogi who chose to stay with Anzu – she dialled Marik's number and waited for him to answer. "Come on, Marikun! Please answer!"

She stared at her phone and saw that he did not answer. Instead it went straight to his voice message. "Hello, you've reached the bloody brilliant voice message of Marik Ishtar!"

"And Bakura when he's stolen Marik's phone and could not be screwed answering the phone because I'm too cool to talk to whoever's calling!" Bakura's voice could be heard too. Anzu would normally roll her eyes – Marik and Bakura were often changing the voice message on Marik's cellphone. But now wasn't the time for any jokes. In fact, the lighthearted cheery tones in the voice message made her want to cry now. She felt like happiness was too far away right now.

"Bakura you jerk, give me my fucking phone back!"

"Oh, so that's what you do with your phone?"

"Just give it back!" A sound could be giving of the phone being passed back to Marik. "Yeah, neither of us were able to answer your call so please leave a message after the tone and I will get back to you as soon as I can!"

"Mariiiiik, can we fuck already?"

"They won't want me calling them back after hearing that, you asshole! Screw you!"

"Isn't that what I implied we should do?"

Beep!

Anzu groaned. "Retarded voicemail aside, we really need to see you! All of us! Yami said something about Pegasus being here, does that mean anything to you? Please call when you get this message! Bye!" She disconnected the call after leaving that message. She turned to Otogi. "I'm going to text him! And we should find Ryou-kun and Shizuka-chan; they'll need to know about the current situation too!"

Otogi nodded in agreement. "You're right. I sure hope all this gets cleared up soon. Things got really messy."

"It's my fault, I know. It's like words just keep coming out and I've yet to learn when to just stop it..."

The taller male reached over and patted the top of Anzu's head. "You and me both. Come on, let's go find Marik." And with that, the two ran off in search of their friend Marik Ishtar.

And then to find out the truth.

-

Marik sighed as he let his phone finish ringing. His phone showed that it was Anzu who was calling him. Once the ringtone finished playing, he switched off his cellphone. "I'm sorry Anzu but now isn't the time..." he mumbled. He stared up at the Kurufodo mansion which stood before him. Inside was Bakura and it was now time. Time to settle things once and for all.

The Egyptian was tired of the way things were. He pressed a button which set off a buzzer. A voice came from a speaker that was positioned above the button. "This is the Kurufodo residence. Who is there?"

With a deep breath, Marik clenched his fists and replied. "My name is Marik Ishtar. I wish to come in and see Bakura Kurufodo."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Next chapter: Whilst the gang are searching around the city in the hopes of finding Marik, our favourite Egyptian teenager has decided to confront Bakura about everything, including how Bakura feels for him. Will Marik still be going to Egypt after all?**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	21. Unwell

**Oh my goodness! I thought I'd have had this chapter up sooner! But one of my forums had a Secret Santa and I ended up writing a 7 page Pokemon oneshot with HoennChampionshipping for anyone who knows what the devil that is (lol I know and personally love the ship atm so woo). So once I brushed that aside, I got hit with an idea for a YGO vampire fic though trust me, it's got some twists to the usual vampire fic. For starters, Marik will have the ability to screw around with reality... Oh and there's a crap load of character death in this idea. OTL Check my LJ on my profile for more, haha.**

**Um, the stuff in the centre italics are lyrics from Matchbox Twenty's song 'Unwell'. I heard those song and plonked in the lyrics for the heck. I also feel bad with this chapter because I know it's the first chapter in a while and well... It's not all hugs and smiles, let's just put it at that, shall we? XD I also get annoyed with dialoguey based chapters too somehow. Even if I like the dialogue, I like delving into inner thoughts and crap more. I swear I will respond to reviews eventually, my goodness. Fun thing is that I read rohanfox's really long one in the middle of an airport in Bangkok. You have to admit that's pretty damn epic.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up and let you all read on!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"I'm not crazy_

_I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_Just stay a while and then you'll see_

_A different side of me."_

Chapter Twenty-One: Unwell

In the Kaiba mansion, a brown-haired blue-eyed CEO was typing away at the computer with a smirk on his face. Even though he made it clear that Marik needed to be found by somebody pronto and whoever found him first wins, Seto was not worried in the slightest. His younger brother Mokuba watched him from a corner of the lowly lit room with confusion. Shouldn't Seto be out there tracking Marik?

"It's down to the wire, Nii-sama!" Mokuba pointed out. "What are you going to do?"

Seto swivelled round on his computer chair to look at his younger brother. His smirk remained there, if only to twist a little more. The devious look upon his face sent shivers down Mokuba's spine. But this told Mokuba enough. "I've stationed my henchmen so that no matter what happens... Marik will be mine!"

"Aren't you at least a bit worried though?" A useless question to ask, Seto thought. He shook his head and spun his chair round to face the computer once more. Mokuba grinned. Not a single worry about the mission! He knew Seto was the greatest!

-

People moved aside when they saw two rather identical teenagers sprinting down the street. The two were headed to the neighbourhood where the Ishtar residence was. Yugi, the shorter one of the two was starting to get tired and began to slow down. The taller of the two noticed this and so he and Yugi stopped at the end of the block to catch their breath.

"I'm glad we've been able to memorize the way to get to Marik's by heart... But I wish he didn't live so far!" Yugi managed to breathe out. He rested a hand on Yami's shoulder for balance. In a way, he really wanted to ask Yami about what Anzu said. Does Yami have feelings for him? He got the feeling it wasn't a lie, which made him happy but even so... He wanted to hear it straight from Yami's mouth.

But the problem was Yami himself. It felt like he wouldn't say it, not for a long time.

**_"Anzu, unlike Bakura and Otogi, we did not have a bet... I know I'm slow when it comes to things like... But yes, I do lo-"_**

He was going to say it then, wasn't he? But that phone call had cut him off. Even if he was about to say it, that didn't mean he was going to search for opportunities in which he can say it again. Even if he really did have feelings for him.

'Yami... When I reach for your hand, it's because I want to be beside you... I yearn for you. What I do, it's all for you...' Yugi thought with a feeling of melancholy. 'I think we both know what's there. This world of our own. Marik and Bakura have it too. That's right. We need to consider the situation now...'

The taller Mutou patted Yugi on the head. "Are you ready to continue running, Aibou?"

Yugi hadn't really thought much about the need to find Marik. He knew it was the most important thing for the time being but somehow, it wasn't what concerned Yugi the most. Then again, Yami had always been his top priority.

"Hey..." Yugi said in a low voice. "Marik-san said that you erased his memories. So I wonder who erased yours?"

Yami blinked. "Ah, so you've considered it too. I get the feeling at some point; my powers were backfired and used it against me. When I think about it, my head hurts... I need the answers but I get a headache just thinking about it..."

"Okay and when Marik-san's found, will you really tell everyone the full story?"

"I wouldn't go back on a promise."

Yugi breathed a huge sigh of relief and hugged him tightly. "I'm so relieved! I felt uncomfortable not being allowed to tell anybody!" He pulled away and Yami beamed at him.

"You know what? You're free to be as honest as you want from now on."

-

Another pair had stopped running a while back and found themselves at a different park beside a river. They were sitting beside this very river, dipping their feet in despite the freezing temperature of the water. The girl, Shizuka had finished drying her tears while the boy, Ryou half wondered how Yami and Yugi were doing without him.

He felt it was a bit unfair how he bailed like that. But still, his body felt lighter once they were out of that situation.

"Ryou-san?" Shizuka said shyly, looking straight into her friend's chocolate brown eyes. "I-I..." Ryou blinked a couple of times, waiting for her to finish her sentence. She sighed and hung her head low. "I don't know..."

"I don't know either..." Ryou agreed. In a way, he felt like he knew what she was going to say. "I'm just not strong enough..."

"Neither..." Shizuka admitted; her voice weak. She understood though. Neither she nor Ryou felt ready for that kind of confrontation. It was too much. The reason why she followed him as he ran was that while it was bad to just run away, she knew that Ryou didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to be alone either. So she chose to follow him.

And now here they were: two lonely, weak teenagers relying on each other to stop themselves from breaking. Thinking like that made Shizuka somewhat sadder.

"Um, Ryou-san? How are things with Bakura-san and Ishtar-kun?" she asked, remembering what happened back there. She had no idea how all her friends had picked up on Bakura having feelings for Marik. But it surprised her even more the way Marik reacted. He looked so troubled. And he mentioned how he thought they should've left it to Bakura. That would suggest he wanted Bakura to confess to him.

"I feel bad honestly... But at the same time, perhaps Marik needed the wake-up call!" Ryou replied. Shizuka titled her head to one side in confusion. A wake-up call? Ryou giggled slightly. "You see, both Bakura and Marik are really uh... dumb in the romance department! It's kind of funny in a way!"

Shizuka stared at Ryou as he tried to laugh it off. She decided not to quiz him further about that. Of course, Ryou had feelings for Marik too. But he must've realised at some point that it wasn't going to work out. Bakura had gotten there first. Seeing everyone all in on the drama between Marik and Bakura, Shizuka figured it was something Ryou didn't want to see.

Why did Ryou have to feel like the loser in the end? That statement, 'the winner takes it all' felt oh so true. Shizuka leaned over and rested her head on Ryou's shoulder.

"You know, Ryou-san... It's going to be okay," she told him. "Because you're such a good friend to Ishtar-kun. But you're also such a good brother to Bakura-san." Ryou grinned after hearing these words.

"Yeah... it's going to be okay."

-

Marik starting climbing up the spiral staircase. Flashes of memories went through his head as he walked up. Like the first time he and Bakura really argued. They really did yell out a lot of throwaway insults that day. Yet it was so long ago. What had changed since then?

They still argue. Things go wrong between them all the time. Yet there was something that kept the two returning to one another. But this time, Bakura was intentionally staying away. Up in his room, Bakura bolted to his feet with a start. He threw his tape recorder to the ground, smashing it in the process. Then he made sure his bedroom door was locked. It was.

Good.

However, he could hear Marik's thoughts. That meant Marik was within the hundred metre radius. His thoughts grew louder and louder. If Bakura were to pinpoint Marik's location right now, he'd say that Marik was almost directly outside his bedroom.

No! Bakura felt himself panicking. He didn't want Marik to be here! Ryou must've brought him, that bastard! It wasn't fair. Couldn't they just have left him be?

He glanced at the smashed up pieces of the tape recorder. The words that once projected from its speakers. "I am Kurufodo scum. My mission is to watch over Marik and report back what I learn to Pegasus. Nothing more..."

"You are not Kurufodo scum!" A voice interrupted him. Bakura gasped to himself and looked at his bedroom door. "You are more than that! Let me in, Bakura! Open up!"

Part of Bakura wanted to take a crack at what Marik said. But what he'd felt since he last talked to Pegasus. No, he can't let himself get attached. Marik had to leave, no matter what. Even if it meant driving him away by force.

"No! Don't come near me!" Bakura yelled back, rushing to a corner of the room to get as far away from the door as possible. He pressed his back against it and his nails began to claw into the wallpaper. One of his fingernails broke but he barely noticed. Marik's voice... Marik's thoughts... They were the last things he wanted to hear! But he didn't know how to shut Marik's mind out. It was just impossible.

"Why have you been acting like this lately?"

Bakura ignored this question and slammed his left fist into the wall. "Why are you here?"

On the other side of the bedroom door, Marik stood with a hand pressed against it. The way Bakura was speaking worried him. He had never spoken like this before. It frightened him. The Bakura he knew had a lot of confidence and was able to say and do what he wanted without a care in the world. Bakura was not supposed to sound so broken. He almost wanted to ask if it really was Bakura within that room. Just because he didn't like what he was hearing.

He felt something watery slide down his cheek. Glancing at a giant mirror in the hallway, he peered closer and realised it was a tear. No. He had to be the strong one.

With a deep breath, he started to answer back. "Ryou said you'd been shutting yourself off from everyone. He said that I should-"

"Shut up, Ishtar! I don't want to hear any of that!"

Clenching his fists, Marik choked back his tears. Bakura was not going to brush him off. Not this time. Not this time.

Not anymore.

"You want to know why I came here? Even though a part of me didn't want to?"

"If you don't want to be here, then leave!"

"Yugi said I was the only one you ever hung around," Marik began.

"Shut up!"

"Jounouchi mentioned what you said that time you and Kaiba were fighting over me. Honda mentioned what happened at the Christmas Party about us getting caught under the mistletoe!" Marik slammed his hands against the door. He started banging his fists into the door repetitively.

"Shut up, okay?! I don't want to hear it!"

Marik shook his head. Bakura wasn't going to escape hearing this. He was going to make his point. Otherwise he would've come to the Kurufodo household for nothing. There was no way he'd forgive himself if he left now. But why did Bakura have to behave like this? What had happened to him?

"Otogi said it was that look in your eyes. And Anzu, she said that they'd all come to the conclusion tha-"

"Conclusion that what?" Marik froze this time. He didn't know how to finish it now. Never mind, Bakura decided to continue. "That I'd fallen in love with you? So what if it's true? Why can't you listen to a guy when he tells you to go away?"

...So what if it's... true? Marik's heart skipped a beat. Did that mean it was true after all? Bakura actually loves him? But at the same time, the way he replied felt horrible. Marik wondered if Bakura was telling him that he did love him but he was rejecting him regardless? No. No! Marik clutched his head in his hands. Things weren't supposed to go like this!

Bakura fell to his knees and began cursing himself. It was too much for him to keep on doing this. But he had already made things worse. Now Marik knows the truth. Whatever Marik was thinking right now didn't matter. He could hear it but he disregarded it all.

_You can hear me, Bakura! Listen to me! You have to listen to me! If you love me-_

The white-haired teenager threw a book at the door. The sound made Marik jolt and disrupted the flow of his thoughts. Marik realised that Bakura was refusing to listen to his thoughts. He felt rage building up inside him.

"I can't just leave with matters unresolved!"

"Yes you can! Get the fuck away from me!"

"I'll still keep on thinking about it!"

"I don't care what you think!"

"I'm not even sure what you care for anymore!"

"Good! Go away!"

Marik kicked the bedroom door. Pain surged through his foot but he did his best to brush that aside. He cursed loudly. "Fine! You obviously don't give a shit! I'm leaving!"

_Obviously you're not mature enough to sort things out with me. Something clearly has fucked with your brain._

Bakura rolled his eyes. "About bloody time!"

The Egyptian decided to leave one last food for thought. "To think I even began to consider you in that way!"

And with that, he sprinted down the stairs and left the Kurufodo household. As his thoughts faded, it started to sink in what Marik said. Bakura stared at the bedroom door for a minute. Did Marik say what he thinks he just said? And did he really mean it? In fact, why did he let Pegasus' words get to him? But he promised himself not to think about Marik in that way. In order to protect him. That's right. If he went against Pegasus' wishes and fell for Marik, bad things would happen.

But what was the point now? Marik is going to leave in a couple of days. Bakura sighed and held his head low. His forehead was sweating and he felt sick. Those days of hardly eating were getting to him. He tried to talk but his throat felt too dry.

'Marik... I'm not well at the moment... Come back... Come back... Don't go... Don't go!'

-

Once he was sure he was out of the one hundred metre radius from Bakura, Marik got out his cellphone and turned it on. He stared at the screen and saw that Anzu had left him a voicemail. There were also many texts from his friends. He didn't bother checking them properly.

The teenager began scrolling through his list of contacts on the phone until he found Seto's number. He couldn't quite remember why he had the number but part of him figured it would come in handy sometime.

If there was someone Marik knew personally that Bakura disliked, it was Seto Kaiba. If he wanted to get back at Bakura, Seto Kaiba was the perfect person to talk to.

Marik knew he couldn't really accept Bakura's behaviour. It just seemed so irrational. He grew sick and tired of Bakura pushing him away all the time. The only way to get along with Bakura seemed to be going along with what he wants. Marik knew he wasn't always going to do what Bakura wants. Hell, Bakura hardly does what anyone wants.

'Not everything goes smoothly in life!' Marik thought irritably as he pressed some buttons. The cellphone began calling Seto's number. He waited. Suddenly there was a pick up on the other line.

**_"If Bakura were to ever say... piss you off too much, you can come to me."_**

The Egyptian tensed as he heard Seto speak. "Kaiba here. User recognition means I know it's you calling, Marik Ishtar. Something must be up."

Marik glared ahead of him. "I remember you telling me to talk to you if Bakura pissed me off. And I have a hunch that if I went with you, all this shit about me and the Sennen Items might just be over." It was true, he had considered that before. Bakura may be bothered by the situation with Marik, his memories and the Sennen Items. That had to be it. If that ordeal was all over, then maybe he could start anew. That had to be the solution. Marik felt surer of it than ever.

"Oh? Are you sure you're okay with that? I could be the wrong person to go to..."

"Yami and Yugi live in a common house that happens to have a game shop! Bakura is a fucking idiot. Ryou is Bakura's brother so he's no help either. You on the other hand, Kaiba..." Marik paused to scowl at the people walking by that were giving him strange looks. "You have technology and lots and lots of money at your disposal! Out of all the people to turn to, I find you to be the most useful to turn to! I want this whole thing to be over!"

Seto chuckled on the other line. "You're smart. I know that Bakura has been relying on your thoughts to get good grades."

"L-Let's not bring him up..." Marik laughed nervously.

"What did he do?" Seto asked. He didn't particularly care how Marik felt about this. Also he was curious as to what Bakura did. It seemed like it would take a lot to really make Marik crack, especially since he's able to put up with someone like Bakura most of the time.

"Nothing!" Marik answered quickly. Perhaps too quickly.

The CEO chuckled a bit more. "Fine. So you called me. What do you want?"

Marik had a gut feeling he would hit himself for this later. Then again, he was sure this would speed up the process of ending the ordeal. He had to take this chance. "Kaiba... I need to see you immediately."

_"I'm not crazy_

_I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be."_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Next chapter: Marik's next destination is the International Airport of Domino City! But Bakura's finally willed himself to get up and go after Marik. Now's it's time to talk face to face. Ryou also confronts someone that's been frustrating him for long enough. And has Bakura gotten his senses back too late?**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	22. Goodbye, Bakura

**Actually I just wanted to write this scene I'd planned out where it features most of the gang but uh, it's got Ryou and Bakura. I just liked the dialogue. Haha. XD Bakura has very many mood transitions this chapter. It's what happens when he hasn't done Marik in a while. Okay, I lied. Probably. Not much else to say really. Except that I feel like plonking a preview of the fic I'll start after Bloody Brilliant reaches its conclusion in one of the later chapters.**

**I think one of the scenes here was slightly inspired by a scene with Kyo and Yuki in Fruits Basket. The scene is in uh... volume 21 of the manga. Because my way of originality is taking ideas from all over the place, combining it and hoping like mad it'll work. Yay. I'm getting a bit annoyed at writing no POV for the recent chapters but with all the events all over the place, I'd rather do no POV than switch POVs all the time. Gah. I think the next actual POV chapter is um... chapter 25. Now that chapter I can definitely say will be important. One word: backstory. I'll shut up now. XD**

**Oh yeah, Bloody Brilliant reached its 100th review! I have a gut feeling that my one hundredth reviewer was an anonymous reviewer known as awesome! Or something like that. And that in itself, is freaking awesome. Thanks to all the support, you guys have been amazing! 3333 And now it's chapter twenty-two! Read on!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Goodbye, Bakura

"The International Airport? Main entrance? Okay, gotcha. Mm... I'll see ya then." The blonde Egyptian teen disconnected the call and watched as even more texts were delivered to his phone. He sighed and switched his cellphone off and began to ponder the quickest way to get to the airport. Looking back, he decided that it was best that he was on the move. Right, to the nearest bus or train station it is!

Marik Ishtar had made up his mind. He knew what Seto was planning when he said that they were to meet at the Domino City International Airport. Seto wanted to take him to Egypt. Very well were the words that popped up in Marik's mind. After all, if he wanted all this drama with his memories and locating the Sennen Items to stop Marik knew he had to trust Seto with what he had planned.

He started to make his way towards the closest station when a voice cried out.

"Stop right there, Marik!"

Turning around, Marik saw that someone had been following him. Someone who looked to be a mere shadow of Bakura's former self. The same white hair, the same brown eyes... But his expression was tired, he seemed to have lost a tiny bit of weight, his skin was paler than ever. It was Bakura but it wasn't Bakura.

But why? Why had Bakura followed him? It didn't make sense. Not with how much he had told Marik to just get up and leave. It just didn't make sense to him. Why was Bakura always contradicting himself? Saying things he didn't really mean. Marik sighed. When would Bakura understand? It just wasn't fair.

"So what if it's unfair? You wanna talk, then talk!" Bakura shouted, knowing what was on Marik's hand. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of it but he had to do what he can.

The tanned teenager let a groan. "You know what pisses me off?" Bakura went completely silent, afraid even of what Marik was going to say. "It's irritating how you seem to think that you can tell me to leave anytime you want but if I decide to go places when I feel like it without your consent... then it's not allowed!" He marched right on up to Bakura and shoved him. With a scowl, Marik yelled, "I'm not your property! I'm not anyone's property! Got that?!"

Bakura averted his eyes away from Marik's. He never thought he'd ever hear those words straight from Marik's mouth. While he knew Marik had considered a lot of things, he took a while to realise that sometimes the things he thought about that mattered most were also the things he said aloud.

"I feel like you're going away somewhere... really far away. I don't want you to go, I don't care how weird it sounds coming from me... But I know you've made up your mind and I just – I just don't know how I can follow you this time!"

Marik sighed. He had already sworn to himself to follow through with what he was going to do. Bakura knew he had made up his mind. Did he think that he could somehow convince Marik to rethink his options? He formed a new decision. To say goodbye. When he thought that, Bakura flinched and backed off a bit whilst shaking his head over and over again, refusing to believe what he'd just heard. Marik nodded, as if to tell Bakura that he heard correctly.

Then he closed the distance between the two. Bakura felt the Egyptian press his lips to his own. All his panicking thoughts began to fade away. When he was about to adjust his position and deepen the kiss, Marik had already broken away. He leaned towards Bakura's ear and whispered, "This is goodbye, Bakura. Don't try to follow me."

Without another word, Marik turned and continued to walk down the path he was. Bakura wanted to chase after him. There was still so much more he wanted it to say. But his throat was dry. His chest began to hurt. He was in pain. He was frozen right on the spot once more. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. So he tried to call out to Marik with his thoughts even though he knew it wouldn't work.

Frightened. That was how he felt. For all he could see attached to Marik as he was walking away was the shadow of the man who had abandoned him and Ryou so long ago. His father.

He fell to his knees and couldn't do anything more. Even when Marik disappeared out of sight at last, he could not even bring himself to stand up and try chase after him again. He was too weak. About ten minutes later, he heard a car drive by, brake and a woman rush over to him. He looked up and saw that it was Mai Kujaku asking if he was okay. The next thing he knew, he was in her car and she was telling him that he looked half-starved and that they were going to get some food.

But all he could think about was that she was driving in the opposite direction to the way in which Marik went.

-

"So what were you doing half collapsed on the street?" Mai asked as Bakura finished his third bacon and egg sandwich. The two stopped off at a cafe and Bakura decided to order nothing but bacon and egg sandwiches and chocolate milk. Bakura finished his fifth bottle of chocolate milk and quickly told the waitress to bring three more bottles of chocolate milk and another two sandwiches. Mai giggled at this. "You look like you're eating for an entire family!"

Bakura started to flick crumbs on the plate with his fingers. "Let's just say I'm never dieting again..." he replied in a monotone voice.

Mai gasped. "You shouldn't diet, practically the entire school thinks you've got one of the best bodies of all males in the school. They say the same about young Marik Ishtar too." The white-haired teenager glared at the mention of Marik's name. Mai quickly saw that she hit a nerve by mentioning Marik. "Anyway, what made you decide to diet?"

He tapped his chin with his fingers, trying to come up with an answer. "There wasn't enough room for Marik and me so I dieted in the hopes to make room..." He liked how that sounded out loud. "Yeah, I'll use that as an answer."

The blonde woman sighed. She figured that this was about as close to the truth as she was going to get. "Say no more, say no more. Just eat up and get healthy again." Bakura nodded and faced downward slightly so that his bangs covered over his eyes. Then he felt the events of before starting to really sink. The waitress brought over the drinks and sandwiches and Bakura began to absentmindedly pour chocolate milk over his food. Mai didn't bother pointing this out to him as he was already ignoring the waitress who cried out in alarm at his actions.

She figured that she'd just let him be. Even when he started tipping the sandwiches covered in milk onto the floor and muttering to himself. All she could tell was that Bakura was depressed and that it was something to do with Marik.

-

The doors slid open and Marik paced right through the entrance in the main hall of the International Airport of Domino City. He gazed round and remembered how the last time he was here; he'd arrived in Domino City for the first time from Egypt. Marik suddenly heard a kid yelling out his name. Looking in the direction of where the sound came from, he saw that it was Seto's younger brother Mokuba Kaiba calling him over. He approached Mokuba and was gestured to follow him somewhere. Walking through crowds of people all wanting to check in their bags, he found himself eventually by Kaiba Airlines. After shaking his head in disbelief that Seto's Kaiba Corporation franchise had expanded so ridiculously, he found himself face to face with Seto Kaiba himself. And not to mention many of his henchmen.

"Good afternoon, Marik," Seto greeted him with a smirk. He held up a small notebook. "I've had a passport made for you. I made an assumption a while ago that on this very day, you wouldn't have your passport on you."

Marik frowned. "You really had thought this through, hadn't you?"

"Oh and I have gotten the visas and boarding passes and luggage of requirements for you to have while we're in Egypt."

"You've thought this through too much," Marik grumbled. He wasn't particularly surprised that he was going back to Egypt with Seto. Well, he always was going to have to return but he wanted to get there sooner. Seto had the means to deal with abrupt changes and go with it smoothly.

"We will be getting to Egypt on a private jet," Seto continued – Marik did a "ooh" to try and fake interest but Seto simply rolled his eyes and disregarded it. "When we get there, I have gotten in contact with a girl named Kisara. I mentioned her to Bakura some time ago."

With a shrug, Marik replied, "He never said anything about her to me."

Seto glowered. "Figures. Anyway, she has the ability to restore memories. When your memories get restored, we will go and locate the Sennen Items. When I have acquired them, your role will be fulfilled. That's the basic outline of the plan," he concluded. Facing Marik properly, he asked, "Do you want to turn back now?"

Marik smirked at him. "What do you take me for, a fool?"

"Hmph. Then we shall prepare to leave immediately." His henchmen showed Marik the way to go and Mokuba skipped along behind him. Seto delved into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He dialled a number that he'd memorised by heart. He got a pick-up at the other end.

"H-H-Hello... Yami here. Sorry if I... sound a bit off. I've been running."

The brown-haired CEO's lips twisted into a grin. So Yami had been out there searching for Marik. This just made victory taste that bit sweeter. His grin grew wider. "Hey Yami. It's Kaiba. You know the Marik situation? I've won."

"You've what?"

Kaiba disconnected the call. He knew this would drive Yami into a panic. Victory is oh so sweet. While everyone else; they would taste the bitter taste of defeat.

The winner takes it all.

-

Yami was one hundred percent sure he understood what Kaiba was telling him. He didn't need all those extra details. Seto Kaiba had obviously located Marik Ishtar and has him in his clutches. This wasn't good. This was bad. "Aibou! That was Kaiba on the phone!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Kaiba-kun?" He saw Yami's expression and got a bad feeling. "What did he have to say?"

"Kaiba's gotten to Marik first. I think he's breaking off our deal!"

It took a couple of moments for Yugi to comprehend what Yami had just told him. As he began to understand, his eyes grew wider. The lightbulb flicked on in his mind and he gasped. "No way! I can't believe Kaiba-kun would do that! Um, let's regroup."

Yami nodded in agreement. "Exactly what I was thinking." The two of them grabbed out their phones and began making calls round to everyone in the group. They told them to meet back at the park where they were all together before as soon as possible.

Once they finished calling everybody, they took a deep breath and began running back in the direction they came from. 'Nobody should have to do this much exercise!' would have crossed their minds if the situation was different.

-

Mai watched as the waitress walked away with the last plate and rolled her eyes when Bakura burped loudly. She wondered if he did it on purpose. The two jolted when they heard a cellphone ringing. Bakura rummaged through his pockets lazily and stared at the screen of his cellphone. He forgot that he actually brought his phone with him.

"Eh? It's Ryou. I better answer..." He pressed a button to accept the call. "Good fucking afternoon, Ryou. How's your day? All sweet and sugary? Yay," he muttered sarcastically. He went silent when he heard what Ryou ahd to say. "Wait, what? Can you repeat that?"

Ryou could be heard sighing from his end of the phone call. "I said that an emergency situation has arisen and it's regarding Marik. We need you to meet us pronto. Also, don't mention this to Pegasus at all."

After his brother finished giving Bakura the details, he hung up and left Bakura to think about what he'd do.

With a prolonged groan, Bakura told Mai he had to go and thus he left to go to his destination. Mai gazed at Bakura as he ran out towards the distance. All she could tell was that something bad had happened and now something more urgent regarding his brother had arisen. She blew a sigh of relief, knowing that she had played her part in solving Bakura's hunger issues.

-

"I'm here. I'm here. Start celebrating fangirls..!" Bakura announced half-heartedly as he arrived at the park where he was supposedly going to meet up with everyone. He stared in disbelief when he saw company that he didn't expect. Ryou, Yami and Yugi sure but what the hell are Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Anzu and Shizuka doing here? "What the hell is this? If it's a party, I'm leaving!"

Yami frowned and shook his head. "No, I've explained the situation to them." Bakura cursed loudly, not really caring for what the others thought of his display of behaviour. Considering what had happened; Bakura felt he could behave in any way he wanted so long as Marik wasn't around. "I know that M-M...Marik has gone to Kaiba," he added bitterly.

Yugi turned to Ryou. "Did you use your powers to tell him?" Ryou shook his head, saying that he did no such thing. Yugi glanced back at Bakura. "Then did you..?"

Bakura covered his face with his hands and turned away from the group. He didn't want any of them to see his expression. None of them should see him like this. "Yes, I s-saw him," Bakura admitted, his voice getting shaky. "I saw him before he went to K-Kaiba. B-But what happened can't be undone be-because Kaiba's won. The victory goes to him!" He felt a tug on his shoulder. Yami forced Bakura to turn around and face him.

"Kaiba just wants the Sennen Items to boost his own powers and the same goes for Pegasus. They haven't got them yet however so there is no such victory!" Yami told him. Bakura pushed him away and took a couple of steps back.

Pointing his finger at him, Bakura had his own questions to ask. "What about you, Yami? What are your plans? What are your intentions regarding Marik? What do the Sennen Items mean to you?"

Yami sighed. He knew he would have to answer these questions eventually. "I hoped that through Marik I would be able to learn more about myself. I think I'm connected to the reason why Marik lost his memory. In fact, before he left us he yelled out that I was the reason that he lost his memory."

The older of the white-haired twins lowered his arm back to his side and burst out laughing. All the others in the group felt uneasy. Nobody really was sure how to behave around Bakura. No one knew how to deal with this psychotic laughter. "This is rich! You're contradicting yourself, Yami! Erasing his memories and now you want them back! But hey, you lost your memories too so I guess you'd resort to desperate measures. It's a bit ironic what happened, mm? You are a bastard after all! Just like Kaiba and Pegasus!"

He continued to laugh as Yami stood down, knowing there was no point making a comeback. Anzu however was furious to see Bakura talk this way about Yami. She rose to her feet and stomped over to Bakura and slapped him right across the face, silencing his laughter.

"I'm not going to sit around and listen to you say degrading things about my friends! Yami called this meeting because he believes that Kaiba-kun still hasn't won yet!" she snapped, looking Bakura dead in the eye. With a glare, she added, "I thought you of all people would show more determination than this."

Bakura started rubbing at his cheek, scowling at her. "...Bitch. I don't care what you think."

Anzu resisted the temptation to hit him again for that. Instead she decided to change tactics. "Chin up! Show your true determination!" He straightened himself up obediently despite wanting to object with all his power. "Now what did you used to say? 'He's already mine; I'm not giving him up!' Marikun may not be yours right now but are you giving him up? I'm surprised you didn't call telling us you wouldn't be here or something. I thought you'd keep chasing Marikun-"

"He told me not to follow him!" Bakura cut her off. He stared around the group, who could only do nothing but stare right back at him; no words to speak. "None of you could understand the feelings of someone who had the most important person to them tell them goodbye straight to their face and then make it clear they don't want to be followed!"

Ryou nodded in agreement. "I think we can agree with that. But then again..." Bakura turned to face Ryou. "Could you understand the feelings of someone who had the most important person to them get up and leave without that person bothering to even tell them?"

He couldn't think of a way to respond to Ryou's statement. Ryou's words were so true. Bakura knew that trying to make any kind of comeback wouldn't help anyway. He started to feel pangs of guilt within him. Not once did he consider how Ryou felt the entire time.

Otogi saw the expressions Ryou and Bakura were shooting each other and stepped in between the two. "Okay, you guys. Stop looking at each other like that." He turned to Bakura. "You know Bakura; you're a fool to just give up because Marik said that. I bet you a million dollars that he didn't actually mean that."

"You're on," Bakura muttered, using heavy sarcasm in his tone of voice.

"Also, Marik-san is just a tool to Kaiba-kun at this stage and I think that isn't right. So he should be saved from tha-" Yugi got cut off by Bakura raising his fist towards threateningly. Yami immediately dashed in front of Yugi in a protective stance.

Bakura clenched his fists and was about to throw a punch at Yami when he felt both Honda and Jounouchi hold him back. He attempted to struggle free but couldn't. It was like before with Marik. Everyone was saying the words he didn't want to hear. If only he could get them to stop.

"Then why don't Ryou and Yami go and save them? If they go, then that's enough, right?" Bakura asked. Before anyone could question him, he continued to speak. "I mean, don't you think I'd have already gone if I was as amazingly talented as Yami? If I was as self-sacrificing and kind as Ryou? I'm neither of those so Marik doesn't need me! Marik would still be here if I was more like Ryou!"

"Shut up." An unexpected voice was heard. Everyone turned in the direction the sound came from and realised that the one who had spoken up was none other than Ryou. His eyes had gone darker and his usually soft expression had become harsher. Never did he ever look so much like his twin until now. "Shut up, shut up!"

"Who are you to tell me to shut up?" Bakura retorted, determined not to let Ryou beat him. Even though he already felt like he'd lost, Bakura was always incredibly stubborn.

"Is that what you really think? That Marik would stay if you were more like me?" Ryou asked; his voice slightly calmer yet eerie.

"So what if it is?"

Ryou clenched his fists and scowled at his brother. Shizuka shuffled over to Anzu's side. As for everyone else, seeing Ryou like this... Nobody ever pictured Ryou being capable of being like this. But Yami knew what was certain. That both of the Touzokus had cracked.

"How dare you think like that, Bakura! You knew that I liked Marik! You knew I always thought that I would've been the one for him if I was more like you! I've always wanted to be more like you! But we're not the same person, we're twins! We can't become like each other! You are you... I am me." Ryou was perfectly aware of what he was yelling out in public. But it was like word vomit. He felt that he just couldn't stop talking at all. Not yet. Not now. "But to think that I was spending all this time trying to give up on Marik because I felt that you should have him... to find out that if Marik loses his temper on you or something, you'll give him up in a snap!"

Rage was building up even more within Bakura. He kicked and wriggled, trying to free himself from Jounouchi and Honda's grasp but had no success. "Don't you dare lecture me on giving up!"

"I don't care anymore about all the things I've given up because of you! I want you to help rescue Marik! For Marik's sake! Because there was a time when you were always there for him!" Bakura started to struggle less and listen properly. "When you were with him, he looked happier, didn't he? He's never as open with the rest of us! Can't you just open your eyes and realise that there's some things that only you can do?! Do you think he'd be as open if it was me with him?" Ryou took a deep breath. He knew saying the next words would hurt him the most. Even if it was something he believed strongly. "I'm confident that if he ever fell in love, it would be with you! So stop moping around and rescue him!"

Sensing that there was no more struggle, Jounouchi and Honda released Bakura only to watch as he fell to his hands and knees. Ryou did the same. Shizuka rushed over and asked Ryou if he was okay. He nodded at her to let her know he was okay. Then he, like the others watched to see what Bakura would do next.

Bakura wondered if he was smiling to himself right now. Even though Ryou poured his heart out and he was sure it hurt him a lot deep down, Bakura saw the truth in his words. He was unsure about the last part, but the thought of it actually being true was somewhat relieving.

Touching his lips, Bakura knew that the warmth from when Marik kissed him was long gone. Bakura sighed. 'Fuck... I never did get to return that kiss properly,' he thought with a grin.

Ryou could tell that Bakura was beginning to return to normal. He smiled over at his twin brother. "Are you ready to go?" Bakura lifted his head slightly and only Ryou could tell that upon Bakura's face was his classic smirk.

Yami saw the change in conversation and skipped straight to the point. "We need to find Ishizu; she'll be of use to us! Then we need to get flights to Egypt! Kaiba will be ahead of us but if we play our cards right, we can still get to Marik not only before Kaiba carries out his plan but also stop Pegasus!"

The older of the Touzoku twins got up to his feet. Others in the group's faces lit up when they saw Bakura's new expression. "I'm going to the airport now!" he declared. "The plane Kaiba and Marik are getting can't have taken off yet. So you guys suss out stuff like packing for Egypt and I'll see about stopping Kaiba at the airport myself!"

Honda raised a hand. "My motorbike is parked close to here. Come with me and I'll drive you there!"

Bakura cheered. "Fuck yeah! Let's go!" Honda took off and Bakura began to follow him to go find Honda's motorcycle.

"Go get 'em, Bakura-kun! Honda!" Anzu cheered. The others soon found themselves joining in the cheering. Yami surprised himself as he too showed his support.

Ryou however, had a worry. He wondered if things would get worse than before if Bakura didn't get to the flight in time. 'No! I can't think like that! I mustn't!' Ryou thought, attempting to shake the worrying thoughts away.

But the process of getting through check-in and boarding a plane and waiting for it all to take off... That's a usually lengthy process, isn't it? Taking the time that Kaiba called Yami to the group assembling and finishing this discussion... Bakura should get to the airport easily on time.

Right?

* * *

**Next chapter: Bakura and Honda are on their way to the airport! Will Bakura be able to get there before Marik's flight leaves? Also Yami and Yugi meet Ishizu and Rishid. And who'll be the group going to Egypt?**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	23. Wait for Me

**Oh uh, I thought this update would've arrived a bit sooner. I mean, the first couple of scenes to the chapter were a breeze to write and then I had a brainflop once Yugi and Yami bopped up. Glad I picked up because I've broken a mould of sorts. You see, I have a way of stopping and getting bored with fics after I do chapter 22 and so for me to have completed and submitted chapter 23 is like, a big thing for me, haha. Guess it just means I still have love for this story. That makes me happy.**

**And I'm glad you guys have been liking the story! I've had too much brainflop and ought to respond to reviews but again, I do appreciate the support and I have to say it: I amused myself having Anzu slap Bakura. Srs. I like plonking characters I like in strange situations so what the hey. Anyway, uh... Bakura's rushing off to the airport! Can he get to Marik before it's too late? Read on and see! :D**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Wait For Me

He ran. He ran. He ran with all his power. All his determination.

What else could he do? Bakura knew what was at stake here. The simple deal was that he had to get to Marik before he boarded the flight and if he had already boarded the flight, he had to stop it from taking off. It was a plan that had to succeed. But even if it didn't, Bakura no longer cared about ignoring Pegasus' orders. He felt surer than ever that he'd swim across the ocean to get to Egypt if it meant he could find Marik there. Plus he knew he was a good swimmer so he'd happily try it for real.

Honda was barely keeping up. Running wasn't really his forte while Bakura seemed to have a knack for being talented at many things if he actually bothered. The thing was just that most of the time, he rarely ever tried. But even Honda could tell that something had changed in Bakura.

'Though he is a bit of a girl, needing Ryou to tell him that Marik liked him for him to actually do anything...' Honda thought in slight amusement. He saw his motorcycle up ahead and yelled out, "That's the one over there, Bakura! Stop there!" Bakura slowed down to a stop at the motorcycle that Honda pointed out. Honda reached in a compartment and pulled out a helmet each. The two put their helmets on and Honda hopped onto the bike, telling Bakura to get on.

Normally Bakura would make a wisecrack at the thought of getting on a bike and holding onto the likes of Honda but the idea of doing so just wasn't weighing heavily on his mind. So he jumped onto the bike and held on tight. Honda drove off.

-

"Hey Bakura..." Honda suddenly spoke up as they drove on the motorway in the direction of the airport. Bakura grunted a bit, realising that Honda had spoken. The motorcycle driver decided that the white-haired teenager was listening and continued. "I know that I haven't really gotten to know Marik as well as some of the others may have... I mean, I was in a different class and only really knew him because my friends who were in his class befriended him. But even so, I think I can believe that just as much as the others... I want Marik to be okay."

Bakura sighed. He never really did like to acknowledge Marik's other friends. For too long he saw them as an obstacle that prevented him from having Marik all to himself. But he knew that he couldn't ever be the only one for Marik. A guy like Marik really did need friends because even though he could be independent, Bakura understood that Marik would've been lonely.

"Honda, I'm afraid there's something you're going to have to deal with," Bakura replied with a deliberate arrogant tone. "You see, I want Marik more than any of you fuckers and quite frankly, I'm going to kick Seto Kaiba's arse to the next millennium and when you see a beaten up Seto Kaiba, you're going to need some mindsoap. Have a nice day."

Honda wondered how Marik ever put up with a guy like this. It must have taken a lot of patience. He knew however, that this was Bakura's way of saying he cared for Marik. Honda pondered as he changed lanes whether Marik felt the same way about Bakura. After all, Bakura was an interesting guy and even though he behaves rather rudely towards most people, Honda felt like he couldn't hate that. Also Bakura tends to feel strongly about getting what he wants. Marik is probably aware of that. Would it work about between them? Honda couldn't tell. He just hoped it would. He hoped and hoped.

"I... don't do doubt that," Honda replied eventually.

"Also when I want something or someone, I'll tell you now that I will get what I want without exception!" Bakura declared with a smirk.

"I don't doubt that," Honda repeated with a chuckle.

He couldn't help but feel that Bakura was being a little bit selfish about it all. Yet at the same time, he knew about the feeling of wanting someone all to yourself and not wanting anybody to take them away.

-

Honda pulled over right at the front of the departures entrance at the Domino City International Airport. He had a helmet thrown at him and before he could complain about it, Honda could see Bakura speeding inside. With a sigh, he decided to go park his motorcycle and then he would catch up to Bakura who'll have hopefully succeeded by then.

Meanwhile with Bakura, he was greeted by many check-in counters for all the different airlines. He began to curse when he realised that he'd have to get through customs if he wanted a chance to get to the flight that Marik was on. 'Shit! I need a plan on the double!' he thought, scanning the different airlines. There was a screen with a list of flights and airlines; he grinned.

Kaiba Airlines! Bakura knew that had to be the airline. He checked to see where the counter would be. With a silent cheer, Bakura made his way to that counter. He frowned when he saw no flights to anywhere listed. The check-ins were either done or going to be done soon.

"No," Bakura told himself, "Kaiba would have a private jet. He doesn't need to do all that flight listings rubbish for his own fucking flights!" He saw a smiling young man at the counter and decided to march right over to the counter. "Hey! Seto Kaiba's taking a guy named Marik Ishtar on his private jet, right? It's flying to Egypt, right?"

The man's smile disappeared. His eyes darkened. "How would you know this information?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handheld transceiver.

Bakura rolled his eyes and rummaged through his pockets for his ID. He flashed the man his ID with a glare. "I'm Bakura Kurufodo. Emphasis on Kurufodo. As in sorta like Crawford. I have business with Kaiba."

He watched as the man contemplated what to do. The man chose to press a button on the transceiver and he muttered, "Yoite-san, it's Jones at the Kaiba Airlines counter. I have Bakura Kurufodo wanting to speak to Kaiba-sama. Yes, I know the circumstances... Ah yes, please do..." He waited a minute. Bakura rolled his eyes and told him to hurry up. The man looked up and asked, "What's your real name?"

Rolling his eyes again, Bakura whipped out his other ID. "Bakura Touzoku," he told him, hoping it would speed things along. The man repeated the name into the transceiver.

Another minute passed and the man called a woman over. "Direct this man through to the gate immediately," he ordered. The woman simply nodded a yes and told Bakura to follow her. They began walking into customs and Bakura kept snapping at the woman to hurry things along. Once they got through customs, they were in the area to find the right gate. Bakura jumped when he felt like he could hear a faint voice in his mind. That wasn't just anyone's voice...

"Marik!" Bakura exclaimed, recognising the voice. He ran off one direction and found that the voice got fainter. So he changed directions and found that the voice got louder. No, Marik's thoughts got louder. Whatever he was thinking, Bakura didn't care. So long as the volume of his thoughts got louder and clearer, that was all that mattered. The woman that was escorting him called out to him but he didn't listen. She decided to try and keep up despite wearing high heels.

He took another turn and found the voice got quieter. Switching directions again, he realised that being able to read Marik's thoughts and the closer he was, the louder the thoughts were – it was all useful to him right now.

"I'm going to make it!" Bakura cried out enthusiastically. As he ran, he began to think about what he would do. After all, Marik told him not to follow him. 'Would he be mad about me wanting to follow him? No, he'll have to deal with it. Because what mattered the most to me back then... what matters right now... what will matter... is that every single day, I get to see him!'

_I really, really hope Bakura doesn't hate me for what I did. But I knew that if I just got up and left then he would follow me. And what I may face, I don't want Bakura caught up in any of that. _Bakura braked to a stop and looked up at the gate number. D11. He stepped towards the gate and found that the thoughts got louder. _He's already been through so much. If he heard this, I bet he'd yell at me, haha... ha... I hate this._

Bakura scowled. Like hell he'd give Marik a good telling off! That stupid gorgeous man needed to be scolded. Big time. He marched right up to the gate counter and slammed his fist down on the desk. Looking around, Marik was nowhere to be seen. This could only mean one thing. Marik was on the plane.

"Are Seto Kaiba and Marik Ishtar on the plane?!" he demanded to know.

The lady at the desk shot him a sugar coated smile. She pointed out to the plane through the giant glass panels. "You mean the plane headed out onto the runway?" she asked with a taunting tone of voice. A man that was standing with her chuckled in amusement.

"You wouldn't happen to be Bakura Touzoku, would you?" he asked with a grin. Bakura nodded, glowering. "Come with me," he told him. He took Bakura by the wrist and pulled him along to a spot with a clear view of the plane. Bakura snatched his hand away and punched the man right in the face. The man backed a couple of steps and yelled out in pain.

Shaking his head over and over again, Bakura drew back his fist again. "Stop that plane! Stop that plane! It can't go on the runway! It can't take off! Marik and Kaiba are on that stupid plane! Stop it from taking off! Tell Kaiba it's urgent." The man simply laughed, only angering Bakura further. He punched the man again and at last, the woman that was supposed to escort him caught up. She tried telling Bakura to refrain from using violence or she'd have to call security on him. Bakura lowered his fists but it didn't tone down his fury. "I'm telling you, that plane has to be stopped! Marik and Kaiba need to get off the plane! It's urgent. It's fucking urgent, why can't you douchebags see that?"

All the airport staff surrounding Bakura shot glances at one another and smirked. The man that Bakura punched rubbed his cheek and told Bakura to watch the runway. When Bakura looked, he saw that the plane was getting ready to take off. He cursed and roared at the staff to do something about it.

When he saw that they were just standing there acting amused by Bakura's behaviour, it daunted on him. These people weren't going to do a thing.

Zip. Zero. Zilch.

If things were going to get done, Bakura realised that he really had to do it all himself. He rushed at the man and kicked him down. Once the man was on the floor, Bakura searched him for his handheld transceiver. Finding it, he pressed a button to start talking to Seto.

"Oi! Kaiba! It's Bakura! Stop the fucking plane! Stop it now or-"

"No."

And with that, Bakura heard Seto disconnect the line. With a groan, Bakura tossed the transceiver to the ground and smashed it to pieces with his foot. He knew it was definitely Seto who responded. It pissed him off further how quickly Seto had ended the conversation. He wasn't going to listen. Nobody was. The only one who could potentially stop the plane was Marik himself.

But he wasn't going to do a thing. He chose to go with Seto himself and wasn't going to go back on it. To think he really was going to go through with this decision hurt even more.

Bakura went to the window and was almost pressed up right against it. He began to yell but his voice ended up being muffled. "Why won't any of you... stop the plane from taking off?! I don't want to leave this airport and go back home without Marik! I swear that when I want something, I'll get it! Cross my heart, I'll get it!"

One of the female staff approached him and patted him on the back. "The plane is going to take off. Shall I escort you back to the front of the airport?"

She suddenly felt uneasy and backed off. Bakura slowly turned around. His eyes were red and watery and yet his glare was nothing like any of the people there had ever seen. Nobody wanted to be near him, even feeling nervous in his presence. His eye colour darkened, almost black.

His reply was simple and clear.

"Get fucked."

And with that, he watched in agony as the plane began to go down the runway, increasing speed rapidly. Marik's thoughts began to fade in Bakura's mind. It didn't matter what he was thinking. Just the fact Bakura wasn't able to hear them was too much. The plane lifted itself off the ground and took off into the sky.

He dropped to his knees. The world seemed so much heavier now. He worked himself up over succeeding. He wanted to be the one to defeat Seto and bring Marik back. But he wasn't going to go home without Marik.

The man he knocked to the ground before walked over to him. "Kaiba-sama wanted me to pass on this message to you, Touzoku." Bakura averted his eyes to him, clenching his fists. "He wanted me to ask, 'how does it feel to be the loser?'"

Bakura growled. He had a feeling it was going to be something like that. Seto loved to be the victor and always liked to flaunt his victory and rub it in. It was this quality that Bakura despised most in Seto Kaiba.

Getting to his feet, he forced a smirk. "Do me a favour and tell Kaiba this: 'He's already mine; I'm not giving him up.' I think he'll know what that means."

-

Yami and Yugi nodded at one another before proceeding to ring the doorbell at the Ishtar household. They hoped someone would be home considering the circumstances. Yugi began shaking and muttering nervously. While Yami couldn't really understand Yugi's babbling, he too wanted things to be hurried along.

He bit his lip and wondered how Bakura and Honda were doing. Speaking of which, how did they sort out that customs thing considering Seto and Marik were getting an international flight? Yami pondered this for a moment until Yugi jumped up, claiming he could hear someone approaching the door.

A tall, rather muscular Egyptian answered the door and didn't notice the two Mutou boys at first. When he narrowed his eyes downwards, he caught sight of them and his eyes widened in surprise. "Your names?" he asked. Normally he'd ask something along the lines of 'what do you want?' but he was sure he could recognise them.

The two Mutou boys bowed politely. "Good afternoon sir, my name is Yugi Mutou and this is my..." he wasn't sure quite what to refer to Yami as. "...friend Yami," was what he decided upon.

"My name is Rishid Ishtar, I take it you two know Marik Ishtar?" the man replied with a nod. 'So he goes by the name Yami now. Interesting,' Rishid thought to himself, taking mental note. He turned and called into the house, "we've got friends of Marik here. Yugi-san and Yami-san." Ishizu suddenly rushed over to the door and before she could introduce herself, Rishid leaned in and whispered in her ear, "The taller one goes by Yami now." She nodded and the two Mutou teenagers wondered what Rishid told her.

"Ah, I'm Ishizu Ishtar. I see you came over here without Marik. How can I help you?" she asked. She saw Yami's serious expression. Her face fell. "Did something happen to Marik?"

"You could say that..." Yugi answered weakly. "Can we please discuss this inside?"

-

Rishid contemplated what he had just been told. He didn't expect Marik to do anything like this. It was unusual. Rishid was sure he knew exactly how Marik thought in how he would react to things and his opinions of situations. He was so sure... Perhaps Marik really had changed since coming to Japan. He wondered if that Bakura Kurufodo person had something to do with it. From what he could see, Marik and Bakura did know each other and meant something to each other.

But Yami's story meant that it was Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation had gotten in contact with Marik Ishtar. This was something Rishid had not anticipated.

He turned to Ishizu. "You've seen Marik every single day, weren't you aware of any of this happening?"

Ishizu sighed. "Marik doesn't like to tell me about stuff. He barely ever mentioned his friends except for Bakura and Ryou Touzoku." Rishid raised his eyebrows. Touzoku?

"Touzoku? I believe it's Bakura and Ryou Kurufodo," he corrected her. Ishizu looked confused and Yugi decided to fill in the details.

"Touzoku is their actual name but under Pegasus' employment, they've taken on the Kurufodo name. I imagine Marik-san used Touzoku on purpose to conceal that," Yugi explained. He didn't have a sister but Yugi couldn't imagine keeping so much from a close relative. Perhaps Marik thought he wouldn't be allowed to associate with Bakura and Ryou or they'll even move away again if Ishizu knew that Pegasus' henchmen were around.

Yami breathed a heavy sigh. He held his head low and spoke. "Forgive me. I had a feeling that a situation like this would arise. I knew I didn't have the power to prevent it from happening. I even thought that siding with Kaiba himself meant that we could make a deal that would make circumstances better but I made some miscalculations. I didn't realise properly just how Kaiba was planning things."

It was true. Yami felt like something bad would happen. He even anticipated it but he had no clue what he'd do if it happened. It wasn't like him to just sit and wait for things. He should know that he couldn't rely on Seto to uphold his end of the bargain.

Yugi held his head low as well. "I think I understand though, Yami. You always wanted to go to Egypt even if it meant allowing situations like this to occur." He saw the way Yami reacted to those words; as if they really hit home. Yami was certain that if anyone would understand, it would be Yugi. But Yami knew that Rishid and Ishizu may be unhappy at him about this.

He got to his knees suddenly. "I apologise for what has happened. My own desire to learn of my history was too high on my priority list, even higher than the safety of Marik Ishtar. But what's done is done. He is going to Egypt with Seto Kaiba and I cannot fix that on my own. I do feel that you must follow him to Egypt however or more, I think you would do so without me telling you."

Rishid thought about what Yami told him. He understood somehow despite only knowing this much about Yami. After a minute, he finally responded, breaking the silence doing so.

"You may have made mistakes but I think you and Yugi-san should go to Egypt with us. After all Yami-san, you have a useful ability. You can erase and replace memories."

Yugi gasped at this new piece of information. He turned to Yami whose eyes widened, speechless. He jumped at a ringing sound as did everyone else. Touching his pocket, Yami realised it was his phone. He picked it up and answered the call.

"Hey, it's Ya-"

"Cool story but I got a mega important message to pass on!" Yami recognised the voice to be Bakura's. "You guys have to start packing right now! I made some demands and I've managed to get seats for a flight to Cairo, Egypt for six people! I need Ishizu on the phone to sort out payment issues. I swear I'll pay her back somehow for these flights but we need payment on the double! You gotta get her on the phone." Yami didn't talk back to him. Instead he handed the phone to Ishizu and let her continue the conversation from there.

He turned to Rishid. "Bakura got six tickets to go to Egypt," Yami explained. Rishid simply nodded in response. Yami suddenly remembered another thing to say. "Bakura and Ryou are currently going against Pegasus' orders; I think he can be trusted. As Bakura loves Marik more than he cares about following Pegasus' orders!"

"Bakura did that? I see..." Rishid decided to trust Yami on this. Even if Yami couldn't remember when he and Rishid ever interacted, Rishid knew that when Yami spoke, he was always an honest type of person. It was a quality that Rishid felt wouldn't have changed. He bit his lip in reaction to one of the things Yami said. Bakura loves Marik? Rishid honestly wasn't sure what to think about that. "Well, if it's six tickets then I assume Bakura demanded that number with certain people in mind. So it'll probably be Bakura, Ryou, Yugi-san, Ishizu, you and me."

Yugi felt his heart skip a couple of beats. He knew Yami always wanted to return to Egypt. And finally he was being given that opportunity. 'Again and again I wished for Yami to get what he wants in life... At last he's starting to get that...' Yugi thought happily. He surprised Yami with a hug.

"I'll make use of this opportunity to the best of my ability, Aibou," Yami told him with a warm smile.

-

Honda grinned.

Bakura groaned.

Honda waved and yelled to catch their attentions.

Bakura pretended he wasn't with Honda.

Honda greeted Anzu, Otogi, Jounouchi and Shizuka as they approached him and Bakura.

Bakura wished that Honda hadn't called them over to hang out.

Honda felt that Bakura needed to be distracted away from the fact that the first plan didn't work.

Bakura kept insisting that he didn't care even though he did.

Jounouchi excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Anzu told Bakura to stop complaining at them being there.

Otogi pondered some witty comments he could make.

Shizuka wanted to say something but didn't.

Bakura decided to explain the new plan.

-

"...So yeah, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Rishid, Ishizu and I will be on a nine-thirty flight to Cairo so I have to wait a while before we make our departure. Ryou has to pack for the both of us and I imagine the others are all packing too..." Bakura concluded his explanation with an additional groan and a "why do I even bother?" added at the end.

The others all nodded to show they heard the whole explanation. Jounouchi raised his hand. "So what do you plan to do once you find Marik?"

Bakura frowned. "I don't know! I don't tend to work out that sort of thing quickly..." he muttered irritably. Bakura really didn't like being in the company of these guys much. He only really tolerated them as much as possible for Marik and Ryou's sakes. Actually, Otogi was okay at times. Occasionally. Once every couple of months.

"Obviously you need to resolve something with Marikun!" Anzu pointed out. "I feel like you must have hurt Marikun a lot for him to go to Kaiba-kun. He knows that's the enemy in your eyes so he probably went as a sort of... revenge thing. I can't help but feel that there's something about you that's always brought him pain all this time too..."

"Has Yami told you? I can read his mind," Bakura answered with too much of a matter-of-fact tone. The others all stared at him bewildered except for Shizuka who had already been told by Ryou. She wondered if she should look more surprised for the sake of everyone else but it take her off guard the way Bakura brought it up. Bakura was half amused at their expressions and decided to continue speaking. "That's why I've gotten to know Marik so well. Every insecurity of his... I know it. I think that's always made him feel threatened."

Seeing Bakura's face sadden talking about Marik, Shizuka felt a sudden need to speak up. "But even so, you two were close friends! Even Ryou-san was envious. Because you two were such good friends, it means that there was something about you Ishtar-kun still liked!"

"He'd distanced himself from me-" Bakura stopped himself. No. That wasn't necessarily the truth. He just didn't want to admit that it was him that was getting further away from Marik. It didn't make sense to him. The more he liked Marik, the more he didn't want to admit it. The more he distanced himself from Marik, the more he felt that maybe he didn't love Marik. He had no clue how to respond to these feelings so he felt the need to avoid them. That was the truth. Why did he have to blame Marik all this time? He sighed. Too late to realise it now.

Otogi breathed a sigh, thinking that Bakura really was being dumb about it all. "Perhaps you hadn't been reading his thoughts carefully enough? If I knew that someone could read my mind, I'd keep my thoughts about that particular person to a minimum, especially if what I really thought of them was embarrassing!"

Bakura could only stare at Otogi as he said those words.

"H-How..." Bakura mumbled in disbelief. "How could I overlook the obvious? If he thought all that... Then being around me and having me not know must've... taken a lot."

Anzu shook her head. "I have another theory," she said with an all-knowing smile. Bakura's eyes widened and he shuffled over to her side and looked at her expectantly. She laughed. "I'm not telling you. All I can say is that you made it easy for him, right Shizuka-chan?" She winked at Shizuka who nodded in response. Bakura frowned.

"Sounds like a stupid girl theory!" Bakura snapped. "I'm never going to get that."

The brunette girl placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Of course not! Even so, I don't think you should go to Marikun if you're not going to get things fully resolved!"

With a sigh, Bakura replied, "Geez, never thought I'd get like... lectured by people like you!" he remarked with an embarrassed blush. "But... I think I see why Ryou and Marik befriended you lot."

Honda and Jounouchi put their arms around Bakura, crushing him in between them. "We consider you to be our friend too, Bakura!"

Bakura groaned. "No... Please don't. Seriously!"

Jounouchi chuckled. "It's too late! You're considered one of us now!"

"Oh... Well, fuck."

-

Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Ishizu and Rishid arrived at the airport with fully packed bags. Bakura asked Ryou quickly about what Ryou packed for him and was relieved that his brother was smart enough to consider many possibilities and brought the required items to meet those possibilities. They all quickly checked in their bags and then they knew that it was goodbye. Jounouchi quickly said that he didn't want a big tearful farewell because he knew they were all going to see each other again soon. They all agreed with this and made sure not to draw it out.

Rishid and Ishizu had no one to say goodbye to and simply waited for the others by the entrance into the customs check. Yugi and Ryou were giving out lots of hugs to everyone while Yami simply nodded at them and muttered quick goodbyes to each of them. Bakura felt he didn't really need to see any of them off and was about to go join Rishid and Ishizu when he felt a hand grab at his arm. He turned and saw it was Otogi. The dark-haired teenager grinned at him.

"You go and get it right this time," he told him.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I don't think you need to be saying that."

Otogi was the roll to roll his eyes this time. "Oh please, we all know how hopeless you really are."

"Shut up."

"Don't hesitate if you want to include me in your romp time with Marik."

The white-haired teenager went bright red at that. It wasn't like he hadn't considered doing stuff like that with Marik, but Otogi bringing it up certainly took him off guard. He faked a smile. "Otogi?"

"Yes?"

"Stop trying to get in on my love life."

"You have one?"

Bakura shoved Otogi playfully. "Duh! Hell, I'm off to win him back from Kaiba! So there!"

Otogi beamed at him. "I still don't get why you two aren't together already."

"Love takes time!" Bakura and Otogi both jumped, not realising that Anzu had butted in on their conversation. Otogi glanced over at Yami and saw that he was currently saying goodbye to Jounouchi, Shizuka and Honda with Yugi and Ryou. He averted his eyes back to Anzu and saw that she looked like she was about to cry. "So all of you have to return together. And..." She quickly hugged Bakura who was too taken aback that he didn't really respond to this gesture. "Don't mess up this time, Bakura-kun."

They all finished their farewells and so Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Ryou headed over to join Rishid and Ishizu. Just as they were about to turn to go through customs, they heard Shizuka calling out to them. Ryou turned around and saw Shizuka running up to him. She flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Bakura's initial reaction was to stare but then he thought well, he wouldn't want Ryou watching him and Marik so he decided to look away.

Shizuka pulled away and her and Ryou's cheeks flushed pink. "Uh... Um... Good luck, Ryou-san. Please bring Ishtar-kun back." She glanced at Bakura and wanted to say something but didn't out of shyness. Bakura felt he could probably guess what she wanted to say and simply nodded at her as if he understood. With nothing more to say, she went back to join Jounouchi and the others.

Bakura grinned at Ryou. "Ooh, someone wants you," he told him teasingly. He laughed as Ryou's face went as red as a tomato. "Oh Ryou, don't be so shy about it! Even Marik thinks she's cute."

Ryou stuck his tongue out at Bakura. "I get it! If I get with Shizuka-chan, that'll help eliminate competition for you and Marik!" Bakura laughed at this.

"Oh, I'm not all that worried!" he told Ryou, trying to sound sure of himself. He knew he had to be sure of himself. There was no way things were going to work out between him and Marik if he doubts himself for even a second. 'I swear I'll find you, Marik,' Bakura thought, determined. 'I swear I'll make things right again!'

And with that, the group of six going to Egypt walked into the customs area of the airport; taking another step towards getting to Egypt and therefore getting to Marik.

Bakura knew they had to succeed.

They just had to.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Next chapter: Marik knew it was too late to go back. He had to move forward even if regrets were starting to eat away at him. To end this ordeal... he knew he had to go to Egypt. And it looks like Pegasus knows that Bakura and Ryou have disappeared...**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	24. The Truth part I

**So uh... I was writing this chapter and found that this scene was getting lengthy as heck... So I decided to make it one whole chapter, rofl. It's Marik POV cuz I felt that worked best. Lots of Seto and Mokuba. Actually, this chapter is practically a crap load of Marik hanging out with Seto and Mokuba. It's refreshing in a way cuz we just had a lot of Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi and the like and I was wanting to get some POV back as well as make Seto appear more damn it. I always intended for him to be a more prominent character but it happened later than I expected OTL.**

**Seto's amusing to write. Writing him reminds me a tad of writing Shinji from Pokemon back when all I wrote was friggin' Pokemon fics rofl. Just the coldhearted-ish type who's generally quite "...hn." in response to most things. IDK, I like giving those types a soft spot. Oh and Mokuba is fun to write; I've decided. He'll be innocent compared to all these dirty-minded boys like Bakura and Otogi. XDDD**

**Uh yeah, the Pegasus stuff in the preview last chapter will appear some other time. Sorry!**

**Marik has some fun thinky thought time this chapter. Read on! Oh, look out for YGOTAS references. :P**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Truth part I

**Marik's POV**

I can't keep kidding myself. Pretending that this is the truth and that isn't. How long do I have to continue hiding it? It's too late to reveal what really lies in my heart to him. To Bakura...

And it hurts. The pain that is seeping through my veins, through the blood pumping from my heart... It's so unbearable. But it keeps increasing the more I realise how stupid I am. Too many regrets keep rising to the surface. Yet I'd already made this decision. How can I go back? What do I do to make things right? Will I ever have that chance? I don't know. This doubt stings. It stings too much. I can't take it.

Why did I have to pretend that none of this was happening?

And kid myself.

What's wrong with me? There's no way I can tell Seto to get this plane to return to Domino City. Bakura probably hates me now.

I told him not to follow me. I made it clear I was going to move forward. And I already knew he was hurting so much deep inside. But I have this way of affecting him and I was ully aware of it. But still, I had to make choices based on my own selfish desire. He made me angry and I thought it would be good for him to see that he can't push me around and have me always respond to his whims the way he'd like me to. I already hurt him; why did I have to go do more damage?

Thinking about it all is more than I can bear. I need to rest. Clear my mind.

But I have to change. I need to open up to myself.

Too much...

I've had enough...

-

"Hey!" I felt tugging on my sleeves. Eh, but I'm trying to sleep! Who the hell is talking to me? My eyelids fluttered open and I saw Mokuba pulling on the sleeves of my jacket. Looking around, I knew where I was. A Private Jet belonging to Kaiba Airlines. As in, it belongs to Seto Kaiba.

The very man himself was seated not far from us. He glanced at me, noticing that I was awake but when he saw me looking, he immediately looked away.

It looked like he'd been spending the entire flight just sitting there and glaring. Sheesh, I have no idea what goes through that guy's mind. If only I had a power like Bakura's and could... No. I can't think about him. I mustn't!

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked me with eyes wide and innocent. I shook my head. "You were sleeping for an hour and you looked upset. But that's not the point! Nii-sama won't play a board game with me, so can you play with me?"

Personally I have a slight dislike for children and would rather fall off a cliff than play board games with them. But I guess someone has to satisfy Mokuba. He is a relative of Seto, the freaking billionaire CEO of Kaiba Corporation. So I suppose I better just not complain and deal with it.

"Sure," I replied reluctantly. "What board game?"

"Uh... Snakes and Ladders. I haven't played that in years!" Mokuba decided with a grin. I frowned. What the fuck is Snakes and Ladders? He saw my expression and matched my expression. "What's wrong? Don't you know that game? That's strange!"

I glared. "Well, I've never played it or learned the rules!" I snapped, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment. Seto smirked at me over from where he was sitting. "Don't smirk, Kaiba!"

Seto shrugged. "You may as well learn how to play instead of missing out on the game your entire life."

"It's just Snakes and Ladders!"

"Exactly. Even idiots like you know how to play it."

Argh! Fuck it; I'll play this stupid board game. Sheesh! Mokuba got out the board game and set it up. He handed me the booklet instructing you on how to play and I read it through thoroughly. What the fuck? This shit is so basic! You roll the dice and move your piece along the number of spaces shown on the die. If you land on a ladder, you get a shortcut up the board and if you land on a snake, you go down the board. First to reach the end aka 100 is the winner. Ugh, any old geezer could play this.

I went over to Seto and undid his seatbelt. "You can join us." He stared at me, thinking I was joking. "I'm not kidding. You never join in with anything, especially at school. It's not good to be that antisocial. I used to be and that just got boring as hell!"

Seto glared at me but didn't struggle as I pulled him over to join us. "I wasn't bored," he told me but I rolled my eyes. "I'm not bored even now."

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Huh? Nii-sama, you're going to join in the game?!"

"No way in-"

"Yes he is!" I cut him off. Seto scowled at me but I simply shot him a grin. "Seriously, all this guy needs is someone to drag him in to be part of the fun!" That's right. When I started making friends with others, I guess I did just leave Bakura behind a bit. If only I properly thought to ask him to join in with group activities or even just force him to be a part of things if he said no.

The thing is, there are too many what ifs. What if I chose to go left instead of going right, where would I find myself at the end of the line? If I let Bakura finish what he was going to tell me instead of running off to see what Ryou wanted. If I never agreed to go with Anzu to the party at any point and always stuck to hanging out with Bakura. If I stopped him before he could run away at the mistletoe.

...If I realised how I really felt and accepted it sooner.

"You really have a way of zoning out, don't you?" I blinked and turned to who had spoken. Ah, that was Seto. He smirked at me. His smirk is different to Bakura's but the emotion behind this smirk... I recognise it all to well. "Start focusing or we'll skip your turn altogether."

I blinked a couple more times and glowered. "There's no way I'll let you get away with that! Let's start this stupid game!"

Mokuba picked up a pair of dice and announced that whoever rolls the highest number gets to start. He rolled the dice and got a two and a four to make six. I took the dice and rolled them and got a five and a six to make eleven. Ha! It'll be difficult to top that. Seto frowned at what I got and snatched the dice off the table we were using. Heh, as I thought, Seto was the competitive type. He'll hate it if he lost this board game.

He rolled the dice. Mokuba and I gasped. Oh, just screw it! Double sixes?! That's so not fair. I slammed my fist on the table and voiced complaint. "You cheated somehow! Who the hell gets double sixes when I just got a five and a six?! Obey the rules, damn it!" I was overreacting on purpose but I didn't care. It was a nice change from when I used to be shy around this guy.

Seto shrugged. "Screw the rules."

"What makes you think you can do that?" I asked indignantly.

"I can screw the rules because I have money; it's as simple as that," he responded. Picking up the dice again and rolling it, he grinned when he got a double four and got his board piece up the first ladder. "Better not fall behind, Ishtar."

I frowned. "Of course I won't!"

-

Seto won the stupid game. Mokuba was second and I was third. Dissatisfied with this result, I challenged Seto to the game another couple of times and still lost. I probably would've normally challenged him until I won but Mokuba complained about getting bored of the game. He couldn't be bothered getting anything else out so we ended up doing that some subject game. The topic was Japanese names.

"Na-Na-Nanako!" Mokuba began.

"Komaki," Seto was next.

"Ki-Ki...Kiyomi!' I was last.

"Mi-Mi-Minamo!"

"Mokuba," Seto nodded at his brother. Huh, the look he gives Mokuba is different to how he looks at others. Even though Seto acts so coldly to most people, he gets along with his brother just fine. In a way, that's relieving. It would be bad if he couldn't get along with even his very own little brother. Mokuba raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ishtar-san, aren't you going to continue? It has to start with 'Ba'."

"Bakura!" I blurted out at random. Eh? Oh man. Even when I try to distract myself from... those thoughts, everything always traces back to one thing. Bakura. How can I even deny it anymore?

Seto saw my expression and sighed. "Change of subject. Animals."

Mokuba noticed what Seto was doing and went along with it. "Ki-Ki-Kitsune!"

"Neko."

I sighed and felt rather relieved that neither wanted to delve into things regarding Bakura. "Kounotori..."

"Ri-Ri-Risu!"

"Suzume."

"Me... Me... Me wanna do a different game..." I groaned. Enough thinking, I'm only going to get reminded time and time again. Mokuba moaned and said I was no fun. He returned to his original seat and pulled out a Nintendo DSi and started playing on it. Seto frowned and finally bothered to pack up the Snakes and Ladders game. I turned to face another way and tried to go back to sleep.

-

I woke up again and saw that Seto and Mokuba were talking again. Mokuba looked over at me and prodded Seto's arm enthusiastically. They both exchanged looks and then Mokuba spoke. "New subject game. People who like a Kurufodo!" My eyes widened at this. Oh fuck. Seto raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You wanna begin, Nii-sama?"

They're going to pick on me, I can tell. I stormed over to them and scowled at Seto in particular. Don't say my name, don't say my name...

"Shizuka Kawai," Seto began with a smirk. Oh phew, I'm saved. Mokuba can't match up Marik Ishtar to Shizuka Kawai. No way!

"Ishtar Marik!" Mokuba continued with a laugh. Okay, that's officially now the reason why I hate kids. They find a way around everything somehow. Also Mokuba probably learned to screw the rules just like his brother. Friggin' hell!

"I don't like a Kurufodo!" I snapped.

"How about a Touzoku?" Seto asked with a sly smirk upon his lips... Bastard. He averted his eyes to Mokuba. "Can you sit away? Marik and I need to talk and to put it bluntly; we don't want you listening in." Before Mokuba could protest, Seto already pointed out a seat and ordered his brother to go sit there. Mokuba moved to the designated seat obediently, muttering under his breath. Sheesh, Seto certainly has control over his brother.

With a groan, I slumped down in the seat that Mokuba left empty and asked Seto what he wanted to discuss. He thought about the question, which confused me. Usually when you request to talk to someone and just them, you generally have a topic of discussion in mind.

"Well?" I tried to prompt an answer from Seto himself.

"Do you have... feelings for Bakura?" he enquired unsurely. Huh? The Seto I know wouldn't care about such things! Did he just forget what he was going to ask and went with the first question to pop to mind? Seeing the quizzical look I was shooting him, Seto shook his head suddenly. "I mean, that wasn't it. Just forget I ever asked that."

I frowned. "What were you going to talk to me about then?" He didn't answer. "Or was that really it? Why does anything regarding the relationship between Bakura and I concern you?"

"It doesn't concern me. Forget that I asked."

"But you must've asked for a reason!"

Seto averted his stare back at me and leered at me. I changed my gaze to towards the floor simply to avoid his eyes. "There is no 'Seto' in 'Bakura and Marik'!" he snapped before looking away once more. Whoa, touchy. I guess he really did just want me to drop the whole thing.

Normally I would want to as well but... I'm getting so sick of myself. Running away from the truth. I can't avoid this misery I feel inside. Why have I always denied this side of me? I just kept blaming others for my own mistakes. Yami knew; I'm sure he did. The others were aware of Bakura's feelings for me and honestly, I was as well. But it felt easier for me to pretend I didn't know what was going on, act clueless over the situation. That way, in my mind, the truth didn't have to be true.

What is the truth? I'll admit to the truth. What more is there to lose?

You see... The truth is... well... I don't know. Actually, I do know. I just don't get how it happened. Did I always know all along deep down or did it just hit me one day like a ton of bricks? Was I just too caught up in it all? I didn't want to seem like I was coming on too strong. I didn't want Bakura to find out. I didn't want him to know.

Out of fear.

That he would take it the wrong way.

That things could never be the same again.

But by avoiding the truth...

He took it the wrong way.

Things could never be the same again.

It was easy for me to pretend like how I really felt wasn't how I felt. I successfully covered up my own thoughts by responding to the situation at hand and making it all look like news to me. Pretend like things that had happened were totally new to me even if I did give it thought in reality. Because it did take me off guard as to when it would happen and I learned to have my thoughts build upon that.

I fooled everyone. Clueless? Oblivious? Hardly! I knew perfectly well what I was doing. In order to cover up the truth, I had to act, think, breathe... I just had to behave totally as if I didn't know the truth. I decided it long ago when Seto told me that I shouldn't trust those around me. From that moment on, I knew not to truly open my heart to others.

Bakura acting frustrated because I distanced myself? That just made things easier. Instead of focusing on how I really felt, I ignored what I wanted to do and acted all confused. Even though I really did not understand back then why he acted that way, that made things easier than they already were. It was simple to think 'why is he acting this way? What did I do? Did I somehow upset him? Oh gee, I wonder...' Fuck, who am I kidding? It wasn't much of a pretence. What I felt back then was real. Except for me working to cover up what was the most real of them all.

Could I confuse myself further? I don't even know what I'm trying to do anymore. If I opened up earlier, things would be so much more different. My heart wouldn't ache so much.

So will I admit it to myself? I don't know. All this pretending and confusing even my own thoughts... How much lower do I intend to sink? Maybe it's not the real me that Bakura loves. What is it about me that he loves? I don't know. I really don't get how he feels. All I know is how I feel. And how to cover up how I feel.

Why can't I just admit it? Accept that yes, I feel this way. And if Bakura ever finds out, then big deal. I'll take whatever happens onboard and deal with it. Even if it all just becomes a mess time and time again. Fate dislikes Bakura and I, I can tell.

"...Seto?" I found myself mumbling his name of all times.

Seto looked at me; his expression softer than before. "Addressing me by first name?" he questioned.

I decided to ignore this question. "I've always denied myself out of shame. But I want to stop thinking this way. I want to move forward. If I'm going to learn my true memories in due time, I need to step up to the plate. I have to stop running away. I swear on my family name that I'll become a better, more honest person. So I have to stop covering it all up. I think Bakura knew he had feelings for me and I admire that he could at least be upfront with himself about that. He was frustrated because he didn't know what to do because he didn't know how I felt. But I'm telling you, I'm not going to run away anymore!"

The Kaiba Corporation CEO didn't give me any funny looks. He seemed to be taking me totally seriously. I think he could tell I really meant what I said. I do. I do mean what I say. Even if I lied about the most important thing, I do try to be honest. I want to try being honest. I'm sick of confusing myself.

I don't want to be ashamed anymore.

"Covering up? What have you been covering up, dare I ask?" Seto asked, probably figuring I was going to say it regardless of whether he wanted to know or not. I got up to my feet and clenched my fists. I don't care who knows anymore. I'm not ashamed anymore. I'm sick of avoiding the truth.

"I'm totally fucking head over heels in love with that stupid idiot, Bakura Touzoku!" I declared at the top of my voice. Seto and Mokuba stared at me with wide eyes, unsure how to respond. "I always kept telling myself that it wasn't true because Bakura can read my thoughts! I didn't want him to hear me think something embarrassing like that! So I shoved any thoughts like that aside. But I hated leaving him behind. I still hate it. The way me and Bakura broke things off wasn't right! After this ordeal, I want to find him! I don't know how I can return but I want him to know what I've always kept from him and what is still being kept from him... I love Bakura; it's as simple as that."

Mokuba's jaw dropped. Ah, he probably has no clue on uh... homosexual relationships! Oh fuck, he's going to get weirded out or scarred for life. Seto saw where I was looking and sighed. "Mokuba, you know how I told you about how man and woman can fall in love?" Mokuba nodded slowly. "Well, some men screw the rules and get with each other instead. I personally don't understand but when you look at how effeminate Marik is, I suppose there is some sense behind it."

...Wow. That is possibly the most easy-to-understand way of explaining it. Seto is seriously blunt. It reminds me of Bakura, in a way. He'd have probably said almost the exact same thing. Mokuba nodded as if he understood.

"Well, girls are kind of annoying so who would want to get with them anyway? Hey Nii-sama, is this why you never mention any girls you know to me? Because you actually want to-"

"Shut up, Mokuba," Seto interrupted him. I couldn't help but laugh at Mokuba's innocence.

"Careful Seto, you might find Mokuba bringing home boyfriends in the future!" I teased him. But I'm relieved. I did it. I actually said how I felt. Now I can move forward. I can be stronger from now on. I can stop denying what's real. I'll be able to do all that and love Bakura.

Seto sighed. "But I do think that this whole thing with you being honest from this point on. I think it's for the best. After all, if you can't accept something trivial like whose pants you want to get into, then recovering your memories will be... interesting."

I laughed at this comment. It's odd. I don't really know Seto that way but if you're not getting on his bad side, he's actually pretty decent. Maybe it's because I'm doing him a huge favour by agreeing to go with him so he's avoiding snapping at me. Or perhaps the stone-cold Seto Kaiba isn't so icy after all? But it's strange. Getting how I felt off my chest feels relieving. But even so, my future is far too uncertain. Just what do my memories contain? Thinking about it scares me. Yet I have to stop running from everything. I already told myself to just keep going. So moving forward is exactly what I will do.

"Oh and another thing," Seto added, "I suppose once I get the Sennen Items and all that... I'll take you back to Bakura." My eyes lit up. "Somehow, I'll allow circumstances in which you and Bakura can be together. Now stop moping over him, it's getting on my nerves. I don't need to hear about you loving him and crap like that." Ah, he's still Seto Kaiba.

But this is relieving. Even though what I did to Bakura was terrible and I can't stand myself for it, I can act like there is still a chance. I don't know. Things are too uncertain. But I always felt that if this whole Sennen Items stuff wasn't going on, Bakura and I would be happier and wouldn't run into so many problems.

That's right. If I think positively, I can see Bakura again! Maybe I'll be lucky enough that he'll forgive me. Would he ever?

-

I stepped off the plane and felt hot air brush against my skin even as we stepped into the airport arrival gates. Wow. To be returning to Cairo, Egypt. That's right. I'm home again. The feeling is just... strange. All too strange.

Before I could even examine my surroundings properly, I felt Seto grab at my shirt collar and yank me along with him. As Mokuba skipped alongside us, I saw all these henchmen types begin to crowd around us. Ah, workers for Kaiba Corporation. "Stop gawking. No more playing around. We're going to locate Kisara now."

Kisara? That's right; she's apparently going to restore my memories. I wonder what kind of person she is. How did Seto learn of her? I've never heard of her before and the name isn't ringing any bells to me at all. Even when I try to think properly about her and what little I know of me, I still get nothing. I just get nothing.

It's a weird feeling. I'm going to learn of my backstory, my own memories that I'd forgotten long ago. What is my connection to the Sennen Items? Why did I lose my memories? I had so many unanswered questions up to this point. And they're going to get answered. It's too strange; it's too much for me to comprehend. All I can tell is that I get the feeling my memories were of the sad variety. This melancholic feeling is all too strong.

"Keep moving!" Seto ordered, letting go of my shirt collar. I snapped back to the ongoing situation. He's totally disregarding what the situation means to me, damn it! I'm back in my homeland and going to learn of my true memories and he just expects me to keep up with his stupid fast pacing!

Yet... I understand. I'll keep up. I'm determined not to get left behind. Nobody will leave me behind, I'm certain!

So I guess... well... time to starting facing the truth of my past!

No more regrets.

And I'll see Bakura again for certain.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Next chapter: Marik meets Kisara and she begins to unravel the truth of his past. What are the secrets passed down through the Ishtar clan? Who is this spirit that has been attached to Marik? It looks like he's capable of something Marik himself could never do... Murder.**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	25. Omake Chapter: Valentine's Day

**So I felt like writing crap in celebration of Valentine's Day. This takes place after Marik's confession regarding Bakura to Seto and before they arrive in Cairo and get off the plane. It's mostly filler but hints towards plans I've got regarding all my chaptered fics. And it has hints towards future chapters. In a sense, it's filler but not. The fic could go on without this and it was originally going to go on without this but this isn't completely irrelevant either.**

**I also think what I've written is lame but hey, get some dose of V'Day in Bloody Brilliant without it actually being anywhere near that day in the timeline of the fic. Woo. Uh, I haven't much else to say except 'screw my own fic canon yet not really screwing it'.**

**In short, I wanted to write and ended up writing this!**

**Happy Valentine's Day guys and enjoy!**

* * *

Omake Chapter: Valentine's Day

**Marik's POV**

While on that plane heading to Cairo, I was pondering a lot of things. Going through all those 'What If's and I wished to myself that what was appearing in my mind could actually be real for a change. One of those thoughts had me thinking too deeply, like picturing everyone's behaviour towards the ongoing events. I tried to think what was next after New Year's... in terms of birthdays and uh, holidays. Um... Jounouchi's on the 25th of January. Oh and Otogi on the 28th of February! And ah... um... oh. I forgot if there's anything else in those two months.

Then it hit me that I kicked off the first day of the New Year by leaving Japan to go to Egypt. I wondered if that was going to set the standard for the way I was going to go ahead with my year. I even abandoned Bakura on the first day of the New Year. Even had my friends tell me he was in love with me.

How the hell am I supposed to deal with that?

Wait a second! In February, there's that love day. That sends girls into squealing frenzies akin to what happened before that stupid Christmas party where Bakura and I... Anyway! I couldn't remember the name of that day and so I asked Seto and he gave me a weird look.

Eh, I suppose on a flight to Cairo where I'm going to uncover the mysteries of my past and I'm asking about some lame-ass holiday based around love on February 14th... I guess that does seem somewhat off. At least he told me the answer after raising an eyebrow and quizzing me about why I'd ask such a thing. So I ended up doing a big ramble to him to which he eventually told me to go 'baw' on livejournal instead. Whatever the fuck 'bawwing' is. And shit, livejournal. It looks like I still have more to learn about this internet.

In any case, it turned out that the day I was thinking of is Valentine's Day. Fun times, I suppose.

So I asked Seto about the common occurrences on Valentine's Day. He glared at me and asked if I wanted him to set me up with a livejournal account and when I said no, he told me to go 'youtube' it. Okay, now what the fuck is youtube? And then Mokuba mentioned nicovideo and once again I was lost in life. All I know about in terms of internet crap are those social networking sites I avoid like the plague – Ishizu told me never to go on them ever and Bakura told me all people do is fap to each other's status changes, which sounds kind of strange to me. Oh and there's FML, which is good stuff.

Bakura then set me up with some account on some fanfiction site and told me I should write the story of my life on there and see how people review my life. He said he wrote smut of Ryou and Honda for the hell of it and got reviews saying he should write more – even though the reviewers didn't know that Bakura was writing about actual people.

Shit, where was I? Valentine's Day, ah yes. So Seto and I had this discussion.

"So tell me about your experiences of Valentines' Days in the past," I said to him with a curious expression on my face.

Seto sighed. "I kept getting lots of chocolate, which Mokuba always ends up eating," he explained... and then that was it. I glared at him.

"You antisocial bastard! No hook-ups or anything?" Seto frowned at this question. With a roll of my eyes, I began prodding his shoulder. "Don't even explain why your business life gets in the way. But seriously, you need more of a life."

"I have to maintain Kaiba Corporation, make sure my younger brother is taken care of, deal with you and attend school and do the work I get from there," he replied irritably. "I don't have time for stupid things like holidays."

For goodness sake! I dug my nails into his arm. "Didn't I tell you not explain what gets in the way of your chilling out with a friend every once in a while?" Hang on... "So have you like, never been on a date? Or had a crush on a girl or... so what's the furthest you've gone with someone?"

"None of your business."

I slumped back in my seat with a pout. "Like hell, even Yami probably beats you in the socialising department."

"Like I care."

"Hell, Jounouchi's probably been laid more than you!"

"...Which is probably more than you too."

After giving this statement some thought, I pouted. "Actually, I don't think any of us have done it."

"This discussion really lacks intelligence."

"You lack intelligence." I know, my comebacks aren't good at the moment but I think both of us are getting fed up. Suddenly another thought springs to mind. I leaned in towards the blue eyed CEO. "Haven't you ever had your first kiss then?"

Seto's cheeks flushed slightly pink and he turned his head away. "I don't need to concern myself with something like that."

"And that is your way of saying that you haven't!" I pointed out with a mischievous grin. He didn't reply. "It's okay; my first was under a month ago."

"I don't need to know that."

"I bet a lot of people would like to be your first kiss."

"If you're trying to hit on me, then to put it bluntly, fuck off."

Ah, he noticed me leaning in closer and closer. Fuck. I know I've confessed how I felt about Bakura but that doesn't mean I don't still see Seto Kaiba as attractive and fuck it, so's Yami. And Otogi. Though eh... if I stayed in Domino City, would me and Bakura be together? Would we spend... Valentine's Day together? If only he could hear these thoughts. What if I never hurt him? Maybe if I were to pretend these sort of troublesome things were out of the way, how would they go? I guess Seto and I would still not choose to speak to each other as we are now. That would be different.

If I were to ponder... how different is mere imagination to reality? Say I took a step back and watched over my life? Is that how people feel when they write the story of their life? What exactly are they envisioning in their life story? Perhaps every event I tell you about is just a completely biased account. Maybe someone didn't say something I thought they said. What if everything up to now was different to how I remember?

When you think like that, life gets confusing. Like a mango with a chicken head – that's confusing, not to mention completely out of the blue. But that's life. Things happen out of the blue and it confuses you. Situations can be exactly like discovering a mango with a chicken head!

Screw it, I want to sleep some more.

I adjusted my seat so it was leaning back. Then I grabbed a pillow and yanked a blanket over me and attempted to sleep. Ah...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I know that we are young and I know that you may love me... but I just can't be with you like this anymore!"

Then I realise that's my voice saying those words amongst the black velvet draped over me and the crystals floating in the air as someone's hand caresses my face. Soft kisses trail up my neck and I moan in pleasure. Whoever's trying to pleasure me is doing a fucking good job. Wait a second!

This white hair and those beady chocolate eyes!

And that goddamned smirk!

What the fuck is Bakura doing here?

... Is he doing me?!

Do I even want to think about that?

"I think you do," he answered my thoughts. Yup, it's definitely Bakura. "Mmm. But yes, this is a good time and place, don't you think?"

Bakura adjusted himself so that he had me pinned down on the bed... or whatever the fuck we were lying on top of. He grins at me with that glint in his eyes. I scowl at him. I'd say 'Fuck you' but he really was in a convenient position to be doing that. So I decided to wise up and not say a word and let my expression say it all.

He raised a hand and flicked the crystals and watched in fascination as they twirled about on the spot. His eyes suddenly widened and he got off me and pulled me up so that I was sitting up at the very least.

"Take a look, Marik. These crystals show some weird shit." I stare at the crystals and all I see is the black that is reflected through the gems. When I told this to Bakura he frowned at me. "You don't see anything? But these... these are our memories."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"All those thoughts I've read of yours are stored in these crystals and they swirl around in this place of nothing. We're in a world of just you and me. So why..." He took a lock of my hair and twirled it around his fingers. "Why would you envision a world like this? With only you and me and fragments of the memories of us? Why can't you see these memories?"

I think about his questions. To be honest, I have no idea. A world where it was only me and Bakura... Sometimes I used to think the world really was just us. In these moments we used to share. But... I think I understand. "Because I'm picturing all the 'what if's right now so at the moment, the memories of my past aren't important to me."

"That explains why I'm here," Bakura replied coolly. He leaned in and nibbled gently at my lip. I heard him breathe the words, "so where were we?" I pushed him away instantly.

"Fuck you, Bakura! The consent age in Egypt is eighteen years of age!"

He shakes his head at me. "We're in Japan, Marik. The legal age here is only thirteen." What? Really? Holy shit. His grin grew wider. "Go look it up if you must."

"Fuck you, we're in the middle of nowhere – tell me where I could look it up," I grumbled, kicking away the black velvet the two of us were entangled in. Then my face goes bright red. "Bakura, where the fuck are my pants?!"

Suddenly the crystals shatter and the setting changes. I feel like I've been dropped into my seat from the sky and have landed with a thud in the classroom. The other students in my class are either staring at me strangely, laughing or both. As for the teacher, she looked disapproving.

"Would you not yell such things in my classroom?"

"Ah, s-sorry!" I apologised sheepishly. Eventually the class moved on with the lesson while I hoped like mad that the stupid blush on my face would disappear soon.

I looked down. Pants? Check.

Bakura is laughing his head off and then I realise that what I just yelled out... I yelled it out in both scenarios. What happened to the one before with the crystals and everything?! What the fuck is going on this time? This is such a curious dream, I must say! I turned to Bakura with a question in mind. Did you see my dream with us in that room and you pointed out crystals and we talked about the legal consent age and – ah, he nodded. Fuck you; you know you enjoy my horny daydreams. Again, he nodded. So what day is it?

With a shrug, he began scribbling down something on notepaper and then he passed it to me. On the note were the words 'February 13th. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, dumbarse. All the girls who like you probably just had their dreams crushed now that you like to ask me where your pants are in the middle of class.' I glowered. Thanks Bakura, for your words of encouragement.

Wait, Valentine's Day?! Holy shit. Ha, I bet I could predict exactly how everyone's Valentine's Day will go.

Bakura stood up randomly. None of the class reacted to this except me and my surroundings became brighter. "You think you know the world around you?" he asked with a knowing tone. I bit my lip and had no answer to his question. "Okay, I'll humour you, my dear," he continued with a silky tone. "Show me how you envision Valentine's Day."

I stuck my tongue at him. "You're probably going to critique it or something. So what, you're going to read my mind here too?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "This is all in your head. Those 'what if's? I want to see them too. Because I know the actual me is too focused on what he has to do. If you do see him again, do try to treat him kindly. You and I both know that he's a difficult bastard."

"Fine. Let's see where this goes, bitch."

His response was his classic smirk.

The classroom morphs into some sort of void and it feels like Bakura and I are riding some kind of current. We don't move a muscle but some kind of force penetrates us to go forward. Or maybe it's the current moving on some path that heads behind us and we need to follow? Bakura doesn't say a word, nor does his expression give off any hints of where we're headed. Oh right, it's me showing him where we go. Let's start from... my house!

And the next thing I know, we get tossed like a ragdoll through an open window into my room. My bedside alarm sounds off and we both groan. We rise up to our feet and Ishizu opens the door, holding a tray with my breakfast sitting on it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Marik!" she chirped with a wide smile. She placed my tray on my dressing table and left the room.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Your sister usually this cheerful?"

I frowned slightly. "Not really. But this is my Valentine's Day and I say she's a cheerful, loving sister who brings breakfast to my room." Then a sudden thought struck my mind. "Wait, she didn't seem to notice you?"

"Duh, only you can see me," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes. Okay, I have my happy breakfast and uh... What's next? Ah, Rishid! He should be here for Valentine's Day!

As if on cue, he entered my room with a small smile. "Good morning, Marik!" I rushed over to hug him because I feel weirdly affectionate now. But why... why do these people feel so far away when they're right here? How does this manage to feel so real? Bakura simply watched the scene unfold before his eyes. I looked at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes. Why would he look like that? I pulled away from Rishid and reached my hand out towards him and he vanished before my eyes.

Ah, I think I get it. It's Valentine's Day and he hasn't appeared yet in the way I picture this day. I think I'll go with that explanation. Eh, breakfast and getting ready for school is boring. I'll skip to meeting Ryou and Bakura on my way to school. To make things convenient, time began to go faster as if someone hit fast-forward on a television remote. And then they pressed play when I approached Ryou and Bakura waiting for me.

Suddenly I pause. Say on New Year's, I still got told that Bakura loves me but I ended up staying in Domino City. How would our relationship be by Valentine's Day about two months later? I mean, I know how I feel about Bakura... What if things didn't go wrong? I suppose Bakura and I would be dating. Ryou probably wouldn't want to walk with us to school in that case as I think he told me once he doesn't like to interfere with couples' private time. And just like that, Ryou disappeared into nothing.

"Ah, Marik! My favourite sex partner is here!" Bakura yelled out to me, not caring for the others in the street overhearing him. It's just like him to be a shameless git no matter what universe you place him in.

I punch his shoulder lightly. "We haven't done stuff like that yet, you idiot," I mumble in embarrassment.

He grins widely. "I like that 'yet' you've thrown in there."

"Thought you would."

We lean in and are about to kiss when we get an interruption. "Fags!" We turn and realise that some kids were watching us. Ugh, those kids need an anchor dropped on them.

Out of the blue, an anchor dropped from the sky and onto the kids that were shouting insults at us.

Wow. Just wow.

This Valentine's Day works for me.

Bakura burst out laughing. "Wow, the day of love and an anchor smashes some brats. Just our day, eh Marik?"

One of the various things Bakura and I have in common is our distaste towards young children. So of course neither of us would have any qualms about an anchor squishing some of them. Oh, I suppose Ryou would get worried. We watch as Ryou appears and begins to fuss over the squished kids. Eh, let's get to a normal school scenario. Actually, it's Valentine's Day so I guess all the girls will be going crazy except for Anzu who has a brain and Shizuka who is too cute to be an annoying retarded fangirl.

So we entered the school and instantly got mobbed by girls shoving Valentine's chocolates at us. Quickly it got annoying so the fangirls vanished into thin air into a short amount of time. Now that I think about it, I don't really want annoying people ruining my Valentine's Day so let's just have me and my friends show up to the school today. And maybe throw in an English lesson with a creative writing class so that I can think up some story with lots of gore while Bakura decides to listen in on what I'm writing and then illustrates his take of my stories.

Which reminds me of that story I wrote about a stalker lady raping an actor and she got pregnant and then Bakura had to draw me as the stalker raping Otogi and then he drew a pregnant version of me and I think that ruined my appetite for lunchtime.

Then he rambled about male pregnancy in fanfiction and... What the hell, I'll throw in a stupid twist to my Valentine's Day. The big reveal is... Honda is pregnant with Otogi's baby. Bakura and I walked into the classroom at lunchtime and found Honda complaining about his developing baby bump while Shizuka was handing out cute chocolates that were cut in the shape of animals. Ryou seemed to be enjoying them immensely and he started to rant about White Day. What the hell, I'll have Otogi be a total asshole because while he's hot, I sometimes think of him as being an asshole.

Bakura then turned to me and said, "Well, he has one."

...Thanks Bakura, for your wonderful insight.

"Why did you have to get me pregnant?" Honda complained to Otogi.

"Oh get over it!" Otogi snapped. "It happened four months ago!"

Wait a second. Four months ago is... November of last year. Oh wow, they had sex before the Christmas holidays. There's a thought.

"You don't just tell the guy you knocked up to get over it! What about child support?"

"Why would I pay for something that happened ages ago though?"

"Because I'm having a baby in another five months!"

"Then stop complaining to me about something that hasn't happened yet!"

Okay, that's enough male pregnancy. To make this more realistic, uh...

Jounouchi leapt out from under a desk. "Otogi, Honda, what are you guys talking about?"

They blinked a couple of times. "Oh, we're practising our lines for this play we're in."

Anzu looked slightly surprised. "Wow, for a moment there I thought Honda was really pregnant with Otogi's baby." So did I until the male pregnancy freaked me out. I don't want to have kids. Bakura, we're not having kids. He nodded at me in complete and utter agreement.

Wait, Valentine's Day. Don't we need more romance shit going on? I don't know, I'm not feeling romantic. Actually screw that, I'm not a very romantic person in general. So if Bakura and I are dating in this universe created with nothing more than my own imagination, what sort of person do I envision him as? Would he be romantic – I don't think so. But I think he's the type who can surprise you. How can he surprise me in a world where I think up everything? Screw that, I'll try and be the one surprising him.

Yugi and Yami entered the classroom together hand in hand and we all gawked at the couple. The two were pretty much obvious but too slow to really get into a proper relationship, if I recall correctly. Sounds like Bakura and I, I guess. Jounouchi then mentions something about all of us 'knowing it all along', referring to Yami and Yugi being together. Bakura began to tease the two about what they'd do to celebrate Valentine's Day. Yugi went bright red while Yami struggled to reply.

"Uh... Dinner... Yeah, I'm taking him out," Yami replied awkwardly. He averted his eyes to Bakura. "What about you and Marik?" Everyone else crowded around us to see how he'd reply.

Bakura pointed a thumb in my general direction. "He has a surprise waiting for me."

I grinned widely. "Oh yes." Wait a second. If he can read my thoughts, then he'd know the surprise. So I won't think of it. He grinned. "It seems Marik doesn't know exactly what it is either."

Secrets annoy me. Let's have the gang be aware of Bakura being able to read my mind. Anzu giggled. "I guess that's the only way to make it surprising to you, Bakura-kun!"

Shizuka skipped up to me and handed me a chocolate shaped like a bear. I grinned and gave her a bear hug in response. "Thanks, Shizuka-chan!" And so we spent a good amount of time being like this. All of us together, spending time as friends. Even Bakura was with us. This was something I'd always wanted. I didn't want to become dependent on the concept of love. No, I don't want to be the type who needs love to get by in life. I think that's why I held back.

Constantly making excuses like if I confessed to Bakura, he'd just laugh at me. Part of me was afraid of the way my relationships with my friends would change. Bakura always seemed to act like I should hang out with him and only him. Would he have made a possessive boyfriend, I'm not sure. And Ryou likes me so how would he feel about Bakura and I getting together? Fuck, how would Ishizu and Rishid react? They'd probably disapprove of a guy like Bakura. Or else he'd have some heavy proving to do to them to show he would make a good lover to me.

That's why I'm content with this fantasy. I can be with Bakura but everything's okay. Nobody is annoyed about anything and we can all be friends. I used to think that it would be easier if everything stayed the same. To be friends with everyone and be together forever. I was afraid of changing it and so I think I tried to cling onto the idea of 'let's all be friends forever'. Or maybe I'm just coming up with new ideas to explain the way I feel.

I don't know.

In fact, on this Valentine's Day occurring in my mind... I bet I could even do something like... I don't know. Confess to... Bakura. I've never done something like that before. Would it seem strange to try it out in a world of mere fantasy?

Okay, let's fast-forward through time again. School has finished and it turns out I've set up an awesome picnic on top of the best hill in Domino City where we get a perfect view of the sunset. Bakura acted surprised and seemed to be acting as if he approves. That's good. I suppose it is my imagination but still, I feel like he ought to act happy about it. Perhaps I should try a shot at a confession now.

Oh fuck. How do I do this? Even if this is all going by my imagination, it's still embarrassing to say something like this.

"So... Bakura..." There's a start! He looked up at me and smirked. "I want to uh... tell you something."

He nodded. "Go on."

"Um..." Right, this Bakura isn't the real thing. "I have never told you this before and hell, I even avoided thinking about it. Because I wasn't sure how you'd react. But it's okay, because we're together, right?" I reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. "So now I can say it without anything holding me back, right?" I took a deep breath. "Bakura Touzoku, I really, really like you. Maybe love, I don't know." He stared at me blankly. No response. I raise an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that? Would you react if I said I love you?" Not a single blink.

What's going on? Why isn't he saying anything in response? It's like he doesn't know what to say or even how to react. So instead I get nothing.

But why? I don't understand.

"Bakura, speak to me!" I pleaded, shaking him by his shoulders. His head rocks back and forth like a limp doll with his pupils almost lifeless. It's scaring me. Why? "Weren't you normal a minute ago? I know this is the first time I said something like I love you but even so, even so I... I..." Maybe I should change my approach. Make the topic of conversation more familiar. Ask a casual question where I know exactly how he'd answer. "When is my birthday?"

The life in his eyes suddenly returned. "December 23rd, duh! Why would I forget something like that?" He noticed my hands on his shoulders. "Oh, you're becoming quite forward, you!" With a free hand, he touched my cheek and began to lean in.

I squeezed my eyelids shut and hoped like mad that he would respond this time. "What would you say if I told you I love you?" I expected a response this time. He did not meet my expectations. His eyes lost the light in them that made Bakura Bakura. Instead he looked like the outer shell of Bakura once more. No... No! This isn't supposed to -

"Yo." I turn and see an almost transparent Bakura hovering there. The unchanging Bakura next to me still doesn't move. He frowns. "You wish for things to be the same friendship-wise but you also want Bakura to respond to a love confession? But that's not keeping things the same friendship-wise."

"What?" I leapt up to my feet and scowled. "But it's my imagination! Why isn't the Bakura having the picnic with me not responding to me? It's Valentine's Day and I'm confessing how I feel to him – shouldn't that get a reaction out of him?"

This hovering Bakura chuckled. "Oh Marik, you can't rely on ideals all the time. You can't envision exactly how Bakura will respond. In short, you just don't know. You want him to respond the way he would if you were confessing in reality but because you don't know, it isn't happening," he explained with an arrogant air to him. "The truth is... your idea of how Valentine's Day will go is far too unrealistic."

"What?" I repeated again. "If it's about that anchor or-"

"Dreams symbolise what's going on in your life, Marik," he cut me off with a rather bored tone. "But I hate to break it to you but deep down you're aware of this too. Yami and Yugi may not ever get together – this is only something you think will happen. And you think if you stayed in Japan, you and Bakura would be dating by now? Hell, how do you know you'll ever see another Valentine's Day? You never celebrated it back in Egypt. What makes you think you'll ever get a chance to do that? The fact you're trying to picture this day of all days is wishful thinking in itself. All this happiness you're picturing... It does not exist."

No... I didn't want to hear all that. Even though I knew it all along, I didn't want him to point it out. It's like this dream wanted to place me in my moment of happiness to then shove me out into the cold again. I know I made this decision to leave it all behind but if I didn't, I'd be living with this confusion and everything. I think I'd hate that even more.

I almost want to cry but I don't want to cry. I can't cry but I want to. It's not fair.

"Look," the almost-transparent Bakura points. I look to see where he's pointing and I realise the tears are sliding down the cheeks of Bakura's expressionless face. Averting my eyes, I see that the other Bakura had vanished. Then I turn back to the Bakura I was having this picnic with.

"Bakura, why are you crying?! This isn't like you!" I tried to console him but the tears didn't stop flowing from his eyes. But why? Why would he cry? Is he letting out the emotions he bottled up inside or... or is he letting out the emotions I kept within me? Either way, I can't bear to watch. Where was the bliss I had imagined before?

Bakura suddenly wiped at his eyes. "You know, you don't actually have control over the way you think and feel. It just happens. If you actually had control, we'd probably be deflowering each other in a giant basket of faggy roses." The scenery around us began to shatter into tiny pieces and before I knew it, we were back to the beginning in the midst of nothing but pitch black and hovering crystals. "You want to move on, right? Accept reality. Stop with these unrealistic ideals. Realise that life is life. Aren't you sick of dwelling in the past? Man up and realise you fucked up back there and get the fuck over it."

I see the crystals floating around us. He said they were memories of mine, right? Here I am, sitting amongst them. They surround me. They're all around me. So in order to stop dwelling in the past, I have to get it off the surface of my mind, right?

My hand shot out and grabbed a crystal. At my touch, the crystal disappeared into nothing. I grinned. Excellent!

If this is all it takes, then I can do it! No, even if it was nothing but hard work, I would put in the effort! I have to. Not everything will go the way I'd like it to go. What's convenient for me may not exist. I have to find my own answers to my questions. My mind cannot show someone everything. It didn't help me here. So I have to take action.

Each of my fingers brush against the crystals and watch as it turns to dust and then into nothing.

One by one, I touched each crystal until all of them vanished completely. Once I was done, I turned to Bakura hopefully. "There. Done. I'm through with the What If's regarding the past. I know things can't be the way I want them to be. I'm through with holding back. I want to move forward!" I declared, taking his hands in mine. "If you'll let me."

He brushed away some strands of white from his eyes and sighed. "Fuck it; you don't need my permission, Marik."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat up with a start. Looking around me, my surroundings began to make sense once more. Ah, I'm on a plane. That's right; I was heading to Cairo with Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. To get my true memories back. To solve things once and for all, so I can move on with my future. Yes.

What was that dream I just had supposed to represent? Giving me a slap about realising my reality? Showing how impossible my ideals are? Um... I... can't really recall it well right now. Ugh.

"You're awake at last, huh?" Seto muttered as I rubbed at my sleep eyes. "You were mumbling a lot in your sleep. Mokuba wanted to record the things you were saying and sorry but I let him."

Mokuba held up a tape recorder. "You're going to have to buy copies!" Oh gawd, where's an anchor when you need one?

Seto sighed. "I heard you mumbling about worlds of nothing but black and crystals. Did you understand those crystals?" he asked with a sudden intrigue.

"Uh..." I tried to recall what was with those crystals. "They were sorta like... I dunno. Memories, I guess."

"I heard that only those who are closely linked to death get to see those crystals. Apparently they explain the truth of the world. So for you to see them is very interesting. But only one person can decode those crystals," he explained with obvious interest. "But I know it can't be you. Marik, I came into knowledge of the Sennen Items because of my increasing curiosity about the way the world worked. Why certain things happen and the like."

Huh? What does he mean?

He shook his head at me.

"I've said too much," he muttered before gulping down a glass of water. Why did you have to tell me all that? There's too many strange things going on in this world. I didn't even know about this crystal stuff...

Wait a second. He said that only those closely linked to death get to see those crystals, right? If what Seto said is true, then does that mean that somehow, me and death are closely linked?!

No... Just don't think about it. Forget about it. Push it to the side. I'll find out later. If I think about things too much now, I may hold back at a crucial moment. And I can't take that.

Maybe I'll just go back to sleep. And dream again until what happened here just drifts and drifts and drifts away...

But I don't expect it to be that easy.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed - also read my other fics rawr rawr. The next chapter of 'Bloody Brilliant' will have a fic preview of my fic 'Reset'. Which will contain vampires, murder and messing around with reality! Mwahaha! Also it will explain the story with the crystals. Anyways, I haven't much else to say. Uh, review? XDDD *nuked***

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	26. The Truth part II & fic preview

**I procrastinated so much on this chapter. Idk, I was trying to figure out some things and my mind drifted off and suddenly I wanted to update and well, when you have rohanfox bopping up on MSN, I'll uh... blame, I mean uh CREDIT her for getting me off my butt and writing? Eh, whatever. This chapter will feature a great portion of Marik's backstory. Oh and this chapter has quite a few new characters. :o So uh, I hope you enjoy and uh... read on!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Truth part II

**Marik's POV**

Sometimes I forget the modern side of Egypt. When all you remember regarding Egypt is darkness underground and tombs and sand, you can be taken off-guard by the fact that like the rest of the world, Egypt is trying to become more of a modern society. Even with its ancient history and pyramids and things... I don't know; I'm not particularly fond of urban places. I like scenery and I like history... They intrigue me. I couldn't help but feel odd in the limousine that picked Seto, Mokuba and I up. With the cars of his henchmen surrounding us, it was weirdly uncomfortable. Yet I remember going to the airport when I was headed to Domino City and again, I was surrounded.

This feeling sucked. I didn't want to look outside to examine the city anymore. Seto mentioned something about this 'Kisara' girl living in an apartment block of sorts and I couldn't help but feel like I should be regaining my memories in a more sophisticated place.

When I told that to Seto, he seemed to agree. Then he surprised me by doing some ramble about temples and whatnot. It's weird; I'm used to Seto caring for nothing but his goals, money and high tech gadgets. Or maybe it's the assumption I've simply adjusted myself to. Perhaps Seto is somewhat a traditional kind of guy after all.

Mokuba kept complaining during the car trip to the point where even Seto told him to just be quiet and that he was lucky to even be taken along on this trip. Ooh, harsh. Yet I was relieved Seto told him off.

About half an hour later, we found ourselves parked outside an apartment building. Seto turned to me and told me that we had arrived at our destination. So what, Kisara lives here? I'm going to regain all my memories in this... this crummy building block? I feel somewhat disappointed. Even though Seto told me earlier this was where we were headed. But I could tell we were in a slightly poorer part of Cairo. I guess it ain't so bad as that underground hole I keep seeing in the vague memories I recalled.

"Mokuba, go to the hotel we booked to stay at. I'll keep in touch and you report to me if something's up as well," Seto instructed his brother.

"Gotcha, Nii-sama!" Mokuba nodded in response. And without much more to say, Seto and I got out of the car and watched as it and the other cars drove off.

I looked up at Seto. Wow, he's still much taller than me. Where the fuck did he get that height from? "Hey, why aren't any of the bodyguards going with us?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

Seto frowned. "Kisara's flat is small and to put it frankly, she only wants you and me there. Actually, she was pretty against having me there but I convinced her to make allowances because I'm apparently linked to some old lover of hers," he explained as we had to go up flights of stairs within the building. "By the way, she's on the top floor." Oh joy... "It's pretty hard to explain how I'm linked to this lover of hers – I want to know how she became his lover because the circumstances the two share are... unusual, let's just say. Also, I basically said all this to kill time," he added as we reached what was supposedly the front door to Kisara's apartment. I rolled my eyes as he knocked on the front door.

"Coming!" cries a feminine voice. A young woman opened the door and gazed at us with wide sapphire eyes. She brushed back her white bangs and I couldn't help but be reminded of Bakura and Ryou with that hair colour of hers. It feels like I'm constantly being reminded even though technically, I didn't leave that long ago. The woman smiled at me and Seto. "Ah, Kaiba-san and I presume you're Ishtar-san?" I nodded. "That's good. Right, come in and take a seat. I'll be with you soon."

Just like that, we were invited into her apartment. It looked pretty ordinary but I could tell she was making an effort to keep it tidy – no mould or noticeable dirt anywhere I laid eyes on. In the middle of the room was a pale blue rug with a crystal ball sitting neatly in the centre of it. Surrounding the carpet were scented candles already lit up. The windows and curtains were closed as well and the lights were switched off so that the only light within the room was coming from these candles. It definitely looked like a set up. Makes it feel like we're dealing with someone who knows what they're doing at least.

"So that's Kisara, huh? She seems... nice," I commented, only for the need to prevent an awkward silence as Seto and I waited.

"It's her duty," he replied. Ugh, way to be boring.

"No, no!" I disagreed. "It seems genuine. She seems like a nice girl." What the hell, I'll pick on Seto. I nudged him and shot him a teasing smile. "You should totally make a move on her – I bet you're the best person she's ever met, apart from me of course. You said 'old lover' which suggests she's no longer with that person. She seems to live alone so I bet she's single."

Seto glared at me. "I'm not interested in dating. There's no point. Nothing lasts forever. Whenever I tried anything, something got in the way. It's like there's some sort of Will that says I can't. Plus we're only in this world for a limited time so there's no point starting anything."

I shrugged. "Okay, okay, don't throw a bitchfit."

"Only you, Bakura and females throw bitchfits."

"Guess that is sort of truth," I laughed. I shuffled closer to him only to grin when he backed away further. "So... Kisara can restore memories – wouldn't you like a girl with superpowers? I mean, that could be handy. Like, say you're stuck in the office and you realise that you've completely forgotten something and you don't know what! In swoops Kisara and she helps you retrieve that memory and so you complete that uber important assignment you almost forgot about and then you can go have hot sex with Kisara. It's like, the perfect scenario."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I do worry about your definition of the 'perfect scenario'." I laughed again. Kisara returned to the room and ushered me over to sit down in front of the crystal ball with crossed legs. She did the same on the other side of the crystal ball. Looking me in the eyes, she told me that I had to follow her instructions perfectly.

"For this to work, we both need to be touching the crystal ball the entire time while I'm working my powers. This is how our minds connect and I recover your memories. Even if what you are recalling is painful and you want it to stop, you have to tell me to stop. If you withdraw before I do, we have to restart the whole process," she explained. "Next off, I will frequently ask you questions throughout and you have to answer them. This will ensure that you don't get stuck in a certain memory and slow down the process. For this to work, you need to be able to accept whatever comes at you. In a sense, you need to move forward and not be held back by certain things. I also have control of your mind to extent and you have to allow whatever I do. So if your mind drifts to something and it's disrupting the process, you need to do whatever you can to allow me to get your mind back on track." She turned to Seto with concern. "If you want to see the process of memory recovery, you may watch the crystal ball. But I advise you keep an eye on Marik and make sure he never takes his hands off the crystal ball. Do both of you understand? Do you have any questions before we begin?"

Seto replied that he understood and had no questions. I raised a hand. "How long is this process going to take?"

"Neither you or me will feel time. This process can take as quickly as five minutes to taking as long as six hours. Only Kaiba-san will be able to feel time. On that note," her eyes lit up as she remembered something else. "I've never had a third person watch before so I'm not sure but I don't want you to touch the crystal ball. There is a chance that if you were to do so, it would disturb the mind link between Ishtar-san and I. By the way, Kaiba-san, do not get surprised if either of us talk and it doesn't make any sense to you. If something is happening outside and it's important enough to halt the process, you let me know and not Ishtar-san." She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's begin."

We both placed our hands on the crystal ball and I watched as it began to glow. She instructed me to close my eyes and so I did. But maybe one more...

"Marik, keep those eyes closed," Seto told me. I groaned and Kisara giggled at this.

I squeezed my eyes shut and before I knew it, all feeling in my body disappeared. My body began to float in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but a calm ocean blue surrounded me. From the deepest section of blue emerged Kisara. With a wave of her hands, a golden gate appeared before me separating me from her. She clicked her fingers and just like that, a giant key covered in an Egyptian eye pattern appeared in her hands.

"Want me to retrieve your memories?" she asked simply.

"Yes! I do!" I replied desperately. To my surprise, it felt like my throat was dry even though I wasn't thirsty. Perhaps speaking is difficult here.

"It is," she remarked. What?! "Do not be alarmed. Our minds are connected but in order to continue, this gate must be opened. This is what's sealing off your memories. There are many locks to this gate and every time I unlock something, a part of you will appear on this side of the gate. So..." She held up the key to one of the locks. "Let's continue."

-

Wha? Where am I? It feels like I... I... Someone is talking to me. Talking to a young me. Ah yes... That's right. There I am. That man standing there talking to the child Marik on the bed in what looks to be my home in the underground is my father.

My mother died when I was born and I was the only real son in the Ishtar clan. Rishid was found by my mother as a young baby and ended up being adopted by the Ishtar's. He was raised to look after me as if he was real family. Not just me, he looked after my older sister Ishizu Ishtar as well. She too, was to be a Tombkeeper but because she was born a female, Ishizu could never be the true heir to the Ishtar clan. One day, I was to become just like my father and protect the tombs of the Pharaoh's and the ancient treasure of long ago.

This ancient treasure us Ishtar's specifically protect is not just one but a set of treasures known as the Sennen Items. One on their one has great power in itself but when you have them all together, it can lead to many possibilities. The Ishtar family – especially those who are heirs to the family must know everything there is known about the Sennen Items.

These Items were made hundreds and hundreds of years ago. In order to be made, almost an entire village of people's lives were sacrificed. That village was known as Kul Elna and it was said there was only one survivor.

As I was born Marik Ishtar, my duty in life was to do whatever it takes to protect these very items. A man close to the Ishtar clan – Shadi - knew a lot about the Sennen Items and nobody could really explain his background but because of his knowledge, my father who bore the responsibilities as head of the Ishtar clan trusted his judgement always. I was to be the next head of the family and I'd always wondered about Shadi – how trustworthy was he and so on. My father was also incredibly strict – I wouldn't be allowed outside, all my teachings revolved around what I needed to know in my adulthood as head of the Ishtar clan.

...

Kisara appeared before me with a serious expression. "I'm sorry," she began, "but you definitely have this section of your memory completely regained. We must proceed. So tell me: what school did you go to in Japan?"

I blinked a couple of times. My school? What school did I attend? Of course! "Domino High!" I answered using as clear a voice as I could.

"What's something that happened at school recently?" she asked me another question. I gave it some thought.

"It hosted a Christmas Party and I wasn't really into the party atmosphere."

"Anything special happen at that party?" Oh gawd, I don't want to say. "Tell me. If you bothered about Kaiba-san-"

"Screw it, I'll prove that I'm not socially inept in the slightest! I got my first kiss. With Bakura. It was fuck yeah."

The white-haired girl nodded at me with a calm look about her. She didn't seem to really be that particularly interested in what I had to say but I got the feeling Seto on the outside was-

"Keep your eyes shut!" Kisara cut me off. I pouted and she sighed. "Anyway, I managed to unlock some more memories. Let's continue this process."

I'm more than happy to agree.

-

One of the things I learned at a young age was about the Tombkeeper's Initiation. This was what made me not just a Tombkeeper but the Tombkeeper that would become the head of the family. I would know the deepest darkest secrets regarding the Sennen Items. I would learn how to gain access to these items but I had already been taught never to desire them. Also I would know how to use the Sennen Items and how to unlock their powers and also I would know the limitations of these powers.

That wasn't just it. Apparently through the Tombkeeper's Initiation, a spirit would get sealed within me and it could only take over my body when I am in the labyrinth that leads to the location of the Sennen Items. This spirit had powers and only the most powerful of hosts could take the body back in the labyrinth and prevent the rampage. Also few others could seal off the spirit within the labyrinth. Shadi and my father.

The concept of a spirit within me always intrigued me. He was sealed away so brilliantly – I never considered that I had this all along back when I was in Japan! But then again, if it only appeared within the Labyrinth of the Sennen Items, then of course I wouldn't have known about it, especially with my memories having been sealed away. This spirit carried hatred or so my father said and as he had the spirit within him, he always said that he could never seal the spirit with his own power inside the labyrinth. Apparently the head of the family that was before him was capable of doing it.

It was said that every second man to get the Tombkeeper's Initiation would be able to seal away the spirit and so if my father couldn't but my grandfather could, it probably means I could do it.

But my grandfather is dead. My father didn't know how to seal the spirit away. There's no one who can teach me. So I assumed from there that I could do it only if I learned how.

As for the Tombkeeper's Initiation itself, all I knew was that it was painful. Your back was carved into with the blade of the Sennen Rod and the ordeal is an excruciating experience. With this Initiation, you enter a contract that stays with you until your death. Yes, that's right. The Ishtar clan can actually destroy the Sennen Items... but only the head of the clan can do it and the sacrifice can potentially cost them their life. Sometimes heads of clans from past generations have tried but they died before they even got to the proper stage of destroying these items for good.

The Sennen Items have been my family's life. Those stupid items have done nothing but bring my family pain and suffering. But we couldn't let these items get into the wrong hands. They had to be protected at all costs. But generation after generation, we Tombkeepers had spilled blood and made sacrifices for the sake of these items. Why did I have to be the only son? I don't want to undergo pain solely to protect treasure.

How I would love to destroy those items. The Tombkeeper's Initiation... The concept regarding it. The details of the contract carved into my back...

The blood seeping out from my wounds...

My attempts to hold back the screams over the agonizing pain...

One day, that would be me.

The Tombkeeper's Initiation scared me like nothing else.

"I don't want to feel pain... I don't want to die... I don't want to die!!" I cried out. Once more, Kisara appeared before me and she tried to calm me down with a soothing voice. "Kisara! Kisara! I don't want to see what happens next! I understand what these marks on my back are now! It's the Tombkeeper's Initiation! I don't want to watch that scene! I don't want to remember!"

"Marik, we need to proceed. I'm almost up to when you turn ten years old," she told me in a serious voice.

"But it's too painful!" I sobbed, tears spilling down my cheeks. My words said it all. I don't want to see, I don't want to see! "Kisara, you have to help me!!"

"When we get to that stage, I'll do my best to help you through that particular memory recovery, I promise."

But I-

"What did you like best about living in Domino City?"

Huh? Domino City? I... There's plenty of things I liked. The scenery, the places to go and things to do, school, making friends... Yes, my friends. I don't think I ever really had true friends when I lived in the underground on the outskirts of Cairo, Egypt. Almost all the people I met in Domino City didn't care about my past or blab about the Sennen Items. People I talked to seemed genuine and kind and I didn't have to deal with pain and suffering.

I was treated like I was an ordinary human being. I could go through normal teenage emotions and experience things like normal teenagers would like going on outings with friends, worrying over normal teenage problems, understand what it's like to grow up and even find people I wanted to be with for life.

These friends I made... I wished it was possible to delete parts of my life and only keep the times that I spent in Domino. I wished I could relive those days of bliss, minus all the drama and suffering in my life. Every day I wanted to walk to school with my best friends Bakura and Ryou and be greeted at school by all my other friends. I would eat lunch with them and laugh and talk and hang out with them. Then I would walk home alongside Yami, Yugi and Anzu. I could invite Bakura and Ryou to my house for a sleepover or I could go to their mansion instead...

If only it were really possible to relive these memories... Hell, I'd even put up with Bakura always being able to read my mind.

Yes... I'm glad I got to put up with that arrogant jerk. Deal with him poking fun at me and constantly react to his irritating behaviour only to find myself falling for him more and more as the days went by. To relive that process of falling in love... I'd give anything for that.

"Bakura and Ryou. What are their full names?" Kisara suddenly asked.

"Touzoku. But they often went under the surname Kurufodo as in Crawford. Like Pegasus J. Crawford."

Kisara gave me a wry smile. "Well then, here's your next memory."

-

I watched in fascination as Shadi was talking to some mysterious man. The young me was listening in on a conversation but couldn't understand a thing of what they were saying. This man Shadi was talking to apparently came from America not long after his wife died. I couldn't make out much more of the conversation but Shadi realised I was there regardless and ordered me to appear before them.

Shadi had given the man the Millennium Eye and the man asked for my name. I didn't really want to answer but I did tell him my name. When I said to him that my name's Marik Ishtar, he simply nodded and his smirk grew wider. Perhaps that man was Pegasus J. Crawford.

Not long after that man left did my father catch someone trying to steal the Sennen Items. I watched as that thief was dragged through the dully lit hallway by the chains on his wrists and in all honesty, I couldn't help but wished he succeeded. This thief with messy white hair and skin the same as mine that was mouthing off like no tomorrow that I barely even knew gained my support though only I knew it. If he took the items, I wouldn't have to undergo the Tombkeeper's Initiation.

So later that night and everything seemed to have calmed down, I decided to visit the cell where this thief had been locked up in. I had to be quiet and extremely sneaky as to not get caught by someone who would get angry with me. I don't know how I did it, but I got to meet this thief.

Even though I was curious about this man, I was thankful that there were cage bars that separated me from me. But his condition scared me. When I looked at him carefully, I realised that he had been tortured.

...

He looked up when he heard someone was there. "I said I'm..." When he saw that it was merely a child there, he lowered the harsh tone in his voice. "...Huh. A kid. What do you want?"

I began twiddling my thumbs nervously. "Um, my father caught you trying to steal the items. But I... um, are you trustworthy enough to keep a secret?" How naive of me to ask a thief such a question!

The thief obviously knew it was a stupid question to ask too. "Of course not. I wouldn't trust me with a secret either and yet I do what I can to learn them all. So kid, what's your secret?"

"I uh... wish you did take the Sennen Items. Then I won't have to accept my responsibilities as a Tombkeeper," I admitted foolishly. The thief burst out laughing.

"I should have waited until you became head of the family, if only I knew!" he exclaimed, I brought a finger to my lips and pleaded for him to keep his voice down. The thief sighed. "Maybe you'd listen to me then. Nobody else believes me but... I share the name of the one who survived the incident of Kul Elna. I'm related to him, even. Sometimes I feel like that hatred he felt became my hatred and sometimes I feel like he's there beside me, telling me what to do and how to think and feel. Like I know much about these Sennen Items but he wants me to get them and take revenge... Akefia does..."

I let out a gasp. "Akefia?!"

The thief nodded. "Yes. My name is Akefia Tozokuo and all I know about myself is that I'm related to the Akefia who survived Kul Elna. And that this Akefia possesses me. Gee, he'd love for me to have succeeded too. But nobody likes to believe that spirits of the dead do actually possess people. It's like just mentioning it is a form of taboo." He saw my expression and grinned. "You seem to be lapping up whatever I say. I could be lying, you know."

"No, no," I shook my head. "I'm willing to believe it. Because one day, I'll possessed by some creepy spirit thing too!"

Akefia chuckled again. "Is that so? Fine, I'll believe that," he replied. "I like you, kid. More kids should be like you and let people named Akefia run around doing what they please based on the whims of a dead man's spirit!"

Back then, I probably didn't understand a lot of what that man was talking about. But I do remember that he had his memories removed and replaced. Then he was dumped in some place in Japan called Okinawa and that was the last I'd heard of him. But I think that was the first man I respected. He wasn't all about following rules and protecting ancient treasures. Akefia just did whatever he liked even if his reasoning behind it made little sense. He was a free man with a devilish smirk.

Guess I always had a thing for guys like him. That explains why I put up with Bakura. On that note, Tozokuo sounds like Touzoku. Simply rearrange a few letters and it's the same. Interesting.

Again, Kisara appeared before me. She smiled and told me I was doing a good job. "Ishtar-san, how were your grades while you've been attending Domino High?" Ah, another 'take your mind off that' question. I'll let Kisara force me to think about it. Subjects, subjects...

Well, I'm doing good in all of my subjects – I guess I'd been brought up to know how to study and all that so I'd get through school okay. Hell, most of my growing up was revolved around study and learning. Even if what I was learning at school was different to what I'd been learning back here in Egypt, it's still all the same to me. Learning is learning. It's just as easy to learn the uses of the Sennen Items as it is to understand things like Trigonometry or be able to speak some French phrases. That's what I think anyway. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Kisara simply stared at me blankly. I guess she hadn't played with Google Translator before. When I mentioned Google Translator in my thoughts, she giggled in response. Ah, she must know about Google. Not so deprived as I thought.

"There's plenty of people in the world that don't know Google. I just know from looking into your memories that you've used that site plenty of times – mostly for homework related searches. I can also see in your memories Bakura telling you that you can search for porn via Google and Ryou saying that you should use online databases instead as they're more reliable. In any case, I've unlocked the next memory; shall we continue?"

It feels somewhat soothing that Kisara and I can have these almost pointless little conversations with her while trying to recover things of the past. So I don't get too sucked in or after the memory recovery session, I freak out over some bad memory. Then again, Kisara obviously knows what she's doing. And she knows that me having a freak out would be bad.

-

From the moment that memory appeared, I knew what was going to happen. I couldn't help it or prevent it from happening. It was inevitable. But even so, even so...

"**NO!! I CAN'T WATCH THIS!!**" I screamed at the top of my voice. I have to get out of here! I can't watch this! Anything but this – I can't watch, I can't watch, I-

"Kaiba-san, hold him still!" I heard Kisara's voice cry out amongst my shouting. Shit, I must be trying to let go of the crystal ball. I felt a sudden force compel me to stay even though I wanted to go. "Ishtar-san, please get a hold of yourself. Just close your eyes, you don't have to watch this." No, I'll still hear it! I'm still going to have to endure this memory.

The memory in which I received the Tombkeeper's Initiation.

I squeezed my eyes shut but that didn't stop me from feeling the emotions or hearing the agonizing screams of pain that my younger self felt. So I remained in place, refusing to watch but still I could hear the ordeal. The blade of the Sennen Rod tearing through my skin, leaving me with painful, oh so painful scars.

Kisara appeared beside me and embraced me, holding me tight. "You'll be okay, Ishtar-san. I promise you."

Suddenly the screams died down. I opened one eye and saw that the ritual was finished and it looked like the young me was slipping unconscious. As those who performed the Tombkeeper's Initiation left, the light began to fade – of course, this memory I'm viewing is from the younger me's perspective. The blood stains on him, surrounding him... surrounding me... they look so terrible.

A dark shadow emerged from the younger me and loomed over him. It leaned in closer, almost touching the younger me's ear. The shape of that shadow was similar to my own figure, only what looked to be the hair stuck out just that bit more. It felt like this spirit in a sense, had really become part of me to the point of starting to resemble me. I knew that shadow was the spirit. Proof? I didn't need any.

Didn't need any evidence at all.

"I've finally found it..." A voice spoke – I'll assume it to be the spirit. "I've found the perfect host body. The one with the most power out of anyone... Excellent..."

And so the younger me fell unconscious.

-

Apparently after I received the Tombkeeper's Initiation, I was originally supposed to go into the Labyrinth of the Sennen Items. But I was struck with a problem. I got an infection because the blade wasn't properly cleaned as they originally thought. So I fell sick and needed to undergo an extreme recovery. They had to bring in outsiders to ensure my survival. To think that the ritual was not only painful but I had to endure this pain even when my wounds became proper scars. The feeling of illness was horrible and Ishizu told me I really did turn into a horrible state.

But eventually, I did recover. They couldn't test me until I was totally and one hundred percent in good health. So we ended up waiting a long time. I even had my next birthday.

Then the day arrived. Where I would go with my father to the Labyrinth of the Sennen Items. But something worried me. The spirit is unleashed in that place, right? My father told me he knew the spell to seal the spirit away even while we're in the labyrinth itself. So I thought that things would be okay.

That was before we were right in the depths of the labyrinth and making our way through the maze. Apparently what's carved on my back is the key to getting through the maze.

...

"Is this the entrance?" I asked my father in a low voice. He didn't answer me. Instead he raised a hand towards the entrance to the labyrinth and muttered some kind of incantation. The door slowly opened up and I saw that torches were attached to the side walls to provide light within. Ah... At least it's not darkness.

We entered the labyrinth and went down a long spiralling staircase until we were really at the start of the labyrinth.

"Take off your shirt," my father instructed and I did as told. I saw the beginning of the maze had three doors, each with a picture imprinted on the door. I had all three pictures carved into my back as part of the Tombkeeper's Initiation. Apparently the door I'm meant to go through glows at my approach. I approached the door that had the picture of the Winged God-Dragon of Ra on it. The picture glowed golden and the door opened of its own accord.

My father and I proceeded to go into the maze and suddenly I felt like the more I moved, the less I could feel anything. All my senses began to go numb. Then next thing I knew, I was transported into a room of pitch black nothing. I found myself lying on a floor covered in smooth velvet. Holographic images of the Sennen Items hovered about the room. But where was I? Where had father gone?

"Fufufu~" a voice chuckled and my heart almost leapt right out of my body. I turned and saw the spirit appear in a more tangible form. He must have resembled me in every way except for the golden eye on his forehead and how his hair, while similar to mine, it stuck out in many different directions too. "How nice. I can do what I want in both the real world and still chat to my host," he commented in a rather disturbing tone.

In his eyes, I could see malice. And murderous intent.

The spirit cackled at this. "Malice? Murderous intent?" What? He can hear what I'm thinking. "Of course I can. We're sharing a body. Actually, I was expecting you to be more pissed off with your situation. You don't actually care for the Sennen Items but even so, your world has to revolve around them. That's exactly how each man feels when he receives the Tombkeeper's Initiation. But then he bows down to his fate and so on..." The spirit floated over towards me and extended his hand towards mine.

Without thinking about it, I shook his hand in fear of what I happened if I rejected his attempt at a friendly gesture.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously. "Have you taken over my body? What's going on as we speak?"

"Aren't you full of questions! I am your darkness, of course. Yes to your next question. And do you want to take a look?" the spirit reached out to the Millennium Eye and pulled it towards me. I took it and the spirit told me that I can watch the real world using it. And so I took a look.

...

Why did I listen to that spirit? Why did I have to take a look? If only I could have unseen what I just saw. If only I knew how to seal the spirit away before anything could happen!

"Your father knew how but that didn't mean he was able to do it when the situation called for it," the spirit mused as I stared out into the real world in shock.

For on the floor of the labyrinth was a man almost unrecognisable due to the slashes and bruises formed on his body... and the blood that was splattered on the walls and his body. He looked like he'd been hacked into thoroughly. Who could've done this?!

I looked at my body's own hands and realising that the tingling sensation on my skin was a certain red liquid that drenched the man's clothes... and the floor.

When I examined closer, I saw that his entrails were visible through the huge cut – whoever did this hacked him apart mercilessly. But who could have done this? Why am I not dead too?

Unless...

This was done by my own hands.

"**_NOOOO!!!!!!!_**" How could I? It can't have been me. I would never kill him! I would never kill my father no matter the circumstances! "**Father! Father!!**" I cried out from within this room of darkness. The spirit laughed at my reaction. I scowled, trying to act tough in his presence. "Why?! Why would you kill him? He wants to protect the Sennen Items as well!"

"...One of the rules listed under the Rule of Marik is most definitely 'No matter what universe, Marik's father will die and Marik will always take the blame for it' if I recall correctly," the spirit responded. He shot me a smug grin. "Your father's body will rot in this very labyrinth. Fancy dying in the place you were supposed to protect! But eh, I've done what I needed to do."

"Needed to?! My father's death was not necessary!" I shot back. I tried to lunge at the spirit, only to pass right through him. He watched in amusement as I tried to attack him unsuccessfully.

"No. It's a rule from above. Isn't that fascinating?" he asked as he took the Millennium Eye away from me. All I could see before disappeared in a flash. "To think that some kind of Will from above wants your father to die a brutal death and under your hands?"

"B-But you were the one who killed him!"

"With your hands," he pointed out. I went quiet even though my body was trembling in fear. The spirit inside me... is a complete and utter monster. "Also this Will almost always ensures that I am one of the reasons why you suffer so much. Isn't that interesting?" Why does he keep talking about some kind of Will? And what are these rules? I don't understand it at all! "No, you wouldn't. You're more of a key component than anything else. Ah, we're out of the labyrinth. Have your body back, I guess."

Suddenly a whirlpool formed within the pitch black room and everything around me, including me disappeared into the rapid vortex. Then I was spewed out into the open into a mound of sand. I looked behind me and saw that the labyrinth had sealed itself up again.

Hang on, wait! But my father is there! I tried to crawl back but a hand took hold of my leg and I was yanked. Looking up, I realised it was Shadi.

"My father, my father's in there, he-"

"You're now head of the Ishtar clan," Shadi talked over the top of me in a rather uncaring, flat tone of voice. Listen to me though! I don't want to be the head of the Ishtar clan! My father's the head of the family but he's, he's! "It appears the results of the Tombkeeper's Initiation are perfect. Now we must proceed to the next step."

* * *

**Next chapter: the final part of 'The Truth' miniarc. The last part of Marik's backstory. Why were his memories erased? How did Yami lose his memories too? Now that Marik has recovered his memories, what will happen from there?**

**Now, normally I'd say 'Adios! Mel-Girl' and ditch but uh, I promised a fic preview of the fic which I'll start sometime after the conclusion of Bloody Brilliant. It'll be titled 'Reset' and be based around quite a few things. With murders going on and how Marik made them possible and also Seto trying to solve the mystery and find an end to this never-ending cycle of misery. With vampires and vampire hunters thrown into the mix, I'm hoping to do a vampire fic that's different from the rest. That's my goal anyway. XD Oh yeah, the preview may contain spoilers from other fics but I did my best to do a version of the prologue where it doesn't give too much away. So uh, here's the preview and I hope you enjoy and look forward to the fic when I write it. XD**

**Let's go!**

* * *

**Seto's POV**

Where Only Real Lives Die.

Take the above phrase as you may. The first letters of each word make up 'WORLD', the name of the organisation I am part of. I am the reincarnation of Priest Seth, one of the founders of this organisation, which is looking to build the perfect Utopia using the crystals I get when I create what's known as a 'Happy Ending'. Only those who are part of WORLD and do their job properly may be allowed into this Utopia, which is being built as we speak.

Every day a new story reaches a Happy Ending and when that Happy Ending is achieved, the reward is a crystal that gets added to the construction of Utopia.

I don't care for Happy Endings or making things right. The truth is that I'm extremely curious about what Utopia will be like. My curiosity meant that Seth, who only I can see and I would willingly be born into different worlds and solve the puzzle. Of course, every member of the organisation is assigned four worlds that each follow the same set of rules.

The worlds I was assigned had strange names and often contained the same set of characters. These characters are known as key components and are vital in creating what this world decides is the Happy Ending. Each character is a key component but then you get Main Components, who are specifically tied to these rules, which follow them around in each of these worlds. These rules if not overcome in some form, could either lead to a Happy Ending or a Bad Ending. The trick is knowing which rules to fight against.

So these worlds... I've completed three of four worlds. The first world I had to complete was the safest of the worlds, known as 'Zetsubou no Warui Kesu-hen', which translates to 'A Bad Case of Hopeless'. Even though that world was considered the safest, still I had to play this game right and prevent deaths. Thanks to Seth's powers, if I failed, I would die and be reborn into that world to have another try.

But this power was limited. I know that if I fail a certain number of times, Seth would eventually die and we would never get to see Utopia.

The second of these particular worlds was known as 'Ryuketsu no Buririanto-hen', which translated to 'Bloody Brilliant'. Again and again I had to be reborn. Even though things started off innocent, things got darker and I kept making miscalculations. I lost hope over and over because I wasn't sure how to get it. But I managed not to corrupt a Rule of Bakura, which saved me.

'Korera no Chen Sokuho-hen' was the name of the third world. I was sick of things not going my way in Ryuketsu no Buririanto-hen that I ended up abusing the powers I received to the point where another member of WORLD had to interfere in order to attain the Happy Ending. They said I was to be punished by having my fourth world be the most difficult. The world where I had to really watch out for my life and prevent fatalities at all costs.

This world I am about to enter... I must be careful this time or I'll never reach Utopia. Before I enter a world, I am given some hints.

"Seto, do you still remember all the rules? And who these rules apply to?" That voice must be Seth's.

I nodded. "I have memorized the Rule of Marik, which can also be known as the Rule of Malik. I also know the Rule of Bakura, the Rule of Yami, the Rule of Minor Components and even the Rule of Seto," I replied with absolute certainty.

Seth seemed to be satisfied with this answer. "Right. I only managed to get a hold of some keywords as well as a proper hint. So listen closely. Important words to keep in mind are: duplicates, vampires, hunters, manipulation of reality and here are three proper hints. One is that almost all components aren't in your favour. Two is that your greatest ally in solving the mystery is Ryuuji Otogi."

Once more, I nodded. "And the third?"

"I will not always be able to resurrect you when you die due to a power belonging to a Main Component. This does not mean you will not get revived, however. That is all," he finished. "Are you ready to go into the new world, 'Risetto-hen'?"

Risetto-hen? That means 'Reset'. So my new world is Reset, huh? This can only suggest one thing.

The story could go back to the beginning at any time.

* * *

**And there it is. The preview. To be quite honest, I was thinking of placing in the rules into this preview but then I thought, 'Nah, too spoilery'. I think I came up with Reset after watching too much Higurashi and wanting to give vampire fics a shot. XDD But yeah, I also noticed similarities between each of my fics and I've decided to make a point of bringing these similarities to light, as if Seto really is watching over these worlds and making certain moves to affect the eventual turn-out.**

**But yeah, that's it from me. Nice writing session I had indeed. Full chapter + fic preview. Feeling quite proud. And I don't think there's anything else I need to say soooooo...**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	27. The Truth part III

**Uh... Not much to say here except yay I updated, thanks reviewers and um, I need to spread my attention more evenly per fic, dangit. This is the last of the Truth chapters btw. Er, without further ado, read on! 8D**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Truth part III

**Marik's POV**

Next step? Next step?! But I still have to get over the last step! How can you expect me to just go with the flow? Not when I'm like this. Shadi is looking at me; it's like he doesn't care or my troubles don't concern him in the slightest. It's as if the way I feel about anything doesn't matter at all. Like I'm just an insignificant being. Or at the very least, something else matters more in this world. Shadi bites his lip as he watches me lay there in amongst the mounds of sand, staring at the tips of my blood stained fingers. My father's blood, I thought bitterly. That's right, Shadi, take a look.

"This blood on my hands... is all my fault!" I cried out, digging these hands into the golden powder that littered this earth. Perhaps the likes of me deserved to be buried alive.

For I killed my father. Sure, I could blame the spirit, but he's now a part of me. If I cannot seal him away at the crucial moment, then I ought to be blamed for everything. This death must be carried by my own two shoulders. I wasn't close to my father, no. His life was dedicated to his duties as a Tomb Keeper and as head of the Ishtar clan. All I was to him was the one who would take over when he was gone. I don't think I really ever got to know him properly.

Guilt, I can feel this guilt. Sadness, I can feel this sadness. But I don't feel attached to him. I could've killed anyone and still feel this way. Like I'm a horrible, horrible being. One who fails at overcoming his own burden, therefore creating more burdens. How could I possibly be head of the Ishtar clan now?

And Shadi, didn't he know my father quite well? Isn't he sad in the slightest? Or did he know this would happen from the beginning? I don't know. I don't even want to know. Not at all.

"The next step is the password," Shadi continued coolly, as if I didn't make any emotional outbursts, oh no. "Every man who is able to enter this labyrinth has their very own password which they utter to get inside. You can choose your password and it will be your password to get in until you pass away. So think about this carefully."

I don't even need to think about it. This password... I've been told before that I needed a password. Sure, I could give a password.

"Shadi-sir," I said in a condescending tone, "I have already chosen my password. Think of it as my rebellion to the ways of the Ishtar clan. I will be the last family head to protect these Sennen Items. For I don't care what happens to them. I will erase them with my own hands if I have to. Nobody should have to go through the same treatment I have. I hate these stupid traditions!"

Shadi's eyes widened. "So you're aware of the sacrificial contract?" I nodded. "You wouldn't have the power to even try it at this age. In any case, I doubt you will go ahead with it in future. Humans treasure their lives. It's the way they are. Even if it makes them come across despicable." Do you think I seriously give a shit? Look at my eyes. I don't care for anything you think. To hell with humans. To hell with lives. I just did away with one and you don't seem to care, Shadi-sir. Even if I... "What is your password?"

"Akefia," I spat out the word in a way that made it seem like it was the worst thing I could ever say.

"Your password is the name of the thief that tried to steal the Sennen Items?" Shadi asked. Again and again, I nodded. "...Interesting. Very well. Akefia it is."

Haha, I got my way. It's the start of staining these traditions. Proof that Marik Ishtar is important. That he does not submit to these terms. Not when these terms involve such torment and suffering. I'd almost died before and nobody should have to face that. It was something I'd decided for the rest of my life.

Yes... I'll be the last person to suffer for the sake of the Ishtar clan and these stupid Sennen Items. Their power isn't that mighty. Can't even bring back the dead with them, contrary to popular belief. Ugh.

-

I feel myself being pulled out of the situation and the next thing I know, I'm at the gate with the locks. There are less padlocks than there were at the beginning. I see Kisara working on another lock. Ah, she pulled me out of the memory. Right, the one where that spirit killed my father... I... I couldn't stop him back then. I was so weak back then and yet I thought I was so strong. Spouting out pretentious things and yet I feel it.

The things I used to believe in so strongly. I feel it now. Yes, I don't anyone to ever face what I've been through. How long must we suffer as protectors of ancient treasure? Can't we let go of the past? I doubt anyone could really get to the Sennen Items without me there. Since I disappeared overseas, no one has any clue how to get to the Sennen Items, right?

Ah... I see now.

"I've almost done with this memory," Kisara told me, "It seems like things you learned from this memory are pouring out and reaching to you. Please accept this flow of thoughts." I nodded. Gladly. "But I can't help but wonder... Did your father's death sadden you? Even though I shouldn't be asking something like this, I can't help but feel like the death didn't really get to you."

No, that's not it. I shook my head at her. "I've always blamed myself for letting it happen. I was an ignorant child back then. But I've spent a long time being unaware of what I've done. Relearning about it now, I still see that I am to blame but it's also a reason to be strong. Why should I go back to angsting over the past when I have spent months thinking nothing of it because I didn't know? I don't want to go back to the past. I just want to learn about it and then grasp the future. My father's death is a symbol of my ignorance. I intend to let that go entirely. Otherwise I'll remain ignorant forever."

Whether it's right or not to think like this... I don't care. It's not about who's right and who's wrong. What you achieve from all this is what counts, I believe.

Kisara tilted her head slightly. "You're quite unique, Marik-san. In amongst learning about the pain and hardship you've gone through, your thoughts still drift to the future. How you don't want others to face what you've had to face."

I smirked. "Why must I repeat the same old story my parents and those who came before me did? Not when I can find a happy ending with my own hands. Fuck, I'll get rid of the Sennen Items and fucking survive doing so. Got it?"

She blinked at me a couple of times before nodding. "Yes. Okay, another memory. Get ready."

-

I found out the next step. It made perfect sense to me. And I thought that maybe it was for the best. Only Shadi and I seemed keen on the idea. Rishid and Ishizu got so disagreeable.

But fuck it; I wanted my memories erased back then. I thought it was a genius plan. To forget it all. Live a lie. That way I don't have to feel emotionally connected to this ordeal. I felt the idea had many pros, moreso than cons. If my memories are erased and I get sent far away, then the people wanting the Sennen Items will find it difficult to locate me, the only person to know everything and how to get through the labyrinth. Also, they don't know what information they need from me and with my memory erased, I won't know a thing either.

Also, if they somehow bring me back to the labyrinth, my spirit can lash out and kill them and the problem's solved. If it's Akefia who brings me back to the labyrinth, then I shall give him perfect access to getting those items. Because I always felt that even with my memories erased, I would still remember Akefia.

He understood; I felt like he did.

Ishizu argued so much in front of Shadi and I, Atemu too. Atemu, I knew for certain that it had to be Yami. The resemblance was so uncanny. Their mentality, the way they stood and the way they spoke was the same. It just had to be the same person. That would explain why Yami felt like he recognised me. Yami's real name must be... Atemu. And so Yami was the one who erased my memories. But who erased his, I wonder? It's a mystery to me.

Eventually, Shadi convinced my sister to go along with the plan. She requested that she be the one to go with me to Japan and take care of me. It was originally going to be Rishid. I couldn't help but think Ishizu wanted some freedom for herself. Shadi wasn't entirely agreeable to this offer until Rishid pointed out that he could visit regularly.

For Rishid has an odd power of detection. He could sense who anyone's been in contact with. So Rishid would have had to have met Pegasus; that's how he knew Bakura had been in contact with him. It's a power I find difficult to explain because I don't have it, nor did I learn extensively about it. But Rishid was always able to find me, no matter what.

-

So I sat down on my knees with Yami – no, Atemu – standing before me with a hand pressed to my forehead. His hand felt cold and I felt incredibly nervous around him. Even though there was no reason to be. I wasn't going to remember a thing. In a sense, I was going to have my memories replaced rather than erased altogether. Even though Yami was telling me that it wouldn't hurt, I didn't believe him.

Yami... Atemu. It appears that I don't remember much about this guy... Ah, Kisara's leaped right behind Atemu. Yet her presence does not disrupt the memory in the slightest. She watched with fascination.

"But of course," she told me, "Atemu-san's powers are like the opposite of my own. So I want to see how much I can learn about these powers. Don't mind me."

It wasn't you that I minded, Kisara. Yami's the one that bothered me. Suddenly a blue glow emitted from his hand and any thoughts the me who was having this done to him had began to fade away. His face became more like a blank slate. No emotions or anything. Even more suddenly, I felt like my mind was overtaken. And then I saw a creepy smile and amethyst eyes.

Fuck, the spirit's reawakening?! No, how can that be possible? He only appears within the labyrinth. What circumstances are causing this to happen? Or by erasing my memories, is Yami trying to erase the spirit from my mind too? Is that even remotely possible? I saw Yami's eyes. A look of panic. I have a bad feeling about this.

But before I could witness anything more of this memory, there was a flash of bright light coming from my forehead and the younger me fell unconscious and I found myself and Kisara thrown back onto our respective sides of the gate.

Shit, I guess I can't recall anything more from that.

Kisara nodded. "It appears you don't have anything more of that memory. Something obviously went wrong in that process. You say that Yami...Atemu-san had his memories erased too, right?" she recalled with wide sapphire eyes. Yes, that's right. "Perhaps that spirit of yours used Atemu-san's powers against him?"

What? Is that even possible?

Wait, what happened once I woke up?! Have you unlocked that memory?

The white haired girl watched the last lock on the gate with a look of concern. I frowned and waited. She too, waited. Her face became one of melancholy. "For some reason while searching through your memories, the ones that hadn't been erased and I can't help but feel that after this process... you'll be in danger once more..."

I sighed. "Wherever there is danger, there lurks opportunity; wherever there is opportunity, there lurks danger. Now show me my next memory!"

Her bottom lip dropped slightly but she didn't make a sound. But I knew she got distracted for a moment. She smiled at me and unlocked the final padlock on the gate.

-

After I woke up, everything was a complete blank slate. I didn't even remember Atemu. He went away, I guess. Perhaps Japan is our dumping ground for those who have lost memories. Maybe we have associates over that way. I don't know. But I remember Rishid and Ishizu introducing themselves to me. They taught me about the ways of the world and how to fit into a modern society. I remember being shoved for a year in an Egyptian school as a tester.

All the people at the school... bugged me. My days were all about study and learning. They weren't that fun at all. I didn't want to be around these people. I wanted to reject this society.

And I can see how everyone looked at me differently after I lost my memories. Only back then, I was unaware of any difference. I thought that these boring days I spent were normal. Every now and then, there were reminders of my past except I didn't know it was my past. For some reason, any guy that had some kind of similarity to Akefia were the ones I secretly wanted to be around. I tried explaining these thoughts to Ishizu who told me weakly that they were rather... bisexual thoughts.

She explained bisexuality to me and then she quickly added that there are many candidates for my future wife. Before I could even question that, she suddenly threw her arms around me and said she'll support me no matter what gender I go for.

I asked Rishid later and the following conversation happened...

"Hey Rishid, am I bisexual?"

"What?"

"Ishizu says I'm bisexual, am I?"

"..." Rishid took a moment to eye me up and down; focusing in particular on the lavender sleeveless hoodie I was wearing that revealed my stomach. "...Yes. Yes, you are."

And from there, everything was being drilled into me. What I was like as a child and being encouraged to stay away from people at school. Never to show my back to anyone. My memories were fabricated perfectly until I was ready to go. And once I was ready to go, it was during the summer holidays in Asia. So off to Japan I went. To Domino City. The city museum had offered a job for Ishizu as they had an ongoing Egyptian exhibition and she's incredibly knowledgeable when it comes to history.

So Ishizu took the job and we were able to move.

That, I felt was when my true story had begun.

From there, I proceeded through the gate to meet Kisara on the outside. She stretched out her hand to meet mine and with a warm smile, she told me to let go. So I pulled away and let our minds disconnect.

-

We both fell backwards, letting go of the crystal ball. Seto leapt back, startled at the sudden movement. Kisara and I were breathing heavily and I was about to throw my arms back when Seto grabbed a hold of me. I think he's saying something but I can't comprehend at the moment. Hell, I can only faintly see him move his lips. He sighed and pointed out something. Oh, there were candles around me. I guess it would be bad to knock into them.

"I need to rest up, Marik-san will too," I heard Kisara speak after around uh... five minutes passed. My senses were starting to return. Kisara sat up and poked her finger in the direction of the sofa. "Kaiba-san, please lift Marik-san onto there."

What?! I don't want to be carried around by another man! Before I could protest, Seto had already lifted me up and carried me over to the sofa bridal style. I felt my cheeks burn. How embarrassing. I didn't want to wake up and have Kisara request some gay situation with Seto and I. Seto gave me a strange look.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not blushing!" I immediately denied it, going even redder.

Seto went over to Kisara and helped her to her feet. I tried to get up too but failed. How come she can get up and I can't? I asked this only to get ignored. Ah, they're talking. Wonder what about. Wh...Why's she beginning to cry? And now she's left the room. Seto sighed and sat down on the floor beside the sofa. I asked him what that was all about.

"She was asking about Seth. It's no big deal."

I glared. "Yeah, because that makes sense to me."

"I don't care if you don't get it. I just..." He stared at me with a contemplative look. It nerved me. "Feeling you recover your memories and hearing your thoughts... Listening to you and Kisara... It was a new experience. Nothing like I'd ever felt really. And seeing a side of you that I didn't even know... I'm trying to put it into words but it's difficult to explain." I decided not to say anything to this. Nothing to add really. He ran his fingers through his hair as he struggled to think. Then suddenly he lowered his hand and gave me a serious look. "When you said those words: 'Why must I repeat the same old story my parents and those who came before me did? Not when I can find a happy ending with my own hands'... what did you mean? Elaborate."

"What? Why do you ask?" I blinked in confusion.

His cheeks went slightly pink. I could see it, only just. Why is he looking at me that way? Oh fuck, he better not be mentally undressing me with his eyes? Wait, where do I get off coming to stupid conclusions like that? This is Seto Kaiba. If he's not interested in a pretty girl like Kisara, like hell he'd go for much else.

"Because... you've never said anything like that before," he mumbled, obviously unsure how to explain himself. He's acting sort of... weird. "I keep thinking I've been having déjà vu and yet I can tell when something's different each time around. You've never said anything like that before."

...Huh. He's still making zero zip sense to me. I don't want him asking me questions. There are still things that I really want to know.

I swung my legs round so that I could go from lying down to sitting up. "Seto, why do you want the Sennen Items? I mean, what will you do once we get them? What will you do once you have them all?"

Seto 's azure eyes widened, as if he didn't expect me to ask. But they're obvious questions! I deserve to know, don't I? I really, truly, desire to know!

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. So long as Pegasus J. Crawford doesn't get them. Actually, Bakura shouldn't be allowed to possess them either. He's the type of person who would get tempted by the Sennen Items' power," Seto explained. What? Bakura surely has more sense than that! He saw my angered expression and continued, "For now, I'll just say that I'll parade my newfound power."

"If that's the case, you don't deserve them at all!" I snapped before I could even think. Still, I had nowhere to go. Only Seto knows where to go. I'm stuck. Even if I disagree with what he says or does or thinks, I still have to go along with it all. Seto's default expression returned. That goddamn smirk of his; it's different to Bakura's but not necessarily in a good way.

"Hmph. What would you do with them if you came into possession of the Sennen Items?"

Fuck it, I already know. My memories told me so. And I still agree. I still fully and wholeheartedly agree.

"I don't desire the Sennen Items at all. I'd destroy them."

The brown-haired CEO glared at me. "That would require a sacrifice."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care. If you let me get a hold of all those items, I'll destroy them. I'll sacrifice myself if I have to." His arm lashed out and the next thing I knew, I slammed back into the sofa. He... He punched me! How dare he!

"The Rule of Marik states that you will consider death as a solution! But I'm telling you right here and now that I will break that very rule!" ...What? I'll consider death as a solution. No, I can't be. Not at all! No way in hell would I consider death in that way. "Start thinking straight! There will be a future where you don't have to suffer for the Sennen Items! So go back to what you wanted before you recovered your memories!"

What did I want before? What was my desire before I realised my wish within my memories?

Before I moved to Japan, my days either revolved around the Sennen Items or around nothing in particular. All I ever got was information constantly crammed into my mind. I received scars throughout the ordeal and done the unimaginable. But I hated it. I never wanted to go back to that.

When I arrived at Domino City, everything seemed to change.

Ryou was so kind to me even though I wasn't polite at all. I kept trying to make him go away but his patience put me at ease. He helped me settle in and meet so many new friends. How could I repay him, I don't know. But Ryou really was such a generous spirit. Yami knew so much, he was so wise and he really got to the heart of the things that mattered most. He was so observant and you could tell how much he cared for Yugi. Yugi was so thoughtful of everyone and always put Yami's feelings before his own. Anzu is one of the best people I'd met. She was also always nice to me right from the beginning and always thinking of her friends. I knew she wanted to know of our situations because she really was genuinely concerned for us. She just wanted to help. And the others; Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi and Shizuka. They're all such good people to be with.

Thanks to that group of friends, every day was a blast. These really were the days I treasured the most. Then there was the one who I wanted to be in amongst it all the most.

Bakura. My beloved Bakura. The one who knew me more than anyone else. From the beginning, I always knew he reminded me of someone but now I know. He was more like Akefia than anyone else I'd ever met. A devilish bastard who walked the walk and talked the talk. What a beautiful being. Everything he does always gets to me. I was so happy that it was him that could read my mind. We had the special connection.

All I wanted was for Bakura to look at me and see me. I didn't want anyone or anything to take him away. So I hated Bakura's father for making him sad. I hated that his mother and his sister had their lives so ruthlessly taken from them. I hated that he and Ryou were left all alone in this world. I hated the way Pegasus so callously stripped them almost entirely of their identity and stamped them as Kurufodo's, as if they were his own property.

But most of all... What I hated most of all was how I too, abandoned Bakura.

"I want to see Bakura! The way we parted wasn't right."

I want to be by his side always.

I want to put his heart at ease.

When I'm down, he was always there and I want to do the same for him.

How much longer does he have to keep living in this world, all alone?

If only I was able to read his thoughts like he can with me.

Would it change anything if I did?

Is it useless to think these things when I was the one who left and told him not to follow?

Perhaps it is.

If I want things to happen, then I have to be the one to make it happen.

Seto frowned at me. "It's his fault, I believe. There was a distinct lack in communication. He spent so much time listening to your thoughts and focusing on the results he wasn't getting rather than aiming to achieve those results. I think his mind reading abilities got in the way; he got frustrated with you not looking at him that way instead of making you think that way more openly," he replied in a thoughtful tone. Then he smirked. "Bakura really is an idiot."

Huh... I don't think I've really thought about it like that.

Because I kept thinking that it was my fault. I really let myself believe it was my fault. But in a way, Bakura probably was to blame as well. He kept getting grouchy time and time again and never truly explaining the reasoning behind his actions and the things he said.

Almost as if he expected me to just simply work it out. Sometimes I can't tell whether I understood a thing or not; my mind is the biggest muddle in the... Northern hemisphere.

How is anyone supposed to catch every hint? I may get good grades at school but I'll admit, I'm kind of oblivious. When it comes to romance, I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how the heck I'm meant to act. In a way, I'm a lost case because Bakura's probably just as dumb in this department as I am.

The blue-eyed CEO stood tall and outstretched his arms. "Right, I've decided," he spoke, "once I get the Sennen Items, I will show you firsthand what I'll do and why I wanted them."

Ah... I suppose I could settle for that, because I have to just go with the flow I guess. It's the way things are going.

I held up my pinkie finger. "It's a promise?"

Seto raised an eyebrow – he's clearly not the type who does pinkie swear. Like I give a fuck, I'm making him do it. He sighed and held out his hand. "I don't do pinkie swear, but I'll shake hands on it," he told me.

With a sigh, I answered, "That's the best I'll get from you, I suppose. You're lucky I didn't expect a hug. Right," I took his hand and shook it roughly on purpose, "it's a promise."

He rolled his eyes at my style of hand shaking. "It's a promise."

* * *

**Upcoming chapters: Bakura and the others have arrived in Egypt and thanks to Bakura's conversation with Seto, they knew to seek out Kisara! Meanwhile, Marik and Seto have headed over to the Labyrinth of the Sennen Items. Time to put the spirit back into consideration. And will Bakura lose his mind reading ability? Pegasus may start catching up...**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	28. Bloody Brilliant

**Possibly the most Thiefshippy chapter in this fic to date. At least that's what I think. XD Read on and review too? *nuked***

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Bloody Brilliant

**Bakura's POV**

"Have you had any thoughts yet?" Ryou asked as we waited at the baggage claim while the bags of all six of us took probably years to eventually appear. I knew instantly what he was referring to. We did end up talking on the plane – Yami and Yugi were chattering for hours when I wanted to sleep. Whatever. I did catch the tiniest bit of shut-eye, which I hadn't really done properly for quite a while.

Wishful thinking had me believe that somewhere, somehow, Marik had been dreaming of me. When I thought such a thing, I began to feel like I was the wuss who would lose it if someone could read my mind.

Wonder what he'd been dreaming about. I bet he snored his face off on his flight. Is Egypt faring well for him? Has Seto raped him yet? Why am I such a fool?

Questions, questions and quizzical questions. Ask me more and I'll make a suggestion. Stop with the fucking questions or I'll fuck your shit up. This questionable quote of the day has been brought to you by Bakura Touzoku. As I'm sick of questions. I need answers. Especially since I know for sure where Seto's taken Marik.

To Kisara, so that Marik can restore his memories. I can't help but feel irritated at how we spent months trying to get out the occasional memory when Seto really ought to have dragged Kisara over here and have the whole lengthy process done not only more quickly but also a hell lot more thoroughly. Then again, I like to think that helping him regain his memories has brought me a lot closer to Marik. Ryou seems to think it did.

Marik and I were always the best friends' duo, I believe. Always joking around and sticking together like stupid little giggling girls. Only we're sexier than that.

When did it start to change, where I suddenly decided I wasn't satisfied with just that? I got the feeling that by wanting more, I was going to behave different to how I did before. After all, I used to be such a jerk to him without any care for anything but I guess when you decide you 'like' someone, you start to lose all rationality. And I felt more conscious around him.

And I knew that by thinking this way, I was going to disrupt the relationship Marik and I had. Part of me kept remembering the times my ego was so high yet torn apart so brutally by another's actions and I thought, 'what if Marik did that to me?' I got so confused with my feelings and being unsure over whether to just leave our relationship as is or to try for something more.

Of course, I chose the latter. If you ask me, Marik's a fucking unique catch.

Guess I just wasn't satisfied with friendship. Fuck it; I never was a friendshippy person to begin with. Also, why the fuck is the person standing near me blasting their iPod music so loudly? It's some weirdo American artist, I recognise the song because... actually, I don't know why. 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson. Fucking hell, I don't want any dumb romance songs playing in the soundtrack of my life, nosiree.

"Have you had any thoughts yet?" Ryou repeated the question while Yugi celebrated Yami's bag finally appearing. And now we're stuck waiting for the last bag, which just so happens to be my one. Fuck. I felt Ryou's finger jab my cheek. "Bakura, are you even listening?"

I glared. "No, it appears I've swapped brains with Jounouchi so it's currently sounding something like, 'durrr I'm blonde durrr I like Mai's boobies durrr...' but I'm not quite sure anymore... I need to work on my Jounouchi impression," I replied deliberately with the answer Ryou wasn't looking for. Oh no, poor baby.

Yami stared at me oddly, Ishizu and Rishid also. Ugh, of all the people I ended up travelling to Egypt with, most of them lack a sense of humour.

"I'm sure it's not the boobs that Jounouchi likes about Kujaku-sensei," Yami responded with a frown. I scowled even more.

"Don't give me bullcrap about 'it's her personality', Yami."

He turned to Yugi, who simply smiled nervously and sugar-coated his response but we all knew what he was basically saying was that the initial attraction was definitely the boobs and getting to know her as a person came later.

"Your bag is over there!" Ryou pointed out and he rushed over to grab it. I suddenly felt incredibly thirsty and was about to stand under the ceiling fan when Rishid yanked me along with him and the others to get our bags checked through customs. Stupid airport security. Ryou leaned towards me as we waited in line. "Do you think they'd ignore our vials like they did back in Japan?"

I rolled my eyes. "We got them sealed in the bags and stuff alongside medication so it'll be counted as that," I told him – he asked me this question a million times on the plane, I swear.

-

We got through customs just fine so Ryou was finally done jazzing over that and now he'd moved onto jazzing over what we do now that we're free to go outside the airport. Rishid took us to a small cafe at the airport and we all circled around a table to discuss what to do next. He suggested something about going to see Shadi but I already knew what my mind was set on.

Kisara.

Something tells me that we have to find Kisara first, even if our actual priority is Marik. Seto mentioned her and how she has the ability to restore memories. I just know that she'd probably have a good idea of where Seto and Marik would be. Also, she ought to know the truth about Marik's past and honestly; there are things I want to know. I doubt she would tell me everything but anything would suffice. To see if I can gain hints to help towards what I want to accomplish.

"Hey guys, do they have a phone book at the airport?" I suddenly spoke up, unintentionally talking over Yugi. Eh, whatever, I think what I have to say is more important. Rishid blinked and Ishizu commented that there ought to be one at one of the desks. "I have to make a call to one of the residents in Cairo. Her name is Kisara." Yami's eyes widened.

"Kisara?! I..." He clutched at his head. Must be the sudden memory restoral. Ugh, been there, done that. Ryou whispered to me that I seemed to have a knack for triggering buried memories to rise to the surface. I shrugged. Ishizu and Rishid seemed incredibly fascinated by Yami's behaviour while Yugi was fumbling in his bag for painkillers. Eventually Yami snapped back and apologised for disrupting the conversation and requested that I continue with my point.

With a sigh, I continued. "Kaiba told me about how he discovered a girl that can restore memories once lost. Her name is Kisara and she resides in this very city. I am certain that Kaiba has taken Marik to her in order to get Marik's memories restored."

Rishid stared at me with obvious distrust in his eyes. "How do I know that you're not lying and be possibly delaying us so Pegasus could make his move?"

Ryou gasped. "Rishid-sa-" I held up a hand to silence him.

I reached into the bag and rummaged for the vials and set my one up in the syringe and pointed it towards my arm as if I was going to give myself an injection. "For Marik, I would give up my ability to read his mind. I'm serious about this. The power that Pegasus granted me with in order to complete the mission he so desired me to complete... for Marik, I would get rid of that very ability."

My idiot brother clapped his hands over his mouth in shock. Yugi slammed his hands on the table. "But you being able to listen in on Marik's thoughts can help us track him down when we get closer to him!" he pointed out. I smirked. I know. I turned to Rishid.

"If you believe I am lying, then I will give up my powers immediately and then I won't be of help to anyone. However, my feelings will not change. Whether I am a minion of Pegasus' or not, I still choose Marik and will do whatever it takes to find that blonde bitch and well, I don't know?" I shrugged. "Give him a piece of my mind?"

Everyone turned to Rishid, wondering if my rather 'straying from the original question' answer would suffice. Actually, I just wanted to indirectly bring up the fact that I could potentially lose my ability. But I didn't want to say that actually, I would be losing a power and gaining a new one and not just losing my ability altogether with nothing to make up for it.

"What do you think, Yami-san?" Rishid finally asked.

Yami nodded thoughtfully. "I'd trust Bakura with what he says about Kisara. I feel like I've heard of her powers before. Let's go to a phonebook, I think I can work out how to look her contact details up."

-

I dialled the number that Yami showed me from the phone book using one of the phones at a counter within the airport. And I waited. The dial tone is annoying. This Kisara girl better pick up the fucking phone. Suddenly I heard a pick up at the other end.

"...Hello, this is Kisara speaking. Who may be calling?"

With a slam of my fist to the desk, I found myself yelling into the phone. "Is there anyone named Marik Ishtar or Seto Kaiba at your house? Tell me!" A silence followed and Ishizu told me to lower my voice as people were now staring at me. Oh yeah, like I give a fuck for the people around me when I'm looking for the person I want beside me.

"...I recognise your voice from seeing Marik-san's memories. Would I be right in assuming you're Bakura Touzoku-san?" Kisara asked with a soft tone in her voice. She definitely sounds incredibly feminine. Already I think I can envision what she looks like. Oh god, Marik will definitely find her cute, that bastard. Fuck his perverted tendencies. Fuck, he's probably ogling Seto as we speak! For fuck's sake, I am finding that bitch and giving him a piece of my mind.

"...Er, yes," I replied eventually because I totally didn't just have a thought!rage moment just then.

Kisara did a small sigh. "Um, yes. The two that you mentioned were at my house. But they aren't any longer."

In all honesty, I didn't want to trust her words firsthand. Seto could be making her say that they're not here or something. So we'll have to go pay her a visit. "We're going to your house regardless. We as in me, my brother, Marik's siblings and two other friends of ours. This isn't going to be no tea party. We'll arrive and expect answers. Directions to your place of residence, okay?"

-

We went to a car rental and rented a car which we used to find Kisara's place. What bugged me was how far she lived from the airport. There were three rows of seats and Ishizu was the one at the wheel, with Rishid sitting beside her. Ryou and Yugi sat in the middle row with me and Yami dumped in the back seat with all our bags and belongings crammed into the boot of the car. Yugi kept making comments on what Cairo was like as a city but I didn't bother taking a proper look despite the fact that I'd never ever been to Egypt before. Maybe I should care more. But I honestly didn't.

It's just that exploring new places has to be done with the right people.

And the one person in my 'right people' category fucking ran off. Oh he is so going to get a telling off. He forgets that I'm Bakura fucking Touzoku and Bakura fucking Touzoku does what he damn well pleases.

Yami stared at me for a good five minutes until I eventually asked, "What, do you see something you like?" with a sarcastic tone.

He shook his head. "I was just lost in thought, that's all. You say that Kisara can restore memories, right?" I jerked my head slightly. "I was thinking that... I want my memories restored," he told me with a faraway voice. Yugi swivelled round in his seat, Ryou doing the same. Yeah, who gives a fuck for seatbelts now, dorks? Ugh.

"That would be... that would be wonderful!" Yugi exclaimed with a look of excitement. Small tears of happiness seeped from his eyes and he crouched so that all I could see of him were the tips of his spiky hair. Ryou leaned over and hugged him.

"It's good to hear, isn't it?" Ryou commented gently.

I glanced over at Yami, who was smiling warmly in Yugi's direction. Shit, it's sort of creepy. Ryou glanced over at Yami and grinned. _Don't you think that in a way, Yami's expression is one of love? He's always looked at Yugi like that. When you look at his eyes, do you feel that?_ Ah, that was Ryou giving me a message. Wait, is that the way you define such a look?

When I look at Yami and think about the way he feels about Yugi, it does make me wonder. Is that how you're supposed to look when you're in love? Do even the toughest of people look like that when they're in love? If that's the case, I wonder if I'd ever have those eyes when around Marik. But I don't want to become all gooey and sappy like that. My way of going about things always has to be different. Here I go again, rejecting the way I feel. Yet I want to feel it too. I wonder if I could ever look like that.

_Hey Bakura, when we find Marik... I was wondering if you'd let me talk to him. Yes, I'll be expressing my feelings but I swear, he really is all yours. Anyway, I know you. Once we find him, you're going to hog him big time. I know._

With a grin, I replied, "Whoever gets to him first, brother dear."

"We're here," Rishid told us as Ishizu pulled in to let us out. She commented that she didn't trust this neighbourhood so someone better stay in the car. Rishid nodded in agreement and said he'll stay in the car. Oh good, I prefer Ishizu to Rishid, I'd rather have her come with us than him.

So the rest of us got out of the car and couldn't see a limousine or expensive car around. I guess Seto Kaiba isn't here after all, which probably means Marik isn't either. Guess she wasn't lying after all. We made our way up flights and flights of stairs until we reached what looked to be her apartment. I bashed my fist against the front door with one hand and abused the doorbell button with the other. Fuck, I must've looked like a psycho and sounded like one too.

Guess I better reveal who I am so I don't scare her out of not answering the door. "It's Bakura, open up!" I yelled out. Kisara finally opened the door and before she could speak, I had already rushed into her apartment and began looking around. Ryou apologised for my behaviour – he's way polite with females, damn it. Who gives a shit? Everyone followed suit with entering the apartment. Kisara offered to get us all tea when I turned to snap at her. "I said we weren't here for a tea party!"

To my surprise, Kisara giggled at my behaviour. "You're exactly how I imagined you'd be. Please everyone, take a seat and I'll tell you what I can."

-

Kisara explained everything she could. She said that Marik's aware that he's been lied to about his past and he wanted to apologise for not always being truthful either. Part of him had a feeling that I would ignore his request telling me not to follow him. He also wanted to apologise for hurting me. I could tell she wanted to explore more about all that but I really had to stop her. Not from her mouth. She's not the one I want to hear everything from. So I explained this to her.

Because if it's regarding Marik and his feelings, I want to hear it straight from his mouth and not anyone else's.

She then explained about the Labyrinth of the Sennen Items and that she thinks Seto has taken him there. When I asked what the Labyrinth itself was like, she suddenly went quiet. I couldn't tell whether it was because she didn't know or she just didn't want to explain. Then she suddenly commented that if we find Marik around there, Seto is unlikely to be with him. She wouldn't say anything more but I looked at Ishizu's expression and understood.

Something about that labyrinth must be dangerous. And Marik can survive it but others may not. That must be it or well, it's the impression I'm getting.

Ishizu said that on the way to their home underground, we can go past the Labyrinth of the Sennen Items. It's not we can. It's we have to. Seto wants to obtain the Sennen Items after all and most of them are in that Labyrinth and he'll need Marik to get into that Labyrinth and also get through. They have to have gone there. I didn't want more explanations anymore. We have to go there. There's no if or maybe.

I'll find Marik even if I have to retrieve the bastard from hell.

Yami raised his hand suddenly. "I know you look eager to go, Bakura but..." he began. I scowled. 'But's are never ever a good thing in situations like these. "I want to stay here longer."

"You idiot! We don't have all the time in the world just to sit and wait on you to recover some faggy memories! You can return to Kisara later!" I shouted. Yami walked over with a raised fist.

"It's alright for you to say that, you haven't spent a year of not knowing your true memories!" he shot back angrily. "But I'm not content with letting a chance like this pass me by!" Why you! Bloody hell, I know you want your memories back but fuck it, is that all you care about?

"The top priority should be finding Marik!"

Yami shook his head. "No, _your_ top priority is finding Marik. So go on ahead, please."

Ishizu nodded. "We'll send someone to pick you up. Let's go." Yugi shuffled over to Yami and said he'd stay here with Yami. Hmph. Makes enough sense. Once again, Ishizu nodded. "Right, that should be fine. We'll be on our way."

-

We were driving out of the city and it took some time before we could actually drive off the road and onto unstable ground. Looking out the car window, I saw that it was getting darker. What happens when it gets way too dark? The others may not be so keen to well... keep going and continue searching even through the night. But me... I didn't care for that. I'm already short on sleep, what more could happen? It was hard to tell how much determination the others had. I mean, Marik is their family, aren't they concerned? Then again, they knew... Marik was supposed to return here. Either way, maybe Marik and I are supposed to be apart from one another.

But I don't want to think that! He's like, my freaking partner in crime. I'd grown accustomed to him being there in my life. It would be far too strange for him to just... disappear.

As we keep moving along, the sky keeps getting darker but I feel like we're getting closer.

Ryou spent most of the journey chatting about nothing with Ishizu in an attempt to lift the heavy feeling in the atmosphere. Rishid and I remained silent. Well, I think it's pretty obvious I choose not to converse with most people simply because I don't like them. In all honesty, I'm not fond of Marik's family. Is it expected of a partner to like their lover's family and friends? Gah, I hope not. Tolerating them is enough, I think.

Rishid suddenly flinched. "I detect someone who's been with Marik!" What?! That suggests Marik's not with them but still, this is a lead we can't miss! I can't hear Marik's thoughts, which means that if Seto's here, then Seto's definitely abandoned him.

Ishizu's eyes widened – I could tell from rear vision mirrors. "Ahead, there's a car coming in our direction."

My brother gasped. "It's Seto Kaiba! I'll use my powers to get him to stop!" Ryou can tell who he sends his telepathic messages too so he can feel Seto's mind present. So he could stand me and Ishizu side by side in a different room and he'll know who's standing on which side of another – he can tell our minds apart without reading them.

I watched ahead and saw the flashing of car lights. Then I heard the screeching of brakes. Ishizu also slowed the car down to a stop so that these two cars were right beside one another. Looking at the other car, it was definitely the type of flash thing Seto would own. I leapt out of the car and sprinted to the other car, ready to give Seto a piece of my mind. With a hand, I forced the car door open and before I could yank Seto out, his younger brother pleaded at me to stop.

"Nii-sama's hurt! Please don't do anything to him!" Mokuba cried out. He looked truly frightened. I glanced inside the car and saw Seto lying down. On the top of his left arm were bandages soaked in blood. He's been... wounded. Someone's done this to him. Who injured Seto? Do they have Marik? Who on earth could've done this?

Ryou caught up and saw the state Seto was in. "Oh my goodness! What has happened?" That's what I want to know.

Mokuba choked back some tears and spoke. "We have to get Nii-sama to the hospital. Ishtar-san requested to be left behind. He said he didn't want to cause more danger to anyone. I think he's about another half hour away from me but he looked... upset. But that's not the problem!" he began to sob again. I don't care for Seto right now. I need to know about Marik!

"Where is Marik? Where have you left him?" I demanded to know.

"O-Outside the Labyrinth of the Sennen Items!" he answered, crawling back to his brother's side. Ryou asked what the injury on Seto's arm was. Mokuba's face fell even more. "Ishtar-san said that... he put a bullet in Seto's shoulder." A bullet? Marik shot Seto's shoulder with a gun?! I turned to Ryou, whose expression was a look of horror.

"That can't be!" I disagreed. "Marik would never do such a thing!"

"B-But – But that's what Ishtar-san told me! Why would he be lying about such a thing?!" he went quiet when Seto reached out and clutched his arm, asking if it was Bakura and Ryou there. Mokuba nodded. "Yeah. Don't move, Nii-sama!"

Seto screwed up his face in pain as he sat up, going against Mokuba's words. "B-Bakura," he managed to say weakly. "I know what state Marik's in and the Marik... the Marik that shot my shoulder wasn't the Marik I knew. It was almost a whole different being altogether..." He clutched at his arm. "But it's only in that Labyrinth... that he changes, I know for a fact. So Bakura, go to him now! If things go wrong from here on out, I will never forgive you."

I nodded. "I got it. I'll leave beating you into pulp later when you're out of the hospital." And with that, I yanked Ryou back to our car and commanded Ishizu to drive ahead at full speed. She complained about petrol. "I don't care! Go! Come on, we have to get to Marik as soon as possible!"

So we continued on our way and Seto and Mokuba continued on their way. To think that they abandoned Marik just to tend to Seto's injury. Why didn't Marik just go with them? Why was he afraid? I looked at my brother and could tell he was thinking something along the same lines as I was.

**_Hey Bakura, when we find Marik... I was wondering if you'd let me talk to him._**

I wonder... what does Ryou intend to tell him? What does he have to say to Marik? I can't help but feel like it's something he wanted to say to Marik for a long time. But I know the way Ryou feels about Marik. Yet I also know he feels Marik and I are closer than he and Marik could ever be. It's sort of flattering yet I can't help but wonder...

And me, what will I say? What will I do? When I see Marik, when he sees me... How will he react to it all? All I know is that I don't want him to escape.

Possessive? Maybe.

This car needs to go faster. I feel my heart beating faster. Like he's getting closer. We went up a slight slope and when we reached the top of the slope, I heard a voice speaking in my head. Not my voice. Not Ryou's. The voice I'd been waiting to hear again. He was rambling about something – I don't know what. The voice was faint but I could see something up ahead. The Labyrinth of the Sennen Items. I yelled out that I could hear him.

The voice I missed hearing. The thoughts I missed listening to. The person whose thoughts kept me going through the day. No, it wasn't just his thoughts. What was it about him? I don't care. I don't know. I don't feel like I even need a reason. But I felt like my heart was going to shoot itself out of me. I guess he was all I cared for now.

Pegasus, I don't care for Pegasus. What he wants me to do, I don't care. If it means going against the one who I want to be with, I don't want part of his plans. I know I'll have nowhere to go from there but maybe, just maybe I'll have him.

Marik!

I wanted to scream his name over and over again but judging from his thoughts, he was frightened. Truly frightened. He seems to think he's done something wrong. But I can definitely tell something's for real.

He did shoot Seto but he really did use all of his power to prevent this from happening and yet it still happened. And he keeps mentioning a spirit that took over. I don't understand it. But I will understand it. I need to get to him. No, I must. It got to the point where the volume of his thoughts had reached maximum. Ryou and I leaned forward and gasped. The car lights were flashing onto a teenager. We both recognised him in an instant. Ishizu parked the car. Ryou and I leapt out of the car and we approached the teen, knowing who it was.

The blonde-haired Egyptian gasped and got to his feet. "...R...Ryou? And..." He turned to me and stared. The lighting made it difficult to see what his expression was like. But I knew he wasn't ecstatic to see us. Not at all. His thought process was a total mash of words that were difficult to comprehend. "Why are you here?!" he cried out in anguish. I had a feeling it would be like this... He held up his hands and continued to speak. "My hands are covered in blood. I'm... I'm scared that if you get close to me, something horrible will happen. Just leave me here! What happened to Seto... it may happen to you too! I injured him terribly and I... Bakura, I told you not to follow me! I don't want you to get hurt! I wanted to protect you from what danger I could unleash!" You fool! You're not in the Labyrinth anymore! There's no way you could be a danger to us now! But I don't know what to say! I... I... I reached out to him but he backed away further. His thoughts were telling me to leave. "You guys don't deserve to be brought down with me! I already did the worst thing... I can't forgive myself for what I'd done! I mean, I just..." Then he swivelled around and began to sprint away.

No! I'm not letting him get away just like that. So I too, started to run. But I was tired and not feeling as quick as I wanted to. Even though my determination was nothing like ever before. I can't believe how much I just wanted to see Marik again. But my legs weren't carrying me along enough. Marik was sprinting at top speed and a good distance ahead of us.

Suddenly Ryou sped on ahead of me. Why? Why was he able to go so much further?

"Marik! You can hear me, right?!" Ryou called out at the top of his lungs. "Please don't be afraid to approach us! The Marik I know seemed so fearless of anything! He inspired something in me, which was confidence! I was always so unsure but..." He took a moment to catch his breath so he could continue. "...when I began to doubt myself the most, you appeared to me! I felt like you put me at ease and I've always wanted to thank you! Please stop running away; I know that's not who you are! You're the sort of person I look at and I think 'he can overcome anything'!" Marik seemed to speed up, as did Ryou.

Or maybe they were leaving me behind. No, I can run better than this. I remember that race ages ago between Seto and I. Even though I faltered and he won that race, it was me who managed to win overall. And it's like that all over again. Seto beat me to Marik and took him to Egypt but...

It'll be the same. I'll get to Marik and I'll win again. So I have to overtake Ryou. I have to get to Marik first!

"And I know you did so much for Bakura too! You get him in a way that no one else can! I know Bakura's an idiot but I see the way you look at him! I want you to stop running and face up to it all, because I know you're capable!" Ryou gasped for breath again and watched as I quickened my pace and overtook him. "You better stop now! Bakura's going to catch up to you!"

Like fuck I'm going to. I've always been the better runner out of Marik and I! Marik turned his head to look back at us when his foot seemed to catch on something. He tumbled to the ground and I used the opportunity to finally reach him.

Marik got up onto his knees and coughed out sand, rubbing it out of his eyes also. He averted his eyes to me and I could see droplets of tears forming once more in his eyes. "Bakura... I...I'm horrible. I couldn't save Seto properly... Why would you follow m-" I silenced him with a kiss. Fuck, I really missed doing this. And it's silencing the idiot – even his thoughts had been halted abruptly. His hands began to cling to my shirt and he began to kiss back just as fiercely. The way he was now leaning into me... It felt almost like desperation.

Never until now did I feel so... needed.

It felt like everything I'd done, everything I said and felt, just everything... it was all leading to this moment. The crucial moment that perhaps both of us had been waiting for.

Here it was again... the world of our own. Even though he was distraught from some other event was afraid... he was not rejecting my advances. He didn't want to pull away at all, I could tell. Yet we were going to need to break for air.

So I was the one to pull away but the dampness on my lips from his own still remained. You can see it now, can't you Marik?

"...W...Why?" he whispered weakly, staring into my eyes with his amethyst eyes... so much more beautiful with the moonlight shining upon them. I can't stand it, to think he could've so easily been taken away from me.

But not anymore.

I don't fear anything anymore.

Why? It felt like the question that could regard anything. Why would I follow him? Why would I chase him down? Why would I go to such lengths? There was so many 'Why' questions that I ought to be answering.

Now I can give him the answer.

It all just boils down to one emotion.

One that took me by surprise.

But once it hit me, there went all sense of rationality.

My insecurity was out in the open.

But still, I don't fear anything.

"You want to know why, Marik? Think; can you figure it out?" I asked him with the hugest smirk to date. And I felt that the trauma of earlier that was encircling his thoughts began to disappear. He frowned at me but his thoughts were telling me otherwise.

"Just say it..." I could sense that Ryou had caught up to us at last. Or maybe he did so earlier but I didn't notice nor care. Whatever, he got his chance to yell out whatever he wanted. So I'll say what I want too.

"Let's put it this way... There's only one person whose mind I can read and that is yours. And what should be on your mind right now is me, because you've taken over mine. Because for fuck's sake, I love you!"

He flung his arms around my neck and buried his face into my chest. I heard footsteps and turned my head. Ah, Rishid and Ishizu have caught up to us. Oh shit, I forgot about those two. I mean, Ryou I was half tolerating because he wasn't saying or doing anything. But now I'm screwed if I try anything. Not like I was going to spoil the moment myself. I already have Rishid and Ishizu for that.

Rishid sighed and then he spoke, "Marik, you spoke of things happening with Seto Kaiba and he ended up injured. He said you shot him with a gun and-"

Marik pushed me away and his face began to tear up again. No thanks for that, Rishid. "I'm responsible for not preventing it but it wasn't me who did it! I-"

Ishizu rushed over and embraced him, silencing him. She glared at Rishid and told him that now's not the right time and place to discuss it and the biggest priority now is getting home. By home, I guess they mean their place out here in the desert. Rishid – wisely- chose not to argue with her. So Ishizu helped Marik to his feet and Rishid said that we need to go back to the car and continue our journey.

I watched with disappointment as Ishizu pulled Marik along with Rishid, the three walking ahead of Ryou and I. For fuck's sake, I didn't even get a proper answer. Even though I can hear Marik's thoughts and they're giving me the answer I want, I decided that I wouldn't be satisfied until I heard it straight from his mouth. Ryou nudged my elbow with a small smile.

"Bakura, even though it wasn't the ideal situation, you got your feelings out there," he commented. He reached for my hand and squeezed it. "I always knew you were the more confident brother. Does it feel like you got a huge weight off your chest?"

Yes and... "No..." I replied with a rather melancholic tone. "I mean, it's all very well I had a sudden moment where I could just say it... Yet you can see it in Marik's eyes. He's troubled. Like Rishid, I too want to know what's happened," I admitted with an almost depressing tone.

Ryou took his hand away and skipped ahead to walk alongside Marik, Ishizu and Rishid. And then I heard Marik do a thought, which was deliberately aimed at me. _Bakura, I finally understand why you used to hate yourself because of the things you blamed yourself for. When we're driving to the place where I used to live, you'll learn of my story. If you're bothered by what I tell you, you're allowed to take back your earlier words._ I rolled my eyes. That idiot, he still doesn't get it.

"Marik!" I called out, causing the four walking ahead of me to stop in their tracks. "While your past may have been important to Bakura Kurufodo, Bakura Touzoku has never judged you by anything to do with your past. He fell for the person you are today and he intends to let nothing change about that! So taking back my words? Are you fucking kidding me? I wouldn't say 'I love you' unless I meant it!"

The blonde Egyptian teenager turned on his heel to face me. And he didn't need to direct any thoughts at me. Nor did he need to speak a word. Perhaps it was there. The look. If that's the look, perhaps I don't mind it so much. What Ryou said earlier, had he always looked at me like that? I wonder.

Marik half-grinned. "Well, I suppose that's just bloody brilliant then! Now you're really going to have to put up with my shit."

* * *

**Next chapter: What happened with Marik and Seto? How did it end up this way? Why was Marik so upset with himself? How did Seto end up getting shot in the shoulder? Find out next chapter!**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**

**PS. It was trippy writing this chapter while listening to 'Hard' by Rihanna. Fo srs. I question my music taste at times.**


	29. Leave

**As per usual thanks for the reviews and the story alerts and faves and everything. This fic has 41 faves and 48 alerts and it feels pretty damn sweet as. So thanks a heap guys, it means a lot. I'll do a big proper thank you when this fic reaches its conclusion. It feels weird knowing that the end is drawing near and quite frankly, I think what's upcoming in the last lot of chapters will surprise you. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Anyway, this will be the first chapter where it has a scene from a previous chapter from another character's perspective. So all that Bakura POV shit towards the end of last chapter? Rohanfox convinced me to do it from Marik's perspective and I'm quite happy I did. Because there are some notable differences as to what they are thinking and whatnot in this scene. What one notices that the other doesn't, etc. Oh and this chapter is coinciding with the previous chapter, jsyk.**

**Thiefshipping really is epic shit. 8'D Sure am glad I started writing for this fandom and it still feels hella weird that this is literally my first YGO fic. It's turning out better than I expected and sure has taken a different direction to what I originally planned. So yeah I ended up rambling but I just felt like saying thanks for the support and I hope I continue to get support with this fic until its completion! Yadaya, read on!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Leave

**Marik's POV**

Seto and I made that promise. I took his word for it. He would reunite me with Bakura. That was something I sincerely believed. And even though now knowing my memories brought me pain, I'd already decided to accept anything that came at me. I was sick of living in the past, I can tell. Still I want to break tradition. Still I want to be the last Ishtar to endure anything like this.

While Seto, Mokuba and I along with Seto's henchmen made our way to the Labyrinth of the Sennen Items, I discussed plans with Seto as to what we were going to do. He knows about the spirit and he was clearly trying to think up ways to get around that problem. I felt unhelpful because I had no ideas. But I know that I have to be ready for when he does appear. This time I have to seal the spirit away before anyone gets hurt. But I could tell Seto was bothered by that problem. Continually he kept saying that because my father died, he could die too. It was scaring me and his words were hurting Mokuba too. Yet I didn't have the words to settle him down.

It made me nervous. It made me doubtful. Like maybe he didn't believe I could seal away the spirit this time.

I hunched into a ball, clinging my knees tightly. Seto noticed this and patted me on the head, probably to comfort me. It wasn't really working. "Ignore my doubts. I've been through too many times where things just didn't work out," Seto spoke, attempting to console me. "But I've decided that this time, things will work out. They have to."

"Yeah, they do," I agreed nervously.

Mokuba patted me on the head as well. "You'll be fine, silly! Nii-sama's in charge, so you'll be okay!" The younger Kaiba sibling looked expectantly at the henchmen that were sitting in the car with us and they suddenly gave me comments of reassurance too.

Seto sighed. "I think I just brought upon a rule..." he muttered to himself. He glanced out the window nearest me and smirked slightly. "Yeah, I know," he whispered. What the hell is he on about? I waved a hand in front of my face and he swatted it away. "Don't do that, it's irritating." I stuck my tongue out at him. You're irritating. Normally I'd voice this but I decided it wasn't the best time for bickering. "Anyway, you're going to have to be tied up to restrict movement. That way if your spirit gets unleashed, he won't be able to do anything."

"So what, you're going to chain me up? Kinky," I replied with a shrug.

"Exactly."

I stared at him for a good long moment.

Oh shit, he's being serious.

-

And so we arrived. Seto, his henchmen and I stood outside the entrance of the Labyrinth and I did my best to remember how my father opened it. Oh yeah, he basically raised a hand towards the entrance and muttered his words. That would have been his password to get inside. But me, my word is different. Mine was chosen out of defiance. But also in memory. As my defiance was inspired by memories.

I raised my hand, the exact same way my father did. With a smirk, I muttered the words that would gain access into the labyrinth. "Akefia." We all flinched as we saw the door opened up and then we all stared inside. The torches were still lit. It's the same place I went to many years ago. The day of my father's death... His remains would still be in there, right? Bones... That's probably all that's left. But I hope the darkness conceals those remains. Fuck, no. "I don't know if I can do this!" I blurted out, panicking.

But already rough metal was scarping itself against my skin and I quickly realised I was being chained up after all. My freedom wasn't going to be allowed. There was no escaping this. I had to move forward.

Seto glared at his henchmen. "You look after Mokuba and keep a lookout for anyone who may pose a threat to our mission. We'll be back," he told them. Mokuba complained about not being allowed to come but Seto gave him a look and he piped down immediately. With that sorted, Seto and I walked inside – luckily I wasn't so chained up that I could barely walk. Again, we saw those three doors. Seto smirked and told me to go to the Winged Dragon of Ra door. I returned the smirk slightly. We both remembered the first door.

We proceeded onwards like that and I knew my path like the back of my hand. Again, I was growing number and less able to use my senses. Oh god, I knew it. He's coming, he's coming, the spirit is going to return.

Shit.

"Oi, Seto! Keep a good distance from me! Protect yourself!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. He saw me and understood. I felt something fighting within me, trying to get out. The spirit wants out. The spirit wants to be free. The spirit wants to kill Seto just like he'd killed my father. Only that was my fault. My fault.

That was my fault.

Because I couldn't stop him from killing my father. I learned to grasp the fact that I wasn't strong enough then. But now, I can't let it happen again. I know the restricted movement would help. But what is this spirit capable of? I felt like he could do anything he wanted so long as he was here in his natural habitat. His territory. But he wasn't going to win. Not this time. I can't let him hurt Seto.

I know my father and I weren't close. Maybe I just didn't have enough resolve. Seto, however... Seto is different. He may not be affectionate and open towards other people but even so, I still see a human within him. Someone who has gone through the different stages of life. Faced ups and downs, all of that. I know he has a heart because he really does care for Mokuba like a brother should.

And Seto and I made that promise.

He isn't the type to just throw words around. Everything he does or says, it's what he means. Seto promised to let me be reunited with Bakura after this ordeal. He promised because I know he understands how I feel. If he was heartless, if he didn't care, would he make such a promise?

Seto just needs someone to be open with, I can tell. Someone who saw that he too, was in pain. At school he was always by himself because hardly anyone approached him. But now I know that he too is human and that he too, deserves to live. Because I know him. I feel an affinity with him and I want to be his friend. Just like how others opened up to me, I wanted to open up to him. I used to not want to be with anybody because I felt nobody understood. But that's not true. There's always someone.

For me, I have Bakura. Seto may think there's no one for him.

But that's a lie. There's a somebody for everybody and he needs to live so that he can see that.

"I won't let him hurt you, I swear!" I shouted at Seto. He had already taken out a gun. I don't care what his methods of protection are. "If you have to hurt me to protect yourself, I don't care. Do it!" That was the last words I got to spoke before everything clouded over.

-

Here I am again, in the pitch-black nothing. On the floor of velvet. The holographic images of the Sennen Items are back. I have to fight this time. To get out and rescue Seto. Now the spirit was let loose. Was he breaking free from those chains? I don't know. But so long as Seto was holding up, I knew it'll be okay.

The spirit appeared to me from the darkness, cackling as he did so. He reached out to me but I backed away. "I've missed talking to you. It's been far too long. All I've been doing since you lost your memories has been absorbing your hatred. I normally would unleash myself upon people like that Kisara girl for tampering with your mind but you were remembering me all over again so I decided to let that slide," he spoke with the tone of his. That tone that makes me sick to my stomach. I can't stand him. He can hear my thoughts but I don't like it. The spirit scowled at me. "You used to hate Bakura for such a reason too," he pointed out, frowning.

That... would be true. Yet it isn't the truth any longer. It's because my opinion of him changed. The next thing I knew, the spirit's hands were clutching at my neck, squeezing tight. I felt myself weaken and my breathing within this void became much harder. I tried to struggle but failed. His strength was overcoming mine.

No! This isn't supposed to happen! I need to break free and seal off the spirit. Seto, I've got to save him!

"You're supposed to hate him!" the spirit roared furiously, gripping tighter. "You were supposed to hate everyone around you! That's how you were supposed to be! Bakura read your mind and made you vulnerable, exposed. How could you ever like a despicable person such as him? But I know it's because any hatred you feel, I absorb most of it and your hate becomes my own. I am an extension of you, so why don't you hate him the way I do?" He began to shake me and I felt like he was taking over entirely. "This hate is our strength! I've already broken free from those chains! Nothing can contain our power! So together, let's eliminate the enemy! Seto's a bastard, Ryou's a bastard, Yami – Atemu, whatever the fuck you call him – he's a bastard for trying to keep us apart! But most of all, our hate should be directed at Bakura! He thinks he can do whatever he likes yet he works for the enemy! So hate Bakura! Hate him, hate him, hate him!"

I can't.

You absorbed any hate I felt for him.

I understand.

Bakura makes me frustrated at times too.

He's not perfect.

He's not a total bastard either.

But he's definitely no angel.

Sorry spirit, but we are not one and the same.

I existed before without having you as a part of me.

So I can go on and live without you.

I can make decisions on my own without you.

I'll hate who I want.

I disliked having my mind read by anyone, including you.

Spirit, if I should kill anyone I supposedly despise, shall I kill you too?

No.

I am not like you.

Hate may be your strength but it's not mine.

"Ah!" I breathed out a word as the spirit began to loosen his grip. No, he wasn't doing it because my thoughts were making him change his mind. He wanted to keep strangling me and shoving his opinion into me. Yet he was struggling now. I'm beating him. That must be what it means. "Let me take control of this body again!" I commanded. The spirit shook his head.

"You don't have power over me! I'm still in charge! Seto isn't doing so well, you know!"

Shit, I should've paid more attention. The spirit did mention how he'd broken free from the chains. He's still alive, right? The spirit nodded with a bitter expression. Okay, I still have a chance. So if I'm a good host body, then I'll have some kind of power of my own, right?

"Hey spirit, it was you who told me I was the perfect host body, right?" I asked, feeling a sudden strain in my movements. The spirit was reaching towards one of the holographic Sennen Items. He took hold of the Sennen Rod and took off one end to reveal a blade. With it, he walked towards me while I found myself unable to move. "You wouldn't stab me, would you?"

The spirit ignored my first question but answered the second. "I can't kill you even if I tried. Not like this. But I can contain you so I can finish off the job."

I growled at him. "I'm the host body and therefore you should listen to me. Stop what you're doing or else."

"Or else what?" I had no answer. He burst out into maniacal laughter and told me to take the Millennium Eye and watch what's going on. So I did. Through the eye I saw what the situation going on outside my body was like. The spirit had indeed broken free from the chains that bound him. But Seto was on his knees staring up at me in horror. His gun... Where's his gun? Don't tell me...

I examined more closely. No! Fuck! "Drop the gun!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "Move, Seto, move!" I felt like he could hear me. My spare hand was clutching at my head in pain. The spirit was yelling something at me but I continued to watch the scenario. He was pointing the gun right at Seto, ready to shoot. I cannot let that happen. Seto can't get injured. He's already injured; I can't let anything more happen to him. I can't, I mustn't.

He pulled the trigger.

Seto moved in order to try and dodge. I hoped like mad the bullet didn't hit him. Then I watched as blood sprayed from his upper arm. He fell to the floor and screamed in pain. The gun too, fell to the floor and I realised that my body was on its knees. Both the spirit and I felt our heads pounding with pain. I dropped the Millennium Eye. He dropped the Sennen Rod.

Now was my chance.

Seto's hurt. He's been shot.

I swore I wouldn't let this happen. But I wasn't strong enough at the crucial moment. Even so, even so I would not let him die! He will survive. I hurt him. I hate myself for hurting him. I was supposed to succeed in my goals. He can let go of our promise. I don't deserve to be with Bakura. Seto's injured. He could've died already during that time I wasted.

Normally I'd give up after making such a mistake. What could I possibly do now to make up for anything?

I'm sick of not being strong enough.

Seto's injury is all my fault and he can hate me for it.

I'm sorry I stopped our goal from being fulfilled.

My spirit may be too much for me.

I'm a danger to those around me, I know.

Perhaps I'm better off alone.

But even so, I am not like my spirit. I don't live off hate and it will not feed me.

I told myself that Seto would survive. And survive he will.

So I dived for the Sennen Rod as it was tumbling to the floor. I didn't care that I caught it by the blade, which sliced into my skin. The pain was nothing. And the spirit saw what I was doing and tried to react but he was too slow. I couldn't overcome him quickly enough but I don't care, I will overcome him! I'm at a loss as to what to do regarding anything else. But in this moment, this very moment... I failed but I have to succeed.

With the blade, I drove it through the golden eye that lit up the forehead of the spirit. He let out a shriek but he began to fade away into the darkness as he did so. His voice died down and the images around me shattered too.

Then I felt myself spewed out of the pitch-black nothing. I was in control of my body again. So I did it. But I was too slow.

I rushed over to Seto's side. Fuck, he's barely conscious. He was bleeding from his left arm. If only I... "Seto!" I cried out. "Seto, speak to me! I got rid of the spirit so everything's okay now!" He didn't answer. I used the strength I had left to hold him up. "Seto, Seto!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't succeed. I don't know what to do! I'm horrible! You can hate me for this; I don't know how I can face you or anyone now. Seto, what do I do? Should I go get the Sennen Items by myself?"

Seto opened his eyes slowly and smiled slightly. "Idiot, I was the one... who obviously didn't protect myself... properly enough," he spoke weakly. No, you're wrong. I'm sure you did fine. It was I who didn't do a good enough job. With his stronger hand, he reached up and wiped at my eye. Ah fuck, I'm tearing up. "We're both alive though and you got that spirit out of the way..." He stared at his arm and cursed loudly. "I'm bleeding a lot, aren't I?" Then he stared at me with a rather thoughtful expression. "...Let's get out of here."

...That may be best.

With the last of my strength, I lifted him to his feet and we made our way out of the labyrinth. I let Seto use me as a sort of crutch to support him with walking. My surroundings were a blur; all I cared for was getting me and Seto out of there. I knew the way to go; I didn't even have to think about it.

-

I finally got to breathe some fresh air as Seto and I stumbled out of the Labyrinth into the open. Everything that happened from there was all a blur to me. Mokuba and Seto's henchmen came rushing out towards us and Seto was taken from me. I saw bandages taken out and they were applying first aid to his arm immediately. As for me, I was shoved to the side amongst the commotion. Mokuba was crying out to Seto, pleading to know what happened but his brother wasn't answering him. I watched, helpless and useless.

They were ignoring me. Even though I didn't care, I wondered why. I looked at my hands. They're stained with blood. Was I bruised? Yes. Did I look a mess? Yes.

Just... leave me here. Continue ignoring me. Leave me here. Abandon me. Just abandon me. Please... "Leave me here!!" I yelled out, causing a silence amongst us. Everyone turned and I felt tears spill down my cheeks. "I broke free from the chains, I took Seto's gun and I shot him! I am the reason this mission failed! I'm not lying, it's all my fault! So continue to ignore me, just abandon me!"

Their expressions... they didn't matter. I could sense hostility within them. They believed my words and I could see it in their eyes, even Mokuba's. Hatred. For I hurt Seto. I could not stop myself. It may be the spirit's will but my body didn't prevent this from happening.

So hate me. Leave me.

Do it.

"It was... his spirit," Seto mumbled, just loud enough for all of us to hear. "Don't blame Marik... Don't blame him."

Just don't give me credit either.

Tears were spilling down my cheeks. I didn't care that I was behaving like this in front of these people, in front of Seto. But please, no one else find me like this. I can't bear it if anyone else were to see. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!

I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry – I let out a scream. Oh god, why couldn't I just take initiative for once? I kept wasting time instead of protecting Seto. My bloodstained hands are proof of my weakness, my foolishness!

Seto was taken inside the car and Mokuba just stood and stared at me with wavering eyes.

"Go! Get Seto to hospital! Get as far away as you can from me!"

They didn't give it that much more thought. Everyone got into the car except me. Mokuba rolled down a window and called out to m. "Ishtar-san, are you sure about this?"

Am I sure? I don't know, I don't know. Don't make me question myself because I haven't a clue!

"I've killed my father; I could've killed Seto too! Anyone who is with me could be next, they could be next!" They have to go, even if I have to scare them into leaving!

And so they drove off. I looked to the sky, which was darker than I remember it being before. Ah... so I'm going to be all alone tonight. No, it didn't matter what time of day it was. Being alone during the day is the same as being alone at night. There was no notable difference.

So I'll wait out here in the desert. Until I work out where to go from here.

-

It was the dead of the night. My only light came from the moon and I soon realised how cold it can get in the desert at night. But I pretended to myself that I didn't care. Ugh, who the hell am I kidding?

I'm scared. Oh so scared of myself. And what I'd done. Time has passed but my heart is still the same. I shot Seto; I really couldn't stop myself from doing so. What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I defeat the spirit earlier? Didn't I use all of my power to try and prevent this from happening? Yet the spirit still managed to take over me. What went wrong? Couldn't I prevent it no matter what I did? Was that the way it's supposed to be?

That means I'm dangerous. I was right to leave Bakura behind like that. If it was Bakura instead of Seto, I don't think I could ever forgive myself.

What's that sound? A car? Who's coming this way? Did Seto and Mokuba come back for me?

But I told them to abandon me, to leave me here! So leave me alone, leave me alone I – the car braked and a flash of lights shone right on me, blinding me. I fell backwards. I can't see what kind of car it is in this light. It was large like Seto's car but that doesn't mean it's the same car. Pegasus? No, please no. If it's Pegasus, then that could mean that...

Two figures leapt out of the car and approached me. The shapes of their bodies... The car lights helped reveal to me who they were.

...No.

I shook my head over and over again. Gasping for breath, I got back up to my feet. These two are all too familiar. "...R...Ryou? And..." I felt my heart stop. No, he can't see me like this. He can't, he can't, he can't, he can't! You can't be here, Bakura! Get out of here! – "Why are you here?!" I cried out, holding up my bloody hands in front of them. "My hands are covered in blood. I'm... I'm scared that if you get close to me, something horrible will happen. Just leave me here! What happened to Seto... it may happen to you too! I injured him terribly and I... Bakura, I told you not to follow me! I don't want you to get hurt! I wanted to protect you from what danger I could unleash!" He wasn't listening to me, was he? Why would you reach your hand out to me? I backed away a couple of steps. Leave Bakura, leave! You have to leave! "You guys don't deserve to be brought down with me! I already did the worst thing... I can't forgive myself for what I'd done... I mean, I just..." ...should run.

...Run!

If they weren't going to leave, then I will!

I swivelled right around and took off running at the fastest pace I could go. No, who cares about pacing? If I run at top speed, I'll lose sight of them, right? I can hear them running after me. But I told them to leave! Can't Bakura hear my thoughts? I'll hurt him if he gets too close to someone like me. That's the irrevocable truth.

"Marik! You can hear me, right?! Please don't be afraid to approach us!" Ryou, shut up Ryou. I can hear you but no, please don't be kind to me! I don't deserve any form of sympathy! Not after what I'd done. "The Marik I know seemed so fearless of anything! He inspired something in me, which was confidence! I was always so unsure but..." But what? What are hoping to accomplish with your words? I'd already done wrong so why would he and Bakura follow me like this? Why do they care so much? What's so good about me? "...when I began to doubt myself the most, you appeared to me! I felt like you put me at ease and I've always wanted to thank you! Please stop running away; I know that's not who you are! You're the sort of person I look at and I think 'he can overcome anything'!" I quickened my pace.

What am I to do? I'm just a fool trying to run like this. Soon I'll be way too tired to keep going and they'll catch up to me. I know Bakura's got better stamina than I do. So what am I to do? I have to keep running. If they won't leave me, they have to catch me.

But I never knew why Ryou liked me. It never made sense to me. I didn't see anything in me that qualified such a feeling and yet I yearned for someone to feel that way about me. Why would Ryou want to thank me when it's him that should be thanked? He saw a good side of me, one I rarely acknowledged. And when you like someone, it's because you see the good in them.

However, to love someone, I think you need to see the good and the bad and accept it all. Thank you, Ryou for seeing the good in me. But I have to run because of the bad side within me.

That's just how it is.

"And I know you did so much for Bakura too! You get him in a way that no one else can! I know Bakura's an idiot but I see the way you look at him!" I always knew that someone would see it. Even when you pretend, there are those who can tell the fine line between what an act is and what's not. You can never conceal the emotions shown in your eyes. I know for a fact. "I want you to stop running and face up to it all, because I know you're capable!"

_The way you look at Bakura... is so different to the way you look at anyone else! I know for sure, I really do! Marik, I know you want to hear it from Bakura himself. You said so yourself, I remember!_

I know what he's referring to. But Ryou, that's the thing. I need to hear it from Bakura. But it's him that I'm the most worried about. I always swore to myself that I'd keep moving. Either Bakura can follow this path metres behind me or he can catch up and be beside me. Yet I'm scared. So scared to face up to it all.

"You better stop now! Bakura's going to catch up to you!"

My head turns to check if this is true. I felt my foot catch on a rock and I went tumbling to the ground. Sand got in my mouth, the taste disgusting me. My eyes stung from specks of sand getting in them as well. I got to my knees and coughed the sand out, wiping at my eyes furiously. Then I averted my eyes to see that what looked to be Bakura had caught up to me. Fuck, no. My eyes watered as he levelled with me.

"Bakura... I... I'm horrible. I couldn't save Seto properly... Why would you follow m-"

His lips collided with mine.

That was all that registered in my brain.

Oh god. I want to reject him and push him away for doing this. So why are my hands shifting to his back and clutching at the material of his shirt as if I didn't want him to let go? Why would I do that after constantly thinking that he should leave? I was always so contradictory of myself. Because I'm so inexperienced.

I'm the type of person who would say 'I hate you' when what I actually meant was 'I love you'.

When I think something like 'I want to push him away', I kiss back much harder.

I tell him to leave but deep down, I'm crossing my fingers that he'd follow me instead.

My thoughts tell him to go away but now I won't let him.

It's desperation. I can't help it.

Is it a want, is it a need?

I want him. I need him.

Yet why would Bakura do this? I felt that we could keep this up for eternity. But why? I could have so easily never had a chance to see him again. He must've intentionally hunted me down. They said he was in love with me. I honestly didn't want to believe it unless I heard it from him. He pulled away and gazed at me with those deep chocolate eyes I knew I'd end up falling for.

And I whispered, "...W...Why?" That was it. Why? I had so many questions that I could've asked. But 'Why?' could easily cover them all. Any answer would do.

Determination lit up his face and then he smirked. That smirk. For fuck's sake that smirk! It felt like home everytime I saw that smirk. I had no clue what I defined to be my home. No, I know what's home. If I'm somewhere and Bakura's there with that goddamn smirk of his, then I'm home. It didn't matter where I was.

"You want to know, Marik? Think; can you figure it out?"

Stop making me find my answers for myself. I've done too much of that. Far too much. I frowned at him even though I feel more... at ease now. How did Bakura have this effect on me? I don't understand; I really don't.

"Just say it..."

Bakura rolled his eyes slightly. "Let's put it this way... There's only one person whose mind I can read and that is yours. And what should be on your mind right now is me, because you've taken over mine." Bakura, you are on my mind, I – "Because for fuck's sake, I love you!"

I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. He wasn't going to see my expression. There was no way that this bloody fucking brilliant guy would see the look on my face. But he said it! He said the words I wanted to hear from him. I heard footsteps and looked up. Ryou's here and... Rishid? Ishizu? I stared at them, bewildered simply by the fact they were here. And with Ryou and Bakura, no less! What the hell has been going on here?

Did everyone want to search for me? To think that they'd...

Rishid sighed. "Marik, you spoke of things happening with Seto Kaiba and he ended up injured. He said you shot him with a gun and – " No, I don't want to be reminded of that! Anything but that. Hadn't I suffered enough? I just want to savour this moment with Bakura, I...

I'm a danger to Bakura, aren't I? No, the spirit is the one who's a danger towards others. It's not entirely my fault, is it? All I did was not prevent it. Even though I hate the fact I couldn't prevent it... "I'm responsible for not preventing it but it wasn't me who did it! I – "

Ishizu embraced me, cutting off my words. She glared at Rishid and spoke sharply, "Now's not the right time and place to discuss this! The biggest priority now is getting home." She helped me up to our feet and we all craned our heads round to see what Rishid's response would be.

"We'll go back to the car and continue our journey," he decided. Ishizu pulled me with her to walk alongside Rishid. Ryou and Bakura walked quite a bit behind us.

Even though Ishizu was saying all this stuff to me, I wasn't taking any of it in. Bakura said he loves me. That's what's on my mind right now. That's what matters. You know, I never considered myself as someone who could be loved. All I knew was that I was the heir to the Ishtar clan and I was expected to follow tradition. My life was supposed to revolve around the Sennen Items and nothing much more beyond that. I was to become just like the other members of the Ishtar clan.

But for some strange reason, I had to be different. I wanted out of the traditions and I wanted to rebel against them. I actually wanted my memories erased as it was the closest thing to escaping my fate. Then everything changed. I was happy with these changes though. Because now I know that I'm loved. I found where I really wanted to belong. To return to Egypt and relearn my memories, it hurts me a lot.

Bakura, I finally understand why you used to hate yourself because of the things you blamed yourself for. When we're driving to the place where I used to live, you'll learn of my story. If you're bothered by what I tell you, you're allowed to take back your earlier words.

"Marik!" I stopped in my tracks. Ryou, Rishid and Ishizu also stopped walking. Bakura... he's calling out to me. "While your past may have been important to Bakura Kurufodo, Bakura Touzoku has never judged you by anything to do with your past. He fell for the person you are today and he intends to let nothing change about that! So taking back my words? Are you fucking kidding me? I wouldn't say 'I love you' unless I meant it!"

I spun round to face him. We locked eyes and we understood. We nodded slightly in spite of ourselves. I half-grinned at him. "Well, I suppose that's just bloody brilliant then! Now you're really going to have to put up with my shit."

And I knew and he knew that he would.

If only I knew Bakura a century ago. The fact I wasn't even alive a century ago just isn't a good enough excuse for me. Bakura not being alive either was an even poorer excuse. What the fuck were people doing a century ago without Bakura?

He caught up to me and gave my hand a squeeze. I leaned towards him with a grin. "You sure took your time, bitch."

Bakura simply laughed at this. "Yeah, I'm having the guy who made the timetable of my life clear his desk by Monday."

And knowing Bakura, he would be able to make someone lose their job by then.

* * *

**Next chapter: Now that Marik and Bakura have been reunited, what now? It's time to resolve things between the two. But what of Pegasus? And more importantly, this may be the last chapter where Bakura reads Marik's mind...**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**

**PS. Writing Marik's state of mind in this chapter was quite bitchy. And I kept listening to a Jpop song called Vanilla Salt while reading this chapter. And I saw the English lyrics and there was this bit that kept repeating itself in my mind: 'If I'm told it's white I'd say it's black, I say one thing but do another, if I'm told, "I love you" I'd say, "I hate you", I'm happy, but what am I saying? Like putting salt into sweet vanilla'. So those words were kept in mind while writing this chapter. It was weird as heck trying to write panicky!Marik while listening to this song. Btw, I think you should listen to Mami Kawada's song 'JOINT' and look up the english lyrics for the song. Just sayin'. :')**


	30. The Last Thought

**I ended up squeezing this chapter out even though I was actually anticipating this chapter for ages. Now I ended up getting all Writer's Grouch over it and I'm still not satisfied with it. But I guess it's a definite Thiefshipping centric chapter and writing Bakura here made me grumpy. I would've liked to have taken some parts from Marik's POV but ultimately, I stuck to Bakura's POV and I will not write a Marik version of the scene. It's not that much different.**

**I'm having way too many fanfic ideas attack to me to the point where I've set out a thing. Once Bloody Brilliant is done, Reset is up. Once A Bad Case of Hopeless is done, I imagine this new Puzzleshipping fic will be up (it'll contain Thief too of course ;D) and once Breaking These Chains is done, I haven't a clue - still deciding which idea is high priority. Also I have a Naruto fic idea based off the anime Durarara (DURARARA IS AMAZING GO WATCH IT IZAYA IS A FUCKING PIMP IF YOU LIKE BAKURA YOU'LL LIKE IZAYA TRUST ME). And I finished Junjou Romantica recently so there's a yaoi anime on my list as done... But this hasn't really got much to do with BB. So uh.. I hope you like reading the chapter more than I liked writing it? Don't get me wrong some parts I was incredibly satisfied with. XD**

**I'll shut up and let you read. XD Review too? *nuked***

****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Last Thought

**Bakura's POV**

And so Marik told us everything. Even when we arrived in their underground home – Ryou didn't feel comfortable with the dark so I let him cling onto one side of me with Marik on the other – he just continued talking and talking. It wasn't like those lectures teachers give you where you just want to throttle them or do anything to make them shut up. I wasn't bored by it; his words fascinated me. To think he went through such things like having his back carved into and how he'd been forced into a life based around the tradition of his family and the way those Sennen Items ruled his life.

When he admitted though quietly how he didn't want to be part of this whole Sennen Items ordeal anymore, his thoughts said it all for me. And I agreed wholeheartedly.

My heart hurts just a little when I wonder if Marik and I would ever have met if the Sennen Items didn't exist but when he makes a small comment to me or grins a little in my direction, it's a weird sort of comfort to me.

It's odd because that's how it's always been between Marik and I. We agree on many things without being too clingy to one another. On our own we're strong individuals who you look at and don't know of their hardships. That's just it. I thought I always knew Marik's hardships but when he explained everything, practically everything, I suddenly felt horrible. Even though I never knew Marik back then, I feel like I should've been there supporting him somehow. I mean, compared to me Marik's definitely had it the hardest. And I thought I was suffering, what with the way my father abandoned Ryou and I and our mother and sister dying and everything, but that was almost nothing to Marik's life.

And I hated it. I kept myself bottled up in my own self-misery but I hadn't even considered enough what exactly Marik was going through. He honestly didn't want me caught up in his mess and it was the same for me: I never would want Marik caught up in any of my problems either. No wonder he left me in search of the truth. Yet I only thought of myself and how he left me.

Maybe he wouldn't have left if I confessed then. As he stood outside my bedroom door, if I had the guts back then to just say I love him then maybe he wouldn't have left. But I kept that quiet.

But then I'd remind myself that that's just how it is. Marik and I both have too much pride to make a spectacle of our woes and also to admit something like, 'hey Marik, did you know I love you?' Neither of us felt the need to constantly bring up our past even when Marik was trying to regain his memories. I guess that's just how it is. But I wonder if it can keep being like that. After all, we can continue acting like friends in front of the others but when it's just us, is this how it'll be too?

Sometimes it really ought to be Marik reading my mind instead of the other way round. That would probably make things a shit load easier.

-

We were all in what was probably the main room of the Ishtar underground residence. It hardly looked like a home. In fact, it was exactly how Marik envisioned with his thoughts as he told his side of things.

Marik had finished explaining things at last and I tried to examine the dark room, finding that my eyes were still not well adjusted. It was probably the same for the others even though it was late at night. I tried checking the time only to find that my cellphone battery was dead. Well, so much for that. Ryou frowned and said his phone died too. Marik suddenly stared at us in horror as we muttered about our cellphones.

"Fuck! I left the few belongings I had with Seto!" he cried out. _I appreciate the subject change, intended or not_, he added silently. His eyes started tearing a little and I understood why. It's been an emotional day for all of us. He turned and embraced his sister Ishizu, mumbling all these apologies without really explaining the meaning behind each one. I think she understood though and she whispered some things back to him as well. It feels weird. Somehow, I think that things could be alright. Marik seems to have resolved things with Ishizu and Rishid too. And I think him and Ryou are on good terms too.

But him and I... We're not completely sussed. I wanted him to voice his answer to my confession. And oh fuck, we've both been idiots. I want to put so much behind us and start anew. More than anything.

Yet it's not all about what I want. Marik must have some desire of his own regarding us. At least I hope so.

"Oh! Marik, you can borrow Bakura's and my things – you probably need pyjamas and –"

"Wait, don't you have anything here that you can use?" I unintentionally cut Ryou off with a raised eyebrow. Marik shook his head.

"Like hell I'm going around in nothing more than a cloak," he replied flatly.

I shrugged. "I dunno; it could be kinda sexy." He chuckled and punched my arm lightly.

"I'll settle for borrowing your clothes. Got anything that can flaunt my amazing abs?" he asked with a wink. Unfortunately, I don't. I shook my head and he frowned. _Bakura, just so you know I'll be borrowing only your clothes. I'm aware of Ryou going for comfort more than style._ That reminds me, Ryou needs another wardrobe revamp whenever possible.

When would 'whenever possible' occur? Even though Marik and I are reunited and we're on better terms again, we're in underground Egypt and still have a lot of things to worry about. To be able to return to the normal life of before, is that possible? Well, Marik and I never had 'normal lives' but normal for our standards is what I'm referring to. I guess there are way too many things to take into consideration. Yeah, Marik and I definitely need a good long discussion over everything. Le sigh!

Ryou yawned and Rishid nodded at him. "I think we all need to rest up for the night. Ishizu, show Ryou and Bakura to a room. Marik, go to yours and we'll meet up for breakfast tomorrow morning." Just as I was about to go with Ryou and Ishizu, I felt something tugging at my sleeve, pulling me back. Rishid raised an eyebrow. "You'll see him tomorrow morning, Marik."

Marik glared back in response. "I want Bakura to stay in my room," he stated clearly. I felt my face grow hot. What? Staying in the same room as Marik... Just me and him. Oh god, for once Ryou won't be staying in with us. Wait, would Rishid even allow this?! Marik and Rishid had a staring showdown. And suddenly the older of the two gave Marik a small smile and said it was okay. Ishizu's eyes widened.

"Marik, don't you only have one bed in your room?!" she pointed out. I felt myself gasp a little more. Marik definitely requested me staying in his room having this knowledge.

Seeing my expression, Marik also went red. "Uh-um, sh-shut up Ishizu!" he blurted out after having a mental image of possibilities that could happen if him and I shared a bed. Of course I had to share this image and we probably came across as stupid, embarrassed, blushing idiots. God, my reputation as the resident badass is going to get killed by a certain blonde Egyptian.

Marik took me by the wrist and grabbed my suitcase and dragged me down the hallway. Wow, he still knows his way around this place. Almost as if he never left. We slipped around one more corner and found ourselves in a room that contained little more than an old, rickety bed with a dodgy mattress, a wooden desk and chair with a few dusty books sitting atop it and a bedside table with a lit candle on it, barely lighting up more than a section of the room. Marik gestured for me to sit on the bed and I obliged, sinking into the weak mattress. Not the most comfortable thing but I didn't really expect an underground residence in the middle of Egypt to be particularly flash.

_Oh shit! Ryou wasn't that comfortable in the dark, was he? Maybe you ought to stay with him so he doesn't get too scared. I mean, this is an unfamiliar place and everything..._

I rolled my eyes. "Should've considered that a little earlier, dummy."

He pouted. "Screw you."

"That's what I like to hear, babe."

"Pervert."

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Hardly."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

We continued bantering like that for a couple of minutes until one of us cracked up and the other joined in. No idea who laughed first but it felt great. I have no idea when the last time we rambled on meaninglessly was. To be honest, it would be nice if we could banter like this forever. But that's just wishful thinking, isn't it?

After the laughter died down, we went silent and our facial expressions both darkened. I sighed loudly in order to break that very silence. "I'm sorry, okay? I've been a jerk and I want to make it up to you." The next thing I knew was that Marik had climbed onto my lap and was practically straddling me. I raised an eyebrow and his thoughts were telling me to continue. Oh, I think I like where this is going. "Seriously though, I know I'm not exactly what you call a good person. After all, good qualities and I don't belong in the same sentence."

Marik grinned. "Fuck good qualities, you have great qualities." I groaned as he licked his lips in what I swear was a seductive manner.

"I'm trying to apologise here! Stop being so fucking brilliant and sexy and let me get on with it!" I snapped, going even redder than before.

"Sorry, am I making your heart race?" he teased. I looked away, refusing to answer. He laughed and searched amongst the dark for a free hand of mine. When he found my right hand, he placed it on his chest. I froze. His heart was pounding like crazy. Sheesh, the way he's acting makes him seem laidback about the whole situation and yet both our hearts are going off like one of those fucking irritating alarm clocks that I refuse to buy. "Did you know that my heart always felt like this when I was around you? I don't know if you remembered when I first thought that – it was before you even told me that you could read my mind and I soon adjusted to it. Even back then I saw something in you even if back then, I found you to be a totally diabolical person to be around."

_And we used to stay apart and then one day, we were always together and totally inseparable. I swore to myself to keep my real opinions on everything to a minimum by constantly distracting myself. Back then I thought it was okay to be like that. But... from my standpoint, while you're apologising to me I can't help but feel it's not you who should be apologising but rather... it ought to be me._

His lavender eyes were narrowed, looking down at my hand, the one he placed above his heart. He gripped my hand tightly and through the dim light I could see the boiling emotions getting to him again. No. I could already tell from his thoughts. His shoulders began to shake and I felt wet drops fall on my skin. Shit, crying girls are tough to deal with, crying Ryou is even tougher but oh fuck, Marik!

Don't cry, Marik. You'll only turn me into an emotional wreck as well. I gave him a look as if I was trying to mentally plead him to do so. Only he isn't looking at my eyes.

"I was so ignorant... even though I was somewhat aware of the truth... the truth about your feelings... I kept shying away," he mumbled with a shaky voice. His tone was much quieter and I sighed. When was the last time I cried? I barely even remember. It feels so strange and awkward when guys like me and Marik cry. Perhaps a good cry would vent out everything. Perhaps this is best. Yet, even so –

"I should've been clearer about how I felt."

He shook his head almost violently, his blonde hair tossing about and following his movements. "I kept leaving you in the cold, how the hell could you have let your feelings known? It was I who abandoned you when you had come running to me. Again and again you tried to reach out to me but you got so frustrated because of me. You kept suffering on your own, not knowing what to do and yet I didn't realise it. Instead I was too focused on myself and only went to you when it was convenient but... you had to listen to my thoughts, my fucking selfish thoughts be all over place... thinking anything but what was really deep in my heart. You put up with everything but if I had realised..." Marik jerked his head up, panting from his outburst. His cheeks were stained with tears but the emotion was all in his eyes.

Oh god, it's like he knew. I didn't even need to tell him. But I was aware of all that. How could he have known when it's me who can read his mind, not the other way around? Suddenly he smiled at me and it stopped me. Ah, there's more to say.

_I don't mean to be giving out speeches but _– "I really kept relying on you to make me feel better and you were forced to keep all your pain to yourself. I left you all alone, didn't I? It doesn't have to be like that anymore though!" He rested a side of his face on my shoulder and embraced me tightly. Wait, it doesn't have to be like that? "Don't hold back for me anymore! You can share anything, anything you want with me. It'll be all right so long as we're together. I want us to be together. So we have to get this apologising out of the way. I'm sorry." He lifted his head up and looked me straight in the eyes. "I love you, Mister Bakura who-really-ought-to-stick-to-one-fucking-surname Touzoku."

Marik... He... He said it! He honestly said it. I didn't even think about what I'd do once he said it. _Well?_ Shut up Marik; give me a moment to gain composure. You're spouting off words that make me wanting to become an emotional train wreck and collapse into your arms and yet I'm Bakura motherfucking Touzoku and can keep my head in check – actually screw that, I can't. Plus I've now been dubbed 'Mister Bakura who-really-ought-to-stick-to-one-fucking-surname Touzoku' and that's quite a snazzy full name.

So you want your answer, Marik? I chuckled to myself, beaming at him. "Don't hold back? You're going to get deflowered within the week."

He went bright red at that comment. "...Oh for fuck's sake, I had a dream where you tried to fuck me and then we had a banter about the legal consent ages in Egypt and Japan." Oh, how delightful. Weirdly enough, this isn't the most TMI dream I've dealt with Marik having. "Okay, I said too much there but uh..." he cleared his throat. "I really do feel this way about you; I can say it to anyone. I'll shout it over the intercom at school or something." I raised my eyebrows. Someone totally needs to dare him to do that. Otogi would dare that sort of thing.

But... "You know what, Marik? It sounds so much clearer in my mind when you think it. I think you should think it." _Such a demanding bitch._ I laughed at this response. "You know you love it." _You know I know. Right. I love you. Fuck, I'm turning into a sap._ I laughed again. "So..." My cheeks blushed pink. Why the hell am I blushing so much? I never blush. Bakura never blushes. I guess it's this feeling I get from being right here with Marik. "...we're to...gether, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

I smirked. "If you don't reject my next actions, I'll assume we are." And with that, I closed the distance between us. He titled his head slightly so he could lean into the kiss more. I felt his arms and even his legs that were already propped up from sitting on me wrap around me tight. Just when things were really going to get rolling, a sudden thought just sprang to mind.

Motherfucking bloody frigging Pegasus!

Marik glared at me slightly. _Dude, you pulled away too early._ I scowled at him. "I just remembered something important. Get off me, I'll be right back!"

He leapt off me and frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Oh wait, it's in my suitcase here. Give me a moment!" I dived straight into my suitcase, rummaging around for what I wanted to get out. My hand clutched the small case and I yanked it out. Forcing the case open, notes spilled out of it and floated to the ground. Marik gasped. _What the?_ I smirked. "It's all my savings in yen. From stealing and from the money Pegasus has given us and much more. But it's a lot. I'm not sure what it can add up to but it's easily enough for now."

"Wh..." Marik shook his head a couple times and kneeled on the ground to level with me. He picked up the yen notes with tanned fingers. _We're in Egypt though – oh, I guess we can convert it to the right currency..._ He frowned. "What's the meaning of this, Bakura?"

Running my fingers through my hair with one hand and picking up money off the ground with the other, I began to explain things. After all, I kept it at the back of my mind but it was something I would eventually trace back to. When I first tried to confess to Marik with the idea that he could receive my gift once he heard me out. But the truth was that there was nothing. It was hopeless. I had no idea what to give Marik other than... I don't know, you can't buy feelings with money nor does it take money for me to want to love him.

Yet back then, I really was at a loss. Even way back when the Christmas Party had only just been announced, I was already drawing up plans for what I could give Marik.

But nothing seemed special enough. At first I pondered some joke gift but then I thought Marik deserved more than that. I looked at what Ryou was doing and he gave me advice like how I could make something for him. But I'm not a cook; I'm not into handcrafts and stuff like that. It's just not enough for me to make a horrible tasting cake and say it's okay because I put my heart and soul into it.

No, it's not okay. I had to have the perfect gift. There were so many things I almost stole that day I went through the expensive neighbourhood shops near the Kurufodo mansion. But I wanted an honest gift for once.

Like I said however, it got hopeless.

And so even on the day of Marik's birthday, I couldn't even get him a proper birthday present and I was left with nothing but a huge sum of cash. I hoped that I could confess how I felt and everything would go on from there. The cash I had could be used to treat Marik on anything he desired. Yet I hated this plan because part of me kept saying that money can't buy happiness. Generosity and concepts like that piss me off. Why should we have to get materialistic things to make someone happy? I wouldn't have cared if Marik and I were stuck on a remote island with nothing but each other. What is the rest of the world to me anyway? It can go to buggery for all I care.

Here's the thing though.

I need to shut up.

Get a grip.

Realise the situation.

Motherfucking bloody frigging Pegasus!

"I never bought you a proper present... In fact, there's nothing much I have to offer you unless you want all this cash. Actually, I want us to escape together," I admitted, scooping cash into my wallet. "I know that Pegasus will want to hunt us down and things will be bad if we stay here in Egypt. Yet we can't return to Japan either."

He stared at me in confusion. "So where do we go?"

"I want us to go to Europe."

Marik's eyes widened. "Europe?! Wait, I don't get it, what?!"

My free hand reached out and touched his cheek. "I'm sick of you being surrounded by all this stuff regarding the Sennen Items. I want you to be free and find an escape to all this. There's nothing left for me here, I'll even abandon Ryou if I have to. I know that it means leaving everyone but I can't take this!" I turned back to my suitcase and dived in to grab the syringe and vials. Huh... Ah, the one that's mine. Perfect. I presented the vial and syringe to Marik.

_What have you been carting around in that suitcase? Far out! Wait, explain those..._

"Sorry Marik, but I've decided that I like you. And you got to trace back your roots to Egypt and well, my family heritage actually traces back to Europe. So I want to go there regardless of getting away from Pegasus," I told him with a smirk. Then my expression changed with the turn in my speech. "But still, this vial and syringe once combined could be the key for me to be able to protect you. I will gain new powers in place of my current one and with these new powers and this sum of money, we could run away. We only have limited time because Pegasus will be capable of tracking us down to even here..."

Marik drew back his hand and gave my arm a good punch. "Hold up! I'm not going to agree to all this right away, got it? It's a lot to take in, you know! So stop getting ahead of yourself, bitch! And gaining new powers in place of your current one? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

I started getting the vial mixture into the injection syringe. "Well, I already made my mind up ya know. I know heaps and heaps of stuff has been happening but this mind reading ability has been done to death." I licked my lips. "So I'll give up that ability and see where this goes."

He looked stricken by my words. _N-no... Seriously? Why would you...?_ "Do you even know what powers you'll get?!" he blurted out.

"But of course I do," I lied – I need to examine the vial things properly again. Something about a shit load more strength and some other fancy addition.

He frowned. "You're just getting ahead of yourself, Bakura! Can't we just get back to –" I covered his mouth with the palm of my hand and shook my head.

"Look, I'd debated it in my head already. My new power is something where I can actually be of use for once instead of being all 'el oh el Marik likes Otogi wearing next to nothing' like how it usually is..." I suddenly felt bitter with those words. "...was," I hastily corrected myself. Fuck, I can't think about something like Marik's loyalty right now. Not when I've told myself that my mind has been made up. "Look, if Pegasus or anyone that we may have never even heard of yet is after you for your connections to the Sennen Items... then I'm going to have the power to protect you. Even if it means losing my power to read your mind; I'll do anything."

To my surprise, he nodded in understanding rather than protesting like before. He looked rather melancholic in fact. _Does this mean... you won't know me inside and out anymore? But I'm so used to you just knowing what's on my mind when we're together. _Don't look at me with those teary amethyst eyes. Stop getting to me the way you do. The way you always have.

I leaned in and pressed my lips softly to his. Pulling away a couple of inches, I grinned. "Don't be ridiculous. Bakura-sama already knows he'll remain understanding of Marik-chan," I cooed just for the reaction factor. He chuckled a little at the most but I knew he was still iffy on the whole idea. But it turns out I really am a jerk and as much as I'd like to listen fully to Marik's thoughts spelling out all the reasons why I'm going way too fast and should slow down and think things through.

_And you know I can protect myself just fine!_ Marik added as an afterthought rather sulkily.

The two of us clambered onto the mattress and the blonde Egyptian watched as I took the syringe and held it towards my arm. "Bakura... You're not... Ah..."

I gave him a serious look. "Just let me do this, for fuck's sake. I always knew you were the picky one."

"Someone has to be," he replied with a roll of his eyes. I suddenly felt ironic as I glanced at my case of yen notes that were left from how I couldn't choose the right present for Marik as nothing was perfect.

It wasn't like trying to find a present for any old person. It was for someone who matters a great deal to me.

It's because it's Marik.

It's Marik.

So I held the syringe ready to inject myself. "Right, Marik. I'm going to pass out and when I wake up, I won't be able to hear your thoughts anymore. So I'll give you a moment... Think the last thing I'll ever hear..."

I gave him a moment. He took a moment to consider this. I saw all these thoughts rushing through his mind as he pitted each thought against one another as to what the last thought would be. Then he grinned. _I've got it._

So I took the syringe and squeezed my eyes shut as the needle broke through my skin and a weird sensation flowed throughout my body. It started to go numb and things began to fade. Marik? Marik! Let me hear it! You had it, right?

_I love you. Now get out of my head, okay?_

And with that thought ringing within my throbbing head, I fell back onto the mattress and my world went black.

* * *

**Next chapter: Seto has a coincidential encounter with Pegasus. What goes on there? Bakura's woken up and finds he has new powers. How will Marik take to the fact that Bakura... may not be able to read his mind anymore. And what of Yami and Yugi?**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**

**PS. Finally next chapter can perhaps return to more plotty things... ahaha. XD Review?**


	31. Which I Cannot Follow

**Right, an update! Seeing as some reviewers were rambling about an update! Also, happy birthday rohanfox! You've been far too awesome to me and I swear I've made a start on that oneshot I'm doing for ya as a lil' gift. X3 Speaking of which, I've done more oneshots lately so if you haven't checked them out, go go go! Or something, ahaha. Oh man, chapter thirty. In case you guys didn't realise, that means there's approximately 10 more chapters to go. To think I'm getting close to the conclusion of this fic. Happy happy for Mel! X3 And you readers have been awesome, many thanks.**

**School has just been so busy lately so I apologise for my lack in updates. I somewhat envy those authors that can pop out chapters faster than Bakura steals Millennium Items. Oh wait, even I'm faster than that. Sorry Kura but you should probably cut the card games and just steal 'em already. Or you could go have fun with Marik's Rod, which I think is the better option. Go go go!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter Thirty: Which I Cannot Follow

Seto had woken up and he saw that he and his henchmen had arrived at the Cairo Airport. What happened before was a blur to him. He squinted with his eyes vaguely and flashes of memories went through his mind, some he didn't expect to receive. With a sigh, he asked his younger brother Mokuba what was going on.

"Nii-sama, you mumbled about going back to Japan so we've got our flights booked and we're going now. You said you'd rather get fully treated in the hospital there – we tried to convince you of better options but at the time, you kept insisting that we go back," Mokuba explained nervously. He wondered if Seto was going to give new orders now with his current confusion but the older Kaiba brother didn't speak a word after that. Instead he closed his eyes in thought as one of his workers brought a wheelchair over to him. His azure eyes examined the wheelchair and it didn't make sense to him at all. Why?

The pain suddenly hit him and he remembered. "Fuck!" he cursed aloud but instantly went quiet when a group of American businessmen gave him a funny look. 'It's the Rule of Minor Components coming into play! There's someone out to stop me – I already knew it was Marik's spirit but... he normally would've killed me that time. Okay okay, think this through. Now one of the laws from the Rule of Seto is coming into play – will I break the law or uphold it? What do I do?'

Mokuba grabbed at his sleeve. "Nii-sama, look!" Seto's eyelids flew wide open as he saw a familiar sight joining the American businessmen. Many bodyguards surrounded the man but Seto was able to get a glimpse of the man.

"Pegasus J. Crawford," he muttered bitterly. The silver-haired millionaire caught sight of him and chose to approach him, paying special attention to the injury on Seto's arm.

"Kaiba-boy, what a surprise! To think I'd see you here of all places!" Pegasus exclaimed with open arms. Mokuba leapt in front of his brother in defiance.

"Go away, Pegasus! Nii-sama doesn't want to talk to you!" he growled, looking like a mere cub before a great lion. Pegasus simply swatted the boy aside and moved closer.

"So Kaiba-boy, what has brought you to Egypt?"

Seto scowled. "I had business to attend to about the expansion of Kaiba Corporation-"

"Liar."

That one word uttered by Pegasus shut Seto up immediately. Seto cursed himself silently, remembering that piece of information he had about Pegasus having the Millennium Eye. Pegasus smirked at himself, knowing that Seto knew he knew.

"Just no lying with you, is there?"

Pegasus shook his head. "I don't appreciate dishonesty, Kaiba-boy! After all, I can see through your lies," he told him with a rather whimsical, all-knowing tone. Seto felt on-edge. He didn't wish to see Pegasus, not here of all places. "So tell me, where's Marik-boy? I hear he's come to Egypt as well." Silence. Seto knew he had no idea where Marik was, except that he was probably close to the Labyrinth of the Sennen Items. "Also my staff told me of Bakura-boy and Ryou-boy abandoning to go to Cairo as well, have you seen them?" Yes, Seto knew he had. There was just no hiding such information.

'This must be how Marik feels...' Seto thought in frustration. 'I hate it, he can see right through me. What am I supposed to do?'

The silver-haired man's expression darkened. "I see. You've seen Bakura-boy and Ryou-boy and they were close to Marik-boy's location. However you don't know anything more. Well then, it's still valuable information, Kaiba-boy! I'll have to thank you!" Seto glowered – no thanks were needed. "Oh yes, what's that injury from?"

Seto had a sudden thought. 'Of course, while he hates it, that spirit of his could still be the ace up his sleeve!' Seto realised. He knew Pegasus was getting all the information he needed from mind scanning but even so, he doesn't know how to prevent Marik from attacking him if they were to go in there. No point sending anyone else in there, Marik's spirit could kill anyone. "You better watch out, Pegasus. One wouldn't want to be killed by a psychopath spirit, would they?"

"Nii-sama..." Mokuba mumbled as Pegasus glared, if just a little.

"I will not die, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus replied firmly. He stood tall but bowed his head slightly. "However, I must be on my way now. Au revoir, Kaiba-boy."

As he turned and headed off with his own set of henchmen, Seto held up his uninjured arm and waved slightly. "Ne pas vous faire tuer, Pegasus," he called after the millionaire with a smirk, choosing to speak French as well. Within a short amount of time, Pegasus was gone. Mokuba glanced up at his brother with a worried expression. Their conversation made little sense. Even though he cared deeply for his older brother, more often than not he can't tell what Seto's thinking.

"What did you say to him?" he asked curiously – Seto was much better with languages than he was.

"Hm? I told him not to get himself killed, that's all," Seto responded calmly. He had a bigger concern on his mind. What was he going to do now? Pegasus was obviously headed towards the Labyrinth of the Sennen Items and Marik was definitely close to there. If Bakura and Ryou didn't find Marik, then Marik being on his own could be a dangerous thing. Also there was the matter of mere survival. "We need to have Marik's belongings stored. Right," he turned to his henchmen. "Here are my orders, organise a secure storage location for Marik Ishtar's belongings. When Marik gets to the airport, I have someone who will know how to acquire his things for him such as his passport."

"Nii-sama, will Ishtar-san be alright?" Mokuba asked. He bit his lip, anticipating his brother's response.

Seto smirked. "Pegasus is screwed. I believe Marik will return to Japan just fine..." He pondered some thoughts and nodded once he made up his mind. "Mokuba, I can afford to be treated at our mansion but I want it to be easy for Marik to visit me. Even if it means putting up with other visitors – Yami's friends have a way of bugging just about anyone."

Mokuba raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't get it, Nii-sama! Why?"

"I'll put up with visitors so long as one of them is Marik. It's a shame I could never fulfil my promise with him after all. But I don't think I'll need those Sennen Items to still have a future. Maybe that Bakura-crazed fool will notice it."

-

Marik emerged from the hallway out into the dining room of the Ishtar family's underground household. He was pleased to see Ryou and his siblings getting along but he frowned when sitting among them was a man he recognised from his memories. That poker faced expression and the white turban was a dead giveaway. It was Shadi, it definitely was. Marik pulled out the remaining free seat and sat himself down. Ryou blinked a couple of times and was surprised to see that Bakura wasn't with him. He didn't ask though.

"What's going on here?" Marik asked in a distrusting tone. Ishizu passed Marik a glass of water and told him not to use that voice. "But why he's here so early?!"

Shadi didn't move a muscle. "Rishid told me about Kisara and how Atemu is getting his memories restored by her. Once he remembers, he will know where to go. If he gets here soon, then his powers will give us an advantage over Pegasus," he explained monotonously. Marik never felt like Shadi was a warm character; he wasn't someone who you really wanted to hold a conversation with. He smiled wryly – Shadi's rather like his science teacher now that he thinks about it.

'If only Bakura was awake for that thought...' Marik thought with a grin. Then a sudden realisation stabbed him through the heart. Bakura voluntarily got rid of his powers in exchange for new ones. He won't be able to read a single thought of Marik's ever again. Zip. Zero. No more thoughts. '...This can't be... No, that means...'

"Marik?" Ishizu gripped her brother's shoulder but he ignored her gesture. She saw his distraught expression. "Marik, what's wrong?"

The youngest of the Ishtar family shook his head, holding back the tears. "I don't get it! I should be relieved – I'm finally free but I'm not satisfied at all. It was something that belonged to us and only us and now it's gone just like that! Why the hell does it have to be like this? That idiot!" He slammed both of his fists on the table in frustration.

It didn't take long for the others at the table to realise Marik was talking about something different to the actual subject at hand. Ryou stared and decided that Marik was talking about Bakura. But what could he mean? Then Ryou understood. Something that belonged to Marik and Bakura only. Well obviously it was the fact that Bakura could literally read Marik's mind. It was possibly one of the most unique things in the world. And now it's gone?

"Bakura lost his powers, didn't he?" Ryou asked, doing his best to remain as calm as possible. But honestly, he was shocked. He expected Bakura to talk to him first rather than just go ahead and decide for himself. But Bakura must've considered the consequences, he must have. Ryou felt like crying right then and there. Bakura must really want to protect Marik. 'My brother's starting to slip away from me... Marik is his number one priority now. I knew it was coming but now I understand. Those two are slipping away from us, I can tell.' Marik nodded in response to Ryou's question. His heart sunk. "Ahaha! I see! Hang on, wait here Marik!" With that, Ryou excused himself from the table.

He rushed down the hallway and tears slid down his cheeks. Ryou searched the rooms and eventually found Marik's room. He saw Bakura lying on his side unconscious on the bed. Ryou approached his brother and sat down beside him. It was strange; Bakura looked so peaceful when sleeping. Even though he was so aware that Bakura slept like this, it seemed like Bakura was genuinely content. Then he noticed something odd. The back of Bakura's shirt had two giant holes in the material. Examining it closer, peeking through the torn cloth were two giant vertical slits on Bakura's upper back. Those were definitely new.

Ryou reached out to touch one of the slits and a sudden heat pricked at his finger. Pulling away, he could make out in the light a burnt finger. This was definitely unusual. He searched for the syringe and information about the substance Bakura's injected himself with and found it.

Reading the information thoroughly, Ryou understood. "That's how it is, eh Bakura?" he spoke, knowing that Bakura won't be waking up just yet. "Right, you're leaving me behind. I get it. And Marik needs to be capable of being with you too. So..." He delved into Bakura's suitcase and found what was supposed to be his own vial. "Marik should have this. It's not meant for me."

"Huuuuh? Seriously..." Bakura mumbled sleepily. Ryou felt his heart leaping out from his chest. Bakura sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where's Marik?"

"Within one hundred metres of you," Ryou replied flatly. Bakura chuckled. Ryou realised what he'd done. Even though he was chuckling, he felt incredibly empty. Marik's within one hundred metres for sure. But for Bakura not to hear a thing seemed oh so wrong. Empty was the only word he could think of to describe this feeling. "I on the other hand don't want to give up my powers nor should this go to waste. It's..." Ryou read the information about his vial. "...the power of physical manipulation. From a distance one can control the movements of whoever he chooses to focus his powers on. Marik can have this."

Bakura's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Don't you want to think it through, Ryou?" Ryou walked over to his brother with a serious look on his face and placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"I want you to be happy with Marik," Ryou told him bluntly. "There's no more room for me. I mean, Marik let you know he was going but he didn't tell anyone else. Do you get it? He has no problems leaving me behind! I'm not the most important person in either of your lives and as much as it hurts, that's just the way it is." More tear droplets formed in his eyes and Bakura reached out and wiped them away. "Bakura..."

The older twin pulled Ryou into a crushing hug. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. But I'm your strong big bro and I don't need you to wish happiness upon me or Marik! That's something we can find ourselves. So I won't wish you happiness either. Show me how you'll find a piece of happiness for yourself, okay?" Releasing Ryou from his grasp, Ryou collapsed back into his arms and began sobbing loudly. "Okay boy, you'll be fine. I know it. Because I've arranged a marriage for you behind your back!"

Ryou stood up immediately and blushed. "No! You can't have."

Bakura grinned. "Do you wanna know how much Jounouchi sold his sister to me for?" Ryou went bright red at this. "I had to spend more to get you a nice girl but –"

"Bakura, you're embarrassing me!"

"Hey, you and I both know that she's totally into you but alas, you are both clueless when it comes to love!"

"I don't think you're in any position to say that, Bakura!" Ryou pointed out, giggling. Bakura pouted in response.

"Don't be meeeeeeaaaaan," he put on a whiney voice.

Ryou grinned. "It's the truth and you bloody well know it!"

-

"W-Wait, you're g-g-giving this to m-me?!" Marik spluttered as Ryou pressed a small packet containing his vial, syringe and the information going with it into Marik's hands. Ryou took a while to return and in that time, Ishizu and Rishid managed to get Marik calm again. It still didn't change matters but Marik decided he would suss that out with Bakura – it was between them after all. "Will it be sa-?"

"You'll be fine!" Ryou assured him. Ishizu narrowed her eyes in distrust.

"I'm not sure that you should be using that, Marik," she told him with clear disapproval. Marik held the packet in his hands possessively saying it was his to keep and use if he wants to. "Marik, I'm not stopping you. I'm just saying that there could be risks involved."

"It's all on the information sheet. Here," Ryou took out the sheet of information and handed it over for Ishizu and Rishid to read. "Marik, I want you to be able to protect yourself as well. You have a sense of pride; I know you never want to feel like you're not good enough in comparison to Bakura. He gets like that too. Sometimes you guys act so similarly, I feel like both of you are my brothers. It's true that I did once think we could go further than that but in reality, the most important person will always be my brother. To be honest, I know you can protect yourself just fine but I want you to protect Bakura."

Marik felt his cheeks go red at Ryou's words. "R-R-Ryou, I-I-I-" he tried to convey the words but it all ended up being nonsensical babbling. Ryou kneeled on the ground and bowed formally. "Ah, Ryou why are you-"

"I'm entrusting Bakura to you!" Ryou declared. He felt somewhat obliged to go about this, even if it was a bit of a display to Rishid and Ishizu. "Please look after him well! I know he doesn't tidy up his dishes and forgets to do his laundry but he is great at... chopping firewood! So please make full use of that ability! If you don't treat him well, you'll be answering to me. But if you're punishing Bakura because he's pushing you into unnecessary things, that is alright and uh..." Marik was burning up at this ramble but he didn't really want Ryou to stop either. Honestly, it was more amusing if anything. "Make sure he doesn't end up in jail for anything either! That wouldn't be very good!" He got onto his feet again. Marik raised an eyebrow.

"...Gotcha?" he said weakly.

"Good!" Ryou beamed at him.

"Marik, can you explain something to us?" Ishizu asked with a concerned voice. Ryou laughed at Marik's flustered expression. "Why is Ryou entrusting Bakura to you?"

Before Marik could respond, Ryou pulled him out of the room saying that they'll be back soon with Bakura. Ishizu and Rishid looked at one another and sighed while Shadi said that they'll need to tell them the plans soon.

-

Bakura looked up as his brother tugged on Marik's arm, yanking the blonde Egyptian teen into the room. He frowned at the silence. No, Marik and Ryou going on at each other wasn't the silence. It was the silence within Bakura's mind. He was missing that voice that he found oh so addicting. The voice of Marik's thoughts. It was no longer there. How... odd. No, that wasn't the right word for it. There wasn't a word for it. Just odd.

"Hey Kura, I uh... Tell me what I'm..." Marik couldn't finish his sentence. He waited for Bakura to answer him. To explain exactly what was on his mind.

The older of the twins stared back at Marik in response. He shrugged for he didn't have a clue. For the first time, Bakura had no idea of the exact things going through Marik's mind. Sure, he could guess and maybe even get close to the correct answer but it would never be the same.

It should be normal for it to be like that, Bakura knew. After all, people go through life never knowing what others may possibly be thinking.

Ryou had a saddening thought. 'Shouldn't lovers just know what one another is thinking? Bakura and Marik have known each other for quite a while now so shouldn't they know? Maybe they just aren't...' He stopped himself before he could finish such a thought. No, it wasn't even possible. The way Ryou saw things, it had to be perfect or else there was nothing left for Bakura.

Marik let out an elongated sigh and threw himself into Bakura's arms. Ryou shuffled uncomfortably and Bakura chuckled at him. "Hey bro, there will be times in the future where I'm going to have to tell you to-"

"I got it, I got it! Just... don't let this new development get to you and also, don't take too long. Shadi-san will want to discuss things regarding Marik and I imagine you'll want to know too, Bakura." And with that, Ryou dashed out of the room and pressed his back to the wall of the corridor directly outside. He slid down the wall until his head was against his knees. Despite him voicing concerns about how Bakura and Marik will get along with one another in future, Ryou knew what bothered him the most. 'How will I get by without them?' And he had no answer.

Meanwhile back within Marik's bedroom, Bakura slipped his shirt off rather enthusiastically. He twirled around and pointed out two giant black slits on his back. Marik blinked a couple of times before it really registered that they weren't there before. He questioned Bakura, thinking that Bakura just lost his mind reading abilities and got some weird pattern on his back to compensate. And on the line of compensation, it was a pretty damn shitty one at that too. Bakura laughed at this.

'Actually, like the carvings on my back, Bakura's could hold some kind of power...' Marik pondered thoughtfully. He waited for Bakura to react to this. To his dismay, he didn't.

Bakura shook his head. "No way, these slits kind of store the power. Also I feel a lot stronger than before. Physically."

Marik nodded. "Yeah? What power is being stored?"

"Mm, I think I'll show you when we're outside. Open air and shit."

"Oh, okay." Marik frowned. It wasn't the fact Bakura wasn't telling him just yet, he just felt increasingly bothered. Here they were, finally together at long last but he couldn't put a finger on the problem. He wasn't even sure if Bakura no longer being able to read his mind was even the base of things anymore.

The white-haired teenager pouted. "Let me guess, you're bothered by me not telling you what my powers are." Marik's reaction was the opposite to what Bakura wanted. The Egyptian turned away from him, even backing off. But that wasn't it.

"That wasn't what I was thinking about, Bakura. No. It, I uh, what I really was thinking was... I don't know. Your mind reading ability is something I'm going to miss. That ability and all of its aspects," Marik admitted sadly.

"Going to take some getting used to, huh?" Bakura replied with a wry smile. Marik copied his expression. "Still," Bakura tackled his boyfriend onto the bed and pinned him down. "At least we don't have to think while doing certain things." Marik couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. "I'm being serious, damn it!" Bakura snapped.

"Yeah okay, loverboy," Marik freed himself from Bakura's advances and headed towards the door. "Come on, we better go see the others. I think Ishizu and Rishid will want an explanation about us." Bakura pulled on Marik's arm and captured the Egyptian in a kiss. His tongue pried Marik's lips apart and he continued to explore the inside of his mouth. Marik chose to respond to these actions, determined not to let Bakura dominate him. A sudden knock on the door caused the two to spring apart.

'Fucking hell! Why is it that whenever things get good, someone is out to stop us?' Bakura thought irritably. Marik laughed at Bakura's sour-faced look and told him to get some clothes on and to follow him. "Marik, the world is conspiring against my plan to dominate you with my tongue. Do you realise how distressing that can be?"

"You'd be dead if you said that to me over a month ago, bitch. Now hurry up, you can be a horny bastard some other time."

-

Marik and Bakura found themselves going through a tunnel deep underground with Ishizu and Ryou walking ahead of them. Shadi told them that he and Rishid were going to get the Sennen Items and bring it to the tower, which can only be summoned by a magician who knows the spell. And that very magician, a girl named Mana is supposedly going to meet them at the location with Yami and Yugi in tow. With the group all gathered, they would prepare a trap to capture Pegasus and his men if they were to follow them to the location.

This tunnel was straight-forward but seemingly endless. On the walls were flame torches to guide the way but otherwise, it was dark nothings.

Not that any of the four weren't used to the dark. After all, each had gone through different and unhappy things in their lives yet it's also unspoken of. Bakura turned to Marik and wondered: will it ever end? He bit his lip and found himself clinging to Marik's arm while the Egyptian didn't show any hint towards what he was thinking.

'I didn't get to say what I wanted to say back in Marik's room,' Bakura thought sulkily. 'It pisses me off. What is it about these Sennen Items anyway?! They piss me off for having moulded Marik's life this way. I just know that I can't be unsure about anything anymore. I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want. All I ever truly wanted was for Marik to return my feelings. I used to think that if I became a thief, material desires could satisfy me. But now that I have Marik, if anything tries to take him away from me... They'll have to answer to me.'

The mood was rather uneasy between Marik and Bakura and both Ishizu and Ryou could feel it. Ishizu understood that Marik has appeared to have gotten himself a boyfriend but she hadn't really been given a chance to take it in. So she tried her best to ignore that detail and concentrate on what was at hand. It didn't help much that Ryou was constantly rambling about the two to her despite how obvious he was going about it.

However Bakura and Marik were too lost in their own separate thought trails to really care that Ryou was gossiping about them to Ishizu.

'Something irks me about how my little brother has more of a love life than I do,' Ishizu admitted to herself as an afterthought.

Marik knew he was bottling up about something else altogether. When he would tell Bakura, he hadn't a clue. But he wasn't worried about that something else exactly. Just about how everyone else would react to it. Shadi was aware. Rishid too. He was pretty sure Ishizu understood too but none of them were going to explain it to Bakura and Ryou. That was most likely going to be left to Marik. He feared Bakura wouldn't understand.

And that he'd try to follow him.

-

Kisara opened the door to the new guest and felt rather happy about many people coming to see her lately. She glanced at Yami and Yugi who were sitting on the sofa discussing what Yami had recalled. At the door stood a rather short girl who was dressed rather oddly beaming at her. Kisara wasn't quite sure how to explain it but after seeing Marik's strange blonde hair and tanned skin combination, Yami and Yugi's hair, this girl was one of the least odd people she's met as of late.

The girl extended her hand and shook Kisara's with much enthusiasm and energy. "Nice to meetcha! I am the student of Mahaado and also Atemu's childhood friend. You may call me Mana!" she introduced herself, radiating happy waves as she let herself into Kisara's apartment.

Yami shot up to his feet at the sound of her voice and Yugi watched almost jealously as this strange girl he'd never seen or heard of leap into Yami's arms in a bone-crushing hug. But Yugi heard her introduction. Yami's friend from childhood she said she was. Yugi really wasn't quite sure what to make of this and looked at Kisara with a puzzled expression. The white haired girl smiled nervously.

"Mahaado?" Kisara asked, hoping Mana would elaborate. She got ignored. Yami freed himself from Mana's embrace and nodded over at Kisara.

"Yes, I know him. He's a magician and Mana is his disciple," Yami explained. He did a thinking pose. "But for Mana to be here means..."

Mana grinned. "That's right! Marik has seen Rishid and Shadi and the gang! I'm here to retrieve ya and..." she peered at Yugi. "Um who's this, Atemu?"

Yugi stood tall and sided with Yami. "I'm Yugi Muto. Yami has stayed with me in Domino City, Japan. I'm his..." He swallowed nervously. "...friend."

"You and me both, partner. Wait, Yami? Is that what you've been calling yourself? I see, I see. Atemu, are you more used to being called Yami now or what?"

Yami's eyes widened. He didn't expect Mana to ask him such a question. "I... don't know."

The young girl sighed. "In any case," Mana continued, "we got to get going! It's reeeeeeally important. I'm going to be summoning the Tower of the Sennen Items and you ought to know what that means."

Yami could only stare. He knew very well what that meant. "So Marik's going ahead with it?!" he asked incredulously.

Mana nodded. "I'm assuming so." Yami scowled and took Yugi by the hand. Kisara frowned for she too, having relived both Yami and Marik's memories alongside them; she too knew what it meant. "Let's go!"

And with that, the three left Kisara's apartment without pausing to bid her farewell. Yami was in a hurry, which worked well with Mana rushing ahead of them to get them going in the right direction. Yugi felt the urgency in their movement but couldn't understand.

"Yami, please! Tell me what's going on!" Yugi pleaded.

Yami didn't respond at first but as they were getting further and further out of Cairo, he eventually decided to reply.

"I need to talk Marik out of this. This can't be the right thing to do!"

"Out of what, Yami?!"

Mana, who was ahead of them stopped in her tracks. She faced Yugi with a serious expression that contrasted her bubbly personality of before. "You may not take this well but you see... Marik's going to sacrifice himself."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I really do have a shitload of characters in this fic, don't I? Just imagine if I started shoving in Weevil and Rex and that freaky fish guy into the fic. However, I'm trying to stick to characters with an actual purpose. OTL**

**Next chapter: Marik and Bakura are out of the tunnel and their dismay, have run into Pegasus' men. It's time for Bakura's newfound powers to come into action!**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	32. Dread

**New chapter! Hopefully I can update faster from this point on. I really want to try get these chapters done by July, the month where this fic began. I'm in a bit of a rush so I have nothing much else to say. Sorry it's a short chapter. Also I'm getting close to 200 reviews! This is incredibly exciting. 333 Thanks so much, guys! ^^ killed my usual formatting, makes Mel grumpy. XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter Thirty-One: Dread

**Bakura's POV**

This huge feeling of dread had loomed within my thoughts. How annoyingly fitting to feel such a way when going through an underground passage lit by nothing more than torches! Marik was being awfully quiet too, which pissed me off. Normally I'd hear his thoughts but now it's just nothing. The only security I really had was Marik's hand in mine as we proceeded onwards; nowhere near sure of what was to come.

I need to learn Marik as something other than what goes on in his mind. Think, Bakura. What facials and gestures does he consistently make when thinking about something happy? Or something sad or angry and so on. But I need to catch on soon, I can tell. Because Marik's being far too quiet for my liking and I feel fairly certain that he's hiding something from me. Maybe he meant what he said about him posing as a threat towards others? But I'm pretty sure he mentioned that it was only when in the labyrinth. Still, something really seems to be going on.

And Ryou, I think he's finally come to terms with how Marik and I have progressed. I don't think he'll be flinging himself at someone else's side anytime soon though. He's definitely in possession of a fragile heart and whether he admits it so or not, I do think he will feel like a third wheel if he sticks to us.

So I need Ryou to really bond with his other friends. And there's something else I need him to do.

Find someone out there and fall deeply and irrevocably in love with them. To the point where even if I liked that person and was much closer to them than Ryou was, it wouldn't sway him and only feed his determination. To the point where Ryou would not just step aside like he always does. To the point where he'd take a stand and declare that he wants to be with that person for they mean the world to him.

And that person, I have no doubts that they'd return such feelings. I think anyone in the whole wide world could fall in love with my brother. Hell, it's just my luck that Marik said he loves me and not him. Because there really is... so much more to fall for about my brother than there is me.

Ryou's a lot kinder and understanding than I am. He'll hold doors open for you and share his food with you. Then he'd pay for all the dates and buy you gifts. He'll listen and relate with what you have to say. Never will he make a crude joke or be obnoxious. Nor would he have mood swings and ditch without explaining the problem. He truly cares and you can tell. Hell, he's almost too perfect in terms of boyfriend material. It's almost enough to make me wanna slam my head through a wall.

Speaking of my brother, he seemed to be hitting it off with Marik's sister Ishizu as well. Fuck, is he more of a player than I realised? Actually no, that's probably just Ryou being his usual self. He's always been especially polite to women, which is why he's secretly very popular among girls of the school. But he gets all flustered at a single compliment so nobody overloads him with them all the time or he'd collapse out of embarrassment. Yet it's okay to talk about my sexy ass behind my back when I can actually hear them. Go figure.

Hm, this could make for a good conversation. Let's try it.

"Marik, how do you think people are going to be like when we're back at school?" I asked, putting on a cheerful conversation voice. Ishizu and Ryou glanced back at us and then continued with their own conversation. Marik jerked in surprise and looked up more attentively. "Ya know, about us?" I added, squeezing his hand tightly.

Marik took a moment to think about it. His expression was hard to make out in the dark. "Would they even find out?"

I frowned. "What, you want to keep it a secret? I wonder how long that'll last."

"Until third period where you start raping me in the changing rooms for gym," he replied with what looked to be a grin. I snickered at this. Looks like Marik's behaving a bit more normally now. Sweet.

"Oh, so no consenting from you?"

"I refuse to do that sort of thing at school. The other guys will feel uncomfortable and the disappointment of the girls that fawned over us will be insaaaane. Not to mention there's homophobes at our school."

Homophobes? ...Shit, Marik and I do have some gay thing going on. I never really thought of it that way. Marik could've been female and I'd still want him. Because I don't think too much about gender when I like something. Hell, back when I liked Miho, she could've had a dick the size of a cobra and I wouldn't think any different – actually scratch that, I probably would. But I've never thought of myself as gay or bisexual or anything like that. It's just Marik.

Ishtarsexual? No, that means Ishizu and Rishid included. But Mariksexual doesn't have the same ring to it. I'll have to think on it.

"You do realise half the male homophobes wouldn't say no to Ryuuji Otogi," I pointed out. He laughed at this.

"There's not a lot of people in general that would say no to Otogi," he answered. "But ah, Wakana or Wanaka definitely have to catch us making out at least once. Just because it's her."

"I still have no idea whether it's Wakana or Wanaka."

"Neither does the author."

"Totally. Hey, Yugi and Yami will probably become official soon too. Maybe we can spam their official couple status to the school for them."

"Oh yeah, I heard that Anzu was relieved that Yami likes Yugi over anybody else cuz she totally has a soft spot for yaoi."

"I think Otogi likes yaoi too..."

"Eh, I think he just has a hard-on for gossip and scandals."

Marik and I continued to talk like that for probably another hour. All of us were starting to feel tired but Ishizu insisted that we couldn't stop to take breaks. She seemed to have a way of ignoring what Marik and I were talking about and Ryou would occasionally contribute a line or two to the conversation. Otherwise it really was just Marik and I bantering to each other.

...

"...Okay so Jounouchi?" I asked. Marik pondered this and gave me an answer.

"Six out of ten. Friendly guy and all but he's totally not ready to be boyfriend material just yet. Needs some growing up to do. Your thoughts?"

"Four because he was the cause of me losing a race between me and Kaiba. Okay, what about Taisuke?"

"Eight if he'd lose the ego."

"Agreed."

Ryou turned around to give us strange glances. "Why are you ranking the guys in our class and not the girls?"

"The rankings of the girls had been decided long ago in our class. First it's that Rika chick and then Anzu and so on... But the guys definitely like Anzu's bust best," I explained to Ryou with a wise, all-knowing look. "I will admit; Anzu has got quite the rack. Possibly the best in our grade. I mean, that girl from Ryou's class has bigger ones but they're kinda too 'whoa, in your face' and you can totally tell she's got a push-up bra on to make them more out there."

"Hey that's true, but I've never really thought about it," Marik agreed with enthusiastic nodding.

"Trust me, I know." Seeing as I'd been reading his mind during the time where he began to notice and examine the girls of the school. Short phase that was but I still remember it well.

Ryou sighed loudly. "I swear that you guys would be the types that would have pointless discussions during sex."

Marik and I burst out laughing at this. "Okay for the first time, we have to discuss Johnny Depp's acting career."

He shook his head whilst giggling. "No Kura, I want it to be more special. Let's do a full blown out review of the Harry Potter series."

"On that note, let's have the audiobook versions of the novels playing during the session."

"Nothing like an erection while Harry Potter finds out he's in Gryffindor."

"Maybe the Sorting Hat yells out house names in moments of great passion."

"Wait, they're placing that perverted hat on the heads of eleven year olds, aren't they?"

"Shit, that's disturbing. I don't wanna think about that."

Ishizu stopped in her tracks, bringing the group to a standstill. She rolled her eyes at us and spoke. "And neither do I. While I'd love to question why you're talking about this kind of thing in front of Ryou and I, we've reached the end of the tunnel." We looked ahead and saw a ladder reaching to the ceiling. Ah, true. Ryou giggled nervously.

"Actually, they talk like this pretty much on a regular basis," he pointed out. Then he shivered. "...I... I... I can detect minds, right? That's how I know who I'm sending telepathic messages to, right?" Dude Ryou, we already know. Or at least Marik and I do. Could care less for Ishizu though. "Well... I think we have to go back. Right now."

We all raised our eyebrows in question. "Why?" Marik and his sister asked in unison. I had a sudden thought. Oh fuck. No, this can't be it. Ryou saw my expression. _You're thinking that Pegasus is up there, right? Well, I can detect his mind. And many others among them. If we go up... He's got us surrounded. _Shit! We can't have our road end here, we can't! There's no way it can end here! But... I've got my powers. So long as Marik gets to the right place and we meet up with Yami, Yugi and that other chick then it's all good, right? If that's the case, I've got a plan.

"Ryou!" I called my brother's name and caught the attention of the others too. "You know what powers I've got, right? And it's just Marik that needs to get to the location, right? So I propose this: Marik and I will go on ahead while you and Ishizu take an alternative route. That way you two will be safe but Marik and I will be on our way."

"What about knowing where to go?" Ryou pointed out. Ishizu shuffled around in her skirt pockets and pulled out a map. "Ah. Okay, if you go on ahead and get past Pegasus successfully, then all should be good."

"P-P-Pegasus?" Marik spluttered. Shit, he looks worried. I can only imagine what thoughts must be rushing through his head right now. Panic. How did I know that Marik and Pegasus coming face to face with one another was the inevitable? I so wish I could've avoided this. However, we must go on. That's what's most important.

Ishizu stared me down. "Do not fail. Go." Those were her only words. Nothing major or special. But those words are enough assurance for me. She doesn't raise any questions or doubt my plans. Perhaps Ishizu's learned to trust me a little more. Or she believes in how important Marik is to me. So I ignored Marik's shocked behaviour and forced him to climb up the ladder with me. I went first and pushed the door open to be greeted with the brightness of the world above and the sand that blew with the light wind. These winds are reasonable.

I poked my head through and saw that indeed we were surrounded. A large amount of men all armed and at the front of the main crowd was him. That despicable man Pegasus. I climbed out of the hole and saw that there was a big gap between me and all his henchmen. Excellent. Good. I can work with this.

Marik clambered out of the hole and shut the door to the tunnel after him. He searched the crowd and locked eyes with Pegasus. His body started shaking so I pulled him towards me in a protective stance. Pegasus smirked and stepped forward from the crowd.

"Hello Bakura-boy! How nice to have brought Marik-boy with you!" he greeted in that irritatingly cheerful voice. Bastard. I can already remember how you treated me the last time we spoke. There is no way we are on good terms. "Tell me, Bakura-boy. You said to me that you didn't have feelings for him. Yet you left not on my orders to go to him. Why? Do you intend to betray me? Because all the belongings you and Ryou-boy had to leave behind have now been disposed of."

"That's okay," I replied, pulling Marik even closer to me. "So what if I like Marik? So what if I betray you? What are you going to do about it? Plus Pegasus-baka, I have all the belongings I need with me!"

Pegasus' cheerful look became darker in a snap. Ha, I've annoyed him. At least I've irritated him. Before I had to submit to everything and do whatever he said. But now I have the upperhand. We may be surrounded now but I have the power that soars above anything else. There's nothing he can do about that! And he can read my mind; I bet he's going to work it out.

Marik pushed me away and stood in a defiant stance. Ah, he looks more confident now. "Pegasus, I must ask you some things. What do Bakura and Ryou mean to you? Are they just tools at your disposal in order to achieve your goals?"

The silver-haired man let out a laugh. Marik, it's no use trying to talk with the guy. As much as you'd love to get answers, the priority is getting the hell out of here. I see his henchmen edging closer, seriously!

"Why must we discuss them, Marik-boy? Would anything I say regarding them affect the way you think?" Marik backed down a bit, his eyes narrowed to the ground. He shook his head.

"...I guess not."

Pegasus took a few steps closer. "It seems like Bakura-boy can no longer confirm that either. But with my Millennium Eye..." He brushed back some bangs to reveal the aforementioned item. Shit, I gotta act quickly. "...I can still tell."

It all happened within the moment. The sound of my clothes shredding as black shot out of the slits to form huge, black flame wings. A golden laser shooting out from Pegasus' Millennium Eye in the direction of Marik Ishtar. The beating of my heart as I lunged for Marik and took him in my arms. Then the thump as I kicked my feet off the ground and, with Marik in my arms, I took off into the air. If only I could see the look on Pegasus' face. All I could see was the sky ahead of and Marik's flustered expression as he held onto me for his life. But I have the strength to carry the damn heavy Egyptian kid.

I heard a gunshot and saw as the bullet passed right through one of my wings. But heh, my wings are pretty much indestructible. I don't know much but so long as I have a good supply of energy, the wings are just fine. If I'm feeling weak, then I won't be able to keep up the wings ability as well. I heard Pegasus yelling at his men to stop. Guess they don't want to risk shooting me down. At this height, both Marik and I would die from the fall.

"B-B-Bakura!" Marik managed to call my name. "What the fuck is going on? This was your new power?"

"I told you that I would have the power to protect you, didn't I?" I pointed out to him. His cheeks went pink. He looks happy. Fuck it, do you have to be adorable while I'm trying to fly? "Liking my powers, huh?"

"Loving it," he replied. "Flying? Having the strength to take others flying too? This is so fucking kickass! I thought your mind-reading was strange but this is just a whole new level!" He suddenly reached into his pocket and pressed something into the freer of my two hands. Ah, his injection needle! Hmmm, he's placed the vial contents in and everything. All he needs is for it to be injected. Does he..? He nodded at me. "Do it."

"Why? You won't wake up for another hour or so!" I cried out. His eyes started to go watery. Is it cuz we're high up and the wind pressure is getting to him? Or is it his emotions? I can't tell. I don't know. Marik seems to want me to go ahead with it but I'm unsure. I...

"I want to protect you too!" he declared. If that's his motivation, then fine! I'll roll with it. Without any extra thoughts, I injected the needle into Marik's arm. With the contents of the vial now pumping through Marik's blood, I tossed the needle away to let it plummet to the ground way, way below. I didn't watch as Marik slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Instead I kept my eyes ahead to my destination. I think I'm flying rather quickly. So I just have to keep going with all my strength!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah, if I remember correctly, here should be the place. I swooped down and saw a small group of people on the ground beside it. Two had matching spiked hair. It's got to be Yami and Yugi! Sweet, I'm at the right place.

"Bakura-kun!" Yugi called my name as I slowed down to try land on my feet. I ended up stumbling to the ground. Luckily Marik and I were landing on soft sand. He was still unconscious. "Marik! Is he okay?" Yugi asked as he and the other two rushed over to check on us. I glanced at Marik and nodded. "Bakura, you need to know-"

"Not now!" the girl snapped at Yugi, silencing the boy. "We need Marik to wake up first. Then I can summon the Tower and proceed with plans. Anyway Yugi, it's Marik's business. I shouldn't have told you or Atemu to begin with, I'm sorry. Leave it to Marik from now on."

Yami scowled. Wait, did that girl just call him Atemu? "I'm still not agreeing to this! For Marik to agree to such a thing is unspeakable! I mean, he can't just leave behind Bakura!"

...Wait. What?

Leave me?

Why would he do that?

He already left me once. And he told me he loved me. That wasn't a lie; I could read his mind at the time. So why is Yami saying that?

"He can't leave Bakura behind, okay? Not for good!"

"Stop it, Atemu! We need Bakura to be co-operative! Please, for Marik's sake!" the girl pleaded, shaking Yami's shoulders and trying to calm him down. I... don't get it.

...For good... What's that supposed to mean? Why would I not co-operate? If Marik's leaving, of course I wouldn't have that. Maybe if I could leave with him but... When someone says 'leaving for good', are they referring to... death?

Don't tell me... Marik's going to die?

I stared at Marik's unconscious body in disbelief. No. He can't die. I can't possibly allow that. And yet... why?

Why would Marik die?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**It's only getting closer to the end...**

**Next chapter: Marik wakes up and starts to learn how to use his powers. Bakura definitely has questions now. Why would Marik sacrifice himself? Perhaps there shall be an answer...**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	33. My Decision to Make

**Oh my lawdy! 7 reviews off 200! Wanna make it past 200? ;D But wow, it's getting uber close to the finale and that just makes me more excited and also nervous. And to think I started this in July last year, ahaha. Maybe I'll be able to finish this before the first year anniversary rolls around? X3 But yeah, read on my darlings!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter Thirty-Two: My Decision to Make

**Bakura's POV**

Why would Marik die?

If that is indeed what was meant by Yami's words... Hell, if that girl said I'd be more co-operative with the plan if I didn't know, then clearly shit's going on. I gotta know what's going on here! Marik may not be willing to tell me so I have to force it out of these guys!

Yami sighed and loosened up as Yugi walked up to him with a sympathetic look. Hell, the shorter Mutou looked like he could tear up at any time. If I'm getting along the right track, I'd like to know the full story at the very least. I was about to speak up when the girl pointed out that she needed Marik to be awake in order to summon the Tower of the Sennen Items. Huh. No wonder why Marik is so important to getting these Sennen Items. It feels like everything about him is wrapped around those artefacts.

When I first heard of the Sennen Items, the powers they potentially possessed were a source of intrigue for me but somehow that changed. No, I know why and how. It's no mystery to me.

Because Marik's changed me.

He opened up my world and he understood me. The way he responded to my words and actions was so amusing to me that I had to keep my eye on him. I couldn't stand it when others wanted him too. The thought of him being taken away from me pissed me off. And realising that I was falling for a guy like him was something I couldn't take at first. It was almost a blow to my pride. And I acted upon these feelings so slowly when I should've jumped the gun and confessed ages ago.

So now that Marik and I are together, nothing is allowed to tear us apart. Therefore Marik can't die. What does Marik think about this? Doesn't he want to be with me? Or does something else matter more to him than me? Such a thought... I'm not quite sure what to make of it. I mean, we're only just together but we'd liked each other for so long so I don't expect him to be head over heels for me. But even so, what would matter enough for Marik to die for it? Marik of all people should know how I'd react to his death! Marik especially ought to know!

"Yami, what's going on?" I yelled out on my own accord. "Why would Marik leave me behind?"

The girl leaped in between Yami and I. "Listen, we've got more important things to take care of right now!"

I shoved her out of the way. "You just said Marik needs to be awake for things to happen! So start explaining for fuck's sake! If it's regarding Marik and leaving me, then I got to know! And I'll force it out of any of you three if I have to!" I threatened, grabbing at Yami's shirt collar and also lifting him into the air. He pushed my arm away and took on a serious expression.

"Mana, Bakura will only co-operate if he knows what's going on so I'm going to tell him," he told the girl, whose name appears to be Mana. I released Yami and he went to stand beside Yugi. "It has been decided that Marik will perform the ritual for the destruction of the Sennen Items. What's required for this ritual is the sacrifice of a spirit with a body that has had the Tombkeeper's Initiation carved into their back. Of course the reason why nobody has performed this ritual is the fear of death because well, I said sacrifice... The one performing the ritual's spirit will be destroyed and they'll cease to live. With the Sennen Items destroyed, the Ishtar family are free and nobody will be after the Sennen Items anymore."

"But at the cost of Marik's life! What the fuck kind of ritual is that? If no one's done it before then how-"

Yami sighed. "The ritual was made centuries ago when the Sennen Items were first created. Those who made them would know how to destroy them, after all."

That's so stupid! If nobody's done it, then why would Marik want to destroy them now? Not when it involves him dying! I mean, I'm aware that it'll 'free' the Ishtar clan and all but I honestly don't get it.

Mana patted my shoulder with a nervous smile. "I know that this is going to be a lot for you to take in but-"

"Who decided this? That Marik would sacrifice himself? Who decided for him?" I asked, shoving Mana away. Like she could understand my feelings about this. Stupid bitch barely even knows me.

Yugi held his head low. "From what we all know... Marik decided for himself..." Teardrops started sliding down his cheeks. "He chose to sacrifice himself for the Ishtar family... Even though he knows the conditions and consequences o-of performing such a ritual, still! That means Bakura-kun... not even you can hold him back!" He fell to his knees. "Y-Yami... I don't want Marik to leave us! Even though he's doing a noble thing for his family and I truly admire how he can make such a decision... What about who he's leaving behind too? Anzu... Jounouchi-kun... Honda-kun and everyone else... They wouldn't understand!"

And he's abso-fucking-lutely right about that. They wouldn't get it. Is it too late to convince Marik to change his mind? Or would I be able to get through to him? Though Yugi said not even I can hold him back... What would make him say that? Is this already predetermined so much that I can't change this fate? But I've betrayed Pegasus and all I have left now is Marik! Doesn't he even care about that? The money I have can only support me for so long and it's not even fucking worth it if I don't have Marik. Ryou will be heartbroken. And me... I don't even know how to describe how I of all people will be with Marik gone.

Once more Mana approaches me. Feh, stupid girl is trying too hard. "There's more I should probably tell you... But a lot of people suspected Marik would want to do the ritual. He began showing signs of being against the Sennen Items ever since he began to realise what it truly meant to be the heir... Part of erasing his memories wasn't just to protect the Sennen Items but also to protect Marik from wanting to sacrifice himself. My master told me a lot about Marik and his situation and I can only imagine that only Marik will truly understand why he's made the decision he's made. What I'm saying is that he must've made this decision at a young age and he doesn't want to go back on it. So we figure there's no changing his mind."

Screw that! Marik sticking to something he decided on at a younger age. Did he regain that way of thinking when his memories were returned to him? Was ending the ordeal of the Sennen Items his heart's desire? Perhaps you have to be an heir to the Ishtar clan and its responsibilities to even grasp just a little of the situation.

For this decision to be considered irreversible... Are people giving up on the idea of Marik living out his full life? Why doesn't he do this sacrifice when he's much older and about to die instead? That would be far more reasonable, wouldn't it?

"Ah, he's waking up!" Mana pointed out in regards to Marik. Yugi quickly wiped his eyes and forced a smile and Yami's expression softened. I rushed over to Marik's side and grasped his hand tightly.

His eyelids slowly opened and he groaned. "Br... It's bright." I covered his eyes with my hand. "Fuck off, Bakura. It's not that bad. My eyes will adjust." He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Then he scanned round the group and he must've been put off by the looks we gave them, considered the strange look he threw us back. "Why are you all looking like that? Like something's wrong. Even you, Bakura."

If only I could read your mind, Marik. Then I'd understand. If I knew this was going to happen, I'd trade back my wings and my newfound strength for my old mind reading ability anytime!

I glance over to Yami, Yugi and Mana but they're not watching me. So much for eye contact communication. They should know I'd want to quiz Marik about this! Fuck it, I don't need their permission.

Oh wait, he just woke up with his new powers. So I guess I need to check if he's truly okay first.

"Marik, how are ya feeling?" I asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

He grinned. "Good, actually. There's like a quite flow of energy going through me. Anyway, I want to see you guys looking more cheerful." And the next thing I knew, some weird force causing my mouth to curve into a smile. It happened to Yami, Yugi and Mana too, one at a time in that order. Ah fuck! "Shit, I just pictured you guys smiling instead and it happened!"

I chuckled. "Well, you can control a person's actions now. You managed to make each of us smile one by one. And like fuck it was a weird feeling. We're going to have to get you to train asp," I explained, pulling the Egyptian to his feet. Ah, I better act more normally. Quick Bakura, throw in a joke or something! "So this power is the only way you can force me to be uke, ahaha!" Yeah, I got better.

Marik blushed pink. He clapped his hand over his mouth. "I just clicked! Atemu and Yugi are here! And and it's Mana too! I knew we were gonna see you guys at some point but... wow!" He leaped at Yugi and the two hugged for ages and then Marik lunged at the other two. Yugi looked like he'd cheered up considerably from that teary outburst of before.

When was it that Marik started to radiate a more positive energy? I remember when he used to look at the world around him with such disinterest and he'd either look bored when talking to you or he'd snap at you. And yet now he's more cheerful and laidback... How can this Marik still want to sacrifice himself? I thought he was getting himself on the right track at last. He's cheerful yet he retains so many of the original qualities I fell for. It's Marik. My Marik. The one I can admit I love.

**_"And what should be on your mind right now is me, because you've taken over mine."_**

What do I mean to you now, Marik? Are you thinking about me right now? If you want to sacrifice yourself, what does it mean to you to leave me behind in this worthless world?

Goddamnit, Marik... You have no idea what you've done to me, have you? And I want to ask you but I can't. This is eating at my pride, you know. You're making a fool out of me. Only you...

"Ah?" Marik wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. "M-Marik?"

"I thought you needed a hug, Kura... And you know, I told you that you can share anything you want with me. I remember my words from before!" he told me. "I know I can be selfish and make lots of decisions without consulting others about it first but-"

I yanked myself away and scowled. "That's just it! Why can't you share anything with me? I can't read your mind anymore, Marik Ishtar. So I can't just instantly look at you and know exactly what's going on. So when you're looking, you gotta tell me what's up!" Marik stared at me with wide eyes, almost disbelieving eyes at me snapping off at him like that. He closed his eyes in thought for a minute. Then to everyone's surprise, he whirled around and yanked off his shirt. And there I saw it.

Those scars. The results of the Tombkeeper's Initiation. I see it now. The very scarification that Marik deliberately never let anyone lay their eyes upon. I could see Yami, Yugi and Mana's eyes widen almost in horror. And my thoughts? I just don't know. Just the intricate detail of every hieroglyph and every pattern and picture and to think that it was this image that was carved brutally onto Marik's back is just beautiful.

Yes. Beautiful. I don't know. He must have felt such pain and yet they're such beautiful scars. It's kind of difficult to think like that too.

Marik twirled around to face me. "That was something I'd always meant to show you. As long as the Sennen Items continue to exist, the scars continue to hurt and never ever fade. I find these scars to be horrifying," he said to us with a melancholic voice. "Because they're so intricate and beautiful and exact and yet every meaning that came with them was a nightmare to me. I didn't know whether to hate it or accept it. In the end, I decided to hate it. And that spirit of mine grew stronger because I hated everything around me. Then it would absorb my hate and I'd find something new to hate and it became this never-ending cycle. That's what the scars on my back mean to me."

"So what does the word 'sacrifice' mean to you?" I blurted out before thinking over my words first. Oh fuck. I flinch as I feel a fist make contact with the back of my head. Shit! I turned around with a scowl to see Mana giving me a death glare. Oh, I better shut up.

"Marik, let's summon the Tower of the Sennen Items now!" she chirped, taking Marik by his hands and trying to move him along. But he remained firmly in place, his eyes on me. His look I think I can comprehend. He knows. I know. He knows I know. Eventually he narrowed his eyes to the ground. Then to Yami, to Yugi, to Mana, and then back to me. "Marik?"

He started to shake just a little. And then he spoke. "Why are you bringing up a sacrifice?" I didn't answer. "Who told you anything about a sacrifice?" I glance at Yami and then back at Marik unintentionally. Marik swivelled around to face Yami. "Atemu, I thought you of all people would keep it on the down low. So why?" He stretched out his hand towards Yami and the next thing I knew, Yami's body was forced out of his own accord to fling himself at Marik, who brought his fist around to connect with Yami's face.

"Yami!" Yugi rushed to Yami's side as he slammed to the ground. He sat up quickly and covered his eye. But fucking hell, Marik!

Normally I'd have said something but shit, Marik looked pissed off. "It's my business, okay? So why couldn't you have let me be the one to have told Bakura?"

Yami tried to get up but Marik's powers were preventing him from doing so. "Then you should've told him already! Not just before making preparations to start the whole ritual! He hasn't been given a chance to take it in or anything! And you're dying for this cause! Can't you even begin to imagine what Bakura's going through?" he yelled back.

"Try dealing with the fact that I only have a limited time left with Bakura!" Marik snapped. "If you only had under a day left with Yugi and Yugi didn't know that you only had one day left! When would you tell him? Because once the person realises the truth, it's all over, isn't it? Hell, you all should've avoided me regaining my memories because then I wouldn't have realised my truth!"

It doesn't make sense. Marik spoke as if he was obligated to sacrifice himself and yet he's not. And he's saying we shouldn't have let him get his memories back because without his memories, he saw no reason to die. What the fuck is right?

"Marik, why is sacrificing yourself so important?" I asked, stepping between Marik and Yami. "You're acting as if it's an obligation and yet it isn't."

"I'm the only one who can do it. If I don't sacrifice myself, then when I die a new Ishtar will be placed in my role," Marik began to explain. Ah, I think I've made him calmer and more reasonable. "And the Ishtar curse will carry on from generation to generation... Ritual or no ritual, my death is inevitable. So if I sacrifice myself then at least I would've died having accomplished something great for the future of my clan."

I frowned. "I know you're not just doing it to be all noble, Marik," I commented flatly.

He sighed and looked off to the distant. "The scars on my back... Being underground almost all my life. Watching my spirit kill my father using my body. Knowing that he could've survived had I been stronger. Seeing a man get tortured because he dared take the Sennen Items. Then realising that because I am the heir of the Ishtar clan and therefore the keeper of the Sennen Items, that means everyone is after me. Not knowing who to trust. And all for the sake of the Sennen Items. Then I realised that this sort of thing... has been going on in my family for generations. For all I know, I may get killed by the next heir. That's when I think about the next heir and the heir after that and so on. Every single one of them will go through this suffering, this torture and this misery and I think that all of them wished they could just end the whole curse right then and there... but they're all too afraid. When I learned about this ritual and I thought about how much I despised the Sennen Items, it wasn't a matter of life and death for me. It was curse or no curse. Suddenly I didn't care about my life anymore if it meant ending this whole ordeal. And that was my greatest wish. To end the ordeal once and for all even if it meant sacrificing myself for the cause."

There was a silence after that speech. I looked over at the others and they all looked shaken by Marik's words. And I suddenly felt horribly immature. Marik was just on a higher level than me. I thought I was growing up at last but there was so much more for me to aspire to left.

Mana suddenly spoke. "You wanna summon the Tower?"

Marik smiled at her. "Sounds like a good plan." He stood in front of her and I watched speechless as she placed her hands on the scars of his back. A glow was emitted and she began to chant some spell, which Marik repeated as well. The more the two chanted in unison, the quicker they got and the brighter the glow was. To my amazement, sand began to spin around in this spot, forming a tornado. The tornado grew higher and higher and wider too and once that cleared, there stood a magnificent dirt brick tower. Mana took her hands away and beamed.

"It's complete!"

"W-Wow..." Yugi mumbled while the rest of us remained speechless. Or at least I thought they did.

"This is the last building I'll ever walk into..." Marik commented with a half-smile. Shit, don't say stuff like that! "But I don't regret anything anymore." He looked at me with a grin. "Except I should have had some more fun times with Kura, ya know what I mean?" he added with a wink. Yami and Yugi appeared to be slightly uncomfortable with this comment but Mana looked enormously intrigued.

I blushed at this comment. "Not the right mood to be saying it."

She suddenly clicked. Mana, I mean. "So you two are boyfriends! Gotchaaaaa." Marik and I stared at Mana in embarrassment and she responded with a thumbs-up. "It's all good! No, it's great! You two get the Mana stamp of approval!" Marik returned her thumbs-up.

"You better! Give Yami and Yugi a stamp of approval too!"

Yami and Yugi went bright red at this and I couldn't help but chuckle. And yet it was strange to think that I was all worried about Marik sacrificing himself and at the same time, my fears were washed away in an instant. How does Marik have this power? I understand his reasoning now and even though his decision is heart-breaking to me and he's well aware of it, he can still carry on as if it weren't such a big deal. How is he able to do this? Why don't I have the ability to lighten up moods like he does? There's such a wreck hiding behind my smirk and I have no idea how I still manage to keep it together the way Marik does.

We all leapt at the sound of cars driving along the sand. Marik and I exchanged looks. "Three guesses as to who that is," I remarked irritably.

Marik gasped. "I haven't had a chance to really practise with my new powers!" he cried out.

"Looks like we're going to have to make do with what we've got!" I growled as the cars appeared and pulled up to surround us entirely. Shit, I've got no plan whatsoever. Mana jumped over to the front of our group and yelled something, which triggered a blue force field around us. "Whoa!"

Mana grinned at us. "They can't get to us through here. But we can't leave either. So it'll give us some time." Nice to see someone looking optimistic. I glanced over to Yugi. He can't do anything. I'm pretty sure Yami has something up his sleeve. Yami told Yugi to take cover inside the tower. Yugi frowned.

"Isn't there anything I can do to help?" he asked with worried eyes.

"You don't have any powers. So I want to avoid you getting injured!" Yami told him. He saw Yugi's upset expression and gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine, Aibou. Honestly! Bakura can fly and Mana's a magician and Marik has powers too. As for me, I can erase memories in a snap. Even just a slight memory erasing will cause unconsciousness upon the other. And we'll get Pegasus' Millennium Eye."

Pegasus stepped out of one of the cars up near the front as did all his henchmen. He ordered his men to open fire with their guns but the force field took the blows. Then Pegasus smirked. Ah, he was testing the force field. The open fire did make Yugi rush into the tower however and Marik stepped behind me. I let my wings shoot out from the back and spread wide.

"You ready, Bakura?" Marik asked, standing tall and confidently. I smirked.

"Ready for anything," I lied. Because I know that the ritual requires all Sennen Items. If we win and get Pegasus' item, then that means Marik will be able to perform the ritual. And while I get where Marik's coming from, I still can't help but feel this selfish desire to keep Marik in this world for myself. So the logic is that if Pegasus wins then Marik won't sacrifice his life because the requirements won't be met to perform the ritual.

Which only brings me to this thought. Part of me wants Pegasus to win and yet here I am on the side fighting against him now. Do I want Pegasus to win and thus Marik will definitely not sacrifice himself or have us win and lose Marik?

I have no idea because quite frankly... Either way, I lose.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Eek! Next chapter has the showdown between Marik, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Mana against Pegasus and his henchmen! And Bakura's yet to come to terms with Marik's plan to sacrifice himself in order to destroy the Sennen Items and officially end the ordeal that has made his family suffer for generations. ****So why does Pegasus want the Sennen Items after all?**

**Now for some quotes from upcoming chapters because I bloody well feel like it:**

"Do you really think that the Items are capable of that? Honestly?"

**-.-.**

"What the hell will I do without you? Don't even answer; I don't know either."

**-.-.**

"It's time for the final ceremony for the Ishtar clan."

**-.-.**

"You know Bakura... I think I may be leaving Yugi too."

**-.-.**

"I know why you're worried. You know I'm going to take you down with me!"

**Now these quotes are more significant than they appear. But I won't tell the context in which each quote is used. So uh, milkshakes and cookies to whoever reviews! And I make a mean batch of cookies. |D**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	34. Can't Get What You Want

**Oh my god, I had a huge writer's block. And for everyone who was waiting on me, I am so so sorry. It's been crazy between the times of the last update and now. What more can I say to that? Last chapter, I was 7 reviews off 200 and now I have 249 reviews. That means since I last updated, I received 56 reviews and I honestly cannot be more grateful. It has been long but I finally feel inspired to update this fic again and hopefully finish it. I am so so close and this fic is so dear to me. Thank you all for your support, for reading this fic and submitting those reviews. They mean the world! I can only hope that the fic's conclusion will satisfy you all.**

**I feel kind of good about how this chapter turned out. Shorter than I expected but eh, it's been harding writing for the YGO fandom lately. I haven't even read any Thiefshipping fics lately that have inspired me to be honest. Come on guys, we can do so much better, haha! Revive this fandom of goodfics, tralala. I like to think I'm doing my part, teehee.**

**No serious, you guys have been awesome and I hope you follow this fic to its very end. I may not be updating any more of my other YGO fics, but this has been my first YGO fic and the most treasured fic of mine. I'll update this and I'll update this and be proud. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Can't Get What You Want

**Marik's POV**

The process of sacrifice... Apparently it's different for everyone. The context is always different. Are you sacrificing yourself for the greater good or..? What effect will your sacrifice have on others? Will it change the world? Will anyone miss you if you're gone? What is your cause? What if you sacrifice yourself and things don't change or... instead, they get worse? I don't really know too much about the impact I have on others. Maybe it's just something that can't be put into words. The effect you have on the people around you...

What does that mean to Bakura?

Mana was holding the force field in place and didn't seem to have much trouble doing so. Yami took a fierce stance that made you believe he was prepared for anything. And Bakura... He had this expression that felt so far away. I couldn't read it. I just couldn't.

But there was something desperate about it. His fists were clenched and yet his whole body was shaking nervously. He was trying so hard to look determined and not let his true emotions show, I could tell. But he told me he was ready for anything and I couldn't believe it. If he could still read my thoughts, he would know this. Without the mind reading ability, a large undeniable gap has opened between us.

Now Bakura and I... have a normal relationship.

That stupid struggle couples go through where they try to understand one another feelings, trying to know what it means when one pulls certain expressions or says certain things. Bakura and I no longer have that advantage. Because back when Bakura could read my mind, I felt like he was definitely easier to get along with and I felt that more often than not, I could understand him too. Now it feels like we've taken a step backwards in deciding to be together and deciding to strip away what made us unique.

Yet all these thoughts will soon no longer matter when it's time for me to say goodbye.

What does that mean to Bakura?

Maybe it wasn't what made us unique but what made us... convenient? No, I can't think such things! I love Bakura, I really do and I want to reach out to him right now because the state he's in right now, all I know is that he's confused and yet I can't do a thing because I don't know what to say. It frustrates me. It frustrates me so much I could bite off my tongue for having not served its purpose. And I could do it now, I could. So that I don't have to find the words to say goodbye.

I've decided to leave this world. Why can't I just do it now? Everything always has to stretch itself further, doesn't it? I... I... I'm so sick of all this. I'm sick of playing my part. I'm so sick of myself playing this part!

"Marik-boy has some very dark thoughts there, doesn't he Bakura-boy?" Pegasus commented in a taunting voice. I immediately snapped back to the situation at hand and Bakura... Bakura was seething with anger, I could tell. Pegasus knew that comment would hit home.

"Don't let him anger you, Bakura!" Yami yelled out. "Get ahold of yourself!"

Bakura shot a glare in Yami's direction. "Don't tell me what to do! You're not our leader!"

"Neither are you!" Mana pointed out. Crap, we can't have these guys fighting, not in these circumstances..!

"Guys, stop it!" I eventually called out. The others all fell silent and looked at me. "I don't want to fight. We gotta get this dealt to right away. And I want to talk to Pegasus so let me handle him, guys!" Bakura's hand shot out and gripped my arm tightly. "L-Let go of me, Bakura!"

"I said I'd protect you! There's no way I'm letting you get near him!" Bakura snapped furiously, clutching my arm even tighter when I tried to pull away. "We can't have you leave this force field, Marik! You're safer right here!"

"I don't care! It doesn't matter either way because no matter what I do from here on out, you're going to be unhappy! So stop thinking you can always have things your way! Grow up for fuck's sake!" Everything went silent. Oh god, what have I done? I can't say things like that, Bakura will take it to heart, I know. Look at me, Bakura. See that I don't really mean the things I said!

And, without warning, Bakura kicked off the ground, forcing Mana to take away the force field. He made a dive straight for Pegasus. Fuck! A beam shot out from Pegasus' Millennium Eye and all I could think was 'Dodge, Bakura!'

The next thing I knew, Bakura was flung out of the way. He glanced at me for a moment. Ah, I caused him to dodge.

Instead of trying to go for Pegasus again, Bakura started taking out Pegasus' henchmen. Yami and Mana suddenly rushed out and joined him before the former told the latter to stay back with me. She leapt back and stood by me.

"I... I'll protect you, Marik!" she told me, taking a step ahead of me.

And I began to focus less on the chaos around me. Bakura and Yami... whether they were doing okay out there or not, I couldn't be sure. Pegasus was coming towards us. I immediately thought of ways to stop him attacking us with the Sennen Item he's in possession of. His hand shifted to cover over his Millennium Eye and it bothered him. Ah, he can't tear his hand away because of me.

This... This can work. With this power, I can stop him attacking with his Sennen Item. And I can drag him closer. This could really work. I asked Mana how the others were doing, for I got the feeling that if I take my eyes off of Pegasus for even a split second, he could knock me out. And yet it was hard. I muttered under my breath constantly for Pegasus to keep his hand covering his eye. I can't break concentration; I just can't. Hell, I'd tell Mana to do something but that would only break my focus. Just have to hope that Mana knows what she's doing. She has to..!

Suddenly I felt nerves transferring to me. What the hell is this feeling?

It all happened in the moment.

A scream.

And Mana crashed backwards into me and we landed with a thud on the ground. What the hell happened? I saw that Mana was unconscious and I saw that Pegasus' eye was no longer covered. And he was going to attack again! Shit..!

Then suddenly Pegasus yelled out in pain. As I got up, everything all registered in my mind.

Those nerves I felt were Mana's. The moment I decided to pay attention to those, I stopped keeping a proper eye on Pegasus. He tried to attack with that beam again. But Mana got between us. She ended up being knocked out because of it. Pegasus tried to attack me but his hand was forced out in front of his eye just as he tried to do so. He hurt himself.

I can't do this..! I take my mind off Pegasus for just one moment and this happens! Mana, I'm sorry... I stopped you from protecting me. Shit, I can't dwell on this either. I stared at Pegasus with little willpower left. I've chosen to die, but I can't fail yet. There's so much I'm trying to let go of and yet I have to keep going for just that bit longer. If I screw up here, I'll never forgive myself. And I would understand if Bakura didn't want to forgive me either. How can I do this to him?

But there's that small bit of willpower; that glimmer of hope. Pegasus will only keep trying. Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. He needs to give up and give up mentally. I need to know his motivations. Fighting won't do any good. Bakura and Yami can take out his henchmen, but Pegasus won't give up unless I take away his glimmer of hope. I have to get through to him. His motivations behind collecting all the Sennen Items? I need to find that out.

I need to find that out and tear it down ruthlessly. I have to break him. I have to break him more than I've broken anyone. This won't be easy for me.

"Pegasus!" I called out to him. "With my powers, I'll force you to injure yourself if you try to attack me..! So tell me, why isn't one Sennen Item enough for you? Why do you want them all?"

He stopped trying to get closer to me. His hand remained in place, blood trickling from the wound he had created. "...If you must know, there's someone important to me that I must see again." Someone important..? Wait, why wouldn't he be able to see them otherwise? Unless... I froze. He must mean the dead. "...My wife. She passed away. I just want to see her again..! The Sennen Items have tremendous powers, don't they?"

Just that reason alone was going to tear him open from the inside. He can't. They can't. When I think about the powers that the Sennen Items have, I could honestly cry. Spill my heart out, and cry like the day I was first brought into this world.

"...You... You think that..." I almost wanted to laugh. Laugh and plunge a knife into my heart. Why? I was already planning to do the same to Pegasus'. "Do you really think that the Items are capable of that? Honestly?"

The needle at his emotions reflected in his eyes. It all went silent. Bakura and Yami had done their job. They were watching me intently. And they could tell they weren't supposed to get into this conversation. But I felt like I had Bakura's heart in my hands also. I could crush it. And I felt crazy. I wanted to scream.

I looked at Pegasus and urged him to feel insecure, to feel vulnerable and full of doubt. He really started to look like he felt it. It was utterly amazing, how the way I could win is to turn this way. To break him down without any remorse. And yet the words I was going to speak were nothing more than the truth.

My name is Marik Ishtar. From the moment I received the Tombkeeper's Initiation, I had a demonic spirit living within me. And all this time, his influence had been hanging over me. I think a part of me truly wanted to kill my father that day for having forced this life onto me. And my heart kept tearing itself into little pieces ever since, doubting any chance at a full recovery.

Bakura could learn. He was so much fun to be around with that I felt like I could heal. But I'm going to sacrifice myself and it's going to break him too. And yet that's just it. Without this sacrifice, this will keep on going for generations and generations. It has to stop somewhere.

Every action that I take is to protect the next generation and all the ones to come after that. Once someone dies, there is no coming back.

And I could honestly laugh.

"What... What are you saying..?" Pegasus finally asked. He was going to finally see the sun lift up over the horizons. And it'll dawn upon him. And I'll win.

"If the Sennen Items had that power, I can already name what I'd do. Let's see..." I held up my hands and counted along each finger. And the way I trembled. Shit, I'm freaking myself out. I really am. "I could... I could bring back my parents. I could bring back Bakura's mother and sister back too. I could bring them back to life. But it's obvious that I hadn't done any of that, right? The Sennen Items may have tremendous powers but they cannot undo what has already been done..! I can't go back and edit out all those many years the Ishtar family have suffered. And they can't bring people back to life! And I've been taught never to desire the Sennen Items but if they were capable of such things, I would want them more than anything. The Sennen Items don't bring you miracles. Pegasus, I know everything there is to know about the Sennen Items. But all you know... All you know is just trivial."

There was a long silence. Everyone took in these words I had spoken aloud. And my cheeks became wet, wet with tears. Because the Sennen Items were so worthless. So horribly worthless. Why did they have to exist? I was going to break the Items that my family had suffered over protecting for generation after generation. And when I die, not a thing can bring me back.

Pegasus could only stare. He was speechless for a long time. Even when I stopped having control over his hand to cover his eye, he wouldn't move. Suddenly, he fell to his knees. He was dead silent.

One tearful expression met with another. Bakura still had his fists clenched and he looked so determined to remain strong. But he couldn't stop the tears just spilling from his eyes. "You don't have to... You don't have to bring any of my family members back..! Marik, you're more family to me than anyone else! I'd find a way to bring you back; I'd do anything..!"

Bakura took a step closer to me and I saw Pegasus' head jerk up. Then he screamed in pain as I forced his hand over his eye again, causing him to collapse. He rolled over onto his back and shouted. No, he roared at the sky. "Marik..! You're lying..! You have to be lying..! I wouldn't have done all this if you were telling the truth..! So you have to be lying! You must be..!"

Yami took immediate action. He reached over and placed his hand upon Pegasus' forehead. A glow of light. Then Pegasus fell unconscious. Yami stood up again. "I erased his memories," he announced. Then he reached over and plucked out the Sennen Eye, looking uncomfortable as he did so. "After all, it's best Pegasus doesn't remember. What he obsessed over was something he was never going to get. The things he'd done to try and attain what he was never going to get. And what he was planning to do... It would've been too much for him to bear with."

I nodded at him. "There have been many mistaken assumptions about the Sennen Items." And Bakura threw himself at me. He dug his fingernails into my back and shoved his face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him as Yami went over to check on Mana along with Yugi, who had emerged from the tower. "Bakura, I..." Then I realised I had no words of consolation.

Then he mumbled words that I honestly never expected to hear from him. "Why... Why do I feel so sorry for Pegasus..? Now of all times, after everything that's happened..?"

A dark thought fixed itself into my mind.

What Pegasus cared about the most was something he was never going to get.

And when I thought that, Bakura had torn my heart in two again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mana finally came to. She wasn't very injured. We had all moved inside the Tower of the Sennen Items. It would be the place where at last, everything would be all over. And I would die. And I'll have protected all the future generations of the Ishtar clan.

It was an interesting building. From the moment I walked inside, the carvings on my back began to ache and the ceiling suddenly shifted aside, as if all floors in the Tower didn't actually exist. A platform appeared and hovered slightly above the ground and we could see that there was a spot to place each and every Sennen Item. Then at the very top of the Tower, on the true ceiling was a giant spike. It was mirroring the platform and I could only assume that the platform was supposed to rise and get spiked. But where do I come into this, I wonder? Maybe I'm supposed to take the blow from the spike first?

All I have to wait on is Shadi and Rishid getting here with the rest of the Sennen Items. Then everything can begin. And I'd find out how this ritual would work.

I glanced over at Bakura, who sat in the corner of the room. He hugged his knees and wouldn't budge. When I tried to speak to him, he wouldn't answer. Was he mad at me or..? I'd understand if he was, but I can't stand him not wanting to speak to me. I wish I could understand.

Yami glanced outside and turned to the rest of us. "I see Shadi. Rishid, Ishizu and Ryou too."

Bakura leapt to his feet and rushed outside to see them, Mana and Yugi following him. I looked outside and watched as Bakura leapt at Ryou, hugging him tightly. The force caused the two to fall onto the sand. And as Yugi and Mana tried to greet everyone cheerfully, they were stopped by the agonising cries of Bakura. I... I'm killing him inside. I feel like everything could turn horribly wrong for Bakura once I die.

But what exactly causes me to die in this ritual? Is there a way to do this ritual and come out of it alive? There has to be a way! If I believe there's a way, I can figure it out, right? There must be a trick to all of this.

Because I still have that glimmer of hope. I have to end the Ishtar curse but I have to live..! If I can figure out a way, then I'd do it! I want to protect the future for my family yes, but Bakura... I love Bakura. He and Ryou are my family too. And my friends. Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Shizuka, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi and everyone else! How would they feel if I died? They're my beloved friends. Even if I haven't been the best guy and in fact, I can be a complete asshole at times, I know... Even so, I can't let them down!

They are the people that make up my world. And I would do anything to protect their futures too.

I have to die but I have to live. The Tombkeeper's Initiation has been carved into my body. Only this body can do the sacrifice. But sacrificing means giving something up. What do I have to give up? If it's something I can give up and still be able to live, then I'll work out a way to sacrifice and live..!

That glimmer of hope. The future I want to protect. To end the past and protect the future, the present matters now more than ever. I have to work it out. Something must be sacrificed. I have to do work it out.

So I turned to Yami and looked him dead in the eye. "I'll live."

His eyes widened. "But the sacrifice..?"

"I don't think it's my life I have to sacrifice here. I can't die."

"Marik, you're not making sense here..!"

"I may be wrong, but I feel like there's a way to continue living."

Yami stared at me in silence, even when the others were returning inside. Even when Ryou suddenly rushed in, puffing and panting as he looked at me, horrified. Ryou's worked it out. He grabbed at my arm and pulled me closer. "Marik, why would you-?"

"I'm not," I cut Ryou off and paced over to Shadi. "I could be wrong but I have some theories. There may be a way for me to sacrifice myself and live." Everyone swivelled round to face me. Even though I had no basis behind my words, I just felt it. I felt it strongly. And Shadi was the only one to reply that he understood. Then he told me something important.

"Your spirit that came with the Tombkeeper's Initiation can confirm everything."

I nodded. "I think so too. So Bakura, you have to keep looking to me. Understand?" Bakura jerked his head in response. "I'm unsure... but you have to believe in me, okay?"

"What else can I do..?" Bakura answered back. I guess this is the best I'm getting from him. Right. There is no going back. I have to move forward. I'm ready.

"It's time for the final ceremony for the Ishtar clan."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**The next chapter is the sacrifice ritual chapter! Will Marik die after all? Can he work out if there's a way to survive a sacrifice? Can a happy ending be attained after all? And what of the remaining quotes the end of last chapter?:**

"What the hell will I do without you? Don't even answer; I don't know either."

**-.-.**

"You know Bakura... I think I may be leaving Yugi too."

**-.-.**

"I know why you're worried. You know I'm going to take you down with me!"

**-.-.**

**Thank you for reading. A review would be just dandy! XD No seriously, it feels good to have updated this. Until next time (which shall hopefully be sooner...),**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	35. And So I Lost My Mind

**Why am I always so slow and busy? In any case, I got inspired to write again after sorting through a whole bunch of schoolwork. Don't you hate it when life's so freaking busy? But I love you guys. Seriously. You keep reviewing me and I would be honoured if I could bare each and every one of you's next generation. Thank you.**

**And the main thing you readers have been wondering... will Marik survive the sacrifice? Or will he die? And so, with a pessimistic chapter title, it's time for you to read on!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter Thirty-Four: And So I Lost My Mind

**Marik's POV**

"It's time for the final ceremony of the Ishtar clan."

You could easily place a freeze frame here. Then you take a look at the eyes of everyone around me and the whole world comes tumbling down. And you realise in that very instant that this is the last trial to overcome. Maybe not the last trial I ever face in my life, should I live to see past this sacrifice but... the last trial of this story. And in this freeze frame, it feels like my life is flashing before my eyes. I could only stare.

I remember the very first day I came to Domino High. My original plan was to lay low and be antisocial. Yet the instant I began to form negative opinions of the students, I received a tap on the shoulder.

"_Sadly for you, it's more like the latter."_

Those were the very first words Bakura had spoken to me. I didn't realise back then but he read my mind. In the first few moments of knowing him, he was reading my mind as I was examining him, making judgements and making notes on his and Ryou's appearances. I was formulating all this in my brain and thinking very highly of myself, while Bakura just stood there amused by it all. And the way he seemed so knowing irritated me. Yet I was probably drawn to him for exactly those annoying quirks.

Yes, I did dislike Bakura. I disliked him, I disliked him, I wanted to be his best friend. When he told me he could read my mind, there were a few things running through my mind. At first I disbelieved him as one would. But the evidence to support his words became overwhelming.

The second thought however... it was that I was the only one whose mind he could read. I became the centre of attention. It was so fucking strange to me – I wanted to stay in the shadows and go by unnoticed but I also wanted to be someone's entire world. Why else did I not make an effort to escape? Once the secret was out, Bakura and I became much closer. And I sensed it; that he was heavily interested in me. At first, it would've been just for my memories and the Sennen Items. But for some reason, I didn't feel threatened enough by this.

For Bakura's friendship seemed to be the only thing right about my life. It was so perfect. Even though we got into fights, we also had many great moments as friends. We bantered and laughed and had that unique connection that nobody else in this world could ever have.

I remember when Bakura and Seto got into some retarded bet over me. Come to think of it, those two were never on the same side about anything. And it was always somehow connected to me. The bet at school that was done without anyone giving a fuck about how I felt about it all. And then the race to get my memories back. The way I left Bakura... fuck, I wish I never left him like that. If I could, I would redo everything and yet nothing at the same time.

These facts were set in stone. My name is Marik Ishtar and I bear the scars that symbolise my entire life from beginning to end. How I lived my life is something I could never take back. But I can't say this was the way I wanted to live.

While I do love Bakura, that was also partially due to the way my life turned out. The paths I went down just happened to lead me to him. But if the paths were altered slightly, I could be with Ryou or Anzu or even Otogi! I don't believe in the 'one'. Say I did live – the paths could still turn me from Bakura to falling for Seto. There's just no telling. And the way I speak as if life could still go on after this one last trial only shows one thing.

I want to live.

I want to _live!_

People want me to live past this trial, they really do.

And when you look into this freeze frame and see many pained expressions, I only know one thing. I am ending something and creating a new beginning. This is the last trial because the moment the sacrifice procedure is through, a new story begins. Who will be the main characters? What problems will they have to overcome? How will everything play out towards the ending? So many questions.

I want to live.

I'm determined to live.

I will see myself through to the next story.

That is why I have to move forward towards this ending. I don't know what the beginning will look like. I don't know if I'll wake up. But I'll make it somehow. I will be there in the future, living it up. And I will find new tests and trials to overcome.

"Marik, we are ready to proceed," Shadi spoke, ending the moment in time I froze myself in. I blinked and saw that the Sennen Items were in place. "Please lie here. You will fall into a deep sleep. From there, I cannot judge what will happen to you. I can only hope you meant what you said regarding the way to live past the sacrifice. Nobody knows if there is a way, for no Ishtar has tested it."

"I'm up for any kind of experimentation at this point, Shadi," I responded, leaping up onto the platform. "Uh... It starts when I lie down, right?"

"That is correct," Shadi nodded.

"I-I-I want to have last words..!" Mana sobbed; Yugi shooting me a similarly upset look. I glanced around them all and nodded. "Please come back aliveeeee..!" she bawled. Shit, she's setting Yugi and Ryou off too.

"Um... kay..?" Wow, my response to that was pathetic.

"Brother..." Ishizu gazed at me. "I thank you for freeing our clan. I thank you in place of the many generations to come." Rishid nodded, seemingly thinking the same thing.

Yami stared at me. "You need a clear resolve, Marik. Your reason for living. Let it guide you through this sacrificial process."

"I don't need you telling me that! I already know," I retorted, stretching my arms. Ryou turned to Bakura expectantly and nudged him to speak. He didn't say anything. "...Hey Bakura. I love you."

Everyone went quiet. Oh, was that the first time I'd really said it in front of a huge group? Fuck it. I don't care at this point. It's true. I love Bakura and it's true. Ha, his cheeks flushed red. Excellent. That's the kind of expression I like seeing before I go...

"Come back alive, bastard. I don't want you to die and be reincarnated into some new idiot for me to find. I want you and your everything. So take that sacrifice and make it work for you. You are not the sacrifice's bitch. The sacrifice is your bitch!" I burst out laughing at these words. Bakura, you're so bloody brilliant. I want to live, I want you and I want your everything. And I want our minds to connect the way it used to one last time. More than anything.

"You were supposed to say 'I love you', fag," I responded the instant I could calm my laughter down.

"But you already know it. Now hurry up or we'll be here forever."

"Okaaaaaay," I chuckled, slowly lowering myself.

"Just... What the hell will I do without you?" Bakura asked, his voice suddenly turning much more negative. I think my heart died just a little at that. No, he can't go like this! "Don't even answer; I don't know either."

"I'll succeed in my experiment!" I snapped at him, sitting up again. "I'll succeed and then you'll never ever know the answer!"

Yet I don't know perfectly well what's up ahead. No one does. But they all assume that the one with the Tombkeeper's Initiation is one with the Sennen Items. If one is destroyed, the other leaves with them. However, too many people fear death. In reality, there are not many who realise their potential to be a hero. And yet it is because of this that everything has happened. Every chapter of my life up until now has happened because my predecessors were too afraid to face up to the uncertain. It's pathetic, so pathetic.

At least I can be the first Ishtar to die honourably. Yes... there's that.

And so, with a nod, I lay back on the platform. I could see that the platform was rising, but my body numbed and glowed. The more it raised, the dimmer the light. And when my body was only mere inches away from the spike that I assumed would end my days on earth, everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I was granted the opportunity to open my eyes, my eyelids threw a spaz. Blink blink blink. Stare. What the fuck? Everything's so blue. I was floating in a void of blue. Wait, no. The Sennen Items, one by one, were dancing in a ring around me. My back felt flat – which made sense, I guess. The last time I knew anything of what was around me; I was lying on that circular platform of sorts. So uh, what's next? Do I sit up or um, what the fucking shit am I supposed to do now?

Or am I already dead? And when people die, they get chuckled into smurf-coloured worlds? I really don't have the faintest clue. But I tried sitting up. Nope, can't seem to do that, I don't have the strength.

And that's when the figure of all hatred emerged in front of me. He hovered directly above me and a portal of shining white appeared behind him. If it weren't for him, I think I'd be blinded. He joined hands with me and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape his grasp. What the fuck? Is he going to kill me?

"Nothing of the sort," he replied in the most bitter of voices. I stared incredulously. "Why would I let you pass? If you die, then I will as well. I need you to survive. So I'm not moving. Your sacrifice will not work! I've been alive for centuries and it's not going to end because of a stupid teenager who thinks he's the Ishtar clan's saviour!"

"Let me pass!" That just sealed it for me. I want this bastard to die! If me dying will kill him also, I'll do it! This embodiment of hatred cannot possess one more person! The spirit laughed a maniac's laugh. But I'm serious! This spirit possessed my body into killing my father and into hurting Seto..! What if he manages to gain full control of my body? What if he hurts more of the people who are most dear to me? "Let me pass! I don't care if we both die! I hate you anyway! I hate the Sennen Items! All you and those fucking items do is ruin lives. I'm sick of you! Just die!"

Then I felt both of our bodies and the Items get lifted upwards, getting closer to the light. And the spirit scowled deeper than ever before. Never had an expression been so truly etched with total and utter hate. But I don't care! It'll die with me!

"And that's exactly why we'll both die! Do you even know what needs to be sacrificed?" he snapped furiously. He leaned in closer to me. "The requirements are the mind, body and soul! The Tombkeeper's Initiation can only unlock this process, which is why it's assumed only the likes of you can carry this task out!"

But why? Why is he telling me this? He... Oh my fucking god. The spirit won't live past the sacrifice. If I end the process without finishing it, he'll survive. And that's the only way he'll survive. "I know why you're worried. You know I'm going t take you down with me!" I declared with a smirk upon my lips. But wait... he does have a point. The requirements... And the more hate I feel, that must be somehow that links me too tightly with the spirit. If I could just break away...

I got it!

It doesn't have to be me! I don't have to die! But that's only if my theory is correct.

Staring up at the spirit, I asked possibly the most important question of my life.

"Can I sacrifice someone other than myself, so long as I am in this void?"

I want to sacrifice him. I want to sacrifice the spirit. And in the instant I thought such a thing, he looked truly panicked. His eyes widened and instead of the hateful stare, I saw an expression of distraught. He'd lived so long. The spirit thought he could live forever and ever.

However, I've deduced something. And it appears the idiotic embodiment of hatred is well, fucking wrong.

"You wouldn't..!"

I would.

If this succeeds, I'll live!

Bakura, I'll live!

I'll live I'll live I'll live I'll live!

I'll be so alive that well... fuck it! The point is... this is all experimentation! Bakura, I know what to do! Many bodies were used for the Sennen Items! I can reuse them! So even if I die, my body should still be intact. But no, I'll live! Because I also have a soul to get rid of...

"Every single body that went towards these Sennen Items... I sacrifice!" I yelled loud and clear. The spirit and I looked around us as the Sennen Items hurled themselves towards the white portal light above us. And just like that, one by one, they disappeared from sight. But they weren't destroyed yet, I could sense that. The spirit clenched his teeth, unable to do a thing. And trust me; he was trying to do something.

But he didn't have power over me. No. Dear spirit, I'm ready to separate myself from you.

"No..! You can't get rid of me! I've been a part of you for so long! I've been linked to the Ishtar clan my entire fucking life..!" But these desperate cries of his didn't matter to me in the slightest. It was like with Pegasus. Everything was fucking useless. I made it this way. I'm so devious. Bakura would love me so much right now, ha. "Shut the fuck up about Bakura..! Just die then! You probably will anyway!"

"A soul needs to go... and there's two of them right here," I explained. "A sacrifice calls for the death of someone. What makes up a person is the mind, body and soul, isn't that right? That's what you said. Why did you tell me that? You can credit yourself for your death. For a soul is all you are, really. It's all you ever were. You can't complain about dying if you weren't really alive..!"

"I'll kill you..! I'll take you down with me..!"

"And you can't," I grinned. "The spirit above me shall be the soul... I sacrifice..!"

He screamed. He roared. He bellowed. He cried.

But nothing stopped his hands being ripped from mine and the entire body of the spirit being thrust into the white portal. He faded into the light.

...He's gone.

A wave of relief washed over me, but not for long.

A mind needs to be sacrificed...

...I'm the only one here.

Shit! If only Pegasus hadn't had his memories erased; I could've sacrificed his mind..! But the others... Ishizu, Rishid, Mana, Shadi... Yami, Yugi, Ryou... I couldn't make them lose their minds. Yami can't go through it a second time.

And Bakura, I definitely wouldn't. But... if I sacrifice my mind... what'll happen from there? I'm scared... I'm freaking out now.

Two thirds of the sacrifice is already done! The Sennen Items represented the body... and the spirit represented the soul. It's just the mind left... I don't want to lose my mind again! I don't want to go through regaining my memories again. I don't want to forget everything I've been through just to save the Ishtar clan!

I don't want to forget all the good times I've been through, or even the bad times which I learned from.

I don't want to forget my family, who have been taking care of me as I grew up.

I don't want to forget the friends I've made, who have supported me.

And I don't want to forget Bakura. Everything about Bakura. I don't want to forget his ups and downs, the mistakes, the laughs we've had, the everything we've had. I don't want to forget anything..! But the only mind left is my own! No..! I may as well just die..! I don't want to lose my mind..! That goes so much deeper than memories; it's something not even Kisara could fully recover. Because when I lost my memories, they were more edited and blocked off. But if I sacrifice my mind, it's a total mind wipe. Bam. Nothing to recover from.

But I have no other option. "The mind of Marik Ishtar... I—"

_Marik-san..!_

What?

_Marik-san, Marik-san..! It's Ryou... Can you hear me?_

What? Of course I fucking can! Can you hear me?

_If you can... I can't tell. But I'll try. Bakura said that he heard your voice... he heard your voice! And... you need a mind to sacrifice!_

I'm listening, oh hell, I'm listening! There's no way I can't listen! Thank fucking Ra for Ryou's telepathy! Wait, but how could Bakura have heard me? I thought that would be impossible. I thought his powers got taken away..!

_Bakura's flying up towards you. He's carrying Shadi. We're going to try something so um... please hang in there!_

What? What are they going to try?

Suddenly a hand appeared from nowhere and grasped my own. Then another hand. What? My mind... is being entered? No, the void's being entered? What's going on?

The next thing I knew, Shadi was hovering above me in the way the spirit did before. Except there was no malice in his eyes. "Shadi? What are you doing here?"

"...My entire life has been dedicated to the Sennen Items," he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Wha?" I stared at him with a quizzical expression.

"Unlike yourself, there is nothing for me when the Sennen Items are gone. If it is possible, sacrifice my mind." What? He can't just make such a request! No, I couldn't do this to him..! "Please, Marik Ishtar. There is little more for me."

"I don't want to be the one responsible for you losing your mind..!" I responded, desperate for an alternative solution. But... it's either my mind or his. I don't want to make this decision! I really don't..!

"Say it, Marik! Do it now! I have no regrets."

I felt my eyes tear up. I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... Why do I have to do this so quickly? I'm not even being given a chance to think over it all with a clear mind...

"The mind of Shadi..." I squeezed my eyes shut. "I sacrifice..!"

But my eyes could only fly open as Shadi let go of my hands, his body flying upwards towards the white portal. And he too disappeared. The portal began to close and as it closed, I felt myself get further and further away from it at a rapid pace. Down, down, down, down and I could sense everything coming to an end, everything was ending -

- and my world went black once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**And that's the end of the chapter! Will Marik ever wake up now that the sacrifice has been completed? Only the next update will tell.**

**And so the review button compels you, does it not? Yes yes it compels you. Marik might not wake up without reviews /shot atrociously**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	36. The Boy Who Lived

**Holy eff, I wrote a chapter? What is this madness? I just want to say a huge huge thank you to everyone who has been supporting me with this fanfiction. Thank you so much. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. We're almost at the very end, so you only have to bear with me and this fic of mine for a few chapters more! I really want to see it through to the finish! And it seems the trend is doodling fanfic covers..? Or at least from what I've noticed on deviantart... I should consider that, hurrr... though my colouring is lame, ew. Anyway, I'm immersed in university life nowadays, so I finally have an excuse for my procrastination! Also I was wavering in my inspiration towards stuff... I'm unlikely to continue my other YGO fics, but this one is most precious to me, so I want to finish it!**

**So um... GO AHEAD AND READ, AWWWW YEEEAAAA.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Boy Who Lived

**Bakura's POV **

The platform was sent plummeting back to the ground, Marik's body going with it. There was nothing I could do as Shadi suddenly lay limp in my arms but... But then I saw it. One by one, a Sennen Item flew at the spike and got pierced straight through, turning into nothing more than dust. The dust was gone too. But all I could think as the others noted the destruction of the Sennen Items was whether Marik was okay or not! Fucking hell, this can't be it..!

I flew back down to level with Marik. "Marik, wake up..!" Placing Shadi's body on the ground, I went to try shake him awake. Did he really survive? He seemed to think he had a chance. I believed in him. But he wasn't moving!

"Bakura..!" Ryou called out to me and I turned to him. Then my surroundings became apparent. "The Tower's starting to crumble..!" And with that, I scooped Marik up into my arms and made a beeline for the exit. We all did. Then we watched from a safe distance as the Tower of the Sennen Items sunk into the sand, never to be seen of again, I presume. Ryou again, was the first to speak. "Is it all... over..?"

Normally we'd all turn to Shadi, but the man was lying unconscious in Rishid's arms, a similar state to Marik. So we were all quiet for a good ten minutes. I don't know what was going through anyone's mind; all I could think about was Marik. Only Marik. How did it get like this? Marik's become a huge part of me. Why does he have to look so peaceful..? Why can't he open his eyes and look lively again? Wake up, wake up! I was silently egging him on. Then Mana broke the silence.

"Let's go back."

"Y-Yeah..." Ishizu agreed, looking nervously at Marik. "Bakura... may I examine my brother first..?" I nodded and carefully lay him on the ground, treating him like a precious ornament. Except Marik was worth so much more to me than that. She checked his pulse and if he was breathing and then looked up at me with a smile. "He's alive."

It was pretty amazing the way everyone all reacted. Yugi and Ryou both breathed out a "thank goodness", tears welling in their eyes. Mana punched the air with her fist and let out a cheer to express her delight. Rishid and Ishizu both look relieved and mentioned that Shadi too was alive. Yami however, looked contemplative. Suddenly Mana took my hands and forced me to spin around with her.

"It's over, Bakura! Isn't that cool?" she beamed.

But all I could think was the following. Marik's alive. Wake up already. And why does Yami have the expression of someone who thinks there's still another hurdle? The Sennen Items are gone. Destroyed. Never to be seen ever again. What more is there still to come? Yami looked up and noticed me staring at him. He gave me this look that suggested he would explain things later. That bastard better damn well explain things.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We wound up back at the Ishtar residence. Everyone seemed to be feasting, feasting and celebrating but I really wasn't in the mood. I took to staying in the same room as Marik and Shadi, who both still hadn't woken up. They were taking too long. My concerns were growing bigger, I couldn't stand it. After all, apart from those two, I have the most knowledge of what happened.

I remember standing there during the whole process thinking that there was nothing I could do. And quite literally, there was nothing I could do. I wanted to be able to protect Marik but... it hurt me how much I couldn't do a damn thing! It was the most important step in Marik's life and I couldn't be of any help to him. I thought, 'if only I could reach his mind, if only..!' And the frustration, it was too much to bear..! I felt like I was going insane. There was nothing..! Nothing!

And then my body froze as a voice echoed in my head. I must've looked a sight. But the first thing I did was yell out "Who's that?" And then I listened carefully when everyone else only responded with looks of utter confusion.

Marik!

It was Marik's voice! At first, all I thought at that very moment was 'Holy Ra, I can hear Marik again!' and that was all I cared for. Then I sensed his distress. It was so overwhelming. The thought of Marik losing his memories again; it was too much. I never wanted Marik to go through anything like that ever again. And his thoughts, his memories, his feelings... Marik treasured all of those things! He was always able to cherish so much more than I could. No, Marik couldn't lose his mind! Never again.

So I finally spoke up. Everyone stared at me as I cried out, "I heard Marik's thoughts! I need to get into the sacrificial procedure! He needs a mind to sacrifice..! And... He doesn't want anyone to go through it but I don't want him to go through it! I'll sacrifice my mind..!"

Shadi was quick to speak. "I'll do it." I stared at him. Everyone did. Ishizu gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Even Rishid looked horrified. But Shadi went on to explain how his entire life was centred on the Sennen Items and that without him, there wasn't much more. He told me that I had so much more to live for than he did. And the decision had to be made in an instant, because I sensed Marik was about to resign to sacrificing his own mind.

Without further ado, I flew Shadi up there and had him enter Marik's mind in the sacrificial process. Shadi's body suddenly glowed and then we went limp. He sacrificed his mind. He may be even less likely to wake up than even Marik.

It only occurred to me now how amazing it was that I heard Marik's mind speaking. I really truly thought that I would never hear it again. How? Seriously, how? And as I thought about this, I heard someone's footsteps.

Yami entered the room. "Bakura," he said my name and kneeled down beside me. I didn't say anything. "The Sennen Items have been destroyed. What do you plan to do from here on out?"

"I..." No proper answer. I wasn't sure. I really wasn't. Before I could even panic and try to summon a proper answer, Yami continued to speak.

"You cannot go back to the Kurufodo Mansion."

That... that was true. It was something I'd kept in the back of my mind. Shit, where will me and Ryou live..? "We... have a lot of money still. We could rent an apartment or... something like that. Get jobs and shit. I don't know; I used to cope before... Barely..."

I thought of how Ryou and I were on the streets. Ryou got sick and... There wasn't much more we could do. It was true that Pegasus saved us and... I think a part of me must've been grateful for the new lifestyle we'd been given. If it weren't for Pegasus, I would never have met Marik or... either that or the circumstances in which we met would've been too different. It would never have been the same. I easily saw Marik falling for other people. I hated that thought. I knew that I could only be the one he chose if all the pieces fell into place right. Marik could've easily not survived through the sacrifice.

"You need parental permission, I believe..." Yami bit his lip. "I wonder if Marik wants to go back to Japan."

That's true; he may want to stay in Egypt. I'd do anything to stay here. But Ryou... he doesn't belong here. He needs to go back to Japan. He and Yugi need to go back to Japan. But what about Yami? Eventually I sighed.

"The extended family I have live in England. Ryou and I may go and seek them out," I replied, unsure what else to say. I remember telling Marik I wanted to go to Europe. Would he go with me..?

"Would you be leaving Marik..?"

"...I'd rather not."

There was a silence.

"You know, Bakura... I think I may be leaving Yugi too." I turned and stared at him. What? Why? He already had a home in Japan to return to! I pointed out all of that and he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I am not finished with Egypt. Bakura, I did not get all of my memories back. There was not enough time. But I know how I lost my memories."

"Alright. Tell me how then," I responded. What else could I say?

"The vengeful spirit of the Sennen Items... That being of hatred that emerges under certain circumstances... When I tried to erase Marik's memories, I did not do it completely. That's why recovering his memories was an easier task than it was to recover mine. Partway through the process, that spirit reversed my powers and used them against me. I don't know all of the powers that spirit is capable of using but... he was much stronger than I was. I really want to tell Marik about this discovery but..."

"That idiot would blame himself," I cut in. Yami nodded. We both knew what Marik could be like about that sort of thing. Marik kept burdening everything onto his own shoulders. He doesn't really know how to ask for help, that idiot. It was just like him to want to take on the heavy task of destroying the Sennen Items and it was just like him to risk putting himself through more pain to get that task done.

"That's what I think also," Yami commented. "I don't know how to tell Yugi that I want to stay. He looks forward to seeing all of his friends again. However, Egypt was where I was born. It was my home. I want to find my parents and I want to learn everything about my background and get all my questions answered. So I can't leave yet. But if I said that, Yugi would want to stay too. Even though on the inside, he would ache and miss his friends. I want him to go back to Japan and I want to stay in Egypt. Even though the Sennen Items are destroyed and many things have been resolved, the aftermath can still be difficult. Difficult and painful."

No kidding. But what can anyone do? Things will never go back to the way they used to be. The story's coming to a close and it feels like everyone's going to go their separate ways. But I'm selfish. I want to go back to reading Marik's mind and I want to go back to that old routine where we'd be at school and being together was so easy. However, I fell in too deep. What the fuck, Bakura? Now I'm starting to give a shit about Marik's take on things, not just looking out for my own interests.

Yami had considered everything. I never did like the way Yami always seemed to be ahead of me. Even though he lost a lot more than Marik did, he always seemed to have more knowledge than both Marik and I combined. It pissed me off. Why was it like that?

Perhaps his keen intelligence and sharp eye for things was just something he was born with.

"Bakura..!"

I blinked and Yami pointed at Marik. As I turned, I watched as Marik's eyelids fluttered open, awake at last. Hell, I didn't need any moment's hesitation. I flew my arms around him and squeezed him tight. Fuck, I don't want to let him go. I buried my head into his shoulder and didn't say a word. Then Marik's arms slowly wrapped around my waist and he rested his hands on my back. We didn't exchange any words in this moment. It was just us and our embrace. I could hear light footsteps and Marik exhaling.

"Yami ditched," he commented. I didn't want those to be his first words after he woke up. Goddamn, I wanted at least… uh… what could he say..? 'Hello'? 'I'm awake now'? 'Sorry I made you fucking worry and turn into a nervous wreck'? Just something that wasn't about anyone that wasn't us! "…I wouldn't mind waking up to you more often…"

Muuuuuuuuuch better.

And fuck it, I'm going to make the most of this. I pulled back so I could examine his face. He blinked a few times at me and grinned. I grinned right back, just before leaning in to capture his lips. He made a small noise of surprise as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I could feel him smiling against my lips as he returned the kiss. He began to nibble on my bottom lip as I slowly ran my hands down his sides, getting a feel for him.

Yes, Marik was all mine again. That fear of losing him, it had made me consider everything I could have lost. The quality time, just knowing that someone in this world gave a damn for me and everything I'd been through, knowing that there was someone in this world I could dedicate myself too.

Shit, I love strongly, I've realised. Even now, I'm already climbing on top of Marik and plunging my tongue past his lips and the poor bastard has barely been awake for three minutes. I don't care. I really don't. But then Marik broke the kiss as if he wanted to say something. I raised an eyebrow at him. He gave me this look, as if to say 'Fine, no talking' and then he leaned up to brush his lips against mine again. Damn fucking straight. I pressed my lips to his roughly and raised a hand to entangle my fingers in flaxen locks, hooking a thumb in the waistband of his pants.

We didn't get much talking done for the rest of the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Marik and I will be returning to Japan," Ishizu announced at breakfast. Marik spat out his drink in surprise, the liquid splattering the face of the unlucky bugger sitting opposite him. Thanks Marik, thanks. I returned the favour by flicking some of my food into his bowl of weirdo health cereal shit. He didn't notice, questioning his sister's sudden announcement. "I have a job there, one that I do not wish to leave yet."

My boyfriend wiped at the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand, mouthing an apology to me about getting milk in my face. Yeah Marik, next time you're going to splash white liquid all over me... "But it's okay for me to return with you?"

Rishid paused his eating. "Marik, the curse of the Ishtar family is broken now. You are free to do whatever it is you want to do with your life now. You wish to return with..." he narrowed his eyes at me. Sup Rishid. I raised a brow at him. "...with Bakura, correct?"

Marik glanced between his two siblings, blushing. "Yeah, but... that's okay?"

Yugi smiled at him. "You're free, Rishid-san said. I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say that we want you to return to Japan." Ryou nodded in agreement, though he looked worried about something. I think I know what it's about. Yami also...

"Then..." Marik bit his lip. "If I'm free... of the Sennen Items... Bakura... Bakura and Ryou are free also!" he pointed out, glancing over at Ryou and I, then back to Ishizu. "They can't go back to the mansion they used to live in. They won't have a home... What about them?"

Yami suddenly spoke up. "There's room at the Mutou household for one more." Yugi's eyes widened at this and he was about to open his mouth in protest when Yami cut him off. "Ryou could live there."

Ryou stared in disbelief. "M-Me..? Live with the Mutou family..?"

"Mm," Yami nodded, "you and Yugi are good friends. I think it would work out well." Yugi still looked confused, but I think I understand. There's going to be room there because Yami will no longer be there, that's got to be it. And he wants to ensure that Yugi won't be lonely without him, by having Ryou there for him. He's... considerate, I suppose. In a weird, bastard sort of way. Hmph.

I decided to speak up at last. "And that leaves me nowhere. Whatever. I'll rent out some apartment for a year, so I can finish up my final year of Domino High."

"No way!" Marik snapped. "Asshole, you should come live with me!" That brought about a silence to the table. He looked around at everybody. "...He's my boyfriend, I want him with me. Besides, I'm the best person to keep an eye on him. He can't manage living alone, I'm sure."

"Hey, I resent that!" I can live on my own just fine!

"It's true! You don't do any chores at the Crawford mansi-"

"Well, I didn't have to!"

"Just live with me, you idiot!" he huffed. Another silence. And then Mana decided to speak. I really wish she didn't.

"Heh, you both are blushing," and then she reached over and poked at my cheek. Bitch, you have three seconds to back off before I knife you.

Ishizu sighed. "...Marik... if that is what you want... then Bakura can live with us, at least for his final year at Domino High."

My eyes widened. Whoa, shit! Really? Even Yami was looking shocked! However, Marik looked ecstatic and immediately went off on a happy tangent about what life was going to be like with us living in the same house. I'm not sure if he should be that excited, I'm kind of hell to live with. But the fact that Marik was so excited to have me around... I guess that was pretty awesome. Well, we are badass partners in crime, duh.

The final year of Domino High is going to be awesome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A week later, all of us were back at the Cairo International Airport to catch a flight back to Japan. Mana and Rishid had come to see us off, Yami also. Yugi kept commenting that Yami wasn't bringing back as much as he'd taken over. What kind of killed me was that he sounded like he didn't know the truth. Yami, we're about to fly back and I know... I know you're not getting back on that plane! When are you going to say it?

Rishid focused his goodbyes on Marik and Ishizu mostly, so I left them too it. Meanwhile the rest of us got armfuls of Mana and I was the only one who actually minded this. Fucking sheesh. I know these guys think I'm their friend now, but I'm only in it for Marik. Is it really that hard to see?

"I'll miss you all!" Mana cried out, as she clung to Yugi tightly. "You have to visit, lots and lots, okay? This time I'll take you all for tours around Egypt! I'll show you the Great Pyramid and the Sphinx and well, everything!"

"We will, we will," Yugi assured her as he pulled away from the hug. "Yami and I would love to visit." I glanced at Yami, who immediately averted his eyes from me. Subtle.

Mana blinked. "Eh? Yugi... Atemu didn't mention that... um..." Then she too glanced off to the side. Ryou tilted his head to the side in confusion and I pulled my best poker face. Yami cleared his throat and took a step towards Yugi, who looked absolutely puzzled to say the very least.

"Yami... what didn't you mention to me..?"

Marik finished speaking with Rishid and joined me at my side. He glanced between Yami and Yugi, feeling the awkward tension that was filling the air. I reached for his hand and held it tight as the two of us watched on. Finally, Yami spoke up.

"I have decided to stay behind in Egypt."

Oh hell, did he have to be that blunt? Yugi looked bewildered, disbelieving. Actually, it took a good few moments for the comment to be registered in his brain. But it was Ryou who raised his voice in protest. "What do you mean, you're staying behind? Why didn't you mention it to the rest of us beforehand? Yugi and the rest of us are going back to Domino City, to see family and friends, to finish up our education, to return home and... you're not joining us..?"

Yami flinched at that. I glanced around at the others. Marik was looking surprised, but he didn't say anything. Mana knew; I could see that. Same with Rishid and Ishizu. Ah, so Yami mentioned it to quite a few of us. But why was Ryou speaking up more than Yugi? Yugi hung his head low, unable to speak a word. Poor bastard.

"...Ryou, you're misunderstanding me," Yami replied, though his voice sounded a little more awkward than before. "Egypt was my original home. I haven't gotten all my memories back and there's still so much I want to do here. I cannot wait to do such things. My parents and my home, I have to find them too. And I do not wish to have Yugi miss out on doing the things he wants to do back in Domino City. I do not want Yugi to think that means I no longer care about him either, nor do I want any of the others to think so too. It's not just the Ishtar family who are free from the Sennen Item curse. My life was bound to them also and now I am free too. I have a whole life ahead of me and I want to discover myself properly. Thus I have chosen to stay here, at least until I have found my family again."

Part of me wondered how Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi and Shizuka would react to such words. They treasure Yami so much more than I do. Marik's hold on me tightened. Ah, he too cares for Yami a great deal. Ryou was tearing up. As for Yugi... he was wiping furiously at his eyes, trying to summon a response.

"A-And there's no reason I... I can think of to deny you of what you want," Yugi answered at last, smiling tearfully. "I... I want to support you with such a decision... and I think I can still do that from Domino City..." He shook his head. "No, I know I can. And all our friends, they'll be supporting you too!"

Yami took a step closer to him, taking both of Yugi's hands in his own. "Thank you, aibou. It means a lot to hear that."

"But that's not all!" Yugi blurted out, his cheeks reddening. Yami waited for him to continue. The shorter of the two took a deep breath. "I'm not going without... without telling you the most important thing of all..! Yami, no... Atemu! I... I love you!"

I craned my head round to examine the different reactions. Ishizu brought a hand to her lips in surprise, while Rishid looked a tad confused. Ryou was surprised but smiling widely, while Marik was muttering to himself, something along the lines of "I so called it, I so called it!" Sure thing, Marik. Mana was sparkling in delight and as for Yami...

Earth to Yami?

A magnificent blush had spread across his cheeks, going all the way to his ears. I think everyone kind of expected Yami to be the first to say it, huh? But when I think about it, maybe it made more sense that Yugi said it first. Even though Yami is so observant, he is actually pretty awkward in social situations where he's not necessarily in control. And Yugi is an honest person, kind and caring, I guess. He's a lot like Ryou and they're both very sensitive sorts of people. So I guess Yugi is better with expressing himself... or at least he is now.

But Yami's face is fucking hilarious. He looks so awkward and he's a flustered mess, yet he's trying to keep his default serious face intact and I'm trying not to double over laughing. And looking at Marik, it seems I'm not the only one.

"I-I-I love you too!" Yami responded at last, bringing about the same flustered expression in Yugi. Man, those two are made for each other. Fucking hell. The pair of them stared at each other, as if unsure what to do next. Mana looked as if she was this close to yelling out suggestions of what they should do. So I decided to round up Marik, Ryou and Ishizu to go with me and give Yami and Yugi more space. Or at least that was the plan.

However, I got distracted – Yami suddenly leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yugi's lips. Yugi's bags fell from his hands as he slowly raised them to clasp at Yami's sleeves. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist to pull him closer as they continued their kiss.

"All that sexual tension must be being relieved now!" Marik whispered to me as he pulled me away with him. "Though someone should probably tell them that the airport isn't the place for it."

Marik, don't you even think about it. You know that if it was us kissing, we wouldn't care where we were, just that we were getting some lip action. I sighed and reached over to tap Ryou's shoulder. He flushed a little, realising that he'd been watching Yami and Yugi the whole time and began to follow us also. Finally Yami and Yugi broke the kiss, only to share another. And another. Come to think of it, it really is goodbye for them, at least for a while. Ryou seemed more distressed by that fact than Marik and I.

But I nearly lost Marik for good. Compared to Yami and Yugi, I felt my potential loss was far greater. Even if they're not going to be in the same location for a while, they can still get in contact with one another and arrange to meet each other again. If Marik died, there was no way I could do that. Or maybe I just immerse myself far more in my own problems rather than feel empathy towards others. Hmm.

Still, Yami and Yugi finally exchanged their goodbyes. And Marik, Ryou, Yugi, Ishizu and I went back to Domino City, Japan. The flight was long and the most part boring. Marik kept taking naps and leaving me to my own devices. Tch, what a useless boyfriend. Yugi and Ryou talked and talked for hours about the future and Ishizu immersed herself in magazines and newspapers and in-flight movies. But there were times where Marik was awake and when he was awake, we talked. We talked about a lot of things.

What stuck with me the most though was the conversation of what we would do after our final year of Domino High.

"You should save most of your money, Bakura," he commented when I asked what he thought I should do. Honestly, I had no clue. What are my talents? What are my interests? I'm not sure about university... luckily, neither was Marik. "... You wanted to go to England, didn't you?"

My eyes widened. "W-Wait! Back then, that whole Europe shit I mentioned... that was a way to get far away from Pegasus and-"

"And your family heritage traces back there, you said," he cut me off. He placed his hand over mine. "Bakura... this whole time we've known one another, it's been all about discovering me. My memories, my family, my connection to the Sennen Items... We even travelled out to my home country to solve everything. Well, okay... I ditched you guys to travel back and you all followed but... I want to know everything about you, Bakura. And if you do nothing, I'm going to run away to England to find your family and... you know I would."

Those words meant so much to me. That's right; I do know a lot more about him than he knows about me. Hell, there's a lot I don't know about my own family. I want to know so much more. The fact that Marik wants to be with me to discover all of that means so much. The fact that we can do it all together. That's what I wanted the most.

"Then... I guess we'll be wreaking havoc in England, yes?" I replied with a smirk.

He nodded. "Let's take over Buckingham Palace."

"And the London Eye."

"We had to deal with the _Millennium Eye_. The London Eye's got nothing on an ancient artefact that shoots laser beams. We're so taking that down."

"And Harry Potter?"

"That boy hasn't lived until he's met us and you know it."

I really cannot wait to go to England with Marik now. I really can't.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The others were waiting for us at the airport when we arrived back in. And the first thing that happened was the biggest group hug I'd ever experienced in my life. And hopefully that'll be the last one I'll ever experience. Anzu and Shizuka burst into tears with happiness, and then they cried even harder when they saw someone was missing from the group. I led everyone to a cafe in the airport and Yugi explained why Yami hadn't come back with us. Anzu looked the most hurt by this and I couldn't help but notice Otogi slipping an arm around her. Then she leaned into him as she wiped away her tears. Something's totally developed while we were away, I'm betting you.

To my surprise, Marik explained everything. He explained how he'd lost his memories and how me, Ryou, Yami, Yugi and even Seto wanted him to get those back. He explained about the Sennen Items and what they did. He spoke of why he left Domino City to go with Seto to Egypt. He even spoke of the near death experiences and how Shadi sacrificed his mind for him. And he spoke also of his and my relationship, which surprised me a lot. But it just goes to show how comfortable he was with these guys, which uh, I guess it's good for him? I still don't like the concept of sharing Marik time with them, even if they are his friends too...

But what amazed me the most was how everyone took it in stride. No, neither of them thought much of that was 'normal', nor did they make it out to be anything other than what it was. The whole situation of it all was not unique and that was obvious. Nothing they could say would change a single thing and that was acknowledged. It was accepted, all of it.

I guess that's something friends do.

Even after we ate our food, everyone kept on talking. To my surprise, even I was joining in the conversations. Though I mostly stuck to chatting with Marik and Otogi, I guess. I found out though! Otogi and Anzu had recently started dating. He said they had been kind of starting something ever since they were each other's date for that Christmas Party... I barely remember all that much from that night though, except that Marik was thinking about me a lot and we kissed. Oh, and Otogi said something about confessing to Marik, I think... In any case, this was news to me. Uh, good for them?

Ryou and Shizuka certainly kept to themselves though. They clearly only had eyes for each other. I think my brother missed her a great deal while we were in Egypt. Oh man, they're going to be the fluffiest couple on the planet, I can tell.

Oh, Jounouchi pulled the most hilarious face when I told him that I could be his future brother in law.

It was bloody brilliant.

Just when I thought everything was falling into place, with Marik and I finally going back to _our_ home, my idiot boyfriend had to ruin it. We stopped at the front door to the Ishtar residence, with Ishizu already inside, and Marik turned to me with the utmost serious expression.

"There's still something I have to do, before I consider everything done."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

His gaze flickered to the ground for a few seconds and then back up at me. "I need to talk to Seto Kaiba."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT? I have to tell you something.**

**The next chapter will be the second to last, with the chapter after that being the epilogue.**

**It kind of amazes me in a way but... I'm really keen for the next chapter because... one, it features a TV broadcast and two, there's going to be a throwback to someone who appeared in Marik's past... Mhm~**

**Anyway um, thank you as always, my lovely lovely readers and my lovely lovely lovely preciously amazing reviewers! You know the drill.**

**Until next time! Whenever that is, lmao**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


End file.
